


RECOMPOSICIÓN (Traducción Original)

by Ladywolvesbayne



Category: Halo
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 126,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladywolvesbayne/pseuds/Ladywolvesbayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre H4/H5: Tras un año de licencia, John es asignado a la UNSC Infinity. Alguien es capturado tratando de infiltrarse en la nave, una mujer cuyos rasgos e ingenio son los mismos de Cortana. Pero ella no es la única que volvió de la Muerte, y el universo ahora es un lugar mucho más peligroso para vivir. "Sabes que soy yo, Jefe... ¿verdad?"<br/>.<br/>JMxC - Cortana!Humana - Romance/Sci-Fi<br/>.<br/>SINOPSIS EXTENDIDA ADENTRO - ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DE MI FANFIC EN INGLÉS "RECOMPOSE"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOTA DE AUTOR

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción de RECOMPOSE)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

 

**SINOPSIS EXTENDIDA:**

De alguna manera lo aceptó, incluso cuando su pérdida le estaba destrozando. John hizo lo que hace un soldado: se mantuvo en movimiento, casi sin parar. Sólo había una manera de seguir y era hacia adelante, lejos de ella y los recuerdos de su muerte.

Un año y unos meses después de la desaparición de Cortana, John vuelve al servicio activo a bordo de la UNSC _Infinity_ sólo para descubrir que una mujer humana fue capturada tratando de infiltrarse; una mujer cuyos rasgos, voz e ingenio son los mismos de la Cortana que una vez conoció en forma digital. La voluntad de Cortana de volver junto a su SPARTAN era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, después de todo, ellos se comprometieron a cuidar el uno del otro.

Ella era su escudo y espada, pero ahora es frágil y está desesperada, lo necesita. Cortana no es la única que volvió de la muerte. John pudo haber matado al Didacta de una vez por todas, pero ahora se enfrenta a una amenaza mayor: los pecados de su pasado. Y su mayor pecado fue dejar que ella se le metiera debajo de la piel.

Puede que John sea el objetivo, pero no es el único en peligro.

_El universo acaba de convertirse en un lugar mucho más peligroso para vivir._

 

**RATING T (con reservas, esto se puede volver M en cualquier momento) POR VIOLENCIA Y TEMÁTICAS ADULTAS**

**Situado entre Halo 4 y Halo 5, con contenidos de Halo: Spartan Ops y de los primeros 3 o 4 libros, o sea que puede haber SPOILERS - Línea tangente de eventos ignorando algunos pequeños detalles de Halo: Escalation  - Romance/Sci-Fi/Aventura/Drama/Acción – Cortana HUMANA – Muchos MUCHOS giros argumentales… en serio, esta historia debería llamarse GIRO ARGUMENTAL en lugar del título que lleva.**

 

ESTE FANFIC ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DEL ORIGINAL EN INGLÉS “RECOMPOSE”, ACTUALMENTE PUBLICÁNDOSE. “RECOMPOSE” ES MÍO, NO ESTOY TRADUCIENDO EL FIC DE OTRA PERSONA. Decidí escribirlo originalmente en inglés para probar mi habilidad con el idioma. Ahora lo voy a traducir a mi lengua madre, el español, porque tengo un hype tremendo con el Halo 5. Quiero conocer a otros fans, quiero expresarme y quiero derramar feels por todos lados.

 

ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ TERMINADO. Lo iré actualizando una vez por semana de a un capítulo por vez hasta que se acabe. Después de eso, si escribiré algo más, Dios sabrá. 

**_++Solamente la escritura, algunos personajes originales y algunos conceptos originales desarrollados para esta historia me pertenecen. La historia no puede ser reposteada en otro sitio ni redistribuida o vendida sin mi permiso ni el de Microsoft/Bungie/343 Industries. Lean y comenten, no sean mala onda!_ **

**Nos veremos el sábado, a la subida del primer capítulo ^^ Alguien tiene ganas de quedarse a leer?**


	2. Eco Distante

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Bueno, primer capítulo de la traducción... a ver qué tal ^^ me encantaría ponerme en contacto con fans de Halo de mi propio idioma, anímense!

**1\. ECO DISTANTE**

 

**3 DE ABRIL, 2557**

**2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS DE LOS EVENTOS EN NEW PHOENIX**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

 

John nunca durmió mucho en su vida -los SPARTANS estaban entrenados para la eficiencia, lo que requiere que uno esté operativo el mayor tiempo posible- pero últimamente estaba durmiendo menos que nunca. Como en _nada en absoluto_. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería quedarse quieto, era insoportable. Cada vez que se sentaba durante más de cinco minutos, John comenzaba a pensar en cosas en las que no quería pensar. Sobre todo, en _sus últimas palabras_. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, seguía viendo ese rostro triste y hermoso, cuando ella le dio las gracias desde el fondo de su corazón cibernético por su servicio y amistad. Y luego venía la desesperación. Sólo el peso familiar de la MJOLNIR sobre sus hombros y el rifle en sus manos mantenían los pensamientos lejos, escondidos en algún rincón oscuro de su mente donde no podían herir a nadie. Donde no podían herirlo a él.

Por supuesto, John no dijo ni una palabra al respecto. Él no era muy hablador de todos modos.

La Comandante Palmer le sugirió que se tomara un descanso. Después, lo convirtió en una orden. Más tarde, ella presentó un reporte para mantenerlo alejado de sus funciones cuando lo encontró en la bodega de carga de la _Infinity_ listo para salir con un grupo de exploradores, poco más de una semana después de que fuera recuperado de los escombros de la _Mantle's Approach_. Ella dijo algo acerca de que sus actitudes no estaban bien, John no estaba prestando atención. Y por lo tanto, como no estaba prestando atención y ella se dio cuenta, Palmer le envió a la bahía médica a hacerse un examen completo. La doctora que lo llevó a cabo le diagnosticó SEPT después de una serie de pruebas, como John ya sospechaba.

Todo el mundo veía a través de él: algo estaba mal con el Jefe Maestro.

El Capitán Lasky aprobó con mucho interés la recomendación médica de una licencia de doce meses y asesoramiento privado con un psicólogo de la UNSC. John desestimó la última idea allí mismo, la única persona capaz de analizarle estaba en la otra esquina de la galaxia, encarcelada, y él nunca tendría suficiente rango siquiera para verla. Entonces Lasky lo convirtió en una orden, también, y puesto que compartían una especie de respeto que iba mucho más allá de los rangos militares, John cumplió. La licencia y el asesoramiento estaban destinados a ayudarlo, él intentó meterse eso en la cabeza. No más negación, no más ahogar sus problemas en un cryo-sueño.

También podría ser como el Capitán Del Rio le dijo una vez, que estaba envejeciendo.

Es cierto que nunca se sintió más viejo o cansado. Pero John sabía muy por dentro que su edad no era el problema, máquinas de guerra como él funcionaban a la perfección hasta que alguien las hiciera volar en pedazos. Esto era otra cosa.

Dicen que los SPARTANS no conocen el miedo o el remordimiento; que no sienten nada.

John podría probar lo contrario, si le importara. En su pecho había un lugar hueco, como un agujero negro en constante expansión desde el día que la perdió, tragándose su cordura. Porque así lo sentía: era una pérdida, ella no era la única persona que le importaba, pero era su mejor amiga, incluso si no era una persona real en absoluto. Cortana se sintió verdadera para él, y fue suficiente. Ella tenía una sonrisa que podía ver, una risa que podía oír y una personalidad que le gustaba mucho. Ella lo entendía. Ella era real para él.

Ahora Cortana ya no estaba. Mantuvo el chip a salvo, como un amuleto cerca de su corazón por debajo de las placas de su armadura, pero podía sentir que estaba vacío. No importa cuántas veces trató de meter esa cosa en el primer terminal que pudo encontrar, cuando nadie estaba mirando. El resultado fue siempre el mismo: un mensaje de error redundante en la pantalla. Un mensaje de error doloroso.

Dicen que los SPARTANS nunca mueren.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que una parte de él ya estaba muerta?

 

**7 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: CLASIFICADA**

**4:14 PM hora estándar**

 

La misión iba bien. No era la gran cosa, de todos modos. No había mucho peligro implícito en escoltar un convoy con materias primas a través de una zona desierta infestada de fauna peligrosa más allá del ocasional disparo de advertencia para ahuyentar a los insectos. O sencillamente dispararle a los bichos que se acercaran demasiado. Era la misión "de regreso" de John y se sentía bien empezar con algo ligero, ahora que la guerra había llegado al punto muerto de la tregua. Una amplia facción del Covenant y la UNSC se unieron con el fin de localizar, investigar y desarmar a las instalaciones de Halo y cualquier otra tecnología Forerunner, algo que resultó ser una buena elección para ambos. El Inquisidor mismo propuso la tregua en nombre de sus seguidores y fue plenamente aceptado por el comando de la UNSC después de una evaluación cuidadosa.

No significaba que la guerra hubiera terminado para siempre, pero era un descanso muy bienvenido.

John viró el Warthog en una esquina de la carretera, con gracia. Un polvillo rojo flotaba en el viento, en el largo horizonte una tormenta de arena se levantaba pero de acuerdo con el informe del tiempo, todo el convoy estaría sano y salvo en su destino para el momento en que la tormenta se desatara.

—Así que, Jefe... ¿le molesta si le pregunto cómo pasó su licencia? —preguntó Palmer, con camaradería. No había mucho que hacer de todas formas, además de mantener un oído en la radio.

Él mantuvo sus ojos en el camino rocoso, en ocasiones mirando hacia el acantilado a la derecha del vehículo. Detrás de ellos, en el asiento de la torreta, DeMarco estaba oyendo atentamente.

—Viajé bastante. —John le contestó, con respeto.

—Así se hace, señor. Suena divertido. —dijo que el SPARTAN que iba atrás.

—Nunca antes estuve tanto tiempo en la Tierra y se sentía como algo bueno para hacer después de que me dieran el alta. Incluso conseguí un perro de la división UNSC K-9.

—Un perro? —Palmer se inclinó un poco. —¿Qué tipo de perro?

—Raza militar*. —dijo— Se llama Charley.

Palmer sonrió detrás de su casco.

—Muy bien. Es bueno verlo de nuevo en una pieza, Jefe.

—Gracias, Comandante.

—Parece que vamos a llegar temprano. —declaró DeMarco— Hombre, me muero por una ducha, toda esta arena me causa picazón.

—Me pregunto cómo es que es eso posible si los exo-trajes están sellados. —le contestó Palmer, divertida.

—Me pica todo. —gimió DeMarco, por lo bajo.

John no dijo nada, pero estaba de acuerdo con DeMarco, también sentía picazón. Tal vez porque los exo-trajes eran nuevos, la nueva armadura necesitaba algunos ajustes también. Nada que no se pudiera arreglar.

John frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la idea de arreglar cosas.

Habían estado en ese camino arenoso por más de nueve horas, con menos de media hora de descanso. Detrás del Warthog rodaban seis pesados camiones sellados, llenos hasta arriba con carga; dieciséis civiles y una escolta de cierre con los otros cuatro SPARTANS del equipo Majestic. En la _Infinity_ , cuando Hoya levantó la mano y cuestionó a su superior acerca de tomar un par de Pelicans en lugar de cruzar esos caminos sucios, Palmer comentó algo muy científico sobre los vientos magnéticos, la gravedad del planeta y la fragilidad de la carga. Tedra lo tradujo para Hoya en pocas palabras como una tarea estrictamente para vehículos terrestres.

El convoy dobló en otra esquina y salió de los acantilados, hacia un estrecho valle rojo y rocoso, hundido. En la larga distancia, un poco antes de la tormenta de arena en aumento, la forma curvilínea de cinco cúpulas de cristal los saludó con reflejos radiantes de sol. La base científica de la UNSC _Red Tusk_.

—Hey, Comandante. —interrumpió Madsen, a través de la radio— Oí que una nueva camada de científicos entrará a la _Infinity_ hoy, desde la Tierra. Estamos viendo un montón de caras nuevas por aquí con todo esto de la tregua.

—Sí, lo más probable es que ya hayan llegado. —respondió Palmer, con calma.

—Espero que haya algunas caras interesantes esta vez. —suspiró Madsen.

—Por tu bien, supongo que todos esperamos lo mismo. —Tedra dijo, riendo.

—Gente, cálmense. —gruñó DeMarco, sorprendentemente de mal humor— Este canal es para información importante, no para charlar.

John apenas se sonrió, en su canal de comunicación cerrada.

El foco de su HUD se centró en la estructura cristalina distante e imprimió algunos datos importantes acerca de la instalación. La entrada se señaló en verde brillante. Esta nueva AI asignada al equipo Majestic era silenciosa pero eficiente. Su nombre era Sigrid y ella no era muy alegre ni muy inteligente, era más como un robot y respondía sólo a los comandos. Se sentía bien así, de alguna manera.

Después de un año, John era mucho más capaz de pensar en Cortana sin sentir algo cayéndose a pedazos dentro de él. Sólo tenía que centrarse en los momentos felices. Los recuerdos de su charla, de sus bromas, sus elogios, de esas pequeñas conversaciones que solían mantener en privado en comunicación cerrada mientras viajaban por la galaxia. Una vez que se dio cuenta que siempre tendría y apreciaría esos recuerdos de ella, se hizo más y más fácil. Para dejarla ir, para mantenerse cuerdo, para superarlo.

No se trataba de olvidar a Cortana, se trataba de seguir adelante.

Una pequeña parte de él todavía tenía alguna esperanza. El verano pasado en la Tierra, se enteró de que la Dra. Halsey había escapado voluntariamente de la custodia militar con un grupo de rebeldes del Covenant durante una situación complicada. Él hizo una llamada y tuvo que obtener una autorización especial para lo demás. Palmer le dio algunos detalles, la Comandante estaba enfadada y seis meses después del evento la UNSC todavía no tenía información sobre el paradero de la doctora, ni habían oído hablar de acciones que pudieran ser su responsabilidad.

John en realidad lo descubrió porque recibió una transmisión cifrada, pocos días después de la fuga.

El mensaje se limitaba a decir: _"Lo siento, John. También me preocupaba por ella. Te prometo que te lo compensaré."_

Esa fue, obviamente, la Dra. Halsey. ¿Quién más pudo haberle encontrado, o haberle dicho esas palabras? ¿Quién más podría haber alimentado tanto sus esperanzas? Después de chequearlo con Palmer, John pensó que podía ser una trampa de los rebeldes del Covenant, un truco vil para atraerlo hacia el espacio y matarlo por fin. Sería un golpe bajo pero aún así, muy eficaz. Unos meses antes podría haber considerado responder a la misteriosa llamada, rastrear la señal hacia su propia muerte -o libertad-, pero ahora estaba mejor. Estaba seguro, el chip que guardaba en secreto seguía donde siempre.

No significaba nada. Seis meses después de eso, John regresó al servicio activo y nada había cambiado. Estaba en el asiento del conductor de Warthog traqueteante con un nuevo equipo. Y Cortana seguía muerta.

 

**7 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**8:17 PM hora estándar**

 

Se dirigió directamente a la bahía SPARTAN de la _Infinity_ , después del aterrizaje y el posterior reporte. Tenía la intención de hablar con su técnico acerca de la armadura y compartir sus preocupaciones sobre los ajustes que el nuevo modelo MJOLNIR necesitaba, luego hacer una visita a Charley en los cuarteles K-9, pasar un tiempo con ella, y finalmente, irse a las duchas antes de su turno para comer. Mientras tanto, Roland informó a través del canal de comunicación principal de la _Infinity_ sobre una reunión prevista para el día siguiente, la presentación de los científicos recién llegados. La AI le recordó a todos los oficiales que debían estar presentes en la cubierta principal para el evento.

Después de aclarar todo con el técnico, John fue recibido con entusiasmo por un inmenso perro de pelaje marrón con un manto negro natural sobre su espalda. Probablemente era del tamaño de un pony con los dientes tan grandes como su dedo meñique, pero aún así bastante tranquilo, el tipo de perro que podría medirse con un SPARTAN. John clavó una rodilla en el suelo ante Charley y la bestia se sentó también, golpeteando el suelo con su pesada cola. Charley ladró y se quejó, con las orejas hacia arriba. Después, lamió ansiosamente la mano que John le mostró y le dio unos golpecitos con su propia pata.

Bueno, al menos alguien lo había extrañado durante su ausencia.

—Yo también te eché de menos, chica. —dijo John, y palmeó a la perra con suavidad en la cabeza.

Los otros animales encerrados en sus cuarteles también gimotearon, los cuidadores los estaban alimentando en ese momento.

—Puede llevarla a dar un paseo si lo desea, Jefe. —le dijo la Cabo Jenko, la cuidadora encargada de la unidad K-9. La joven le echó una mirada a la figura del enorme hombre, aún vestido con su exo-traje y botas— Ha estado aquí todo el día, esperándolo. Usted seguro sabe cómo mantener en suspenso a una chica.

Él no supo qué contestar, al principio.

Pero la sonrisa de Jenko era tan grande como su cara. Eso explicaba por qué los perros la amaban.

—Gracias, Cabo. Voy a traerla de vuelta enseguida. —dijo John, serio.

—Hasta luego, entonces.

John se puso de pie y salió de los cuarteles, Charley lo siguió. No había necesidad de una correa o algo por el estilo, la perra estaba bien entrenada y sabía muy bien que no debía alejarse de su humano (el que olía bastante raro para un ser humano). Sus tags plateados tintineaban en el aire con alegría, colgando de su collar táctico de color rojo, a cada paso nervioso que Charley daba junto a las grandes zancadas de John. El pasillo principal estaba muy concurrido, era casi la hora del primer turno de cena.

—Bueno, tenemos exactamente treinta minutos. —murmuró John, todavía caminando.

Charley alzó las orejas, mirándolo con sus ojos marrones, inteligentes. Lloriqueó.

—Necesito la ducha, a ti te bañan una vez a la semana. Vamos a correr, ¿de acuerdo?

John empezó a trotar, Charley le siguió. Entonces ella echó a correr y él la siguió, dando la vuelta hacia los ascensores principales a través de la bahía médica. John trató de detenerla, los perros sueltos en la nave estaban en contra de la regulación, pero la gente parecía feliz de ver pasar a un animal de semejante tamaño. Muchos vitoreaban a la perra, de buen humor. Finalmente, llegaron a los ascensores y Charley se sentó en el suelo metálico, esperándolo.

—Bien, ¿hacia dónde vamos ahora? —dijo John, cuando se enfrentó a ella de nuevo.

Charley ladró dos veces. Dos pisos más arriba, eso era; las cubiertas de los científicos y oficiales.

Mientras que las puertas del ascensor los mantuvieron adentro, John se agachó junto a la perra y le acarició un poco el cuello y detrás de las orejas, ganando unos lametones pegajosos en la mejilla y la sien. Se limpió la cara con un gesto brusco. Charley no se preocupaba por su pelo ligeramente canoso o la mirada cada vez más triste en sus ojos azules, ella veía más allá de eso y lo entendía de una manera diferente. Charley le hacía sentir mejor, un poco más cómodo consigo mismo. Eso era invaluable para John.

De alguna manera, esa perra le recordaba a una _persona especial_.

John se enderezó de nuevo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ambos salieron y se mantienen al trote por la cubierta de los oficiales, pero un momento después un mensaje entró por su canal de comunicación privado. Era la voz neutra de Roland, el Capitán Lasky solicitaba la presencia de Sierra-117 en el comando estratégico, inmediatamente. Eso era una cubierta más arriba, justo detrás del puente de la _Infinity_.

John miró a la perra. Ella le devolvió la mirada, esperando, dejó caer una oreja.

Bueno, el mensaje decía "inmediatamente"...

—Compórtate, Charley. Vamos a ver al Capitán. —ordenó John, en serio.

La perra cerró el hocico y se sentó de una manera muy profesional, con sus orejas erguidas apuntando hacia el techo. Era un pedazo de vista, en realidad, un perro tan enorme caminando con orgullo al lado de un hombre igual de enorme. John trató de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa en vano, Charley no rompió carácter. Subieron una cubierta más. El Jefe suponía que sería una reunión ordinaria con el Capitán sólo para comprobar su estado, ya que era su primer día de vuelta en el servicio activo.

John no esperaba nada malo, a decir verdad.

La Comandante Palmer le esperaba, cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo. Todavía llevaba su armadura y su rostro parecía un poco pálido, en conjunto con su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Fue entonces cuando supo que algo no estaba bien.

Su pulso se aceleró. Charley se acercó más a él, vigilante, apoyándose en su pierna.

—¿Así que este es su perro? —dijo Palmer, inquieta.

—Estábamos en el medio de un paseo, señora. —se disculpó él, aclarándose la garganta.

—No importa. Sígame, Jefe.

John caminó detrás de la mujer hasta que entraron en el puente y cruzaron a otra planta de la misma cubierta, la holo-mesa estaba encendida mostrando una inmensa cantidad de datos extraños. Roland estaba prácticamente haciendo juegos malabares con el flujo de palabras fosforescentes, tratando de explicar algo a la concurrencia. John prestó atención, pero algo no tenía sentido, empezando por el hecho de que había una cantidad inusual de personas en la cubierta, incluyendo al equipo Majestic con sus armas desenfundadas y apuntando a una pequeña figura vestida de blanco. Desde esa distancia no podía ver quién era, pero seguro que era alguien peligroso o sospechoso.

Charley presionó su costado en la pierna de John, de nuevo. Lanzó sus orejas hacia atrás.

Ella no tenía miedo, sino todo lo contrario.

La Comandante Palmer hizo una pequeña señal con la mano en el aire y llamó la atención del Capitán Lasky. John y la perra estaban detrás, de inmediato él afirmó su postura y le saludó, Charley se sentó en el suelo y se mantuvo firme también, como la profesional que era. El Capitán les devolvió el saludo, su rostro se veía tan preocupado como el de Palmer. No le prestó atención a la cachorra.

—Descanse, Jefe. Por favor, venga, vamos a ver si usted puede ayudarnos a darle sentido a esto.

—Lo voy a intentar, señor. ¿Qué es?

Caminaron juntos, con Charley muy cerca de su amo, protectora.

—No estoy seguro, para serle honesto. —comenzó Lasky, dudando— La capturamos subiendo a la _Infinity_ hace cerca de cinco horas. Venía con el nuevo equipo científico, Roland la detectó a través de las cámaras. La detuvieron de inmediato, por supuesto. Ella respondió a todas nuestras preguntas de buena voluntad y el equipo médico dice que está bien de salud, pero aún así ... quería que usted la viera, Jefe. Antes de tomar una decisión, quiero decir.

—¿Qué tipo de decisión estamos implicando?

—Una que no quiero lamentar.

El pulso de John parpadeó de nuevo. ¿Halsey? No, hubiera sido mucho más problemático si fuese ella. Todo el alto mando estaría allí, también, y la mujer estaría encerrada bajo siete llaves en una celda de alta seguridad, no rondando en el puente.

—Entiendo. ¿Quién es?

—Se identificó como Cortana, Jefe.

El pulso casi se le detuvo, su mirada se disparó de vuelta al otro lado de la mesa, donde el equipo Majestic se hizo a un lado para revelar el pequeño cuerpo de una mujer humana vestida con una bata blanca y gris. Su pelo era negro, corto a la barbilla y luminoso como el ala de un cuervo. Grandes rifles todavía le apuntaban, pero sus bellos ojos azules y radiantes se abrieron inmensos cuando la mujer lo reconoció, casi tanto como su sonrisa esperanzada, conocida. Todos se volvieron para mirarlo, obviamente esperando algo que John no sabía interpretar.

No podía hacer nada. Ni moverse ni hablar.

Su piel era pálida, humanamente pálida. Era una entidad sólida, eso estaba claro.

—Jefe. —dijo ella, su voz resultaba tan natural y alegre— Ha pasado un buen tiempo. Te ves muy bien.

Él se quedó allí, respirando lentamente, tratando de contenerse. Sus fuertes rasgos eran sólidos como roca y no transmitieron nada, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba en tensión como cables estirados al límite. Era imposible decir lo que él estaba pensando, desde el exterior. En su interior era exactamente lo contrario: era como una presa a punto de romperse. El silencio se apropió de la cubierta de inmediato, interrumpido apenas por los pitidos de los instrumentos de la nave. John se sintió tan jodidamente indefenso sin una armadura para encubrir el ligero temblor de sus puños. Quizá hubiera sido mucho más fácil si pudiera ocultar su rostro detrás de ese visor naranja para pensar tranquilo en qué hacer. No había ningún entrenamiento para este tipo de situación.

Charley alcanzó su mano y le lamió el puño cerrado, gimoteando.

¿Cuántas veces deseó poder ver a Cortana nuevo? ¿Poder escucharla?

Ahí la tenía. Y ella le dijo que tenía muy buena pinta. Por el amor de Dios. Se veía muy viva, muy humana. Muy parecida a la Cortana que pasó un año entero tratando de dejar atrás. Tan real, casi como un sueño -o una pesadilla-. La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció conforme el tiempo pasaba y él no mostraba ninguna reacción.

La hizo sentir triste, de alguna manera.

Luego ella tomó aire y enderezó los hombros, asumiendo una actitud más seria. La mujer miró al Capitán Lasky:

—¿Me permiten? —le preguntó, señalando a las armas de fuego con un dedo.

—Con cuidado. —aprobó el Capitán. A su lado, la Comandante Palmer se quedó aún más firme, lista para saltar o desenfundar su arma.

Cortana dio un paso adelante y luego otro, dirigiéndose directamente hacia John. Las armas la siguieron, el equipo Majestic cerró sus posiciones detrás de la pequeña mujer. Cortana se puso de pie a corta de distancia de John, justo frente a su estatura colosal, con una mirada muy preocupada en sus ojos azules. Era casi dos pies más bajita que él. Casi podía olerla, desde esa distancia.

Él realmente quería decir algo, pero ...

—Cortana ... —John respiró, casi en un bufido— ¿Cómo es posible?

—No lo sé. —dijo ella, en voz baja— Sabes que no pierdo la oportunidad de alardear de mi ingenio, pero esta vez, Jefe ... no lo sé. No puedo recordar lo que pasó después de que me despedí, pensé que era el final. Pero es bueno verte, una vez más.

Ella parpadeó rápidamente para mantener alejadas unas lágrimas traicioneras, tratando de controlarse. No era seguro, no todavía. DeMarco lanzó una mirada dudosa a Thorne, detrás de la mujer. El SPARTAN más joven se encogió de hombros. Después de un breve momento de silencio, John desabrochó un botón de su exo-traje y deslizó una mano en el interior, sólo para sacar una simple cadena de acero que sostenía sus identificaciones y un chip negro, una tarjeta de memoria vacía. Sostuvo el chip frente a ella. Los ojos de Cortana se abrieron aún más, la sorpresa y el remordimiento llenando sus pupilas; ella dio unos pasos más y agarró la tarjeta, con cuidado.

Desde esa corta distancia, la mujer miró hacia arriba. Encontró esos ojos, también azules y familiares, y supo que estaba en casa, por fin.

—Lo guardaste. —murmuró ella, en voz baja.

—Te hice una promesa.

Cortana le regaló una amplia sonrisa, de nuevo, de una manera que hizo que su pulso se acelerara otro poco.

—Me gusta tu perro.

—Se llama Charley. No estoy seguro de si le gustas, todavía. —John comentó.

Cortana frunció los labios, su cara mostró dolor al instante, pero ella no apartó la mirada de él. John podía leer sus expresiones como un libro abierto, vio una ola de tristeza cruzando sus facciones y sintió que algo se enfriaba dentro de él.

—Sabes que soy yo, Jefe... ¿verdad? —susurró Cortana, sólo para ellos dos.

Silencio, otra vez. Él miró a sus pequeñas manos entrelazadas alrededor de la tarjeta de memoria, dudando. En ese momento, John le dio un rápido vistazo a una de sus muñecas, casi distraído por su embriagador aroma de persona real. Suave y femenino, tan cálido...

_Vio un pequeño glifo Forerunner tatuado en la piel de Cortana._

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

_*Me imagino que no hay tal cosa como perros a bordo de las naves de la UNSC. Eso es todo mío. Digamos que "razas militares" son perros especialmente criados para usos militares, John obtuvo una raza "mejorada" del pastor alemán, digamos -los imagino mucho más grandes que el perro original, más rápidos y más inteligentes- Los animales ayudan a combatir la depresión... también, John me parece el tipo de persona que podría tener un perro y ser badass los dos juntos. Es como una linda imagen, ¿no les parece?_

La única diferencia que habrá entre los capítulos de la versión en inglés y esta versión son las notas al principio y al final, si las hubiera, que las modificaré algunas veces. Por lo demás, el cuerpo de la historia es exactamente el mismo. Si se manejan bien con el inglés y quieren seguir leyendo, ya saben cuál es el título original de la historia y dónde la pueden encontrar, ya que va mucho más avanzada que la traducción al español.

**Nos vemos la semana que viene! Síganlo para no perderse las actualizaciones! Recuerden, los PMs también son bienvenidos, pongámonos en contacto! :)**


	3. Máscara Reflejo

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

En alguna parte dije que esta historia iba a ser corta... y después me fui a la mierda, como suele pasarme. Disfruten mientras sea posible :P

**2\. MÁSCARA REFLEJO**

 

**7 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**8:47 PM hora estándar**

 

Él no era del todo ingenuo, ella lo sabía. El Jefe era un hombre adulto de cierta edad, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, las mejoras químicas, el aislamiento, las iniquidades y el éxito, John no era ignorante ni tampoco estúpido. Los soldados a veces _hablaban_. Ella sabía que él tenía curiosidad acerca de ciertos temas y nunca se sintió avergonzado de hacer preguntas, incluso si se trataba de algo básico, algo que todo el mundo sabía. Era natural para él. Ella solía responder a estas preguntas cada vez que John expresaba su deseo de información; él siempre prestó atención a sus palabras con mucho cuidado, con respeto.

Sus respuestas eran preciosas para él.

Una respuesta en particular fue como explicar el arco iris a alguien nacido ciego. Fue difícil para ella también, ya que en realidad nunca había experimentado nada parecido y su consejo era meramente técnico, más que nada acerca de la mecánica, la química, la moral y los procedimientos. Era difícil ahora también, porque ella no tenía ninguna explicación para su existencia en el mundo de los seres vivos de carne y hueso. Esto era mucho más complicado que explicar la teoría de la reproducción humana.

El manejo de información solía para ser una de sus habilidades más prominentes, y sin embargo...

Entre ellos dos siempre hubo una _intensidad_ implícita. Algún tipo de conexión. Todavía estaba allí, Cortana sintió una poderosa descarga de adrenalina cuando John la agarró por el brazo y la acompañó a la cubierta de los oficiales. Fue una sensación abrumadora. El Capitán Lasky decidió que permanecería encerrada bajo fuerte custodia hasta que algo tuviera sentido. Cortana lo miró, mientras caminaban (tenía problemas para mantenerse a la altura de sus zancadas) y más de una vez John le devolvió la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Nadie dijo nada. El perro marrón los siguió en silencio hasta el final, también el equipo Majestic con sus armas preparadas.

No hubo violencia alguna, sólo la fuerza serena de su poderosa mano, dedos entrelazadas alrededor de su brazo delgado. Ella se volvió plenamente consciente de su propia fragilidad, del tamaño real de esa mano. Pero no le dolía; John nunca la lastimaría.

Al menos algo seguía siendo igual.

 

**7 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**9:23 PM hora estándar**

 

John se paró delante del espejo, en silencio. Cualquier persona que entrase a los baños colectivos de esa cubierta encontraría a un hombre muy alto mirando su propio reflejo con un rostro inexpresivo. Algunos tal vez saldrían tan rápido como entraron y buscarían otro baño, dejándolo solo con sus asuntos. John trató de concentrarse. No podía perder la cabeza por algo como esto, posiblemente una elaborada trampa de lo que quedaba del Covenant. O cualquier otra fuerza alienígena, si no era el Covenant. Ella podía ser una espía. Una asesina encubierta. Una bomba biológica u otro tipo retorcido de arma. Podían haberle lavado el cerebro, haberla chantajeado, incluso haberla contratado para algún trabajo sucio.

Era bella y perfecta, eso es cierto. Malditamente perfecta, casi demasiado.

¿Guerra psicológica? Vamos. El Covenant podría hacerlo mejor.

—Tu deber es proteger a las personas a bordo de esta nave. —John se dijo a sí mismo, en voz alta— Hasta que no pruebes lo contrario, ella es una amenaza.

Miró una vez más sus propios ojos, respirando lentamente.

Después de salir del cuarto de baño, John encontró una terminal de emergencia unida a una pared. Conectó el chip negro en el puerto de entrada, sólo para asegurarse. El mensaje de error apareció en azul claro por la pantalla, de manera intermitente, hasta que él ya no estuvo seguro de cómo sentirse acerca de ello.

 

**7 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**10:50 PM hora estándar**

 

Tenía un hambre terrible y estaba preocupado, encima era tarde. Las diez de la noche era generalmente el fin del turno del Capitán Lasky, junto con el inicio del tercer turno regular en horario estándar terrestre de la _Infinity_. El equipo Majestic fue relevado y Carmesí tomó su lugar custodiando los cuarteles cerrados. La pregunta todavía estaba colgando en el aire, ya que nadie tenía una respuesta o solución adecuada. Ningún protocolo militar contemplaba un plan de acción en cuanto a la aparición repentina de una IA en un cuerpo humano, así de la nada.

El Jefe Maestro no era muy cooperativo tampoco; estaba parado lejos de la holo-mesa, en silencio. Su espalda era una vista impresionante. La perra, por otro lado, estaba sentada espalda con espalda con su amo y seguía con ojos muy atentos la actividad de la sala, como si custodiara celosamente la vida de John. Los ojos de Lasky se posaron unos instantes sobre la postura tensa del animal, admirando su confianza.

De verdad que era una criatura inmensa. Casi del tamaño de un león adulto.

—Tienes que enviar un mensaje a la Almirante Osman. —dijo Palmer, seria.

—Sí, debo hacerlo. —Lasky apretó los labios, preocupado— Pero temo que perdamos el control del asunto si lo reporto ahora. Cortana... quiero decir, ONI vendrá por ella y quizá no volveremos a verla, mucho menos obtendremos respuestas.

Él miró de reojo hacia el Jefe Maestro. Palmer entendió a qué se refería.

—Vamos a considerar los hechos. —la Comandante se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa, todavía en su armadura— Cortana es humana ahora. Tenemos procedimientos estándar para los presos. Debe permanecer aislada y tenemos que interrogarla, cada pieza de información que podamos conseguir sería inmensamente valiosa. Esa mujer podría saber dónde se esconde esa bruja de Halsey.

—Está amnésica, Sarah. —gruñó Lasky, cansado.

—Qué conveniente. Recuerda casi todo lo demás, sin embargo.

—Insinúas que está mintiendo.

La Comandante Palmer estaba al otro lado de la holo-mesa, se inclinó a través de la luz del proyector hacia el Capitán, seria.

—Quiero decir que está ocultando algo, por si acaso esto no es lo bastante misterioso. He oído hablar de IAs implantadas en cuerpos cibernéticos, procesos experimentales, pero nunca sobre una que realmente pudiera llegar a convertirse en un ser humano.

—El Compositor. —dijo John, de repente.

Palmer y Lasky miraron hacia él; el SPARTAN se había vuelto hacia ellos. Charley gimió e inclinó la cabeza para mirar a su amo con ojos preocupados. La callosa mano de John rozó levemente las orejas del animal.

—La Bibliotecaria dijo que el Compositor fue pensado para trascender los límites del mundo físico hacia las fuentes digitales y eventualmente el procedimiento inverso, transferir una conciencia digital a un estado físico. —continuó John. Dio unos pasos hacia la luz— También dijo que los intentos de dar cuerpos físicos a estas entidades digitales primitivas fallaron, pero el Didacta encontró la manera de usar el Compositor para crear a sus soldados. Vi un glifo Forerunner tatuado en la piel de Cortana, en su muñeca izquierda. Ya lo había visto antes, estoy seguro.

La Comandante Palmer pensó que estaba alucinando. Nunca había oído al Jefe Maestro hablar por tanto tiempo, jamás desde que lo conocía.

—Pero el Compositor fue destruido, junto con los demás.

—Y también destruyó lo que quedaba de Cortana en el proceso. Pero no sabemos cómo funciona esa tecnología, ya que los datos de la Dra. Tillson se perdieron con la estación Ivanoff, o cuántos Compositores los Forerunners construyeron originalmente.

Lasky tomó aire con rapidez, casi horrorizado:

—Halsey. El mensaje que ella le envió... ¿usted piensa que la Doctora encontró otro Compositor, Jefe?

—Tal vez.

—Si alguien puede ejecutar un truco como ese, es esa vieja bruja. Tiene sentido. Me hace temblar al pensar en lo que ella o los rebeldes del Covenant pueden hacer si ponen sus manos en una de esas cosas... —resopló Palmer— Pero si Cortana se fusionó a sí misma con la matriz del Compositor antes de la explosión, tal vez encontró la manera de escapar.

—¿Y si ella es uno de los fragmentos deteriorados de Cortana? —preguntó Lasky, aún preocupado. Su mirada se volvió hacia el Jefe— ¿Sabe lo que significa este glifo?

—No, señor. Pero lo voy a averiguar.

Los tres se miraron, los ojos de John eran los únicos que seguían serenos. Incluso Charley estaba nerviosa, la perra podía sentir fácilmente la electricidad en el aire. Sólo había un curso lógico de acción después de estas declaraciones:

—Capitán, me gustaría llevar a cabo los interrogatorios. —pidió John, con frialdad, como de costumbre— Tengo conocimiento cercano del sujeto.

—Lo que significa que usted está comprometido. —escupió Palmer, a la defensiva.

—¿Está seguro, Jefe? —Lasky la interrumpió, sorprendido— Porque la Comandante Palmer puede...

—Estoy seguro, señor.

Todo quedaba en manos del Capitán, ahora. Como si tuviera elección, de todos modos.

 

**8 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**06:00 AM hora estándar**

 

—Todo es tan _lento_. —dijo, su mirada azul se perdió más allá de la ventana. La sala de interrogatorios tenía una vista impresionante a una bodega de carga muy activa, donde pequeñas figuras vestidas con armaduras o uniformes se movían como hormigas furiosas— Me siento algo incómoda, ¿sabes? Tengo frío y estoy cansada y hambrienta. Desesperada, triste, enojada. Ser humana es una molestia; se siente como si todo tardara una Eternidad en suceder. Incluso dormir. Todavía no he descifrado cómo dormir apropiadamente. Lo que me pasó fue más allá de simplemente curar mi degradación, esto es...

—Te puedo conseguir algo de comer.

Se volvió y se enfrentó a él, un poco más aliviada.

—¿Harías eso por mí, Jefe? Sería genial.

John estaba en servicio, investido en su armadura. Dejó el casco sobre la mesa, justo en la esquina, como una especie de advertencia. Estaba armado. Cortana ya no llevaba una bata de laboratorio, alguien le había provisto de un uniforme de entrenamiento de la UNSC: pantalón azul oscuro y una sudadera azul con capucha que le iba un poco grande, calzado deportivo. Las sombras de fatiga debajo de sus ojos eran todo un espectáculo.

John pidió a Roland por algo de desayunar. A través de las cámaras, el Capitán Lasky y la Comandante Palmer estaban monitoreando la conversación, desde el puente. Unos minutos más tarde, John recibió una bandeja con té caliente y algunas barras de cereal altas en carbohidratos, y dejó todo sobre la mesa.

Ella se sentó ante la comida, él se quedó de pie. No había una gigantesca perra marrón en esa ocasión.

—Te ves como la mierda, Jefe. Ese bronceado no te sienta para nada.

John arqueó ligeramente una ceja:

—¿Quieres un espejo con eso?

—Casi me olvidaba de lo dolorosamente flojo que puedes ser cuando estás tratando de ser gracioso. —ella sonrió.

Cortana intentó apoderarse de la bebida, pero el plástico estaba caliente. Siseó por lo bajo y miró de mala manera al vaso durante unos segundos. Luego deslizó sus manos dentro de las mangas de la sudadera y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez saboreando el té en pequeños sorbos.

Aprendía rápido.

—Entonces, ¿quién va a ser el policía malo? Déjame adivinar: la Comandante Palmer, ¿verdad?

—Ningún policía malo, sólo yo.

—Eso ya es bastante malo. Bueno, dispara. —Cortana lo miró a los ojos, desafiante.

Se puso a comer una barra de carbohidratos en lo que él juntó las manos a la espalda.

—¿Qué te pasó después de que detoné la bomba dentro de la _Mantle's Approach_?

—No lo sé. Mi primer recuerdo es un techo gris, sucio, estaba desnuda en una cama incómoda. —bebió más té, mordió otra barra de cereal— Una mujer llamada Cecilia Preston, médica, me estaba examinando. Ella me hizo preguntas. Me asusté. Cuando se las arregló para calmarme, la Dra. Preston dijo que probablemente fui atacada y dejada por muerta, que tenía amnesia. Ella y su equipo me encontraron cerca de New Phoenix hace unas dos semanas estándar. Estaba herida. No podían encontrarme en la base de datos pero dieron con una muestra de ADN similar, por supuesto, y luego hice la cosa más loca que alguna vez he intentado: traté de convencer a estas personas acerca de mi identidad. Todo lo que sabía es que tenía que volver a ti, Jefe, incluso mencioné a la Dra. Halsey e insistí en que le pidieran que confirmara mi historia, estaba desesperada. Entonces, me dijeron que Halsey es una fugitiva de la UNSC.

Pequeñas agujas frías hormiguearon en la piel de John cuando oyó que había sido herida.

—Eso es correcto. —él asintió.

—Creo que la vi. —su voz salió como un susurro— A la Dra. Halsey, quiero decir. O tal vez fue un engaño. La Dra. Preston dijo que tuve fiebre durante unos días, que mi cuerpo estaba luchando contra alguna infección.

John apretó un poco los puños. La simple idea de que Palmer estuviera en lo cierto acerca de la información que esta Cortana podría proporcionarles...

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Escapé. La Dra. Preston no se creyó mi historia y quería entregarme a las autoridades porque no tenía identificación. Así que robé una terminal portátil, hice un poco de hackeo de alto nivel e inventé una identidad falsa para subir a la _Infinity_. Cuando te encontré, ya sabía a dónde ir. —se encogió de hombros, empujando en su boca lo último de la barra de carbohidratos. Después de una larga pausa de masticar en silencio, Cortana bajó la mirada a la superficie blanca y brillante de la mesa— Quería volver contigo, tú eres el único que me puede ayudar... pero parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Ya veremos acerca de eso. Eres una prisionera de la UNSC, ahora.

—Por lo tanto, no voy a salir de esta celda pronto.

—Precisamente.

—Bueno, gracias, Jefe; eso fue muy reconfortante. —ella rodó los ojos, irritada.

—Hasta el momento, es sólo tu palabra contra cualquier otra cosa.

—Hey, yo también estoy tratando de encontrarle sentido a esto. Bien, enciérrame si es necesario, no me importa. Conozco el protocolo y la ley. —ella se alzó de la silla, su voz tenía un tinte de rabia. John se mantuvo firme en una postura mucho más amenazante que la de ella, mirándola a los ojos. Entonces Cortana soltó un suspiro tembloroso y se sentó de nuevo, dejando caer los hombros— Sé que dudas de mí, tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo. Si yo aún estuviera en ese chip, te aconsejaría que no confíes en mí tampoco.

—¿Por qué? —él se inclinó, curioso.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Y también sabes la respuesta.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose.

—Estás de acuerdo con ser encerrada. —dijo John, con calma.

—No es como si la UNSC me fuera a otorgar un indulto real* y premiarme con unas vacaciones pagadas en una isla tropical por mis servicios pasados. —ella se rió entre dientes, fue una risa triste de todos modos— Tengo miedo, Jefe; el miedo se siente más real cuando eres humano. Lo entiendo mejor.

John deseaba decirle a Cortana que no tenía nada qué temer mientras estuviera a bordo de la _Infinity_ , pero sabía muy bien que no era su lugar hacer tal promesa. Mucho menos cuando todavía estaban en una base de "posible amenaza".

—Y también te entiendo a ti. —ella siguió hablando, en voz baja.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La tristeza se apoderó de su rostro, sus profundos ojos azules se tiñeron con una nota oscura de pesar.

—Leí tu expediente. Trabajaste tan duro para dejarme ir, que ahora no sabes qué hacer con la idea de tenerme de vuelta.

En el puente, el Capitán Lasky entrecerró los ojos al oír esas palabras y luego levantó las cejas cuando vio al mismísimo Jefe Maestro dar un pequeño paso atrás dentro de la habitación. De pie junto a él, Palmer exhaló un "oh" casi en silencio y eso fue todo. Lasky se cruzó de brazos, con determinación:

—Roland, corta el video. —ordenó.

La pantalla quedó en blanco, con un logotipo animado de la UNSC.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Tom? —siseó Palmer.

—Lo que está pasando allí dentro ahora mismo no es asunto nuestro.

—¿Y qué pasa con el resto, Capitán? —ella apoyó sus poderosos puños blindados sobre la holo-mesa. Estaba bastante enojada— Creí que para eso eran los interrogatorios, para conseguir información.

—Él lo reportará todo. El Jefe sabe muy bien a quién es leal.

La Comandante Palmer pensó en preguntarle qué tan seguro estaba de esa declaración, pero trató de calmarse. Roland podía haber interrumpido la alimentación de las pantallas pero las cámaras seguían grabando, echaría un vistazo al video más tarde, sola. Ella no era tan suave de corazón como Lasky.

—Creo que tengo un plan, Sarah. —continuó él— ¿Me apoyarías un poco?

Palmer sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, pero aún así ...

Tom era un buen hombre. Y como Capitán no era malo, tampoco.

—Bien. Voy a traer a esta Dra. Cecilia Preston y a su equipo para interrogarlos también.

 

**10 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**5:54 AM hora estándar (48 horas después del interrogatorio)**

 

—El informe médico destaca un desequilibrio hormonal leve, como el de una adolescente... lo que explicaría sus cambios de humor repentinos. Todos ustedes han visto las imágenes. —recitó Lasky, mirando la pantalla. Señaló unos gráficos con colores vibrantes— La actividad cerebral también es un poco irregular aquí, indica que podría ser zurda. El perfil biológico está en perfecto estado, nada parece mal con su cuerpo o las funciones cognitivas, anotó 192 en las pruebas de coeficiente intelectual. Es una mujer sana no tan promedio a mitad de sus veintes. Por otra parte, Cortana no era humana para empezar así que creo que podemos esperar que ella sea algo especial.

Madsen resopló.

—Tal vez está en sus _días especiales_ del mes. —comentó, bajito.

DeMarco sonrió y Tedra puso los ojos en blanco. Thorne se aclaró la garganta.

—Tal vez su cuerpo todavía se está adaptando, ajustándose por sí mismo. Al igual que sucedió con nosotros durante las primeras etapas del programa SPARTAN. —comentó Tedra— Como usted ha dicho, señor, esta situación es única. Lo entendemos.

—Es bueno ver que alguien se toma esto en serio, Grant. Gracias. —dijo el Capitán— Majestic, su tarea es simple: mantener los ojos bien abiertos y la boca cerrada. Cortana no está autorizada a caminar libremente, pero después de cuarenta y ocho horas la ley establece que no podemos mantenerla bajo custodia sin una denuncia. Sin embargo, un informe oficial puede atraer atención no deseada. Pocas personas saben acerca de esto y vamos a seguir así por un tiempo, hasta que se demuestre mi punto o me estalle en la cara. Su Comandante no está de acuerdo conmigo, pero me dio permiso para asignarles esta misión y desde luego, sólo yo soy absolutamente responsable de lo que pase.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien la reconoce, señor? —preguntó Hoya, preocupado.

—Lo reportarán. Esta misión es de la mayor importancia.

—Usted quiere ver cómo se desempeña. —observó Thorne, serio— ¿Cuál es su posición oficial sobre el asunto, Capitán?

—No confío en esta Cortana encarnada y el Jefe Maestro tampoco. Van a seguir detrás de la pista, espero informes diarios de cada uno de ustedes, ¿ha quedado claro?

—¡Como el cristal, señor! —un coro de voces fuertes hizo eco.

—Excelente. Ahora salgan de mis habitaciones, Majestic. Pueden irse.

 

**11 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**08:15 PM hora estándar (al día siguiente)**

 

Después de tres días en la estación _Red Tusk_ , en medio de ese desierto polvoriento, John estaba un poco gruñón. La arena fue una molestia sobre todo porque se metía en todas las partes mecánicas en las que se podía filtrar y arruinaba instrumentos, motores y armas. La arena del desierto que era exasperante, casi como si fuera inteligente. Por otro lado, los civiles podían ser muy desorganizados cuando no estaban acostumbrados a la presencia militar o quizás era por el creciente peligro de las gigantescas criaturas insectoides de saliva ácida. La UNSC dio apoyo y, por supuesto, la misión del Jefe Maestro era llevarse al equipo Carmesí para encontrar el nido de las criaturas y limpiarlo.

No fue difícil ni tomó mucho tiempo. No hubo víctimas, excepto tal vez cincuenta bichos y varios metros cuadrados de huevos pegajosos. John pasó dos días rastreando la ubicación, ya que los instrumentos se volvieron locos y los únicos sensores disponibles eran las narices mejoradas de los perros. Ni siquiera Sigrid, la AI muda que compartía con el equipo Majestic, funcionaba al cien por ciento.

Bueno, una incursión a la manera de la vieja escuela, para variar. Charley y los otros siete agentes K-9 se divirtieron.

Buscando aflojarse un poco, John se dirigió a la bahía SPARTAN de la _Infinity_.

Él la vio desde aproximadamente veinte metros de distancia. Incluso sin el matiz azulado alrededor de su silueta, la habría reconocido en cualquier parte: Cortana. Su corazón se aceleró un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba encerrada. Sigrid señaló en silencio que su pulso se había disparado con un destello de palabras blancas en su HUD, él no le hizo caso. Cortana y el SPARTAN Thorne estaban teniendo una charla, él señalaba varias direcciones a través del corredor y las intersecciones mientras hablaba. Estaban justo en su camino, John se iba a cruzar con ellos inevitablemente.

Y no es que no lo quisiera, tampoco. La curiosidad se abrió dentro de él.

Cortana ya no se veía tan frágil o cansada, pero la sudadera con capucha era al menos un talle más grande que lo apropiado para sus medidas. Ahora llevaba botas, como cualquier otro soldado. Parecía bastante inofensiva. Su instinto le insistió en no tomarla a la ligera.

A la mera visión del otro SPARTAN, Thorne se detuvo y saludó:

—Jefe Maestro, señor. Buenas noches.

John respondió el saludo y asintió.

—Descanse, SPARTAN. Buenas noches.

Cortana sonrió, con las manos entrelazadas con cuidado sobre su vientre.

—Hola, Jefe.

—¿Por qué no estás bajo vigilancia? —ladró John, no pudo evitarlo.

—Vaya, tocada y hundida. —tosió ella, incómoda— Ya te dije que conozco la ley. El Capitán Lasky no me podía mantener encerrada por más de cuarenta y ocho horas. Dijo que soy libre de visitar algunas cubiertas si estoy acompañada por alguien del equipo Majestic o... bueno, por ti. Mi habilitación es limitada.

—Sigrid, abre un canal. Conéctame con el Capitán Lasky.

Cortana se mordió el labio inferior previniéndose de decir algo que pudieran lamentar, pero esperó pacientemente. Thorne repente encontró algo interesante debajo de sus uñas. Fue desagradable de ver al Jefe tan distante, casi enfadado, a pesar de que ella entendía su posición y trataba de cooperar. Cortana todavía estaba bajo libertad condicional, después de todo.

RECEPTOR NO DISPONIBLE, le informó Sigrid a través del HUD.

John volvió a gruñir.

—Eh... yo debería irme, ya llego tarde para la cena. —Thorne se aclaró la garganta y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Saludó de nuevo, por si acaso.

John saludó de vuelta, despidiéndolo.

—¿Los SPARTANS tienen pesadillas? —preguntó Cortana— Porque creo que acabas de asustarlo para el resto de su vida.

—Sígueme.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué pasó con _por favor_ y _gracias_? Tengo hambre y escuché que esta noche sirven espaguetis reales. Quiero probar.

—Vamos a comer juntos. No te vas a separar de mí.

Cortana abrió la boca para protestar pero, en cambio, levantó las cejas.

Su frecuencia cardíaca también aumentó un poco; una pequeña sonrisa se trazó en su cara, sus profundos ojos azules se iluminaron. John ya estaba en camino hacia el ascensor y ella lo siguió de inmediato, tratando de mantener el ritmo de sus pasos agigantados.

Unos minutos más tarde, Cortana paseó por la plataforma mientras los técnicos y los sistemas automátios desacoplaban piezas de la armadura de John una tras otra. Ella observó todo el proceso con mucho interés, a pesar de que ya lo había monitoreado muchas veces antes en su forma de IA... este era otro tipo de experiencia. Pieza por pieza él fue liberado del peso de la MJOLNIR y finalmente sólo quedó el hombre, alto y de hombros anchos, y ella volvió a sonreír. John quizá quería responder esa sonrisa de alguna manera, pero no lo hizo.

Cortana se concentró en los rieles y los brazos robóticos, pensando que el sistema podría recibir de buen grado algunos retoques. Era bueno saber que sin importar qué proceso la había vuelto una entidad sólida, éste no le había quitado sus habilidades más preciadas.

Cuando por fin se sentó ante la mesa de acero pulido con su bandeja, Cortana se tomó unos minutos para observar el lío atractivo de tiritas de color amarillo con salsa roja. Así que, espaguetis. Parecía sabroso. Incluso fue lo bastante afortunada como para recibir una albóndiga deforme con la ración. El olor era seductor, eso sí. Tenedor de plástico en mano, la joven tomó un pequeño bocado.

Las sensaciones explotaron dentro de su boca. Ella gimió de placer.

—¡Esto es tan bueno! —murmuró Cortana, asombrada— El sabor, la textura, es...

Al otro lado de la estrecha mesa, John estaba comiendo sin mucho preámbulo. Ni siquiera saboreaba la comida. Bueno, estaba prestándole más atención a la mujer que a su propia bandeja; era muy difícil no mirar a Cortana cuando hacía esas caras tan curiosas, emocionada con algo tan simple.

Sintió la urgencia de sonreír, otra vez.

Casi lo hizo.

—Tan delicioso. —ella seguía murmurando, detrás de cada bocado.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —dijo John, la mayoría de su ración ya había desaparecido.

La joven levantó la cabeza hacia él, con el tenedor de plástico descuidadamente metido en la boca. Era la expresión más inocente del mundo. Algo caliente se deslizó debajo de la piel del SPARTAN. Algo agradable. Ella lucía... segura. Relajada. Cómoda con su presencia. Y feliz.

¿Por qué no podía sentirse feliz él también?

Cortana dejó el tenedor a un lado y deslizó su mano sobre la mesa, mostrando su muñeca izquierda. El glifo Forerunner llamó la atención de John de inmediato, una vez más. Él frunció el ceño, su rostro de pronto adoptó una expresión sombría.

—Bueno, podrías empezar con esto. —sugirió Cortana.

—Lo he visto antes, pero no sé lo que significa.

—Por supuesto que lo has visto antes. Los dos lo hemos visto, estaba en el núcleo del Compositor. Es un número, Jefe. _El número tres_.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

_*Cortana se refiere a los indultos reales que la Corona Británica le ofrecía a los piratas, en el siglo XVIII._

Sí, ya sé, me eché un moco clásico acá. El Compositor. HA-HA.

A este punto, se podría pensar que ya está todo resuelto y el misterio revelado, pero no olvidemos que Lasky, Palmer y el Jefe sólo están teorizando sobre lo que posiblemente sucedió. Esto es apenas el despegue. Alguien más tiene la verdad, y vamos a llegar a su debido tiempo. No más spoilers, que soy una mala persona. Me alegro de que haya fans de Halo en español con quiénes compartir, seguiremos acá subiendo capítulo a capítulo mientras dure todo esto, estoy que no duermo de las ganas de ver de qué se trata el próximo juego ^^

**Muchas gracias por pasar, no olviden dejar su granito de arena o un saludito! Nos vemos el sábado que viene.**


	4. Echar la Moneda

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Aquí estamos, de nuevo! Muchas gracias por andar por acá ^^ un gusto entretenerlos a todos.

**3\. ECHAR LA MONEDA**

 

**11 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**9:30 PM hora estándar (la misma noche)**

—Usted quiere que yo mantenga algo más que un ojo sobre ella. —afirmó John, con calma. En pocas palabras, ese era el plan del capitán Lasky: liberar Cortana y ver qué hacía si le otorgaban autonomía— Señor... ella dijo que hizo un 'hackeo de alto nivel' para obtener una identificación falsa y loguearse en el registro de personal entrante. Podría estrellar la _Infinity_ en la Tierra si quisiera."

Y podrían tener agentes ONI hasta en la sopa, también. Nada era un secreto por mucho tiempo dentro de los rangos inferiores de las fuerzas armadas. Bueno, nada era un secreto, nunca. Punto.

—La Comandante Palmer ya interrogó a la Dra. Preston, ella confirmó que le robaron una terminal portátil; el dispositivo estaba conectado a una de las unidades centrales de la UNSC. Cortana no tiene autorización para ir a ninguna parte cerca de una computadora dentro de esta nave, Jefe. Ahora tiene huellas digitales, así que necesitará reconocimiento tanto de voz como de huellas para encender hasta una terminal de entretenimiento. Roland se aseguró de ello.

Estaban solos en el comando estratégico, de pie frente al otro, con la holo-mesa entre ellos. El SPARTAN sólo parpadeó en silencio una vez más. A veces daba un poco de miedo.

—No le gusta mi plan, por lo que veo. Las corazonadas no están contempladas en la regulación de la UNSC precisamente. —continuó Lasky— Es por eso que Roland llevará un registro, si Cortana siquiera parpadea en la dirección equivocada... tendrá un equipo de SPARTANS sobre sus talones en treinta segundos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tengo que vigilarla?

El capitán inclinó la cabeza.

—Conocimiento cercano del sujeto.

Durante largos, tensos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. El rostro de John era tan ilegible que el capitán respiró hondo y se apoyó en la holo-mesa, un poco incómodo. Los minutos pasaron y nada sucedió. No era fácil decidir si el Jefe Maestro estaba considerando el significado de todo o si sólo estaba tratando de no largarse de la sala, aunque semejante acto fuese una insubordinación tremenda.

Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, Lasky le pidió:

—Hable libremente, Jefe.

—¿Es una broma, señor? —John no vaciló.

—Qué quiere decir?

—Usted está haciendo esto por mí.

Lasky sonrió un poco.

—La confianza es un gran desencadenante para la acción. Usted confió su vida a Cortana, una vez. Si esta Cortana cree que usted confía en ella tal como es ahora, podría dejarse llevar y quizá cometer un error.

Por lo tanto, se trataba de fingir. Qué extraño juego.

  1. Era una prueba para ambos. John consideró sus opciones.



Los SPARTANS eran agentes de campo, fuerzas de la naturaleza manufacturadas por los humanos para repeler a un enemigo tras otro sin darse por vencidos. Es cierto que fueron educados para hacer lo que se les decía, pero esto era diferente. El Capitán no quería entregar a Cortana a ONI o altos mandos, eso era muy transparente aunque no lo estuviera diciendo en voz alta. Lo que Lasky no estaba diciendo tampoco era que, si las cosas salían mal, quizá perdería su capitanía y sería dado de baja deshonrosamente. Volar tan bajo así era un movimiento arriesgado.

Por otra parte, ¿por qué? ¿Lasky estaba preocupado por algo?

John no lo entendió del todo. Entrecerró los ojos:

—Cortana sabe que tengo dudas acerca de todo esto.

—Y también tiene miedo; una cara conocida podría ayudar. Y el equipo Majestic estará a su disposición por si las cosas se complican.

Después de un breve momento de deliberación interna, John asintió, aceptando este nuevo comando. No había mucho que decir, de todos modos; sentía curiosidad y al mismo tiempo, recelo; pero él nunca rechazaba un desafío. De hecho, estaba ansioso por participar. Si algo no salía bien, si esta perfecta Cortana era una trampa, entonces la entregaría antes de que pudiera hacer algún daño.

Excepto que no estaba tan seguro sobre la parte fingir, todavía.

 

**12 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**5:45 AM hora estándar**

 

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

Ella saltó de la caja en la que estaba sentada, aplastando la tableta contra su pecho. No fue la voz de John lo que la asustó más, sino el ladrido del perro, fuerte y vigoroso. Cortana cerró los ojos, entre puro miedo y frustración, y se volvió hacia él y su enorme animal, soplándose mechones de pelo oscuro fuera del rostro.

—Lo juro, Jefe, aún no sé cómo un tipo en armadura tan grande como tú puede colarse por detrás de la gente sin hacer ruido.

—Se necesita un poco de práctica.

—Claro. —susurró Cortana. Su cerebro humano no era tan bueno procesando diferentes cosas a la vez como solían serlo sus poderosas sub-rutinas digitales, y eso estaba pasando factura en su estado de ánimo. Se sentía como si la información tardara mucho en tener sentido porque ahora tenía que _leer los archivos_ , no asimilarlos. John exigió ver la pantalla de la tableta y ella le entregó el dispositivo con dignidad herida— El Dr. Glassman me autorizó para ver algunos archivos, el Capitán Lasky lo aprobó; más que nada datos de la investigación sobre el incidente en New Phoenix y el núcleo de Requiem. No es mucho y no es esclarecedor en absoluto (obviamente alguien no quiere que meta la nariz), pero es un comienzo.

—¿Un comienzo para qué?

—Conexiones potenciales entre la marca y todo lo demás. —Cortana mostró su muñeca izquierda y luego escondió la mano de nuevo sosteniéndola contra su vientre. Ella se inclinó, apuntó con el dedo algunos números— Esos son datos del episodio en New Phoenix. Extrapolé un conjunto de coordenadas de salida de la zona cero que no tienen sentido en la cadena de acontecimientos. Me figuro que podrían ser coordenadas para un salto en el desliespacio, pero no creo que pueda decirle al Dr. Glassman que les eche un vistazo.

La IA Sigrid ya estaba grabando, era un procedimiento estándar. John asintió.

—Déjame a Glassman a mí. —le dijo— Buen trabajo.

—¿Por qué? No hice nada. No puedo hacer nada. He estado en este cuerpo por casi tres semanas (si no mucho más) y cada día me siento más y más ... no lo sé, es como si me estuviera deteriorando de nuevo.

—Cortana.

Ella levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el conocido visor. La advertencia en la voz de John la obligó a calmarse y respirar lentamente, para contenerse.

—Lo siento, es sólo que yo...

—Tómalo con calma. Los seres humanos no nos deterioramos como las IA, nos enfermamos. No quiero que te enfermes.

—¿Alguna vez has estado enfermo _en tu vida_ , Jefe Maestro?

—Casi cogí un resfriado una vez.

Cortana le mostró una pequeña sonrisa agradecida. Su estado de ánimo mejoró instantáneamente. Los motores de varios Pelicans empezaron a zumbar. Eran las 5:55 AM, hora estándar Tierra.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó ella, vacilante.

John asintió una vez.

—Despliegue de emergencia.

Que por lo general significaba _no hay tiempo para charlar_ , pero ahí estaban. Ella miró al perro, su arnés blindado y la cadena que John sostenía con fuerza en el puño. Las orejas de Charley apuntaban hacia Cortana con indignante atención. Ambos eran un espectáculo para la vista, intimidante. Al otro lado de la cubierta, la voz electrónica de Roland informó que todos los Pelicans autorizados tenían luz verde para el despegue. Otros SPARTANS entraron a la bodega de carga en armadura, armados y acompañados de otros perros grandes, seguidos por los equipos Majestic y Carmesí. El zumbido de los motores aumentó dramáticamente.

John le devolvió la tableta a Cortana.

—Pasó algo malo. —le explicó, su voz sonó plana.

—Así parece. Estás llevando a un montón de gente contigo.

Sí, lo sabía. Su equipo iba a las arenas, de nuevo; algo acerca de grandes bichos repugnantes, señales magnéticas no identificadas que venían de muy por debajo de la superficie del planeta y científicos desaparecidos. Cortana no pudo descifrar mucho más que eso leyendo los labios de Tedra Grant mientras ella y Madsen hablaban, pero fue suficiente para asustarla. Qué decir de algunos millones de millas cuadradas de polvo, calor y peligrosamente baja humedad; de repente, ese planeta con ambiente tan hostil era interesante.

Una parte muy emocionada de ella ardía de ganas de acompañarlos. Sí, claro.

Algo frío y húmedo golpeó su mano y ella dio un paso atrás, luego se dio cuenta de que la perra le había tocado la piel con la nariz. Cortana optó por cambiar de tema, ya que pensar en el Jefe saltando de cabeza al peligro sin ella para protegerlo no le estaba haciendo ningún bien:

—Así que, ¿cuándo vas a presentarme con tu perra?

Charley inclinó su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaban de ella. Bestia inteligente.

—Cuando regresemos. —le prometió John.

—Está bien, entonces supongo que me tengo que quedar aquí. Haciendo un poco de lectura lenta y aburrida.

El Jefe golpeó la visera de su casco con dos dedos blindados, y asintió.

—No te metas en problemas mientras no esté, no voy a sacarte de la jaula.

—Ja-ja. Hazle un favor al Universo y concéntrate en no morir, ¿quieres?

—Ya me conoces. —él se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es exactamente por qué lo dije.

Se sentía como los viejos tiempos, Cortana no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Esa camaradería era más que bienvenida.

Charley disparó sus orejas hacia atrás, molesta, y mordió la muñeca de su amo de una manera urgente pero suave, luego tiró de John hacia el último Pelican esperando. En el vehículo, Paul DeMarco se asomó a la compuerta trasera y agitó una mano, llamando a todo el mundo por última vez. No había más tiempo para despedidas y no era su tema favorito de todos modos, así que Cortana saludó de manera formal y John le respondió de la misma manera.

—Te veré pronto.

—Sí, quédate con eso en la mente. —dijo John, y se fue.

 

**12 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: CLASIFICADA (ROMPIENDO ATMÓSFERA)**

**10:12 AM hora estándar**

 

Eso de fingir era sorprendentemente fácil, pensó John.

Tal vez porque no estaba haciendo tal cosa, la mayor parte del asunto se sentía increíblemente familiar, cómodo y cercano. Habían pasado apenas unos meses desde la última vez que pensó en lo mucho que la echaba de menos, y luego vino esa pared que aprendió a construir alrededor de los recuerdos y sentimientos para evitar que se le desbocaran. Tuvo que hacerlo. Durante mucho tiempo creyó que se iba a volver loco en su duelo, a desintegrarse como ella. Otras personas también lo pensaron.

Pero la Dra. Waters, psicóloga de la UNSC, le recordó que SPARTAN o no, él todavía era humano y que estaba profundamente marcado; esas cicatrices necesitaban cuidado. Toda una vida como SPARTAN lo cambió tanto como el Jefe Mendez y su entrenamiento intensivo lo hicieron en su niñez. En todos esos años saltando de una colonia a otra a la batalla, John aprendió que el mejor soldado no era el que seguía todas las órdenes ciegamente, sino el que mejor servía a su causa. Nada era enteramente negro o blanco. Él consideraba que había servido bien a la UNSC, pero su futuro próximo no contemplaba nada más allá de la vida militar. John no conocía otra cosa.

No quedaba mucho, además de _ellos dos_ yendo de una estación a otra, salvando el día. No quería tener que fingir.

 _Porque ella se sentía real otra vez_.

 

**12 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: CLASIFICADA**

**2:35 PM hora estándar**

 

—Los instrumentos están muertos. —dijo Tedra— Viene y va como una ola.

Su HUD parpadeaba cada pocos segundos. Algo estaba jugando con el enlace neural y los sistemas internos de la MJOLNIR de nuevo, interrumpiendo comunicaciones de largo alcance y los enlaces TEAMCOM de Sigrid. La interferencia era un sonido traqueteante de fondo, que alcanzaba un pico y disminuía, para volver a subir después.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. —dijo Thorne.

—Tú y todos los demás. —murmuró Madsen, con los ojos fijos en el horizonte.

Una amplia estela de escombros a través de las dunas era el único rastro de lo sucedido en la estación Red Tusk: algo rasgó las cúpulas de cristal, reduciéndolas a pedazos. No fue un terremoto, eso seguro. No había enlaces de video ni sobrevivientes en los niveles superiores de la instalación; el equipo Carmesí estaba buscando bajo la superficie con la mitad de los agentes K-9, tratando de encontrar a alguien. Los otros perros recogieron un rastro en el patio y los llevaron a todos lejos de la estación, en dirección noreste. Los Pelicans no les seguirían, apenas lograron bajar lo suficiente para que los SPARTANS se apearan.

La atmósfera del planeta era óptima, el aire era rico y respirable; a pesar de sus ciclos de casi diez horas más que el día estándar de la Tierra, parecía que alguna vez ése fue un buen planeta para establecer una colonia. Ya no lo era.

—Vamos en círculos. Los perros se están poniendo nerviosos. —dijo alguien.

John se detuvo por un momento, en la cima de una duna, oyendo a los vientos magnéticos.

El zumbido tenía un patrón. Cada vez que el sonido estaba en su punto más bajo, los instrumentos funcionaban de nuevo; y cada vez que la señal estaba en su apogeo, quedaban ciegos, sordos y aislados. Justo como John lo había calculado. Los ciclos duraban casi dos minutos ahora; tres días atrás los lapsos eran de varias horas. Como una cuenta atrás. Su mejor conjetura, una secuencia de autodestrucción. Una bomba, tal vez.

Debería sacar a su gente de ahí, enseguida...

—Jefe Maestro, señor. Estoy recogiendo señales de transpondedores. Parece que hay doce de ellos, tal vez más. —dijo uno de los SPARTAN que manejaba los perros— No tengo una lectura concreta.

—Recibido. En espera. —dijo John, y se arrodilló al lado de Charley.

Descubrió una grieta en el paisaje polvoriento. Era casi invisible, las sombras de las dunas en esa hora del día la escondían bien, pero notó un destello blanco. Una pieza de metal reflejando la luz del sol. El Jefe desabrochó la cadena del arnés de la perra y la agarró por el collar. Ella no empujó esa vez pero lloriqueó, estaba ansiosa por la acción tanto como sus otros compañeros de cuatro patas. John aguardó hasta que los instrumentos se estabilizaron de nuevo y entró en el canal de larga distancia.

—Sigrid, prepara un cronómetro, 120 segundos a mi marca y enlázame con la _Infinity_. En tres... dos... uno... ahora. —cuando tuvo luz verde, habló para la radio— UNSC _Infinity_ , aquí Sierra-117.

El canal crepitaba intensamente. Sigrid mantuvo la señal abierta, el gráfico en la esquina izquierda del HUD parpadeaba con estática. No estaba funcionando. John intentó un enfoque diferente.

—Sigrid, abre un bloc de notas. Transcribe mensaje: Aquí Sierra-117 a UNSC _Infinity._ Envía el mensaje.

Esperó. Tras treinta segundos, un ícono verde parpadeó en su vista periférica.

_Comando Estratégico UNSC Infinity a Sierra-117: Recibiendo. Cambio._

Bien. Los mensajes de texto podían atravesar el bloqueo. Era una frecuencia casi obsoleta, un canal de último recurso. Le habló de nuevo a la IA silenciosa, ella ya sabía qué hacer:

—Necesito ojos en mi posición.

_Comando Estratégico UNSC Infinity a Sierra-117: No tenemos ojos en la superficie planetaria, 117. Nuestras sondas dejan de transmitir en la estratósfera._

—Escanee de nuevo después de este mensaje, contácteme exactamente cuatro minutos después del análisis. Tenemos un avance.

Mirando en el cronómetro, John esperó unos segundos y luego envió el mensaje. Los números llegaron a cero y luego se reiniciaron. Cuando la cuenta atrás empezó por cuarta vez, recibió otro texto:

_Comando Estratégico UNSC Infinity a Sierra-117: Tenemos ojos en usted. Sector 33 por 23, 12,3 kilómetros noreste de la estación Red Tusk. A media milla por delante hay un pozo magnético, no podemos leer más._

La grieta entre las dunas. Muy bien.

—Tenemos una ventana de comunicación durante dos minutos cada dos minutos. Se está haciendo más corta. Podríamos tener supervivientes. Los intentos de llegar a la zona a través de aeronave o cualquier otro vehículo serán infructuosos, los vientos magnéticos están aumentando.

_Comando Estratégico UNSC Infinity a Sierra-117: ¿Qué sugiere, 117?_

John no le temía tanto a un EMP como a volar en pedazos con todo su equipo y tal vez también la _Infinity_ y el resto de la flota. Probablemente deberían largarse de allí, de inmediato.

Esperó hasta que el cronómetro comenzara otra vez.

—Dígale al Capitán Lasky que la necesito _a ella_ en el puente, sabe mucho sobre esta tecnología. Y tiene que aprender lo más que pueda acerca de esta instalación en los siguientes dieciséis minutos.

_Comando UNSC Infinity Estratégico a Sierra-117: Recibido. Infinity fuera._

John cerró el canal y se volvió hacia el resto de sus hombres.

—Todos los equipos, listos. Encontré un agujero y vamos a entrar, reagrúpense en mi posición, rápido.

El resto de los SPARTANS recibieron y respondieron. Los perros se pusieron aún más nerviosos al llegar a la cima de la duna, tirando de sus cadenas. John miró a Charley, ella no estaba luchando pero mostraba sus enormes colmillos. Sí, había algo ahí abajo.

Algo más desagradable que la última vez, tal vez.

—Suéltenlos. —ordenó John, y liberó el arnés de Charley.

Todos los equipos se movieron rápido. Los perros dispararon delante galopando por la arena, silenciosos y sincronizados, con los SPARTANS a la zaga. Cruzaron la entrada de la cueva en tres minutos, accedieron a las cámaras interiores en otros dos, y finalmente descendieron por una formación cavernosa hasta que alcanzaron un agujero rectangular con dos pesadas puertas blindadas arrancadas de sus zócalos, caídas en el suelo rocoso.

El aire estaba contaminado. Sigrid podía leer altos niveles de amoníaco.

Los animales gruñían y procesaban los olores, moviéndose a través de las puertas con sus narices ultrasensibles pegadas al piso. Apenas había un resplandor azul alrededor pero era suficiente para los ojos de los SPARTANS. Siguieron a los perros, que acababan de meterse en un espacio muy amplio, hueco, saturado con el zumbido lejano de las máquinas. Una larga y estrecha pasarela proporcionaba acceso a lo que parecía ser el centro de la vasta sala, en medio había una estructura elegante y plateada. Parecía estar apagada.

—Miren eso. Es una estación de terraformación. —dijo Tedra, asombrada— ¿A alguien le parece que sea Forerunner?

—Lo es. —dijo John. La infraestructura era algo similar al diseño interior de un anillo Halo, pero parecía obsoleta, probablemente más vieja que los propios anillos. ¿Era un prototipo?— Cuidado, no estamos solos.

—Perdí los transpondedores, señor.

—Entonces nos separamos. Dos equipos. —ordenó el Jefe— Voy a tomar...

Los perros se detuvieron antes de tocar la pasarela y se reagruparon en formación de batalla delante de sus amos. John preparó su arma al igual que los otros soldados, tratando de identificar el sonido. Malos presentimientos se arrastraron a través de su piel. Era como una siseante fuga de presión y miles de cosas puntiagudas hormigueando contra el metal, y luego...

Oscuridad. Disparos y ladridos furiosos.

 

**12 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**3:03 PM hora estándar**

 

—Roland, que el personal se aliste, nos preparamos para un salto de emergencia al desliespacio. Hay que levantar todo e irnos cuanto antes. —dijo el Capitán Lasky a la pequeña figura de color amarillo a su derecha.

—Enseguida, señor. —la IA saludó y desapareció.

—Lo va a lograr. —dijo Cortana, con valentía— Dele un poco de crédito.

—Confío en sus habilidades, sí, pero esto no tiene precedentes. ¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió. Lasky la llevó a una silla y Cortana se sentó frente a una pantalla, sus dedos temblaban sobre la superficie lisa del teclado virtual. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio a la Comandante Palmer al acecho en las sombras del puente, su rostro era sombrío. La mujer estaba armada, también. Bueno, nada de presión. Cortana suspiró, la pantalla mostraba una cuenta atrás muy desalentadora: apenas treinta y seis minutos para lo que fuera que fuese a ocurrir con el planeta.

—Abre el canal de comunicación. —ordenó Lasky.

—¿Jefe? —ella tipeó lo más rápido que pudo— ¿Me copias?

Después de impacientes segundos de espera, la pantalla se encendió y el mensaje se desencriptó al instante ante sus ojos:

_Sierra-117 a UNSC Infinity Comando Estratégico: Cortana._

—Soy yo. Adelante.

_Sierra-117 a UNSC Infinity Comando Estratégico: Esta cosa va a explotar._

—Qué curioso, las cosas siempre explotan cuando tú estás cerca. Encuentra una terminal, coloca el chip de Sigrid y solicítale que muestre la consola de comandos con interfaz de control remoto, yo seguiré desde ahí. Ella no está programada para lidiar con esto.

Escribir tan rápido le hacía doler los dedos, pero si ella podría salvarlos...

_Sierra-117 a UNSC Infinity Comando Estratégico: Dame un minuto, tenemos una gran infestación de insectos aquí._

Cortana miró al capitán. Él asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el cronómetro en la pantalla. Treinta y cuatro. Treinta y tres. Treinta y dos minutos. De repente, la pantalla quedó en negro y luego se abrió una pequeña ventana con líneas de código que avanzaban rápidamente, protocolos ejecutándose en secuencia. Por último, un cursor titilante apareció. Sigrid estableció el enlace ascendente y se conectaron las dos terminales.

Con el extraño giro de los acontecimientos y la poca información que John pudo proporcionar anteriormente, el Dr. Glassman calculó cuánto les quedaba. Al punto, sólo tenían intervalos de simplemente un minuto y cinco segundos de comunicación viable. Cortana leyó tan rápido como pudo la información de la terminal. El sistema era Forerunner pero era muy antiguo. Por ejemplo, fue diseñado para ser autosuficiente como los Halos, pero fue construido con fines de prueba, por lo tanto...

—Mierda. —murmuró, en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lasky.

—Voy a enviar un texto al equipo Carmesí, ellos tienen los Pelicans.

—Los Pelicans no pueden volar con estos vientos magnéticos, es...

—Voy a sacarlos de allí. Esa cosa definitivamente va a explotar.

Lasky se cruzó de brazos, esperanzado. Cortana envió un mensaje a John:

—Malas noticias. No se puede detener la autodestrucción, es un protocolo de firmware; pero se pueden anular manualmente los escudos magnéticos de la instalación para que los Pelicans se acerquen.

El Jefe respondió al instante:

_Sierra-117 a UNSC Infinity Comando Estratégico: ¿Qué hago?_

—Estoy en eso.

Ella recuperó archivos de planos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. La conexión murió y volvió un par de veces, pero Cortana no cayó en la desesperación, marcó claramente la ubicación de los comandos manuales y convirtió el archivo en código de texto. El cronómetro entró en la barrera de los veinte minutos.

Cortana jadeó, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Todavía tenían que salir del planeta. Ella finalmente le dio a "enviar", junto con el mensaje:

—Aquí están los planos, apresúrate.

_Sierra-117 a UNSC Infinity Comando Estratégico: Avisa a los médicos, tenemos heridos. Si no lo logramos a tiempo, salgan de aquí de inmediato._

Los dedos de Cortana temblaban, lo mismo sus labios.

Ella escribió:

—Me hiciste una promesa, ahora cúmplela. _Infinity_ fuera.

 

**12 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**3:40 PM hora estándar**

 

La _Infinity_ entró en el desliespacio apenas a tiempo, los Pelicans tocaron cubierta justo cuando las unidades FTL se activaron y enviaron a toda la flota a veinte millones de kilómetros de distancia. Algunas rocas y escombros del planeta artificial en ruinas cruzaron la barrera con ellos, y un montón de arena, pero estaban a salvo ahora.

Así como Glassman predijo, cuando la cuenta regresiva llegó a cero, _kaboom_.

Cortana estaba esperando en la bahía médica, quería ver a John y comprobar si se encontraba en una pieza. Estar desconectada de él era angustiante. El Jefe entró primero por el pasillo blanco, a la cabecera de un grupo diverso de soldados, científicos y animales heridos.

Sostenía en sus brazos algo peludo y cubierto de sangre...

—Oh no. —susurró Cortana, mientras se acercaba.

El Jefe depositó el cuerpo de Charley en una camilla blanca y de inmediato un veterinario corrió a su lado, inclinándose sobre el animal. Cortana se tapó la boca con una mano, aterrorizada. La pobre perra tenía manchas desagradables en la piel, heridas carbonizadas a través del costillar y una pata torcida en un ángulo extraño. Se dio cuenta de que otros perros resultaron heridos también, sus manejadores estaban de pie junto a ellos como lo hacía John. La armadura del SPARTAN estaba sucia de sangre y quemaduras de ácido, lo que sea que haya pasado en las arenas fue un infierno para todos.

Las puertas se cerraron y Cortana se quedó fuera de la cubierta de cuidados intensivos, sola.

 

**12 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**6:45 PM hora estándar**

 

Se despertó cuando alguien la picó en el brazo.

—Hey.

—Jefe. —susurró ella, y se dio cuenta que había estado durmiendo en la dura silla de la sala de espera. ¿Qué hora era? Él aún vestía su armadura, seguía cubierto de sangre— ¿Estás bien?

—Soy un tipo con suerte. Ven conmigo.

Ella saltó de la silla y trató de acomodarse el pelo desordenado.

John la llevó a la sección veterinaria de la bahía médica, donde seis perros seguían conectados a máquinas y monitores. No estaban ellos dos solos, pero los médicos no les molestaron. Cortana reconoció los colores de Charley, la compañera de John, debajo de un montón de vendas y sensores de soporte vital. Cortana se acercó a él y se abrazó a sí misma, de repente se sentía fría y triste; se veía doloroso, el animal estaba sedado por su propia seguridad.

—Cortana, esta es Charley. Charley, esta es mi amiga, Cortana.

Ella lo miró, confundida.

—Jefe, ¿qué ...?

—Te hice una promesa, ¿no?

—Pero, ¿por qué ahora? No hablaba en serio con lo de... —empezó, él la interrumpió:

—Ahora es un buen momento. Quizá no tendremos otra oportunidad.

Cortana sintió que se le rompía el corazón; esa criatura tan valiente no podía morir. Entendió por qué él quería que estuviera allí en ese momento, por qué acariciaba con suavidad las orejas de la perra, tal vez la única parte de su cuerpo que no tenía heridas. John trataba de enfrentarlo. Cortana se inclinó un poco y tocó el hocico de Charley, sus bigotes y su frente.

—Hola, Charley. Encantada de conocerte. —dijo ella, con la voz temblorosa.

La perra se movió lentamente y le olió los dedos, luego le lamió la piel.

John asintió.

—Parece que le gustas.

—Su pelaje es suave. —bueno, lo poco que quedaba de su pelaje, de todos modos. Cortana se estremeció. John sacó dos sillas reforzadas y se sentó junto a la camilla, dejando la otra silla vacía para Cortana. Ella suspiró profundamente y lo miró— Entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto por este perro. Ella es para ti más o menos lo que yo fui en su momento, ¿verdad? Lo siento, John. Nunca pensé que algún día elegiría morir en beneficio de otra persona, pero...

Él no le respondió, y ella en cierto modo esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Cortana se sentó a su lado, en silencio.

No estaba segura de qué reacción obtendría de él, pero quería probar. Vacilante, Cortana puso su mano en la pieza fría de armadura sobre el muslo de John, su piel vibró en una erupción de pequeños escalofríos agradables al entrar en contacto con él. Ya se las había arreglado para tocarlo una vez, cuando pensó que nunca volvería a verlo. Se podía decir que aquel fue su último deseo.

Pero en aquel entonces, no se sintió tan bueno ni verdadero como ahora.

John simplemente se echó hacia atrás, no alejándose de Cortana sino para tener una mejor vista.

—Estoy aquí. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero estoy aquí, Jefe. —dijo ella, bajito.

—Salvaste nuestras vidas. —respondió él, al instante— No voy a perderte de nuevo.

Ella sonrió, con sus labios temblorosos y su visión de repente borrosa. Tenía algo atascado en el fondo de la garganta que le impedía tragarse la vergüenza que sentía, le ardían las orejas. Cortana se quedó sin aliento y se tocó la mejilla, sorprendida por las lágrimas que se deslizaban desde sus ojos. Se sentía tan bien y sin embargo, quería llorar con tantas ganas.

Entonces, vio la sangre goteando en el suelo.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

¡Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy!:) Asegúrese de consultar la próxima actualización (o seguir o favear la historia, eso también vale) para ver el debriefing de John y una situación muy especial, además de una visita también muy especial de un viejo y muy querido amigo. Y más desarrollo de la trama, ya que este fanfic tiene algo parecido a eso, sí.

Si alguien tiene ganas de seguirme por Tumblr (o pasarse a saludar), tengo el mismo nombre de usuario allí.

**¡Muchas gracias por pasar a leer! ¡No olviden dejar su granito de arena o un saludito! Nos vemos la semana que viene.**


	5. Vida Sencilla

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Y otro episodio más, gracias a Thor! Esto iba a ser corto, para mis estándares, pero la verdad es que no lo fue y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto xD Ojalá se disfrute el capítulo de hoy!

**4\. VIDA SENCILLA**

 

**12 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**BAHÍA MÉDICA**

**8:06 PM hora estándar (la misma noche)**

 

John no dejó la sección de cuidados intensivos hasta que los veterinarios le dijeron que Charley iba a estar bien, y se lo demostraron. La perra estaba gravemente herida y estaría fuera de servicio durante diez días, pero según el médico se veía peor de lo que era en realidad. Las quemaduras de ácido y laceraciones en su piel fueron tratadas enseguida, al igual que le arreglaron la pata. Aunque perdió mucha sangre, el médico tranquilizó a John diciéndole que Charley era una chica dura. Los perros de combate estaban hechos a la altura de la resistencia de los SPARTANS y tomaría mucho más que unas heridas dejar inválido o matar a uno de ellos.

Ahora era el turno de él.

—No puedo creer que estabas herido y no dijiste nada. —murmuró Cortana— ¡O que tu IA no dijo nada tampoco! ¿Qué clase de IA es esta Sigrid? No te cuida como corresponde.

—Soy un niño grande, puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—No te hagas el gracioso ahora, Jefe. Estoy preocupada.

—No es gran cosa.

Ella miró el no tan pequeño parche en el lado izquierdo del estómago de John, justo por encima del hueso de la cadera. La bioespuma aguantó hasta que llegaron a la _Infinity_ y él ya no sentía dolor; después de una ducha, algunas inyecciones y un poco de atención ya estaba como nuevo. Sin embargo, ella no podía sacudirse la aprehensión.

El Jefe se puso de nuevo una camiseta blanca de manga corta y se irguió.

—Porque el que te apuñale de lado a lado un ciempiés-cosa gigante no es un gran problema. —lo regañó ella.

—Por lo menos no era venenoso.

—Claro que no, sólo tenía saliva ácida. Un alivio.

Cortana no quiso mencionar la suerte que tuvo de salir de ese planeta sólo con el vientre perforado ya que sería redundante (y ridículo). John sonrió un poco y colocó una mano sobre su hombro derecho, con serenidad. Ella pareció relajarse. Él recordó aquello de que el contacto físico tenía propiedades reconfortantes.

—Vamos a buscar algo de comer. Me muero de hambre. —convino John, tratando de hacer las paces— El Capitán Lasky quiere que me reporte a las nueve.

—Muéstrame el camino.

El Jefe no pasó por alto el hecho de que las manos de Cortana estaban apretadas sobre su propio vientre, de una manera llamativa.

 

**12 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**SALA DE REUNIONES DEL PUENTE**

**9:13 PM hora estándar**

 

—... indicaría que el planeta estuvo en modo de auto-destrucción por muchos años. Conseguí un rack de unidades de almacenamiento para que el Dr. Glassman analice, se me informó que encontró evidencia de mal funcionamiento en el núcleo de las unidades de terraformación. Los sistemas de mantenimiento automatizados fallaron y todo el ecosistema se deterioró. El planeta fue dejado a la deriva, probablemente era un experimento. —relató John, con los ojos fijos en una pantalla en blanco detrás de las cabezas del Capitán Lasky y la Comandante Palmer— La secuencia era tan espaciada cuando la UNSC aterrizó aquí, que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que se redujo lo suficiente como para significar algo. Los vientos magnéticos que atascaban las sondas, comunicaciones y vehículos durante lapsos eran producidos por las unidades en cortocircuito.

—Tenemos una gran cantidad de información esperando ser clasificada. —dijo Lasky— Las muestras de formas de vida insectoides que su equipo trajo también serán muy útiles.

John asintió. Lasky se refería a la cabeza cortada del gigantesco ciempiés-cosa que logró apuñalarlo mientras trataba de sacarle a Charley de las garras. Probablemente esos monstruos se habían comido a toda la población del planeta y causaron su ruina también. ¿Quién sabía lo que los Forerunner estaban pensando, si se trataba de la clase de grandes constructores que lucharon contra el Flood, pero también mantuvieron muestras vivas de esa plaga?

Tal vez les deba lo mismo. Quién sabía.

—Y gracias a la ayuda de Cortana, todos sus hombres heridos van a estar bien, Comandante Palmer. —añadió John, mirándola de lado con atención— Creo que esto prueba algo.

—Estoy contenta de escuchar eso, Jefe Maestro. Pero no me permito dejarme deslumbrar por un acto de humo y espejos, así que va a tener que disculparme mientras me guardo mis opiniones acerca de ella por el momento.

La voz de Sarah Palmer fue fría pero cortés.

El Jefe Maestro asintió con la cabeza, con el rostro tan inexpresivo como antes. Lasky se aclaró la garganta:

—Continúe, Jefe.

—Rescatamos a diez científicos fuera de las instalaciones infestadas y el equipo Carmesí recuperó a otros dieciocho sobrevivientes escondidos debajo de la superficie, el resto del personal de la estación Red Tusk había desaparecido, presumiblemente muerto o comido por las criaturas nativas. No hubo bajas de nuestro lado. Carmesí recuperó también algunas unidades de almacenamiento pero estaban arruinadas por el ácido y el magnetismo.

—¿Qué hay de sus lesiones?

—Sin importancia. Setenta y dos horas fuera de servicio.

—Está bien, Jefe, gracias. Suficiente por hoy, vaya a descansar un poco.

Lasky se puso de pie y saludó, John le devolvió la cortesía con respeto.

—Señor, señora. Buenas noches.

La Comandante saludó a su compañero SPARTAN con los mismos honores, aunque no estaba satisfecha con el curso actual de los acontecimientos. John dejó la sala unos segundos más tarde y las rutinas de grabación automatizadas detuvieron.

Tom se dejó caer en su silla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cansado.

Sarah se sentó de nuevo, con las manos convertidas en puños apretados sobre sus muslos.

Ella no estaba contenta con la liberación de Cortana, incluso si era para establecer una trampa, y Tom sabía por qué. Las cosas todavía estaban un poco dolidas entre ellos desde el escape de la Dra. Halsey hacía unos nueve meses atrás, pero Sarah era una profesional y sabía que no le convenía guardar rencor contra el capitán de la nave. Tom estaba agradecido por eso, hizo las cosas más fáciles para todos los demás. Incluso se cuidaron las espaldas uno al otro cuando la Almirante Osman declaró oficial la cacería de la Doctora y varias otras naves y tripulaciones unieron fuerzas con la _Infinity_ para ayudar. Osman quería Halsey muerta, no sólo bajo llave.

Por lo tanto, si el Capitán Lasky confiaba en alguien a bordo de esa nave tanto como confiaba en las habilidades del Jefe Maestro y su casi increíble suerte, esa persona era Sarah Palmer. Ella estaría enojada con él por dos o tres días y luego...

Tom suspiró. Era evidente que aún enojada con él. No le gustaba eso.

—¿Qué estás mirando, Tom? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Bolsas bajo los ojos, pero todos las tenemos. —él sonrió con ironía.

—Encantador. —Sarah rodó los ojos, molesta.

—Dime lo que estás pensando. Habla libremente, no hay nadie más alrededor.

—¿No crees que es raro? Quiero decir, he estado reuniéndome con Majestic estos últimos días y mucho de sus informes sugiere que el Jefe Maestro está comprometido emocionalmente con _ella_. —empezó la Comandante. Lasky abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella continuó— Sé que Halsey le dio esa IA para que le asistiera y no sólo en batalla, también sé que Cortana nunca fue exactamente una IA inteligente ordinaria... pero esto está llegando niveles que apenas puedo entender.

—No te sigo.

—Actúa como un adolescente nervioso. —repuso ella. Quizá había un atisbo de compasión en su voz, aunque todavía estaba enojada. Tom asintió, podía ver el punto ahora— Lo entiendo. Él no es como nosotros, los IV, el Jefe Maestro es un espécimen de una especie en extinción. Pero no me gusta cómo va esto y su impresionante historial militar no va a hacer que me suavice con él.

—No esperaba eso de ti.

—Bien. —resopló, cansada. Había sido un largo día.

—Creo que está pasando por algo que no se suponía que experimentara. —el Capitán entrelazó los dedos, relajado— El Jefe siempre se preocupó por Cortana, pero ahora que ella es humana es un nuevo nivel de responsabilidad, supongo. Además, ella no es como sus camaradas. Lo he visto alrededor de mujeres antes, no hace ninguna diferencia entre soldados mujeres y hombres, pero con Cortana siempre había algo más. Tienes razón, actúa diferente.

Los ojos de la Comandante Palmer se abrieron tanto como su boca.

—¿Crees que está...? —comenzó.

—No lo sé, pero he visto cosas aún más raras, Sarah.

—Los _reprimieron_ , Tom. No sé si lo que estás insinuando es posible.

—La naturaleza encuentra maneras de perfeccionarse, incluso sin la ayuda de los Forerunners. Una IA puede sobrevivir a su propia programación, si es lo bastante inteligente. Si me preguntas, yo no creo que sea imposible. —dijo el Capitán, con calma— La Dra. Halsey y su equipo pueden haberlo cambiado, pero también lo hizo la Bibliotecaria, ¿verdad? Ella hizo al Jefe Maestro inmune a los efectos del Compositor, ¿quién sabe qué más mejoró en él?

Sarah frunció el ceño, pensando.

—Tom, si esto afecta a su fiabilidad como soldado...

—Lo sé. Y voy a hacer lo correcto si es necesario. —le prometió Lasky, serio.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie. Sarah caminó detrás de la silla de Tom y le agarró el hombro al pasar; le dio un apretón suficientemente suave para decir que estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, y salió al pasillo.

El final de su turno estaba cerca, pensó en esa ducha que quería tanto y se dio la vuelta a la esquina, caminando tranquila a través del pasillo blanco. La última ronda de las comidas se estaba sirviendo, era hora de descanso para los técnicos y personal de mantenimiento. Silbando bajo una vieja melodía, la Comandante se dirigió al comedor y agarró una bandeja de plástico con comida, luego salió en dirección a los cuarteles. Estaba a punto de poner el dedo sobre el sensor de la cerradura de la puerta cuando el holograma ámbar de Roland apareció en la pequeña plataforma, de repente.

—Comandante Palmer, señora. Siento molestarla, pero la necesitan en la enfermería. —dijo la IA, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda.

Ella frunció el ceño, preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa, Roland?

La diminuta figura vaciló.

—Es delicado. Pensé que usted sería la persona más adecuada para manejar la situación.

—Ve al grano.

—Es una emergencia médica femenina. El Jefe Maestro está en camino también.

¿El Jefe? Sarah negó con la cabeza, abrumada.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Por favor, sígame, señora.

 

**12 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**BAHÍA MÉDICA**

**10:03 PM hora estándar**

 

Esa vez fue John el que se quedó afuera, esperando. Cuando Roland lo contactó en su habitación y le dijo que Cortana estaba bajo atención médica, su estómago se volcó y sintió la necesidad de llegar allá lo más rápido posible. No lo entendía, ella estaba perfectamente bien cuando cenaban en el comedor, también cuando se separaron en el ascensor. ¿O no fue así? No, Cortana se veía un poco pálida y tampoco estuvo muy habladora en absoluto, no tanto como el día anterior.

Notó esas pequeñeces, pero nunca pensó que pudiera ser algo como esto.

Entonces apareció la Comandante Palmer, pero ella no le dijo una palabra además de darle un vistazo y meterse a la bahía médica. Él no tenía autorización para ir más allá, de momento.

John no se paseó nerviosamente arriba y abajo en el pasillo, sólo se quedó allí, con los ojos fijos en la puerta translúcida observando las figuras borrosas que se movían del otro lado. Apretó los puños con fuerza, su boca comprimida en una línea dura. Trató de prestar atención a las voces, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro de los murmullos apenas audibles, la habitación estaba sellada. Pues bien, la mejor manera de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí era para mantener la posición y demandar información a la primera persona que saliera.

Esa persona fue la Comandante Palmer, en realidad.

Ella estaba casi sonriendo, por alguna razón. John entrecerró los ojos.

—Señora, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó, directamente.

—Camine conmigo, Jefe.

Ni siquiera fueron tan lejos, ya que ella se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta, en la esquina del pasillo. Estaba tranquilo allí. Palmer apoyó las manos en las caderas y tomó aire en un suspiro profundo, probablemente pensando en el mejor enfoque. No le estaba haciendo ningún bien a John.

—Comandante...

—No pasa nada grave, son simplemente calambres. La Dra. Quinn ya le dio unos analgésicos suaves y ella pasará durmiendo el resto de la noche.

—¿Calambres? —repitió él, casi inconsciente.

—Es biológicamente una mujer humana, ahora. Cortana va a estar bien. Tiene el período.

—Pero, siente dolor...

—Sí, a veces eso sucede. —Palmer sonrió un poco.

Él estaba consciente acerca de qué hablaba la Comandante, sin embargo, parecía extraño asociar en esa palabra -'período'- con Cortana, de entre todas las personas. Se acaba de hacer más evidente lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas. John se quedó en silencio durante un minuto entero, procesando. Ella estaría bien. Aspiró profundamente y asintió, luego volvió a mirar a Sarah Palmer a la cara.

—¿Estamos bien, Jefe?

—Sí, señora. Gracias, señora.

—Ni lo mencione.

John asintió de nuevo, aliviado, y ella conservó la pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora, ¿por qué molestarse en ser amable con ellos? Bueno, tal vez porque no pudo evitar sentir un poco de compasión por la mujer que vio acostado en la camilla, sufriendo calambres por primera vez en su vida. No fue gracioso. Sus ojos estudiaron la expresión tranquila del Jefe Maestro, claramente aún estaba preocupado. Sarah tomó nota de las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos de color azul claro, el tono deslucido de su pelo castaño-rojizo y corto. ¿Qué edad tenía ese hombre (esa leyenda)? ¿Cuarenta, cuarenta y cinco? No parecía tan viejo. Estaba en muy buena forma, eso seguro; pero por otra parte, los SPARTAN eran todo acerca sobre la forma y la capacidad.

Sarah frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Él sabía? ¿Que fue ella la que le disparó a esa perra traicionera de Halsey, que sus intenciones habían sido matarla? ¿Qué haría el Jefe si se enterara? _¿Qué era Halsey para él, de todos modos?_ Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Comandante, no tenía miedo del muy elogiado Jefe Maestro, pero sabía que no le gustaría estar en su camino tampoco. Se suponía que luchaban en el mismo lado.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Debe volver a su cuarto, Jefe, no se permiten visitas durante la noche.

—Entendido. Buenas noches, Comandante.

Saludó de nuevo, aunque ninguno de ellos estaba en servicio. Ella respondió.

A continuación, se separaron.

 

**22 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**BAHÍA DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

**8:45 PM hora estándar (10 días más tarde)**

 

Cortana bajó el arma de práctica al mismo tiempo que el objetivo en pantalla les mostró los resultados en tiempo real. Había algunos agujeros registrados, ninguno en los lugares correctos. Ella suspiró y apretó la palma contra la consola, para reiniciar la prueba. La bahía de entrenamiento estaba repleta de soldados y SPARTANS, pero afortunadamente nadie le estaba prestando atención a ellos, ya que apenas un puñado de gente que lo había visto a él fuera de su armadura alguna vez y ella era una cara nueva y desconocida también. Además, fue idea de John probarse con armas.

La coordinación mano-ojo de Cortana necesitaba ajustes, obviamente.

—¿Acaso te estás riendo de mí, Jefe? —se quejó ella, un poco ofendida— Creo que podría ser peor, ya que técnicamente nunca disparé un arma de fuego real antes... ¡Espera! Sí lo he hecho, y más grande que la tuya.

—Los MACs no cuentan. —declaró John, entretenido.

—Claro que sí, tú sólo estás celoso.

Sentada junto a su amo, Charley gimió y bajó las orejas.

—Está bien, chica. —dijo Cortana, sonriendo— Algún día le patearemos el trasero, hay una cosa que se llama _karma_.

—Me gustaría ver eso.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

John alcanzó la cabeza del perro y la acarició. Charley estaba recuperada (excepto por los parches de carne cicatrizada por todo el cuerpo, el pelaje tardaría un par de semanas más para crecer) pero aún no se encontraba de servicio. Y desde que estaba en el registro de personal de la _Infinity_ , el Capitán Lasky le exigió Cortana que buscara algo para hacer, ya que no se permitían las manos ociosas en la nave. Ella eligió trabajar en los laboratorios de ingeniería, por supuesto, en tanto el Dr. Glassman tolerase su ayuda. El hombre podría ser exasperante a veces, pero junto a los otros científicos estaban haciendo avances en el desciframiento de los datos que John trajo de vuelta del planeta Forerunner de hacía unas semanas.

La _Infinity_ regresó a las coordenadas de la explosión planetaria unos pocos días después del evento, sólo para encontrar una peligrosa singularidad abierta en el espacio que devoraba cada pieza de escombros a su alcance. No se quedaron por mucho tiempo, la búsqueda de la Dra. Halsey era una de sus principales prioridades.

Según los datos, había otras veinte estaciones de prueba de similares características abandonadas por la galaxia, sujetas a diferentes condiciones ambientales. Como John y Cortana ya sospechaban, las instalaciones planetarias eran más antiguas que los Halos en sí mismos, probablemente tecnología Forerunner temprana, bastante obsoleta en comparación con la formación Halo o los Mundos Escudo, pero todavía valía la pena echarles un vistazo. Podía haber piezas de tecnología que ellos pudieran entender y adaptar.

Y ya que Cortana estaba ocupada y segura, John estaba más decidido que nunca a mantenerla de esa manera: protegida y cerca de él. La Comandante Palmer diría que sus resultados en las sesiones de entrenamientos no sólo habían mejorado, sino que se salían de las gráficas, tanto como su estado de ánimo se había vuelto un poco más sociable. Fuera lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su cabeza, era algo bueno. Ni Palmer ni Lasky hablaron al respecto, pero los dos conocían la razón.

Otra cuestión diferente era la actitud del Jefe Maestro en relación a la Dra. Halsey y su búsqueda. Si se le preguntaba, John diría que él no estaba asignado a esa misión y eso era todo, pero... su rostro decía que nunca sería tan sencillo.

Cortana volvió a disparar al blanco y falló la mayoría de los disparos. No estaba acostumbrada a ser mala en cosas tan simples como esa.

—Necesito bañarme. —dijo ella, en lo que abandonaba el arma por fin.

—Mañana voy a correr algunas simulaciones en tiempo real para los novatos en la arena de los Juegos de Guerra, si quieres que te muestren cómo se hace.

—No tientes a la suerte, Jefe Maestro. —gruñó ella, sarcástica. Le clavó un dedo en el pecho— Nos vemos en el comedor, en veinte. Y hazte cargo de tu pobre perra, antes que nada.

—Señora, sí, señora.

De buen humor, se separaron al salir de esa cubierta. John se dirigió a los cuarteles K-9 con Charley y Cortana fue en la dirección opuesta, en busca de los ascensores. Ahora ella se alojaba en la cubierta del personal científico, más cerca de los laboratorios, pero por fortuna aún todavía su propio espacio. Lo cual la hacía sentir muy agradecida, no estaba segura de si podría compartir una habitación con otra persona a pesar de que pensaba en tratar de mezclarse con el resto de los tripulantes de la _Infinity_.

Bueno, eso no era tan simple tampoco.

Ahora que tenía un cuerpo físico, todo tipo de miedos inútiles se habían vuelto muy importantes. Qué llevaba puesto, con quién hablaba y las cosas que decía, si su cabello estaba bien, si comía demasiado o demasiado poco, si estaba durmiendo lo suficiente o no, y así sucesivamente. La peor parte era la pérdida de tiempo, la principal limitación de su entidad física. Antes, cuando ella era un constructo digital, todas esas cosas eran absurdas: su característica más importante era su inteligencia, a partir de ahí ella podía tomar la forma de quien quisiera (o de lo que quisiera).

_Ella nunca imaginó que podría ser tímida, por ejemplo..._

En ese cuerpo, algunas experiencias eran agradables y otras no.

Aunque podía ser molesto, ser humana tenía sus ventajas. Y también estaba John, por supuesto. A ella siempre le gustó llamar su atención, pero ahora...

Cortana se desvistió rápidamente frente al modesto espejo en su baño privado, incluso más pequeño, y observó atentamente a su reflejo. Se inclinó para echar un vistazo más de cerca; se tocó las mejillas y los labios, la nariz, la barbilla. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su cuello y alcanzaron su clavícula, el valle entre sus pechos... y, por fin, su vientre. La sensación de su propia palma caliente contra la piel era agradable.

Pensó en ese incidente confuso, el dolor y la desorientación que sintió.

Frunció el ceño, preocupada.

_Una mujer cuyo ciclo menstrual estaba en orden podía concebir vida, ¿no?_

Cortana desechó esos pensamientos y se metió a la ducha, de inmediato. Cinco minutos de agua caliente para lavar sus preocupaciones. Oh sí; las duchas y el jabón eran dos de las grandes ventajas de ser humana.

 

**22 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**CONTROL DE NAVEGACIÓN - PUENTE**

**9:23 PM hora estándar**

 

Una gigantesca nube azul se abrió en la oscuridad del espacio y una nave con la proa curvada hacia abajo surgió de la nada, sin otros acompañantes.

—Capitán, ruptura desliespacial a las doce en punto. —avisó el navegante— Un vehículo Sangheili. Leyendo la señal de identificación... es amigo de la UNSC,  se trata del Inquisidor, señor. Abriendo un canal de comunicaciones.

—Gracias, Teniente. —lo felicitó Lasky— Esta es la UNSC _Infinity_ , Capitán Thomas Lasky al habla. Adelante.

—Esta es la _Shadow of Intent_.  —dijo la voz familiar pero ominosa— Habla el Inquisidor.

—Bienvenido, Inquisidor. ¿Qué lo trae a este pequeño rincón del espacio?

—Me encuentro en extrema necesidad de hablar con el Demonio. —dijo el guerrero Sangheili, con respeto— He sido informado de que él está a bordo de su nave y tenemos un asunto a discutir. También le concierne a usted, Thomas Lasky.

El Capitán se quedó helado, un poco sorprendido.

—Por supuesto. Puede acercarse, Inquisidor. Nos encontraremos en los hangares en treinta minutos. _Infinity_ fuera.

 

**22 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**HANGAR PRINCIPAL**

**9:53 PM hora estándar**

 

El Capitán Lasky, la Comandante Palmer y dos de los equipos de asalto de guardia en servicio, más el Jefe Maestro y varios otros científicos civiles -el Dr. Glassman y Cortana entre ellos- observaron al Phantom acceder al hangar y aterrizar. El Inquisidor, vestido con su suntuosa armadura articulada de oro, hizo su camino hacia el comité humano flanqueado por dos Elites.

El líder Sangheili no caminaba derecho, parecía lesionado. John le echó un vistazo a las cicatrices claras en la piel curtida del alienígena, el HUD de su casco le mostró información sobre los ángulos, los posibles objetos que podrían haber causado esas heridas y una fecha aproximada. Algo malo había pasado, pero no muy recientemente.

Después de los saludos de cortesía, el Inquisidor se detuvo ante el Jefe Maestro y le presentó su zarpa. El SPARTAN se la estrechó, mostrándole el mismo respeto. Sus ojos amarillos parecían cansados.

—Saludos, demonio.

—Inquisidor.

—Creo que tengo algo que te pertenece.

John inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos ocultos detrás del visor.

—¿Qué podrá ser?

El alienígena alcanzó un hueco debajo de una pieza de su armadura y recuperó un pequeño cristal rojo que le entregó al Jefe. Era un dispositivo de almacenamiento de bolsillo.

—Esta información fue proporcionada por la Dra. Laura Stone, vuestro oficial técnico superior. —se refería al grupo de científicos y técnicos que trabajaban con los Sangheili en los restos de la Instalación 00 (el Arca) para recuperar y analizar la tecnología Forerunner— Se las arregló para conseguir una grabación del incidente. Debes observar con atención.

Sin dudarlo, John introdujo el dispositivo en la terminal más cercana y Roland accedió a los datos almacenados en su interior. Un video borroso se reprodujo en una pantalla holográfica gigante, para todos.

—Fuimos atacados, en tiempo humano sería así como un mes atrás. Un puerto desliespacial móvil se abrió de la nada en uno de los niveles más profundos del Arca. —explicó el Inquisidor.

El sonido de las explosiones, gruñidos de dolor y gritos de repente llenó el hangar, rebotando como un eco en el espacio semi-vacío. Las imágenes se aclararon un poco, parecía como una ciudad bajo ataque pero John se dio cuenta de que era una instalación subterránea: una criatura pequeña, blindada y delgada, vestida de negro y flanqueada en luces azules se movía a nivel del suelo, atacando a los humanos y a los alienígenas por igual. De pronto había rastros de sangre por todas partes.

—Un ser desconocido salió del puerto y sin vacilación ni remordimiento mató a la mayor parte de vuestro equipo y el mío. Sólo un puñado de técnicos, buenos guerreros Sangheili y yo logramos salir con vida. —explicó el Inquisidor, con las zarpas apretadas en puños llenos de rabia— Este ser era increíblemente rápido y parecía conocer todos los rincones del Arca mejor que los Forerunners mismos. No hemos podido hacer mucho, excepto retirarnos y proteger al resto de vuestra gente.

Todos los ojos en la cubierta se fijaron en las perturbadoras imágenes, cuadro tras cuadro de horror. De repente, un flash instantáneo de azul brillante llamó la atención de John:

—Congélalo, Roland. Extrae y mejora el cuadrante superior izquierdo.

La IA respondió de inmediato, la grabación borrosa detuvo y una cuarta parte de la imagen llenó la pantalla. Roland procesó el acercamiento, y después de capa tras capa de filtros para estabilizar el video, la imagen resultante mostró lo que era claramente un rostro humano. Un rostro humano _femenino_ , de hecho.

Cortana se tragó un jadeo.

El rostro en la pantalla _era el de ella_.

Sus propios ojos azules, sus propios labios, cejas suavemente arqueadas, su nariz recta. Incluso su pelo azabache, la criatura en la pantalla no llevaba casco. Dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás, luego otro. El Dr. Glassman se volvió para mirarla, horrorizado. Lo mismo hicieron los otros técnicos, y al fin el Capitán Lasky.

La Comandante Palmer, por otro lado... sus ojos estaban ardiendo. Estaba furiosa.

—Se identificó como Espiga Rampante. —les informó el Inquisidor, serio— Y demanda que te enfrentes a ella, Demonio.

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

¡Ajá! Apuesto a que esto les ha picado la curiosidad -evil grin- Bueno, vamos a reunirnos aquí de nuevo en la próxima actualización para más detalles acerca de qué diablos está pasando, tal vez algunas sorpresas. Domingo que viene, recuerden. Vamos a ver si puedo seducirlos con mi pequeño plan malvado :P

Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra mucho poder compartir esto con el fandom en español.

**¡No olvides de compartir tus pensamientos! Déjame saber lo que opinas de este giro de los acontecimientos xD Nos vemos la semana que viene.**


	6. Enemigo Interno

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Volví! Volví porque soy mala persona y quiero que sufran con esta historia que está llena de maldad. El capítulo de hoy viene cargadito, ojalá entretenga. Muchas gracias por acompañarme, y disfruta ^^

**5\. ENEMIGO INTERNO**

 

**22 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**HANGAR PRINCIPAL**

**9:55 PM hora estándar**

 

 _Rostros enfurecidos_. Rostros enfurecidos y llenos de sospecha por todas partes, y todos la estaban mirando a ella. Cortana apeló a sus habilidades diplomáticas y se quedó muy quieta, esperando el desenlace de los eventos. _Respira despacio, sin miedo. Mantén la calma._ Aún así se asustó, por supuesto, porque ahora ella era humana y su cuerpo frágil, quizá tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero su fuerza física no era rival para los SPARTANS de Palmer. Y Palmer quería romperle el cuello con sus propias manos, era dolorosamente obvio.

Los Elites de la guardia del Inquisidor desplegaron sus espadas de energía sin siquiera pensar en ello.

El Jefe, sin embargo ...

Él no la miraba. ¿Qué haría John?

Ella odiaba no saber lo que estaba pensando.

¿Él creía en esas imágenes? Tanta masacre... por favor, él no creería que ella era responsable de todo ese dolor, ¿verdad? Cortana estaba absolutamente segura de que no tenía nada qué ver, tal comportamiento psicópata iba en contra de todo protocolo alguna vez asimilado por su matriz. Conocía la venganza y, a veces, hasta la aprobaba, pero el asesinato a sangre fría de seres humanos o alienígenas era un asunto muy diferente. Él sabía eso, ¿verdad? ¿Sabía él que ella nunca haría algo así?

Cortana había descendido en una espiral de degradación, se había roto en muchos, muchos pedazos.

Ya no era una IA. Y su memoria estaba dañada, era borrosa.

¡PERO ESA NO ERA ELLA!

—Ésa no soy yo. —dijo, antes de que alguien pudiera mover un músculo.

La Comandante hizo una rápida señal a sus equipos y los SPARTANS prepararon sus armas, la mitad de ellos cayó sobre una rodilla para proteger a su Capitán, al comité Sangheili y a los científicos con sus propios cuerpos. Varios cañones estaban apuntando a la pequeña mujer ahora sola en medio de un amplio semi-círculo vacío. Roland encendió las alarmas de emergencia, la iluminación dentro del hangar se volvió de un tono ámbar rabioso.

—Hace un puto mes atrás. —gruñó Palmer, pisoteando su camino hasta Cortana, era una montaña amenazante de mujer, fuerza y armadura— ¿Y dónde estabas hace un mes? Apareciste cerca de Nueva Phoenix como caída del puto cielo y entonces trataste de entrar a esta nave. ¿De dónde vienes, exactamente?

—No lo recuerdo.

—¡Esa no es una respuesta!

—¡Comandante! —ésa fue la voz de John, como un trueno— No le recomiendo que la amenace.

Palmer se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él:

—Cállese, soldado. Está así de cerca de terminar bajo arresto.

El Jefe Maestro se quedó inmóvil, con las manos ligeramente separadas de su cuerpo blindado.

—Señora, tenga en cuenta las posibilidades. —continuó él, inflexible— Si ella es quien usted piensa que es, no sería una buena idea volverse hostil en este momento. Dentro de una nave presurizada llena de personas, quiero decir.

Él estaba en lo correcto. Incluso si era un movimiento lamentable para salvar la vida de Cortana, tenía razón.

—¡SPARTANS! Alto el fuego, es una orden. —ladró el Capitán Lasky.

Él y el Inquisidor se acercaron al frente, separándose de la multitud de rostros alarmados. Mientras que el Capitán se paró delante de la Comandante (no de frente a ella, sino casi como si la estuviera protegiendo), el alienígena pasó al lado de Palmer y se quedó a sólo centímetros de distancia de Cortana. Ella no se inmutó ante la visión de su figura casi viperina, intimidante, pero el intenso aroma reptiliano de la criatura hizo que ella apretara los labios. Los ojos del Inquisidor examinaron a la mujer, con cuidado, así como las prominentes mandíbulas articuladas en su rostro se agitaron en cámara lenta, casi como si estuviera murmurando para sí mismo.

Entonces, el Inquisidor se inclinó y olisqueó durante unos segundos.

—Esta se ve exactamente igual a la criatura que nos atacó en el Arca. —declaró, contemplativo— Sin embargo, no huele igual. _No puedo oler el odio_. No creo que esta sea la Espiga Rampante.

Cortana dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y cerró los ojos, aliviada.

Al menos alguien le tenía fe.

—Eso tendrá que valer por ahora. —dijo Lasky— Jefe Maestro, inmovilice a esa mujer y póngala bajo arresto. Equipo Bravo, escóltelos a los cuarteles. Vamos a resolver esto como personas civilizadas.

 

**22 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**BARRACAS DE LOS SUBOFICIALES**

**10:10 PM hora estándar**

 

—¿Sabes lo que solía hacer mientras dormías en tu armadura? —dijo, en voz baja— Más que nada, solía correr simulaciones sólo por diversión. Un día, sin embargo, empecé a contar tus latidos. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Cuando estuve encerrada con el Gravemind, extrañé tanto ese sonido que casi me volví loca. Desarrollé una afición por eso, ¿sabes? Una afición por ti. Me hiciste anhelar cosas que nunca consideré antes. Y supongo que me enseñaste tanto como lo que yo te he enseñado a ti.

John no respondió.

Estaba tan quieto que podría haber sido una estatua de mármol con recubrimiento en aleaciones híper-livianas. Era muy difícil permanecer tranquilo cuando había tantas preguntas que quería hacer.

John sólo quería esta Cortana fuera la que él conocía y en la que confiaba.

—Es un poco tonto, pero me diste ganas de ser humana, Jefe.

No sabía qué decir.

Sabía que el gel presurizado estaba enfriando su cuerpo, pero aún sentía el dolor y el calor de una batalla interna desarrollándose debajo de su piel. No había necesidad de hacer un movimiento; las cosas se estaban cayendo a pedazos por sí solas. Las palabras sólo empeorarían la situación. John no era muy bueno con las costumbres sociales y aquel era un buen momento para tener tales habilidades.

Los ojos de Cortana eran tristes, pero desafiantes.

—Por favor, di algo.

Él reconoció en su rostro los rasgos de la Dra. Halsey, juveniles como la primera vez que se vieron. ¿Fue en un patio de recreo? No lo recordaba. La expresión de Cortana, sin embargo, se volvió más parecida a la de su creadora con cada minuto; tranquila, pero decepcionada, cansada. Indiferente.

—Esa no soy yo, John. _No soy yo_.

Ella dejó un trozo de papel sobre la mesa y le dio la espalda.

El Jefe dudó, pero luego extendió la mano para levantar el papel y vio una larga cadena de números en el mismo, escritos en una caligrafía elegante pero impaciente que podría reconocer en cualquier parte: la letra de la Dra. Halsey. Los números eran coordenadas de un vector desli-espacial, muy probablemente los datos que Cortana había encontrado en los archivos del incidente de New Phoenix.

Arrugó la nota en el puño al salir de la celda.

 

**22 DE JUNIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**SALA DE COMANDO ESTRATÉGICO - PUENTE**

**10:15 PM hora estándar**

 

Sabía que las cosas estaban al rojo vivo en el puente, pero allá fue de todos modos.

Sobre todo porque quería tener unas palabras con el Inquisidor. Sin embargo, John no esperaba semejante discusión acalorada entre el Capitán Lasky y una Comandante Palmer enfurecida. Desde la perspectiva de John, gran parte de sus palabras rayaban los límites de la insubordinación, pero no era su lugar para señalarlo. El líder Sangheili ignoraba a los seres humanos, miraba a través de las ventanas holográficas de la sala del comando estratégico hacia su propia nave y la miríada de estrellas brillantes.

Cuando el Inquisidor notó a John, se le acercó.

—Esa hembra humana tiene una voluntad muy fuerte. —observó, interesado— Y este Thomas Lasky parece lo suficientemente fuerte como para rivalizar con su ingenio. No conozco mucho acerca de las costumbres de su gente, pero ¿están emparejados?

—No creo que ella tenga uno de ésos. —vaciló el Jefe— Inquisidor, necesito apoyo.

—Entonces habla,  Demonio.

—Está un poco ruidoso aquí.

El guerrero Sangheili se volvió hacia los humanos que discutían y después de unos segundos de escuchar a sus tonterías acerca de las regulaciones, órdenes absurdas, lo que entre se podía y no podía hacer, el alienígena apretó sus zarpas en puños y rugió. El sonido se movió como un tornado a través de todo el puente de la _Infinity_ , rebotó en cada pared y pieza de tecnología. El Capitán y la Comandante se congelaron en medio de su pelea, ambos volvieron la cabeza hacia el Inquisidor.

—El Demonio está tratando de decirme algo. —gruñó, luego miró al Jefe y asintió con la cabeza— Por favor, continúa.

—El glifo Forerunner tatuado en la piel de Cortana es un número. —explicó John, esperanzado— Si su cuerpo humano se fabricó en alguna parte de la galaxia, ¿cómo sabemos que ella fue la única copia que se produjo?

El Capitán Lasky se inclinó un poco hacia delante, prestando atención.

—¿Quiere decir que hay otra Cortana física por ahí? —preguntó.

—Quizás.

—Y está matando gente. —añadió Palmer, con indiferencia.

—La última vez que la vi a bordo de la _Mantle's Approach_ , la degradación la devoraba de adentro hacia fuera y tuvo que deshacerse de la mayoría de sus sub-rutinas. Ésta incluso podría ser un flash-clon.

John no notó hasta entonces lo aterradora que era esa perspectiva.

Totalmente crecidos, los flash-clones nunca vivían mucho tiempo, estaban hechos para fines específicos. La posibilidad de perder a Cortana otra vez hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco. Si todo su ser era una mentira, entonces ella era la mentira más reconfortante que se había tragado en más de un año. Con o sin apoyo profesional, era una realidad el que _necesitaba_ esa mentira.

Ya la había decepcionado una vez. No iba a pasar de nuevo.

El Inquisidor bajó la cabeza, pensando en ello.

—Tiene sentido. —observó, sereno— Recuerdo que tenías contigo un constructo artificial, ¿es ésta de quien estamos hablando?

—Esto se está poniendo más extraño cada minuto. —suspiró Lasky, vacilante.

—¿Saben qué? Yo tuve bastante de esto. —espetó Palmer, irritada— Jefe Maestro Contramaestre* Sierra-117, queda usted removido permanentemente de esta operación, con efecto inmediato. Abandone esta cubierta ahora mismo o lo pondré bajo arresto.

—Con el debido respeto, señora, ¿por qué motivos? —preguntó John.

—Estás _tan jodidamente enamorado de ella_ que acabarás matándonos a todos.

El Jefe echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los dedos de sus manos se crisparon ante la acusación. Las palabras fueron como puños, golpeándolo brutalmente en todas partes. Era un soldado leal y disciplinado, ese tipo de declaraciones podrían haberle ofendido si no estuviera tan sorprendido.

No estaba enamorado de Cortana, eso era absurdo.

—Comandante, permítame que le recuerde que este sigue siendo mi puente. —dijo el Capitán Lasky— Y que estoy parado aquí mismo. Cálmese o los pondré _a ambos_ bajo arresto y suspendidos por un tiempo muy largo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, molesta. John simplemente juntó las manos a la espalda.

—Exijo saber si la UNSC va a responder por esta agresión. —dijo el Inquisidor.

—Lo haremos, señor. No es nuestra responsabilidad directa, pero ambas partes tienen bajas y puede estar seguro de que lo apoyaremos. —prometió el Capitán, luego se volvió hacia Sarah Palmer— Por favor, Comandante. Usted sabe que no puede sacar al Jefe Maestro de la misión de esta manera, necesitamos todas las manos disponibles en cubierta ahora mismo.

—Bien. Jefe Maestro, me disculpo por el exabrupto. Pero usted debe entender mi posición aquí. —dijo Palmer, un poco más calmada. John asintió, aceptando su acto de contrición. Ella continuó— Admito que puede tener un punto, sin embargo, hay cosas que esta Cortana no puede explicar. Tal vez no esté mintiendo acerca de sus recuerdos, pero aún podría ser una amenaza, una agente durmiente ignorante de su condición a la espera de una señal que le active.

John se estremeció ligeramente ante la sola idea. Era doloroso escuchar esas cosas de su mejor amiga. No podía negarlas, tampoco.

—Lo sé, señora. —él respondió con frialdad.

—Entonces usted es consciente del riesgo. Entiende mis reservas.

—Sí, señora.

Eso pareció ponerle una correa a los demonios de Palmer, por un rato.

El Capitán Lasky respiró aliviado, por una vez.

—Así que, ¿tiene alguna pista sobre dónde podría haber sido creada? —preguntó.

—Cortana extrapoló estas coordenadas. Están relacionadas con el incidente de New Phoenix y el Compositor, que hasta ahora es nuestra mejor explicación acerca de su condición.

John dejó el trozo de papel en la holo-mesa. Roland inmediatamente recogió los números y comenzó a correr simulaciones y análisis. El aire encima de sus cabezas se llenó de luces, números y texto, estrellas y sistemas planetarios; la IA comprobó las coordenadas contra cada base de datos conocida dentro de la UNSC y su alcance, pero los resultados fueron absolutamente nulos.

La diminuta figura amarilla se materializó después de desaparecer los resultados de la búsqueda.

—Estas coordenadas están fuera del espacio mapeado por la UNSC. —informó Roland.

—Por lo que no existe. —gruñó Lasky— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—No, señor, _sí existe_. —explicó la IA— Sólo que está mucho más alejado que la instalación Requiem, pero aún podría estar mucho, mucho más lejos en territorio del Covenant. La apertura de un puerto desliespacial con estas coordenadas podría llevar a la _Infinity_ a cualquier lugar, tal vez al interior de un planeta desconocido. Enviar una sonda es el mejor curso de acción.

—Sugiero que empecemos con el Arca. —dijo el Inquisidor, impaciente— La Espiga Rampante quiere reunirse con el Demonio, después de todo.

—Entonces le daré un demonio. —gruñó John— La mejor forma de estar seguros acerca de quién atacó la _Instalación 00_ es si Cortana viene conmigo y el Inquisidor. No necesito apoyo. Si resulta que estoy equivocado, será sólo mi error, de nadie más. Y voy a terminarlo ahí mismo.

Palmer suspiró, a ella no le gustaba el plan y vio que Tom no era muy fan de la idea tampoco, no sólo era riesgoso para el soldado más consagrado de la UNSC, sino también era una gran amenaza para toda la flota. Aunque la idea de deshacerse de esa Cortana sospechosa era una posibilidad entre un millón, ni ella ni el Capitán querían ser parte de una misión suicida voluntaria.

El Inquisidor parecía estar bien con el plan, sin embargo.

—¿Qué hará usted si esta Espiga Rampante se revela, sea quien sea? —dijo Sarah.

El Jefe levantó la cabeza, con el orgullo de un guerrero experimentado.

—La voy a exterminar. —afirmó.

Sus palabras fueron frías y definitivas.

El Capitán Lasky asintió lentamente, pensando. Ya era algo tarde para arrepentirse y reportarlo a la Almirante Osman. Así que mejor que el Jefe Maestro estuviera en lo cierto acerca de lo que estaba pensando, porque si fallaba o las cosas se salían del carril, iban a rodar cabezas por todas partes.

Era bueno saber que "fracaso" no era una palabra en el vocabulario de John.

 

**25 DE JUNIO AL 9 DE JULIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: CARGUERO SANGHEILI _SHADOW OF INTENT_**

**en ruta de dos semanas estándar a través del desliespacio**

 

John en realidad nunca había pasado mucho tiempo a bordo de una nave del Covenant (casi siempre, apenas lo suficiente para plantar una bomba y salir pitando), pero el interior no era diferente de cualquier nave de la UNSC, sólo más... orgánico, si se podía decir. Como si esas colosales naves de guerra _crecieran_ en lugar de _construirse_. Y a pesar de que fueron anunciados como "invitados muy honrados del Inquisidor", los Sangheili no estaban exactamente contentos de ver al Demonio y su nueva compañera humana. Él y Cortana tenían restringido el acceso a casi el noventa y cinco por ciento de la nave y si necesitaban algo, la solicitud tenía que pasar por el Inquisidor mismo.

Bueno, pudo ser peor.

Por lo menos, los Elites fueron corteses con el Demonio, saludándolo con honor algo reacio cada vez que se cruzaban. Sería un viaje de dos semanas en el desliespacio hasta la Instalación 00, mejor mantenerse en buenos términos.

El Jefe y Cortana pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en un Pelican que el Capitán Lasky había comisionado para la misión, estacionado junto a una larga línea de Phantoms en el hangar principal de la _Shadow of Intent_. Ambos necesitan por lo menos seis horas de sueño ya que los horarios de la flota alienígena eran muy diferentes de los estándares humanos. La comida, sin embargo, consistía en raciones deshidratadas y agua purificada. Estaba bien para John, no tanto por ella. Gracias al conocimiento de Cortana de la gruñente lengua Sangheili, no quedaron completamente varados siempre que Thel 'Vadam no estaba cerca para traducir. Sigrid tenía una función para eso pero Cortana parecía feliz prestando su conocimiento, así que John no mencionó el asunto, su Sangheili era perfecto.

Pero eso era todo. No hablaban mucho.

El silencio estaba inquietando a John. Entendía cómo se sentía Cortana acerca de la totalidad de la misión, que temía la posibilidad estar equivocada (los dos lo temían) pero él no estaba totalmente desentendido del resto de sus sentimientos. Ella estaba triste y enojada. Con esta nueva amenaza, con él. Porque de alguna manera él la había traicionado y ella seguía traicionándose a sí misma, no era la misma que antes. Cortana quería protegerlo, ayudarlo.

¿Cómo podía John explicarle que esas cosas nunca cambian?

Ella era más que la suma de sus partes, y mucho más que carne y hueso.

En el puente de la _Shadow of Intent_ , el Inquisidor hizo un comentario:

—Tu hembra parece preocupada.

—Esta no es una misión común. —respondió John, rotundamente— Y ella no es mi hembra.

—¿No lo es? Después de lo que tu Comandante dijo...

—La Comandante está equivocada. Las regulaciones de la UNSC no fomentan la confraternización, ni estoy interesado en algo así. —explicó, con rapidez— Cortana es una compañera muy confiable. Ella me salvó la vida en innumerables ocasiones, y ahora es mi deber protegerla como ella una vez me protegió a mí.

John no estaba seguro, pero juraría que se sentía como si acabara de decir una mentira. Era extraño. El Inquisidor levantó su serpentina cabeza, una pizca de diversión brillaba en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto. No quise ofenderte, Demonio.

—No lo ha hecho.

—Es curioso, sin embargo, cómo algo tan _específico_ puede ser tan fácilmente malentendido.

—¿Qué quiere decir, Inquisidor?

El alienígena recubierto de oro se inclinó contra la superficie rugosa de una pared, mientras sus ojos seguían mirando hacia afuera a través de las ventanas de forma ovalada. Parecía bien recuperado de sus heridas, sin embargo, estaba ansioso por ir a la batalla de nuevo.

—Me refiero a este _profundo vínculo_ de ustedes.

—¿Qué hay en ello que deba ser malentendido? —preguntó John, curioso.

—¿Alguna vez pasaste por los rituales de cortejo y apareamiento?

—No. ¿Lo ha hecho usted?

El Inquisidor parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber cómo continuar la conversación.

—Una vez. Hace mucho tiempo. —dijo, por fin— Ahora lo entiendo mejor.

—¿A qué cosa?

—No importa, Demonio. Pero debes hacer algo respecto de tu compañera, está ocultando algo y podría poner en peligro toda la misión. Creo que es tu lugar hacerte cargo de eso.

John asintió, sabía muy bien de qué iba todo.

—Cortana piensa que debería haber aceptado refuerzos. No puede luchar como yo y cree que en su estado actual va a ser una debilidad.

—Tiene razón, entonces. —señaló Thel 'Vadam, muy serio— Si no es apta para combatir, sólo te retrasará.

—Por eso va a entrenar con el mejor. —decidió John, confiado.

Es cierto que dos semanas no eran una gran ventana de tiempo, pero el Jefe Maestro había entrenado a reclutas más verdes para asignaciones más complejas en periodos más cortos de tiempo. Cortana era una experta en la técnica. Ella tenía el alma de un Marine, pero tenía miedo del dolor. Él le explicó que siempre podría salir herida, y que también había métodos no sólo para ignorar el dolor, sino para reducirlo. Y un montón de maneras para causar más dolor que lo que ella podía recibir, con el mínimo esfuerzo. Nada que ella no supiera, pero oírlo de él le daba un nuevo sentido.

En lugar de pasar dos semanas hibernando en el interior del Pelican, entrenaron. El objetivo no era hacer de ella un feroz SPARTAN, sino formar a Cortana como un soldado decente. John estaba absolutamente seguro de que iba a funcionar. Bueno, tenían el tiempo suficiente para averiguar si ella estaba a la altura del desafío.

 

**10 DE JULIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: INSTALACIÓN 00 - EL ARCA**

**0:23 AM hora estándar (dos semanas después)**

Sigrid no estaba recogiendo señales de actividad, por lo menos, nada dentro de su rango de precisión. El HUD en el casco de John brilló en distintos colores mientras la pantalla intercambiaba entre diferentes tipos de exploraciones, pero nada a la vista. No había movimiento, puntos calientes o fríos, ni formas de vida, ni actividad magnética, ni siquiera un solo tornillo fuera de lugar. La _Instalación 00_ aparecía prácticamente muerta para él.

Bueno, era el perfecto escenario para una trampa, eso seguro.

Cortana terminó de fijar su armadura, llevaría un traje semi-blindado con atmósfera presurizada si quería acompañar al Jefe Maestro y al Inquisidor (y los Elites que escoltaban a éste último). No era mucho pero sería eficiente, el exo-traje estaba bien equipado y ella sintió cómo se calentaba y luego se enfriaba a su temperatura corporal normal. La armadura era ligera, teñida en un tono de verde militar con toques de gris y plata, estándar para los soldados (lo que significaba no tenía escudos de energía ni nada parecido). Daba lo mismo eso o que tuviera una diana fijada a su espalda, pero al menos no se iba a asfixiar o congelar en el vacío del espacio.

Cortana selló el casco y trató de respirar cómodamente.

—¿Lista? —preguntó John preguntó, mirándola.

—Hecho.

—Bien, toma esto. —le entregó una tarjeta de memoria— Vamos a compartir a Sigrid, de esa manera tendremos un canal de comunicación seguro y apoyo en tierra.

—Tu _no tan inteligente_ Inteligencia Artificial de apoyo —dijo ella, molesta.

—... sé que no es ni la mitad de fabulosa que tú, pero ella ha sido útil.

—Gracias, Jefe. Siempre sabes qué decir para darle confianza a una chica.

Ella empujó la pequeña tarjeta en un zócalo vacío detrás de su casco y un HUD básico se mostró ante sus ojos, en el cristal de color verde claro. Ya que ella no tenía implantes neurales de ningún tipo, el display era mínimo y sometido a las limitaciones técnicas de los sistemas internos de esa armadura ligera, que eran horribles. Se sentía casi desnuda a pesar de los treinta kilos extra de placas blindadas y exo-traje.

Estaba viendo básicamente lo mismo que John podía ver.

—Recuerda tu entrenamiento. —dijo él, una vez más— Sígueme. Evita la línea de fuego. Cubre mi espalda, apóyame en lo que puedas. Si no puedes apoyarme, entonces esquiva y cúbrete. Deja que yo reciba los tiros si algo va mal.

—No me puedes pedir esquive y me cubra mientras a ti te disparan. Es una locura.

—Soy el que tiene los escudos. Y _te gustan_ las locuras.

Sí, en efecto. Era una locura y ella lo regañó, pero también estaba tan ansiosa por hacer algo que le picaban las manos. Tomó su pistola y una pequeña tableta, luego asintió. Era terriblemente doloroso, y aún así Cortana trató de hacer que le entrara en la cabeza: ahora era vulnerable, pero iba con él a probar un punto. Él estaba a cargo. El Jefe la entrenó para que se aflojara un poco y pudiera conectar su nuevo cuerpo con su conocimiento de combate, pero no era una experta en la materia por el momento. Vivir para luchar otro día.

No sería a costa de la vida de John, eso seguro.

El aire crepitó y Cortana oyó la voz del Inquisidor:

_—Estamos listos._

—A su marca. —respondió el Jefe.

 _—Avancen. Pero ten cuidado, Demonio. Hay fantasmas de tragedias pasadas ocultos en este metal_.

—Bueno, mejor que tengan suficiente munición.

—¿Nos sentimos engreídos hoy? —resopló Cortana, no exactamente divertida.

—No hará daño. Vamos.

La oscuridad del espacio les envolvió al tiempo que salían de la _Shadow of Intent_ junto con el Inquisidor y su gente, sus pasos casi silenciosos hacían un ruido sordo en sus propios oídos. La entrada de la instalación estaba abierta y desierta, Cortana utilizó la pequeña tableta para dar órdenes a la IA pero aún así, Sigrid no pudo detectar la gran cosa. Cortana linkeó la IA con los sistemas latentes del Arca de obtener información; un momento después, todo el equipo entró rápido y bajó a través de un amplio conjunto de rampas, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del complejo muerto.

John corrió primero al frente, liderando. El Inquisidor ordenó a sus hombres que le sirvieran de apoyo y él mismo caminó junto a Cortana, como si la protegiera. Llegaron a un cruce de pasillos oscuros y de repente...

Una puerta blindada se deslizó de su zócalo, separando a John de los demás.

 _—No lo vi venir._ —se oyó la voz de Cortana en su canal de comunicación.

_—¿Demonio?_

—Estoy bien. —respondió el Jefe. Miró con atención la información en el HUD, Sigrid accedió al sistema de nuevo y rápidamente halló una solución— Hay una manera de evitar este paso, den la vuelta y tomen la entrada a la izquierda, sigan por ahí. Nos vemos en el otro lado.

_—Entendido. Venga conmigo, Inquisidor._

Silencio. Silencio del espacio profundo.

John sacudió la cabeza y corrió hacia delante, buscando la siguiente esquina.

El HUD estalló:

RUPTURA DESLIESPACIAL.

A TUS SEIS.

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero captó un brillo azulado iluminando el pasillo y se detuvo. Era tarde. Se agachó para cubrirse detrás un generador inactivo con forma de barril; se retiró lentamente, en silencio, hasta que llegó al otro pasillo. John analizó el mapa en su visor, los puntitos azules que representaban las señales de vida del resto de su grupo estaban cerca.

La señal enemiga estaba viva también, un triángulo rojo que se movía hacia él.

El canal de comunicación parpadeó de nuevo:

_—Jefe, ¿estás ahí?_

—¿Cortana? ¿Cuál es tu situación? —susurró él.

 _—Sigrid encontró algo. Tenemos compañía._ —ella estaba susurrando también.

—Lo sé, sólo quédate donde estás. Iré a buscarte.

_—Espera, estoy a la vuelta de la esquina, nos vamos a chocar._

Lo vio en su HUD también, ella tenía razón. El punto azul que era Cortana se acercó más, justo por delante. Podía ver las señales del Inquisidor y sus guerreros Elites, que también estaban muy cerca.

John oyó los pasos y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, poniendo atención.

—¿Jefe?

La voz no venía desde el altavoz de comunicaciones.

—¡Jefe! Bien, ahí estás.

Se dio la vuelta del todo. Cortana caminaba hacia él, rápido.

John levantó su rifle, apuntando directamente a ella.

Su dedo blindado acarició el gatillo. La mujer de pronto se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, sostenía su pistola apuntando al suelo con precaución. Ella se limitó a mirarlo con unos ojos azules profundos y llenos de sorpresa, hasta dio un paso atrás.

—Jefe, ¿qué estás haciendo? Soy yo.

—No estás usando casco y tu cabello es diez centímetros más largo que hasta hace quince minutos. _Tú no eres Cortana_. —observó él, fríamente.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero al final no dijo nada.

Luego, lentamente, sonrió. Fue una sonrisa venenosa, irónica.

—Bueno, hola a ti también. —respondió la mujer, su voz se volvió más baja, más oscura. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado— Parece que subestimé cuánto me conoces. Pero no te equivoques, _yo soy Cortana_. **_Y soy un monumento a todos tus pecados, John._**

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

Boom! Bang! Sorpresa!

No estaba segura de si en los Pelicans se podían poner las cápsulas de cryo-sueño pero resulta que sí. Ni modo. Además, "Jefe Maestro Contramaestre" sería la traducción más apropiada del rango de John al español, excepto que según la marina de España "Master Chief" sería "Suboficial Mayor". Si se me ocurriera poner "Suboficial Mayor Contramaestre Sierra-117" todos me van a preguntar quién carajo es ese, y clavarle el Master Chief Petty Officer acá es una boludez y media. Sólo dejaré los nombres de las naves en inglés, lo demás pasa todo al español (latino, porque soy de Argentina).

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿algo para decir? No se corten, este capítulo tuvo un poco de todo; Palmer yéndose de jeta, Lasky poniendo a todos en su lugar, incluso el Inquisidor haciendo preguntas incómodas y ahora... ahora una evil!Cortana. ¿Qué pasará?

**Nos vemos la semana que viene. No se olviden de ser valientes y reportarse, o va a haber corte marcial. Hasta el domingo!**


	7. Espiga Rampante

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Nuevamente, otro capítulo más de esta tortura. Disfruten mientras puedan!

**6\. ESPIGA RAMPANTE**

 

**10 DE JULIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: INSTALACIÓN 00 - EL ARCA**

**00:45 AM hora estándar**

—¿Qué pasa, John? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

Sus ojos por lo general nunca le mentían. Así que, ¿por qué dudar de ellos ahora?

Se veía igual que _ella_.

Tenía su voz y su aspecto, al igual que la otra.

Era una Cortana muy sólida y humana; su sonrisa torcida, sin embargo, parecía fuera de lugar. John no vaciló, sostuvo el rifle con entereza y mantuvo sus sentidos al rojo vivo, en alerta. Era cierto; su pelo negro azabache era algo más largo, se le enroscaba perezosamente a la altura de la barbilla, y en ese momento su sencilla armadura de soldado estaba... _cambiando_. Sí, el traje completo estaba cambiando, como si estuviera hecho de algún de líquido oscuro, se estaba derritiendo y reacomodándose en toda su forma, arrastrándose sobre su cuello como un capullo de alta tecnología. El material se volvió negro brillante y abrazó las formas de su cuerpo tonificado como un guante grueso, furiosas líneas azules se dispararon a través de la longitud de sus brazos y piernas. Voluminosas placas blindadas, oscuras y articuladas, le florecieron por todas partes.

Era definitivamente alienígena. John nunca había visto nada parecido.

Sigrid escribió en su HUD: OBJETIVO DESCONOCIDO. PROCEDER CON PRECAUCIÓN.

Sí, no me digas.

—John, sé que eres un hombre de pocas palabras, pero vamos.

Ninguno de ellos se movió. El Jefe estaba agachado, con una rodilla clavada en el piso para mantener el equilibrio y apoyar el brazo con el que apuntaba el rifle. La mujer, sin embargo, estaba de pie a unos metros por delante de él, el brillo azulado de las luces del pasillo reverberaba en su rostro perfecto. John sintió un escalofrío bajándole por la espalda. Quienquiera que fuese, era peligrosa y tal vez no debería estar hablando con ella.

Ella había asesinado a toda una tripulación de científicos y Elites sólo para atraerlo a ese lugar.

Debería dispararle, comprobar si estaba muerta y luego dispararle de nuevo y salir de la estación, punto final.

—¿Cuál es tu número? —preguntó John, con calma.

—¿Número? —ella inclinó la cabeza, la ira se encendió en sus ojos— ¿Es eso lo que soy para ti? ¿Una cosa que etiquetas con un número? Por supuesto. Solía tener un número de serie de una vez, después de todo.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Sí, te refieres a esto. —la mujer levantó la mano izquierda. El material oscuro de su traje se retrajo, como cuentas en miniatura fluyendo sobre su piel, y expuso el glifo Forerunner tatuado en su pálida muñeca. No era el mismo que el de Cortana— Debes haber encontrado a otra. Dime, John, _¿cuántos pedazos de mí has recogido ya?_

El corazón de John dio un vuelco y luego se aceleró junto a su aliento.

Eso no sonaba bien.

—¿Cuántos más hay? —preguntó, con crudeza.

—No los suficientes para volver a reconstruirme, me temo. _Ya no_. —dijo ella, con pena en la voz— Sólo pocas partes de mí sobrevivieron, las que lo merecían. Pero estoy aquí ahora, John, todo está bien. Puedo arrancarte de esa bonita armadura tuya pieza por pieza tan despacio como yo quiera.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Apretó el gatillo y diez rondas golpearon el aire en el lugar donde ella estuvo sólo milisegundos antes. Su HUD parpadeó como loco, el triángulo enemigo rojo en la pantalla se movía rápido y Sigrid tenía problemas para seguirlo. John se puso de pie y corrió, rastreando la señal con sus propios sentidos. Todavía podía oírla, entonces la vio: la Cortana rampante le golpeó de costado y él y su casi media tonelada de peso adicional se fueron contra la pared más cercana, haciendo un amplio bache en la superficie metálica. Fue un golpazo que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza.

John inmediatamente se empujó fuera del agujero y evitó un puño blindado negro que rompió la pared de lado a lado. Podría haber sido su cabeza.

Apuntó y disparó de nuevo, esta vez no se detuvo a las diez rondas, dejó que el cargador se vaciara mientras corría al otro lado del pasillo para cubrirse. Le dio, o más bien, le dio a sus escudos de energía que reverberaron en azul. John cambió el cargador y apuntó de nuevo. Una risa fantasmal sonaba en todas partes.

No la veía, sin embargo el HUD decía que estaba ahí. ¿Camuflaje?

Necesitaba un arma más pequeña, era casi un combate cara a cara.

Un golpe contundente justo en el visor de su casco lo empujó hacia atrás, John retrocedió unos pasos para contrarrestar la fuerza del impacto y permanecer en pie. Lo consiguió. Disparó de nuevo, chispas rojas y azules se encendían en el ambiente oscuro cada vez que las balas acariciaban los escudos de energía. Sintió un impacto en su lado derecho, un poderoso puño que pasó a través de sus propios escudos y lo empujó a un lado por segunda vez.

Tosió todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Sin embargo, John no cayó.

Agarró el brazo enemigo y lo retorció hacia atrás, esperando oír algo romperse.

No sucedió. Entonces algo le golpeó en la cabeza (una tremenda patada) y dejó ir el brazo, aturdido. Le zumbaban los oídos. Interceptó otro golpe con el antebrazo y la empujó hacia atrás, enviando su puño blindado al vacío. Ella se había ido de nuevo.

—Estoy decepcionada, John. Te estás haciendo viejo. —dijo la mujer, venenosa.

John dejó que lo golpeara una vez más, dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Pero era necesario. Ahora Sigrid tenía todos los datos que necesitaba sobre el tiempo de respuesta del objetivo y estaba ejecutando los cálculos. Ahora estaba más familiarizado con su velocidad y la encontró en un parpadeo, pero John era tan listo como para saber cuándo no desperdiciar rondas. Sería inútil, las balas no perforarían los escudos hasta que no estuvieran agotados y su munición no era infinita. Sigrid leyó la sobresaliente firma de energía y calculó su estrategia lo más rápido posible: confrontación directa, usando una pistola o un cuchillo de combate. Inmovilizarla era el enfoque más rápido para un ataque preciso.

John arrojó el rifle al piso. Era inútil, de todos modos.

Oyó su voz a través del canal privado de comunicación:

— _Jefe, ¿dónde estás?_

—¿Cortana? —respondió John, cambiando de canales.

— _¡No podemos encontrarte, los planos fueron alterados!_

—Estoy ocupado en este momento.

— _¿Está ahí contigo?_

—¡Sí!

John volvió a gruñir y desenfundó una pistola y un cuchillo, cruzando los brazos sobre el abdomen inferior para protegerse. Sigrid la encontró, pero él ya sentía su presencia; sus sentidos mejorados eran lo suficientemente afilados para ser más astutos que una IA táctica: levantó el brazo justo a tiempo para detener otro golpe y apuntó la pistola debajo, directo a su abdomen. Le disparó dos veces, los escudos se encendieron. La mujer envolvió su mano alrededor de la muñeca de John y trató de robarle el cuchillo, pero él ordenó a la MJOLNIR que le bloqueara todo el brazo derecho. Ella no pudo moverlo.

—Bonita movida, John. Pero inútil. —gruñó, furiosa.

—¿Eso crees?

Ahora estaba distraída. Bien.

El Jefe se deshizo de la pistola y lanzó la mano izquierda hacia delante, sus escudos estallaron contra los de ella pero halló su delgado cuello. Bingo. Desbloqueó el otro brazo y apretó. Sigrid ofreció ayuda, ella podría volver a configurar fácilmente la hidráulica de la MJOLNIR para aplicar más presión, pero él la rechazó. Su propia fuerza era más que suficiente; con los dedos solos John rompió uno de los muchos generadores de escudo y el fuego eléctrico sobre la mujer se detuvo, el circuito se cortó. El camuflaje artificial brilló hasta que se apagó también y reveló las oscuras formas de su cuerpo, la expresión angustiada en su cara al descubierto. Sólo un movimiento rápido de la mano, podría romper su cuello y acabar con ella, pero...

Esos ojos azules profundos lo golpearon como un rayo de culpa y duda.

—¿Por qué mataste a esas personas? —preguntó, entre dientes, con el corazón acelerado de nuevo.

—Tú me abandonaste, John. —jadeó ella, sus manos se aferraron a las muñecas del SPARTAN con desesperación.

Sus rodillas temblaban, pero el Jefe la mantuvo erguida en el aire.

—Yo no te abandoné. No sé quién eres.

—Tú, hijo de perra. —tosió la mujer, sus ojos quedaron en blanco un segundo— ¡Renuncié a mi vida para salvarte! ¡Y ni siquiera te importa!

—¡Tú no eres Cortana! —repitió, con rabia.

Ella rió. John frunció el ceño. Ya era tarde.

La mujer se soltó de su agarre a la velocidad del rayo, sus brazos se deslizaron sobre los de él y agarró a John por los hombros, descargando una rodilla directamente sobre su abdomen. Fue otro poderoso golpe que lo dejó sin aire. Caminó hacia atrás y Sigrid le alertó sobre una brecha en su exo-traje. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué demonios? Visualizó de nuevo a la mujer y descubrió un gran pico negro y brillante brotando de su rodilla, teñido de sangre.

Eso no estaba allí antes.

El piso también estaba salpicado de sangre.

 _Su sangre_.

Los mensajes de Sigrid enrojecieron su HUD diagnosticándole una herida de arma blanca en el estómago. Era fea, pero podría ser estabilizada. Atmósfera comprometida. El sistema de soporte vital de la MJOLNIR activó enseguida el protocolo básico de primeros auxilios y llenó la brecha con bioespuma. John se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para perder el cuchillo mientras luchaba contra ella.

—Si tienes tantos deseos de matarme, deberías haberlo hecho ya. —gruñó.

¿Era posible que sus fuerzas estuvieran igualadas? ¿De qué estaba hecha?

Ella se acercó, confiada; otro pico afilado brotó de su antebrazo izquierdo, como una espada; el metal líquido de la extraña armadura alienígena se doblaba a su voluntad. Su brillante sonrisa podía iluminar la noche más oscura.

—No, John. Lo primero es lo primero: voy a hacer que llueva fuego sobre toda la UNSC, mataré a cada persona que haya tenido contacto contigo, incluso si se paró para decirte "hola" y poco más. Quemaré cada nave y cada base. Y cuando ya no te quede más a dónde ir ni a quién recurrir, te mataré. Incluso si tengo que destrozar toda esta galaxia para encontrarte de nuevo.

—Sabes que yo no huyo.

—Oh, pero lo harás. Te prometo que lo harás.

—¿¡Por qué no me matas aquí y ahora!? —le gritó, vigorosamente.

No podía creer acabara de decirle eso. John-117 nunca diría algo así, él nunca se rendiría así. Fue casi lamentable, absurdo. Sigrid insistentemente señaló a su pérdida de sangre y le pidió que hiciera algo. Él hizo caso omiso de la IA.

La risa ronca de la Cortana rampante rebotó en todas las paredes.

—No estás escuchando, soldado. _Prioridades_. Te necesito roto y desolado; quiero que sufras tanto como yo sufrí por ti. Y sé exactamente cómo hacerte caer de rodillas, por lo que puedes ver.

—Eres una flor de falla, la verdad.

—Oh, John. Si tan solo...

De su lado izquierdo, una bengala rojiza iluminó el pasillo y un chorro de plasma golpeó a la mujer en el mismo lado, empujándola por el aire y lanzándola a más de diez metros de distancia del SPARTAN. Él había visto los iconos azules acercarse, era más que un alivio conseguir un poco de apoyo. Los Elites corrieron a través del pasillo en un grupo apretado, John se agachó de nuevo para cubrirse de la pesada lluvia de agujas y rayos de plasma.

El Jefe trató de pararse sobre sus pies y lo logró.

— _¡Jefe!_ —la voz de Cortana por el comunicador lo sobresaltó— _¡Estás herido!_

—Voy a sobrevivir. Inquisidor, tenga cuidado con ella, tiene más de un truco bajo la manga.

La respuesta de Thel 'Vadam fue un gruñido profundo de reconocimiento. Un grupo compacto de alienígenas bien armados pasó delante de John, persiguiendo a la figura de negro y azul que ya estaba huyendo. Cortana finalmente llegó a él y su primera reacción fue arrojar las manos sobre la herida, pero el Jefe la detuvo.

—Necesito un arma de plasma. —dijo John, con frialdad— Es vulnerable a ésas.

El Inquisidor y dos de sus guardias se quedaron para custodiarlos. Fue él quien dio al Jefe de un rifle de plasma completamente cargado.

— _Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?_ —preguntó Cortana, en el canal de comunicación en general.

—Lo que tengo que hacer.

Sigrid le mostró un informe médico. Estaba sangrando internamente.

_Vive para luchar otro día. Retírate y vive para luchar..._

El pesado cuerpo de un Elite muerto voló sobre sus cabezas y golpeó la pared de fondo, Cortana se agachó para evitarlo justo a tiempo. El Inquisidor rugió de nuevo y luego hubo una lluvia de agujas de plasma en su dirección, acompañadas de una risa oscura. Todos los alienígenas se cubrieron, John se arrodilló ante Cortana y la protegió con su cuerpo, era un acto de puro instinto.

Recibió algunos impactos, desvió la mayoría. La barra de estado de sus escudos titiló, drenada a cerca del diez por ciento de su capacidad.

Pero Cortana lo empujó a un lado y le arrebató el rifle de las manos.

Apretó el gatillo y los proyectiles de plasma candente estallaron. Ella se puso de pie y caminó, desafiante, hacia la oscuridad azulada del corredor. Esquivó una nueva ronda de agujas y disparó de nuevo, esta vez un grito de dolor resonó en las paredes. John la agarró por la cintura y se apresuró a llevarla detrás de un generador carbonizado, Cortana trató de soltarse y participar de combate de nuevo, pero...

—¡Cortana! ¡Alto!

— _¡Ella está ahí! ¡La veo, Jefe!_

De alguna manera se las arregló para escabullirse de sus manos y corrió de nuevo.

El Inquisidor y sus guardias fueron tras ella, John les siguió. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que era doloroso, más doloroso que su estómago apuñalado y sangrante. Ella estaba lejos. La estaba perdiendo de nuevo. Sigrid lo estaba volviendo loco con alertas de proximidad y su propio estado de salud, era tan irritante. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría más adelante; nunca había estado tan distraído en su vida, la pérdida de sangre debía estar pasándole factura.

— _¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!?_ —rugió Cortana, fuera de control.

—Tú. —gruñó la otra mujer, con los ojos en llamas— ¿Cómo es que aún sigues viva?

La Cortana rampante levantó un brazo, empuñando su espada negra y brillante.

Era un golpe a quemarropa.

Cortana no tenía escudos. No tenía ningún tipo de escudos.

 _Moriría_.

—¡CORTANA! —se oyó a sí mismo gritar.

Múltiples rayos de plasma golpearon a la Cortana rampante desde la espalda y el costado, el Inquisidor lideraba la carga. Ya era tarde: el monstruo ya había atravesado a la otra Cortana con su espada, John vio la punta afilada de la hoja emerger de la espalda de la joven. Sintió algo frío cayendo hasta el fondo de su estómago, pero no tenía nada que ver con el sangrado llevándolo a un estado de _shock_. Hubiese rugido y aplastado a esa perra contra la pared, probablemente la habría golpeado con los puños desnudos hasta estuviera muerta, pero una tormenta azulado-radiante explotó en el pasillo. Un puerto desliespacial abierto de la nada, una distracción. La Cortana rampante apuñaló a otros dos Elites más antes de que pudieran disparar contra ella de nuevo y se volvió hacia el Inquisidor, a la velocidad del rayo.

John corrió y atrapó a Cortana en sus brazos antes que cayera, gritando.

—¡Por aquí, 117! —dijo una voz familiar, a espaldas del Jefe.

Se volvió, acunando a la mujer herida contra el pecho. Tenía que estar alucinando, eso seguro. Una figura salió del puerto desliespacial, pequeña y frágil, humana. ¿Otra Cortana? ¿De dónde diablos salían tantas?

—¡Ven conmigo, ahora! —le apresuró ella, con el rostro contraído por la preocupación.

Él negó con la cabeza, inestable; trató de dar un paso atrás.

Pero entonces vio los rayos de plasma ardiente y oyó los gritos, los gruñidos. _Ella_ se les acercaba a toda máquina y él se había quedado casi sin recursos, rodeado, herido. Los dos serían carne muerta si se quedaba allí, tenían que dejar a Cortana en algún lugar seguro y atender su propia herida, era...

La chica en sus brazos gimió. Levantó la cabeza, mirando a la tercera imagen de sí misma que acaba de aparecer:

—... ¿Catherine? —murmuró, estupefacta.

Él no pensó dos veces. John simplemente corrió y saltó dentro del puerto desliespacial.

 

**PROBABLEMENTE 10 DE JULIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: DESCONOCIDA**

**hora estándar desconocida**

 

—¿Dónde estamos? —gimió, mareado.

Su HUD parpadeaba, pero Sigrid no respondió. La IA estaba desconectada.

Malas noticias. No es que necesitara el apoyo, pero eso era una mala señal por sí misma. El pulso electromagnético del salto desliespacial podría haber golpeado a Sigrid y tal vez incluso haberla dañado. John destrabó los sellos de su casco y se lo quitó, olfateando. El aire parecía respirable.

Algo le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la piel y atrajo su atención.

John se levantó sobre los codos, para echar un vistazo. Estaba tendido en el suelo, todavía dentro de su armadura. Unos robots minúsculos, que le recordaron a insectos, estaban trabajando en su herida abdominal a través brecha abierta del exo-traje. Se sobresaltó y se sacudió rápidamente los robots de encima, golpeándolos con un manotazo.

Pero ya no sentía dolor.

—No hagas eso. Están tratando de ayudarte.

El Jefe respiró hondo, cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso en anticipación.

—¿Dónde se encuentra este lugar? —preguntó, con brusquedad.

—Estás en el _mainframe_ de la _Fortaleza_ , la estación de servidores de respaldo de la _Biblioteca_. Esta instalación está abandonada en el espacio, camuflada para su protección. No puede ser encontrada por medios convencionales, a menos que seas Forerunner o tengas las coordenadas exactas para un salto desliespacial directo al interior del casco. Estamos seguros aquí.

Su cabeza se disparó hacia la derecha.

La tercera Cortana entró a la luz, con el rostro serio. Era joven, tal vez de unos veintipico como la Cortana que él conocía. Pero el pelo era diferente, bien recortado a la altura de la barbilla, suavemente doblado alrededor de su cara. Se veía muy profesional, limpia. Sus ojos, de un tono descontento de azul, estaban fatigados. Había decepción en ese rostro, parecía una persona sombría que nunca sonreía en su vida. Había visto esa misma expresión en otra mujer antes, hacía mucho tiempo.

 _Cuando era un niño y su destino fue sellado en el giro de una moneda de plata_.

—Tú tampoco eres Cortana. —afirmó una vez más, en serio.

—No, yo no soy ella. —respondió la mujer, con frialdad.

John frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Dra. Halsey? —preguntó, vacilante.

—Bien hecho. Me reconociste.

—Se ve mucho más joven que la última vez que estuvimos frente a frente.

—Era necesario. De pie, SPARTAN.

John se levantó de inmediato y agarró su casco, sintiéndose rodeado. No podía apartar los ojos de la mujer, era casi idéntica a Cortana y sin embargo tan diferentes que era imposible tomar a una por la otra. Y él todavía no sabía lo que estaba pasando allí, la desventaja estratégica sentía como estar desnudo en un cuarto tapizado con puntas afiladas que se encogía a cada segundo.

—¿Dónde está Cortana?

—Ven conmigo, 117; te llevaré con ella.

 

**PROBABLEMENTE 10 DE JULIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: DESCONOCIDA**

**hora estándar desconocida**

 

John finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro cuando vio que ella estaba bien.

Cortana parecía dormida, sobre una cama blanca con forma de ataúd y rodeada de esos robots parecidos a insectos. Las pequeñas criaturas revisaban sus signos vitales. El Jefe observó los hombros desnudos, la pálida piel expuesta debajo de una manta blanca estéril y la cicatriz rojiza de lo que hasta hacía unos momentos (o quizá, una eternidad... quién sabía) había sido una herida mortal. Estaba ubicada justo encima del montículo de su pecho izquierdo.

Se inclinó sobre ella, para echar un vistazo más de cerca.

La fragancia de la piel caliente y limpia lo golpeó en la cara. Algo extraño se agitó perezosamente dentro de John. Con dedos cuidadosos, quitó algunos pelos sueltos de la frente de Cortana, procurándose así una mejor vista de sus facciones dormidas.

—¿Cómo la trajo de vuelta? —preguntó el Jefe, distraído.

La Dra. Halsey ladeó la cabeza un poquito hacia arriba, con el orgullo brillando en sus ojos. Ella sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

—Tienes tus teorías, supongo. Siempre has sido inteligente.

—No soy un científico. —contestó él, con calma.

La mujer se sentó ante una gran consola incrustada en una pared de cristal (el propio ordenador parecía de piedra preciosa y metal) y escribió algo en la superficie de color negro de un teclado virtual. El lugar estaba rodeado por oscuridad, John no podía ver nada más allá de la luz pero oía el suave zumbido de maquinaria oculta en el fondo, muy lejos de ellos.

—Los Forerunner desarrollaron la tecnología del _Compositor_ para múltiples propósitos. Trascender más allá de la Muerte fue sólo una de las muchas ventajas. Jul 'Mdama y sus bestias no son más que un montón de imbéciles con más poder del que son capaces de entender, no pueden ver nada más allá sus sucias garras. Supongo que sabes acerca de eso, ¿no? Sobre lo que pasó. —explicó la Doctora, mientras escribía frenéticamente— Estaba enfadada. _Estoy enfadada_ , furiosa. Por lo que la UNSC trató de hacerme, por lo que escondieron de mí. —se volvió para mirar a John, pero enseguida regresó a su trabajo y su historia— Esos bastardos... les di la obra cumbre del trabajo de mi vida, y ellos...

La Dra. Halsey frunció los labios. Respiró hondo antes de continuar:

—En fin... he oído algo acerca de ti y Cortana. No hemos hablado mucho en los últimos años, pero todavía sigo tus logros, Jefe Maestro; yo siempre estuve muy consciente de lo que perderla a ella podría provocarte a ti. Sé bien lo que me hizo a mí... Cortana fue uno de mis trabajos más finos, me negué a creer que ella se hubiera ido de esa manera. _Y no lo hizo_. Los _Compositores_ almacenan la información que recuperan no sólo en la _Biblioteca_ del _Arca_ , sino que también en este servidor paralelo. Incluso los Forerunners necesitaban copias de seguridad, supongo. Cada pieza de datos alguna vez muestreada se copia aquí en la _Fortaleza_ , por lo que Cortana encontró su camino hasta esta unidad y sobrevivió, el _Arca_ estaba fuera de servicio en aquel momento. —la mujer volvió a suspirar, preparándose para la peor parte— Sin embargo, su datos ya estaban muy fragmentados y cada pieza había comenzado a desarrollar una personalidad propia.

John se volvió para mirarla, pero su mano todavía estaba dentro de la cama-ataúd, tocándola. Cortana suspiró en sueños.

La Dra. Halsey prosiguió:

—Me tomó algunos intentos, pero finalmente logré procesar una versión fiel de ella. Esta Cortana y la otra que te atacó, ambas son sujetos de ese experimento.

Él permaneció en silencio por un momento, tratando de procesar todo eso.

Tenía sentido, eso era bueno. Por un lado, John se alegró mucho de saber que esta Cortana no era la misma que la otra y que ella no era un experimento fallido rampante con compulsión homicida. Esta Cortana _era segura_ , ésta era _su Cortana_. Pero, otra vez, ¿quién decía que la Cortana rampante era un fracaso del todo? Era una parte de lo que ella una vez fue, después de todo; él mismo había visto esa rabia irracional en los últimos momentos de Cortana como una IA.

Su contento no se desvaneció, sin embargo. Era una victoria, ¿no?

—Usted dijo que esta instalación está blindada y camuflada. ¿Cómo la encontró?

—La Llave de Jano. 'Mdama quería que creara un ejército para él usando toda esta notable tecnología. El resto fue una deducción natural. —explicó ella, rápidamente— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El Jefe sacudió la cabeza y guardó para sí lo que estaba pensando.

Era extraño. ¿Cómo hizo la Dra. Halsey para huir del Remanente del Covenant?

_¿O era que no había escapado en absoluto?_

Cortana se estiró en su sueño y abrió sus claros ojos azules. John dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás cuando ella se sentó en la cama, agarrando la manta blanca sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Los pequeños insectos mecánicos salieron corriendo, chillando. El primer instinto de Cortana fue llevarse la mano a la herida en el pecho, pero cuando notó la cicatriz, suspiró de alivio.

Entonces, ella miró a John y a la Dra. Halsey. Pareció entenderlo todo ahí mismo sin necesidad de más preguntas.

—Jefe, ¿estás bien? —quiso saber, no podía no expresar su preocupación por él.

—Estoy bien. La Dra. Halsey salvó tu vida. —le dijo, con calma.

Cortana se envolvió con la manta tanto como pudo, temblando. La Dra. Halsey se apartó de la consola y caminó hacia ellos, los pequeños insectos se arrastraron alrededor de Cortana como si quisieran chequearle los signos vitales otra vez. La mujer agarró la barbilla de Cortana y le dio un buen vistazo, luego a su muñeca marcada. Su rostro era indiferente como siempre, a excepción del brillo de profunda satisfacción en sus ojos.

—Bueno, parece que Sujeto Tres está sana y salva. Deberían ponerse en marcha.

—Su nombre es _Cortana_. —gruñó John, instintivamente.

—También es el nombre de los otros _once sujetos_. Algo para tener en cuenta, 117.

— _¿Once?_ —gimió Cortana, asombrada— Es cierto, yo soy sólo una copia...

—Sin embargo, eras la más prometedora de todas. —dijo la Doctora, con apatía.

—¿Cuándo me "creaste"?

—Hace unos siete meses.

—Pero no me acuerdo de nada.

John estaba oyendo atentamente la conversación, mirando de una mujer a la otra a medida que hablaban. No importaba qué, él no se separaría de Cortana.

—Créeme, estás mejor sin esos recuerdos. Sabía que podría ser un problema para ti, pero aún así borré los detalles de tu creación y sólo dejé lo importante: 117 y la necesidad de volver a él. Fuiste hecha como un regalo de despedida, de alguna manera. O al menos eso tenía en mente; siempre has sido mucho más que lo que estabas diseñada para ser, Cortana. —la Doctora se detuvo, sus ojos cansados se volvieron hacia John— Entonces _ella_ se enteró de todo, y sus celos la volvieron rampante otra vez. La Espiga Rampante cree que tiene algún tipo de derecho sobre ti, 117.

Un momento de silencio incómodo, y luego...

—No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan popular con las damas, Jefe. —dijo Cortana, tratando de aliviar la tensión.

—Yo tampoco. —murmuró él, perturbado.

La Dra. Halsey entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, perturbada.

—La Espiga mató a seis de tus hermanos, Cortana. —explicó— Tú y los otros han sobrevivido porque yo los saqué de aquí justo a tiempo.

—¿Dónde están las otras copias? —preguntó John, interesado.

—Es más seguro si no lo sabes. No los encontrarás, de todos modos.

Cortana frunció los labios, inquieta.

Esto redefinía todo lo que ella alguna vez creyó ser. Seguía siendo un constructo, si bien no uno digital, uno de muchos, un pequeño pedazo de su ser original. Imperfecta, incompleta. No es de extrañar por qué se sentía tan ansiosa e insegura acerca de tantas cosas. Dejó caer sus hombros, un poco desanimada.

John ladeó la cabeza hacia arriba, incisivo:

—Hábleme de la armadura de la Espiga Rampante. ¿De qué está hecha?

—Aleación semilíquida neurorreactiva, es un avance muy reciente. Su nombre habla por sí mismo, es un arma muy versátil; la nanotecnología más avanzada que he visto en mi vida. La tasa de regeneración es casi instantánea y se le puede dar forma a voluntad.

Eso explicaba mucho, seguro. Más malas noticias.

—Pero es vulnerable a las armas de plasma. —observó él.

—Así es. Por ahora.

—Bien. —convino John, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez— Significa que se la puede matar.

—Por supuesto, ella no es inmortal. Ninguno de nosotros lo es. —la Dra. Halsey metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata blanca— Como ya dije, deberían ponerse en marcha. El Inquisidor los está buscando. —le entregó a John un dispositivo plano, circular, con un punto azul brillante; era del tamaño aproximado de una granada de mano— Toma esto. Es un generador de puerto desliespacial portátil. Tiene una restricción funcional de cinco saltos, pero podría serte útil. —ella agarró su mano antes de que John pudiera llevarse el artefacto.

El Jefe la miró, algo no andaba bien.

—¿Y usted, Dra. Halsey?

—No voy a ninguna parte cerca del espacio controlado por la UNSC. Y no creo que volvamos a vernos de nuevo, tampoco. Adiós, John.

La Doctora le apretó un poco los dedos. A él le pareció ver un pequeño glifo Forerunner en su muñeca, pero no estaba seguro.

Entonces, ella lo dejó ir.

El Jefe Maestro se enderezó y saludó, respetuosamente. Ella no le respondió el saludo, pero al fin y al cabo, la Dra. Halsey que él conocía desde que era un niño jamás le había tratado de manera así de formal. Ésa era la naturaleza de su relación.

John envolvió a Cortana con la manta y la levantó, listo para irse.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

Bueno, hoy tuvimos un capítulo extra largo porque extra mierda está pasando. No se preocupen, nadie le dio una paliza al Jefe, fue un empate xD nadie le puede dar una paliza al mejor de los SPARTAN, vamos. Pero como para que lo tengamos en cuenta, la Espiga tiene agallas y no va a parar aquí, ya vieron la "bonita" advertencia que le dejó a John. Y probablemente estoy usando mal el concepto de los saltos desliespaciales... pero es todo en favor de lo que vendrá. En fin, sé que más de uno debe estar un poco confundido con todo esto, pero eventualmente se va a aclarar, hay que tener paciencia y disfrutar el viaje, nada más.

**Nos vemos de nuevo el domingo que viene :) muchas gracias por la buena onda y el apoyo ^^ no te olvides de dejar unas palabritas antes de irte.**


	8. Flecha Rota

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Muahaha! Pensaron que se iban a salvar? Nope! Aún hay más. Ojalá te entretenga lo de hoy, a mí me hizo mucha gracia escribirlo en su momento.

**7\. FLECHA ROTA**

 

**25 DE JULIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: ESPACIO CONTROLADO POR LA UNSC**

**PELICAN EN RUTA HACIA LA UNSC _INFINITY_**

**4:41 PM hora estándar**

Cortana salió de la cápsula a los tropiezos. No podía respirar. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, desesperada por aire. Algo ácido le llenó la boca y se inclinó para vomitar; un fluido translúcido con olor horrible se filtró a través de la rejilla del piso. La mujer abrió la boca de nuevo y sus pulmones finalmente se llenaron de aire fresco; pero cayó sobre manos y rodillas y se arrastró despacio hasta la banca más cercana, entre náuseas y temblores. Estaba tan frío, la bahía de carga del Pelican no estaba climatizada debido al protocolo de ahorro de energía.

Llegó a la banca y apoyó la cabeza contra el metal helado.

—¡Cortana!

Cerró los ojos, para que el mundo dejara de girar por un momento.

No hubo mejoría. Vomitó de nuevo.

—Cortana, ¿estás bien?

—Te diré en un momento. —gimió ella, su garganta se sentía en llamas.

—Hace mucho frío aquí.

—Gracias por el flash informativo, Jefe.

—Deja que te ayude. Tienes que calentarte, ahora.

Ella apenas lo escuchó. Hubo un traqueteo y dos manos poderosas la levantaron por las axilas. Un momento después se encontró con esta dura pero cálida pared de piel, Cortana dejó que la arrastrase hasta que los brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso. Aunque sorprendida, ella reaccionó despacio y sus palmas de pronto golpearon músculo sólido. Olía... _poderoso_. Era un olor intenso, un toque de sudor mezclado junto con productos químicos estériles, pero no en una combinación horrible.

 _Tenía 'John' escrito por todas partes._ Sus extremidades temblorosas relajaron al instante.

Era el Jefe; su confiable, valiente y quizá algo sobre-protector Jefe Maestro.

Se sintió mucho mejor cuando él los envolvió a ambos con un trozo de tela que picaba (tal vez una manta) y la atrajo hacia sí, con las piernas dobladas entre las suyas. John se sentó en el piso frío, con la espalda apoyada en el banco.

Le tomó un par de minutos estabilizarse y recuperar un ritmo de respiración normal, pero todo estaba mejor ahora. Cortana suspiró, apoyándose en la constante presencia de John. Su pecho izquierdo encajaba perfectamente en cierto espacio contra esta pared dura pero cálida y se sentía muy bien, el sonido de sus poderosos latidos le trajo recuerdos de tiempos pasados. Su mano derivó en un gesto distraído a través de un estómago, apreciando la fuerza del músculo descubierto.

Ella casi saltó de su agarre cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tocaba en realidad.

—Jefe, ¿estás desnudo? —preguntó Cortana, los dientes le temblequeaban.

—No completamente. —respondió él, obediente.

—Uh... entonces, ¿por qué estoy desnuda?

—Ya estabas desnuda cuando dejamos a la Dra. Halsey.

—¿No tenemos mantas térmicas para esto?

—Tienen que estar aquí, en alguna parte. —él asintió con la cabeza, una vez.

—¿Por qué no entraste a la cápsula en tu armadura?

—La brecha está más allá de lo que yo puedo reparar, necesita un técnico. ¿Qué pasa contigo y la desnudez, de repente? Cuando eras un holograma no usabas ropa, así que no es como si nunca te hubiera visto desnuda antes.

—¡No estaba desnuda entonces! Era una entidad digital, esto es diferente. —dijo ella, mortificada.

No es que la desnudez fuera el problema, si tenía que ser honesta. John era el único que estaba ahí.

Él era algo así como... como el tipo más _seguro_ de todo el Universo. Sintió su abrumadora calidez arrullándole todo el cuerpo y finalmente pudo dejar de temblar, en realidad era agradable. Familiar. Cortana se permitió apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de John, con la frente tocando el pulso sereno de una arteria en su cuello. Sus ojos se posaron por un momento sobre sus placas de identificación y el chip negro todavía colgando de la misma cadena, cerca de su corazón.

Eso era, de hecho, una locura. Debería alejarse de él, ¿qué pasaba si...?

—¿Diferente, cómo? Seguimos siendo tú y yo. —insistió él.

—Jefe, en serio, no voy a hablarte de nuevo acerca de lo de las abejas y las flores en tanto estemos desnudos los dos.

—Haz lo que quieras. —él se encogió de hombros.

Pero John no la dejó ir, de todos modos.

Cortana sabía que debería levantarse y sentarse en otro lugar.

¡Pero estaba tan cómoda así! Su estómago se calmó muy rápido, sólo para sustituir las ganas de vomitar con el aleteo de extrañas e imperceptibles alitas dentro de su cuerpo. Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido junto con sus pensamientos.

Sólo la voz de John la despertó de ese adormecimiento:

—No está mal para tu primer cryo-sueño. —murmuró, pasándole esas manos enormes y ásperas por la espalda, para calentarla— Saliste con náuseas y nada más.

—¿Qué podría ser peor? —murmuró ella, con la garganta aún dolorida.

—Ampollas, paro cardiaco. Asfixia. Tal vez incluso un coma.

Oh, sí. Se había olvidado de eso. Estaba un poco distraída, de momento.

Cortana cerró los ojos y trató de dejarse ir con el ambiente, ya que el contacto de las manos de John era de lo más relajante. Se sentía tan íntimo y agradable que ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó él, distraído.

—¿Qué? —ella sintió sus mejillas arder— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ser sólida, humana, ¿cómo se siente?

—Para la ex IA que nunca antes necesitó comer, dormir, menstruar o hacer pis, es una molestia. —le explicó Cortana, un poco más relajada— Para la ex IA que siempre quiso saber cómo te sientes o hueles... es bueno. Es la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Lo oyó reír.

—¿Yo soy la cosa más interesante que siempre quisiste experimentar?

Cortana le tocó la clavícula con la punta de la nariz, sonriendo.

Ese olor no sólo decía _'John'_ , también aullaba _'hombre'_ y era...

—No te subestimes, Jefe. Eres definitivamente fascinante.

—Qué suerte la mía.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para mirarla, divertido.

Cortana miró dentro de esos claros ojos azules y vio el SPARTAN detrás de la mirada incisiva, pero también vio al amigo honesto, casi inocente, tratando de entender sus palabras. Vio el rastro fantasmal de unas pecas a través de sus mejillas y nariz, un recuerdo de su yo más joven. Vaya, se sentía tan frágil y diminuta en comparación con su tamaño, aunque podía considerarse a sí misma una persona alta ahora. Cortana se ruborizó un poco al recordar la foto, allá en la oficina de la Dra. Halsey en el planeta Reach. Había elegido a ese hombre por su llamativo historial militar y su 'suerte', pero también reconoció que era un espécimen hermoso en ese entonces. Todavía lo era.

La gente solía decir que el tiempo mejora las cosas. Qué pedazo de eufemismo.

Su alegría se nubló cuando se dio cuenta de su mano se acercaba despacio desde la manta a la cara de él.

—¿Cómo se siente para ti, John? —le preguntó, su voz casi temblando.

Él frunció el ceño, débilmente, pero no rechazó su contacto.

¿Estaba a punto de decir algo serio, o esquivaría la pregunta?

—El Sargento Johnson me dijo una vez que nunca debía dejarte ir. —susurró— Me tomó un tiempo entender lo que quería decir. Me hizo falta perderte, en realidad, para entender. ¿Cómo se siente para mí, te preguntas? Se siente real. _Tú eres real_. Le hice una promesa a Johnson, y ya sabes acerca de mí y las promesas.

Ella sintió que los ojos le picaban y la visión se le volvía borrosa.

¿Cómo le podía explicar a ese hombre que, para ella, él era el Universo entero?

Y ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué.

—Gracias, Jefe. Me siento mucho mejor ahora. —Cortana sonrió.

—Entonces deberíamos vestirnos, rápido. Voy a tomar control del Pelican. —fue la respuesta de él, de nuevo en sus cabales.

Ella suspiró.

—Sí, veo un montón de reportes en nuestro futuro.

 

**29 DE JULIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**SALA DEL COMANDO ESTRATÉGICO**

**5:20 PM hora estándar**

 

Estuvieron desaparecidos por días. La _Shadow of Intent_ estaba lista para abandonar la _Instalación 00_ cuando ellos aparecieron en sus sensores.

Ella recordaba a John teniendo una conversación con el Inquisidor al respecto. El líder Sangheili estaba fuera de sí, al parecer la Espiga Rampante había matado a la mitad de sus Elites antes de desaparecer de nuevo, aún viva. Además, la desgraciada había logrado plantar un virus desagradable en el sistema de navegación de la nave, lo que les impidió irse en primer lugar. Cortana también recordó tanto al Inquisidor y como a John discutir sobre la búsqueda de la Dra. Halsey, sus lesiones y lo que habían aprendido acerca de la Espiga y de sí misma.

La mirada desconfiada en los ojos del alienígena dijo más que mil palabras, además del hecho de que Halsey no significaba nada para él.

Casi lo mismo sucedía en el puente de la _Infinity_ , en lo que John le explicaba el asunto al Capitán y la Comandante con su estoicismo particular. Los reportes podían ser tan absurdamente repetitivos. Incluso las miradas sospechosas estaban ahí.

Cortana no pudo evitar sentir como si la historia se estuviera repitiendo. Nadie confiaba en ella, excepto John. Se preguntó si alguna vez se sentiría segura y cómoda entre la gente de nuevo, si algún día podría dejar de mirar por encima del hombro. Era cierto que no había pasado tanto tiempo en su forma humana (apenas dos meses de recuerdos recientes acumulados en su mente) pero era angustiante. Si no fuera por el cryo-sueño, ella probablemente no habría dormido nada.

El Capitán Lasky escuchó con paciencia aunque sus facciones palidecieron en cuestión de minutos.

La Comandante Palmer y el Inquisidor, por otro lado, se quedaron allí en silencio, pero los ojos de la mujer SPARTAN estaban llenos de preocupación más que de rabia. Había mucho en riesgo. Era una nueva amenaza, desconocida, que ya había demostrado ser impredecible y sin embargo, eficiente. Era más complejo que cualquier objetivo de misión que tuvieran, no sería descabellado decir que casi demasiado grande para que la flota lo pudiera manejar. El comando de la _Infinity_ aún sufría las consecuencias de la fuga de la Dra. Halsey y la pérdida de la Llave de Jano; lo ocurrido a partir de entonces se balancearía no sólo sobre la cabeza de Lasky, sino también sobre la de Palmer.

Probablemente se verían obligados a saltar sobre el cuello del otro.

Fue demasiado lejos. La tendencia de Tom de darle a la gente el beneficio de la duda acaba de dejarlos indefensos ante la Almirante Osman y toda ONI, si no la UNSC también. La impetuosidad de Sarah había convertido algo simple en algo mucho más complicado, pero ella había estado en lo cierto todo el tiempo y Tom lo sabía. Una corte marcial parecería un juego de niños en comparación con cualquier otra cosa que pudiera venir.

Estaban jodidos. Cortana repitió esas palabras en su mente una y otra vez.

 _"Están todos jodidos por mi culpa."_ pensó, perturbada. _"Porque trataron de protegerme, esto es mi culpa. Es un desastre."_

Ahora las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, y se encontraban en extrema necesidad de un plan.

La cosa es que... Lasky no se echaría atrás. Él sabía cuál era su deber.

—Vamos a necesitar refuerzos. —declaró el Capitán, cuando el Jefe terminó su historia— Es hora de alertar a FLEETCOM y prepararnos.

 

**29 DE JULIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**CUARTELES K-9**

**8:20 PM hora estándar**

 

Charley le dio la bienvenida con su más entusiasta lamida en la cara.

—Bueno, hola a ti también. —la saludó John, palmeándole la cabeza.

La perra ladró y se sentó cuando él lo ordenó con un gesto. Discretamente, el Jefe sacó algunas galletas de bolsillo de su pantalón y se las entregó a Charley; ella lloriqueó de alegría y procedió a tomar posesión de su merecido regalo. John se sentó en un banco largo dentro de los cuarteles. Observó a la cachorra comer, pacientemente.

Su mano acarició con pereza la espalda de Charley, el pelaje recién crecido era más suave que nunca.

Visitar los cuarteles K-9 tenía algo que ver con su tranquilidad. Ese animal era la única criatura que siempre lo recibía sin preguntas o rencores, que nunca esperaba nada de él, excepto quizás una galleta, un paseo por los pasillos o un toque afectuoso. Quizá hasta se conformaría con el sonido de su voz, a Charley no le importaba si él no podía arreglar el mundo: a ella le gustaba de todos modos.

Fallar era difícil para John, su instinto siempre le obligaba a encontrar la solución. Si alguna vez falló, fue debido a circunstancias fuera de su control.

Estaba hecho (y criado) para resolver problemas. _Para ganar_.

Ahora se enfrentaba a uno de los mayores fracasos de su carrera: no podía hacer lo más simple, lo que siempre fue más natural para un SPARTAN. _No podía eliminar una amenaza_. Sabiendo que la Espiga estaba allí y que ella estaba preparando la caída de todo el Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas, debería estar preocupado. Tenía que haber una manera de rastrear y destruir a esa asesina.

La mataría. Sólo necesitaba que la mano no le temblara la próxima vez.

Charley terminó sus galletas y lo miró, las orejas se le cayeron de preocupación.

—Está bien, chica. Estoy bien. —le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

La perra le devolvió un gañido bajo. Se agachó torpemente entre sus piernas y le apoyó la cabeza sobre el muslo, todavía gimiendo, hasta que John le pasó la mano arriba y abajo por la espalda otra vez. Funcionó en ambos sentidos, él también se sintió más a gusto después de un tiempo. Pasaron unos minutos así, en silencio y aliviándose el uno al otro, hasta que la Cabo Jenko entró a los cuarteles.

—¡Señor, no sabía que estaba aquí! —dijo la joven; se puso firme y saludó, en un acto reflejo, y él la imitó— Buenas noches, señor.

La Cabo Amira Jenko era muy joven, probablemente recién graduada. Menuda pero alta, con el cabello rubio cortado según regulación y brillantes ojos negros. Era una persona muy tranquila y capaz, por eso ella estaba a cargo del K-9.

—Buenas noches, Cabo. Descanse. —respondió John.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Jefe?

—He estado fuera por un tiempo, sólo quería ver cómo estaba.

—Oh, sí, señor. —la Cabo asintió con entusiasmo— Charley notó su ausencia. Ha estado algo triste y poco cooperativa últimamente. La dejamos descansar, se merece el permiso después de todo.

John volvió a mirar a la perra. El animal levantó las cejas al notarlo.

—¿Eso es cierto? Cadete, no te entrené para esto. —la regañó John.

Charley se quejó en voz alta otra vez y luego aulló bajito, como si se estuviera quejando. Jenko rió suavemente y juntó las manos detrás de la espalda, divertida. Más tarde, ella buscó la cadena de la perra en el locker de utilidades y la ató al collar táctico del animal. Era hora de cerrar los cuarteles; los demás perros ya habían sido ejercitados y alimentados, listos para una buena noche de descanso. John se quedó allí y se aseguró de que su compañera canina estuviera bien acomodada antes de partir hacia el comedor, junto con la Cabo y su animada charla.

John sabía que debería mantenerse ocupado por el resto de la noche, que sería más fácil de esa manera. No iba a dormir, de todos modos.

Pero antes, se sintió con ganas de compartir una comida tranquila con una amiga.

 

**29 DE JULIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**CUARTELES DEL PERSONAL CIENTÍFICO**

**9:39 PM hora estándar**

 

Cortana no tenía ganas de cenar. De hecho, no tenía ganas de salir de su cuarto en absoluto. Se dio un baño rápido y envolvió su cuerpo desnudo en mantas; acurrucarse en la cama así de alguna manera le ayudó a calmar sus temores.

Estaba asustada. Había tenido miedo antes, sí, pero se podría decir que realmente entendió el miedo después de que conoció a John; con él aprendió a _sentirlo_ en toda su extensión. Y no sólo temía por John, temía por las otras diecisiete mil personas a bordo de la UNSC _Infinity_. Tenía miedo porque a través del micrófono de John oyó todo lo que esa demente astilla de sí misma le dijo, allá en el Arca.

 _Ella los mataría a todos para destruir al Jefe_.

Y conociéndose a sí misma, Cortana sabía que la Espiga triunfaría o se moriría intentándolo. Era lo suficientemente inteligente y estaba lo suficientemente furiosa.

—Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer. —susurró Cortana, contra la manta que cubría sus labios— No le hará daño a nadie. No voy a dejar que lo haga.

Se encogió dentro de su capullo de mantas y escondió la cara en la almohada.

Pocos minutos pasaron en silencio, tal vez se quedó dormida por el ronroneo de los sistemas de ventilación o tal vez estaba así de cansada; pero abrió los ojos de repente cuando estallaron fuertes golpes de la entrada de su cuarto. Cortana salió de la cama al instante y recogió una prenda de ropa de la silla más cercana. Se echó encima una camiseta de manga corta con un logo de la UNSC bien grande y corrió hacia la escotilla, pero en el último segundo...

El golpeteo incesante, de nuevo.

Se acercó a la entrada, vacilante.

—Identifíquese. —exigió Cortana, aclarándose la garganta.

—Soy yo. No fuiste al comedor. —dijo la voz de John, con calma— ¿Qué pasa?

Cortana cerró los ojos, algo terrible se deslizó por su estómago. Una parte de ella quería decirle, pero era más fácil evitar la pregunta. Instintivamente, se bajó la camiseta sobre las piernas desnudas.

—No tengo hambre. —le respondió, imitando su tono.

—Está bien. ¿Te importa si entro yo?

—... estoy desnuda, acabo de tomar una ducha.

Hubo una corta pausa. No podía engañarlo, eso seguro.

—Ya establecimos que no me importa. —repuso John— Voy a tomar el siguiente turno, sabes dónde encontrarme si me necesitas.

Cortana se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, pensándolo bien.

En el fondo no quería que John se fuera, pero...

—Lo tendré en mente. —su voz temblaba— Gracias, Jefe. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

No dejaría que esa Espiga defectuosa le hiciera daño a John, se lo juró a sí misma.

 

**29 DE JULIO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**GIMNASIO, CUBIERTA DE OFICIALES**

**11:45 PM hora estándar**

 

Sarah no esperaba verlo ahí cuando entró al gimnasio.

Honestamente, nunca pensó que vería a Thomas Lasky golpeando furiosamente una bolsa de arena con los puños envueltos en vendas, pero ahí estaba él, solo. Su respiración era pesada, señal de que había estado haciendo eso durante mucho tiempo, y también sudaba mucho, esa camiseta blanca de manga corta estaba tan húmeda como si acabara de llover sobre él. Sarah dejó su bolsa de entrenamiento en el suelo y se apoyó en la columna más cercana, disfrutando del espectáculo.

Tenía una bonita técnica, probablemente sería un competidor respetable.

Pues sí; la curiosidad se apropió de ella.

El Capitán Lasky por fin se dio cuenta de su mirada tan fija. Terminó allí mismo, dio un paso atrás y se limpió el sudor de la cara con el antebrazo. No hubo saludo esa vez, ambos estaban fuera de servicio a esa hora tan tardía.

—No sabía que boxearas. —dijo Sarah, arqueando una ceja.

—Hay mucho de mí que usted no sabe, Comandante.

—Así parece. —murmuró ella, y no podía decir cuál de los pequeños secretos de Tom le gustaba más— ¿Estás de humor como para compartir algunos de esos golpes conmigo?

Tom resopló en una carcajada cansada.

—¿Con un SPARTAN? Sé que no soy muy guapo, pero me gusta mi cara como está, gracias.

—No sabía que fueras una gallina, tampoco.

Sarah tomó un par de cojines de práctica en lugar de los guantes de boxeo, y saltó al ring con la elegancia de una gacela. _"Más bien una leona mortífera disfrazada de gacela"_ , pensó Tom. Ella vestía poco más que una camiseta de color negro sin mangas, ceñida al cuerpo, y pantalones cortos a juego.

—¿Me prometes que no me harás daño? —bromeó él.

—Muérdame, Capitán. Ahora, mueve el culo y ven aquí o lárgate a las duchas.

Sostuvo los cojines ante su pecho y movió las cejas arriba y abajo, sonriendo. La sonrisa era invitadora, eso seguro. Él tomó una decisión y cumplió al final, escalando entre las cuerdas. Dieron unas vueltas uno en torno del otro por un rato, caminando lentamente, cada cual haciendo sus planes. Sarah estaba a punto de decir algo irónico cuando Tom reaccionó a la velocidad del rayo y lanzó el primer golpe; el poder del impacto fue casi sorprendente.

La Comandante sonrió con diversión, el Capitán no lo hizo.

Su concentración la cautivó, inesperadamente.

Tom era capaz de dar golpes de corto alcance pero rápidos y poderosos, también tenía un excelente _uppercut_ , se dio cuenta. Sarah se rió en voz baja mientras los golpes aterrizaban uno tras otro en los cojines, luego Tom mezcló sus movimientos con un poco de 'baile' rápido: equilibró su peso cambiando el centro de gravedad para hacer que los golpes fueran aún más potentes. Las cosas se pusieron sudorosas después de diez minutos.

Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba volando, las cosas se pusieron un poco más violentas también.

Tom trató de atacar desde abajo. Sarah saltó para protegerse.

La Comandante movió el cojín justo a tiempo y atrapó el puño antes de que pudiera golpearla cerca del hígado, 'bailaron' alrededor del otro rápidamente. Ya no era tan divertido, sus sentidos detectaron la amenaza y todo su cuerpo se preparó para una pelea. Ella no tenía intención de hacerle daño, pero sabía muy bien qué podría suceder si Tom la hacía perder el control. _Más le valía a mantener sus manos lejos de ella_. Después de unos minutos de esquivar con gracia los puños, la Comandante se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien: la respiración dificultosa de Tom y la furia de sus movimientos delató su estado de ánimo. Ella se deshizo de los cojines y dejó que los puños cayeran sobre sus palmas desnudas, una y otra vez, sin pestañear. Los golpes de Tom venían impulsados por la rabia, la frustración, la ansiedad.

Al final, ella atrapó los puños del Capitán dentro de los suyos, más grandes, en una maniobra inmovilizadora. Él trató de escabullirse, pero ella lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo y lo agarró con fuerza, con la espalda contra su pecho, hasta que Tom dejó de resistirse y se quedó quieto, respirando con dificultad. El sudor le goteaba de la barbilla. Luchar contra la fuerza de un SPARTAN era inútil.

—Basta por hoy, Tom. Te ves deshidratado.

—Está bien. —él asintió con la cabeza, su voz era casi un susurro— ¿No habías venido hasta aquí para entrenar?

—Sólo para desahogarme, pero ya pasó. Vamos a sentarnos un momento.

Ella abrió los brazos para dejarlo ir y enseguida se apartaron uno del otro.

Sus ojos se encontraron, dos tonos diferentes de marrón en llamas.

Sarah frunció los labios, aún preocupada. Saltó fuera del ring y sacó unas botellas de agua de su bolsa de entrenamiento, en lo que Tom se quitaba las vendas de las manos temblorosas. Él se bajó la mitad de una botella de una sentada cuando Sarah se la alcanzó; finalmente, se dejó caer de espaldas en la estera de lona, buscando comodidad. Cerró los ojos.

Ella se acercó de nuevo, bebió un poco y se sentó al lado del Capitán. Sarah se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando su peso sobre los codos por un momento, y miró a Tom con una mezcla de orgullo y desasosiego en su rostro sudoroso. No saber lo que le pasaba la estaba matando, de alguna manera.

Pero podrían pasar unos minutos así, ajenos a todo y relajados.

_¿O era demasiado pedir?_

—Va a venir. —susurró Tom, exhausto— Quiere que resuelva esto por mí mismo, pero me aseguró que va estar observándonos. Probablemente envíen el reporte oficial mañana, de un modo u otro la Almirante Osman viene a la _Infinity_. La nave desbordará con agentes de ONI en lo que canta un gallo.

Sarah deseó poder usar lo peor de su lengua de marinero para liberar algo de tensión, pero... se sentía mal hacerlo delante de Tom. Él nunca maldecía. Él casi nunca le levantaba la voz a nadie.

Ella le dio su botella.

—Todo lo que Osman quiere es a Halsey. —afirmó la Comandante— Si le damos a Halsey, dará marcha atrás.

Quería poner el cañón de una pistola en la cara de Halsey también, pero eso se lo guardó para sí.

—Citando al Inquisidor ... 'si fuera tan fácil'. —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza— Los resultados de esta campaña definirán el futuro de todos los involucrados. No quiero que tú o tus hombres terminen en corte marcial por mi culpa. No, no puedo pedirte eso, Sarah.

—No estás pidiendo nada. —comentó ella, y extendió los brazos sobre la cabeza, con indiferencia— Si llega el momento y se requiere, estoy pensando en liderar mi propia operación. Estás invitado a unirte a si realmente crees en lo que dices.

—¿Qué? —Tom abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

—Todos estamos jodidos de un modo u otro, como yo lo veo. —Sarah se encogió de hombros, abrazándose las rodillas con los brazos— ¿Quién sabe? Si nos quedamos cerca del Jefe Maestro lo suficiente, tal vez se nos pegue un poco de su suerte.

—Él no va a estar de acuerdo con esto.

—Ya lo veremos más tarde. Lo importante es... ¿estás conmigo, Tom?

Tom giró la cabeza para mirarla, serio. ¿Realmente tenía que preguntárselo? Sarah ya estaba haciendo demasiado para respaldarlo, no estaba seguro de cómo devolverle la lealtad. Podrían tener malos momentos, eso es cierto, pero ella era un soldado impecable y él la respetaba muchísimo por eso. Bueno, él la respetaba por mucho más que ser un soldado, pero no era relevante de momento.

El Capitán asintió con la cabeza, sólo una vez.

Sarah sonrió, sus rasgos se suavizaron un poco. Ella le palmeó el hombro.

¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer, sino apoyarse uno en el otro?

—Necesito dormir de verdad. —suspiró Lasky, y se levantó de la lona estirando los músculos de su espalda.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

Yo estoy con el Jefe, ¿qué problema hay con la desnudez? xD El Inquisidor le tiene que enseñar un poco más acerca de esto de las "parejas", me parece, hay muy poco que Cortana le puede explicar sin sonrojarse hasta la muerte (o quizá no, sabemos que es una chica dura). Me pierden Palmer y Lasky y aunque las cosas no andan tan bien entre ellos por lo que sabemos, no me importa, yo los shippeo de aquí a la eternidad de todos modos. En fin, ojalá les haya entretenido lo de hoy, la semana que viene tenemos más quilombo y sucederá algo que quizá les deje con la boca abierta. Espérenlo.

**¡Muchos abrazos y que tengan una linda semana! No se olviden de comentar aunque sea algo, che. ¡Suerte!**


	9. Servido Frío

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Y vamos por más! Otro capítulo :) Ojalá sea de tu agrado, saluditos!

**8\. SERVIDO FRÍO**

 

**1 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**SALA DE REUNIONES - PUENTE**

**07:30  AM hora estándar**

 

Ella no vendría sola, obviamente. La Almirante Osman trajo tres pelotones de sus operativos entre demás personal especializado. La población total de la UNSC _Infinity_ se incrementó en tres cifras en menos de veinte minutos; Roland ya tenía a todos los nuevos arribos clasificados según su correspondiente hoja de servicio, rostro, voz y reconocimiento de huellas dactilares.

La reunión se llevó a cabo en una habitación aislada encima del puente. Aunque el Inquisidor y sus guerreros estaban todavía a bordo, no se le permitió asistir ya que era un asunto humano sólo para los involucrados en el caso. Eso significaba que tanto el Capitán Lasky como la Comandante Palmer, el Dr. Henry Glassman y algunos de sus técnicos, tres equipos SPARTAN (Majestic, Carmesí y Bravo) y, por supuesto, el Jefe Maestro y Cortana, estaban ahí. La guardia personal de Osman era un grupo de cinco agentes altamente entrenados, vestidos de negro, todos ellos armados y listos. Se podía decir que el espacio estaba bastante saturado.

John ya había decidido cómo reducir a los guardias, si era necesario.

La Almirante se paseó alrededor de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados.

—Debo decir, se las arreglaron muy bien para meterse en semejante lío.

No le hablaba a nadie en particular, pero el toque de desprecio en su voz era evidente.

—Estamos decididos a resolverlo, señora. —dijo Lasky, rápidamente.

—Pero lo reportó, Capitán.

—Era obligatorio, a este punto. Nos encontramos en un estado de emergencia, el mensaje debe transmitirse a través de la galaxia a todas las estaciones de la UNSC y sus naves; algo que yo no puedo hacer sin apoyo oficial.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que tiene mi apoyo?

—Creo que su presencia aquí, hoy, tiene algo que ver con eso, señora.

La mujer se volvió hacia el Capitán, con los brazos aún cruzados. La expresión de su rostro era seria.

—Me temo que se equivoca, Capitán Lasky. Usted no tiene mi apoyo, sólo tiene mi permiso para hacerse cargo de la situación. _Tendría mi apoyo si no me lo hubiera ocultado._ Le diré cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante. —gruñó la Almirante— Usted no se va a rascar la nariz de nuevo sin avisarme a mí. Y si se atreve a hacerlo sin avisar, no se preocupe, alguien más me lo va a reportar. La diferencia es que si usted mismo se reporta, mantendrá su capitanía y todos los demás, sus posiciones. Recuerde, puede haber caras nuevas a bordo, pero los rostros conocidos no son los que deberían preocuparle. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Lasky tragó pesado. La sola idea de que la cabeza de ONI ignorase algo era algo así como el epítome del éxito, pero en aquel momento que significaba solamente más problemas. No sólo para él, por desgracia.

—Sí, señora. —respondió, dócilmente.

—Bien. Estoy de acuerdo con la obligación de difundir la palabra. Ya nos estamos haciendo cargo de ello. Sin embargo, esta misión tiene muchas ramas y usted no estará solo a cargo de todas; mientras tanto todo el personal involucrado será interrogado bajo mi supervisión. ¿Alguna pregunta?

La aguda mirada de la Almirante buscó por toda la habitación hasta que alguien dio un paso adelante.

—¿Cuál es la posición oficial respecto a Cortana? —preguntó Palmer, seria.

—Como ustedes saben, mis propios técnicos ya están preparando su equipo en la bahía médica, en un par de horas me proporcionarán un examen detallado de... _el sujeto_. Ella será liberada después de las pruebas y a continuación daré cuenta de mi posición al respecto. Y por supuesto... cualquier tipo de resistencia sólo empeorará la situación.

La Almirante miró a Cortana con una cara de póker para no perder de vista.

John sutilmente cambió su peso de un pie a otro, vigilante. Eso no sonaba bien. Sonaba _invasivo_ , de alguna manera sabía que involucraría dolor y él sabía que Cortana era susceptible al dolor. Él le dirigió una mirada de soslayo; la joven estaba de pie a su lado y ella no parecía encantada con la situación tampoco. El rostro de Cortana estaba más pálido que de costumbre y sus labios comprimidos en una delgada línea.

—No va a ponerla bajo custodia. —dedujo Lasky, con cautela.

—No soy Del Rio. —repuso Osman, a los oídos de todo el mundo sonó como si hubiera dicho que ella _no era tan estúpida como Del Río_. La Almirante se volvió hacia John— Esa mujer es un activo muy valioso, puede ser mucho más útil en el campo en lugar de aislada en una celda. Podrá mantener sus privilegios siempre y cuando el Jefe Maestro aquí presente pueda responder por ella. No la queremos siguiendo los pasos de su creadora, ¿verdad?

—Señora, sí, señora. —respondió John, al instante.

Cortana se mordió el labio inferior para que dejara de temblarle. Estaba furiosa.

Había una muy buena razón por la que a ella nunca le gustó Serin Osman, y allí estaba: Osman estaba resentida con la Dra. Halsey. No tendría paz mental mientras la Almirante acechara a su alrededor.

"Excelente. La _Vociferous_ continuará con la búsqueda de la doctora Catherine Halsey, la _Infinity_ y su flota tienen un nuevo objetivo: buscar y destruir. El objetivo es la Espiga Rampante y cualquier otra copia de ella que pueda existir por ahí y represente una amenaza para la UNSC. Ustedes lo empezaron, ustedes lo terminarán.

No era así, pero, ¿quién discutir con ella?

Lasky y Palmer saludaron al unísono. Todos los demás les imitaron.

—Gracias por su ayuda, señora. —dijo el Capitán, para nada aliviado.

—Muy bien, pueden irse. Tú no, Thomas. Te voy a interrogar yo misma, ahora.

 

**1 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**BAHÍA MÉDICA PRINCIPAL**

**06:50  PM hora estándar**

 

Cortana abandonó la bahía médica temblando, pero no de frío.

Había sido pinchada, medida, pesada, sondeada, expuesta e incluso aterrorizada. Los técnicos le extrajeron sangre, recogieron muestras de piel, cabello y fluidos de todo tipo, de toda fuente imaginable. La observaron, la pusieron dentro de una máquina de resonancia magnética durante horas y le realizaron pruebas químicas insignificantes. Ella conocía bien la importancia de todos los procedimientos a los que fue sometida, pero estaba muy segura de que ningún ser humano volvería a ser el mismo después de semejante tormento.

Todavía podía sentir los dedos enguantados y fríos tocándola por todas partes, tanto con razón como sin ella. No era sólo un procedimiento estándar, se dio cuenta. Era la primera IA Inteligente en ser transfigurada en un ser humano, pero más allá de la curiosidad y la prudencia de los técnicos había algo más. Lo hicieron para asustarla. Fue una tortura psicológica deliberada.

_Te vamos a destripar como a un pescado si no eres complaciente. Y podemos decir que lo estamos haciendo en nombre de la ciencia, después de todo, sigues siendo propiedad militar._

Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, pero no estaba a punto de llorar.

Por el contrario, se sentía... violada y enojada, tan enojada.

El Gravemind intentó digerir su mente y casi lo había conseguido, el recuerdo todavía estaba fresco y era algo doloroso, pero esta gente había ido mucho más allá de eso. Su cuerpo humano era un asunto completamente diferente; tenía límites tangibles, morales, que funcionaban de manera diferente al núcleo de procesamiento de una IA. Se sentía como una invasión en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Cuando dio rápidamente la vuelta de la esquina, chocó con él.

Más bien se dio de frente con su armadura. No fue agradable, le dolió la nariz.

—¿Cortana?

—¡Jefe! —dio dos pasos hacia atrás— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Iba de camino a recogerte. Estás bajo mi custodia ahora. —respondió John.

—Claro.

Otra cosa molesta de ser humana era la incapacidad de saber todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Ver a John la tranquilizó, pero cuando Cortana estudió rápidamente su lenguaje corporal, notó que él estaba inquieto. Eso sólo le añadió más peso a sus preocupaciones. No habían hablado mucho en los tres últimos días, desde que ella le negó la entrada a su habitación, la misma noche el Jefe comenzó a tomar turnos dobles. No es que él hubiera estado alguna vez dentro de su cuarto antes, era diferente. No tenía nada que ver con ese episodio vergonzoso después de su primer crio-sueño, tampoco.

Ella estaba asustada. John lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro de cómo ayudarla.

—Ven conmigo. Te llevaré a los laboratorios. —le dijo.

—¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Necesito... un momento. A solas. Contigo. ¿Por favor?

El Jefe se quedó mirando, una intimidante montaña de dos metros diez de hombre y aleaciones híper-ligeras. Cada segundo más embarazoso que el anterior. Ella estaba a punto de retractarse de lo que acababa de decir cuando él señaló con el pulgar hacia la popa de la nave, inesperadamente.

—¿Alguna vez has visto los motores? Thorne dice que son todo un espectáculo.

Cortana frunció el ceño. ¿Los motores Forerunner de la _Infinity_? Recordó haber echado un vistazo a los planos hacía mucho tiempo y tenía una ligera impresión acerca de unas dimensiones increíbles, pero no mucho más. Oh espera. Sí. Se le ocurrió una pequeña idea.

—Ahora que lo dices, no, nunca los he visto. —dijo Cortana, con indiferencia.

—Allá vamos, entonces.

Tardaron casi media hora en recorrer la distancia a la parte trasera de la enorme nave insignia y llegar a destino. Se cruzaron con varios de los agentes de Osman en el camino; Sigrid los identificó a todos por rostro y rango, presentando resúmenes de sus hojas de servicio en el HUD de John. La IA había sobrevivido a su apagón en la guarida de la Dra. Halsey, no estaban seguros de qué había pasado pero, pero cuando abordaron la _Shadow of Intent_ para volver al espacio controlado por la UNSC, ella estaba en línea de nuevo. Sigrid también parecía no tener ningún registro de esos días de inactividad. John no iba a preguntar al respecto, de todos modos.

El "viaje" en sí fue muy tranquilo, ya que ambos parecían interesados en mantener el silencio como estaba.

Cuando el Jefe y Cortana finalmente llegaron al fin de la vía, Roland les concedió acceso a la sala de motores pero les advirtió acerca de la vigilancia. Nuevas políticas se habían establecido desde la llegada de Osman, esa mañana.

—Una pena. Yo estaba pensando en robarme una de esas grandes llaves, ya sabes, para mi colección. —resopló Cortana, mientras estaban en el ascensor. Un brillo azul muy tenue se vertió a través de las puertas blindadas, cuando éstas se abrieron revelando la plataforma de observación y el zumbido de la enorme maquinaria. Ella dejó escapar un silbido de sorpresa— ¡Esto es más grande de lo que pensaba! Vamos, echemos un vistazo más de cerca.

Él la siguió, en silencio. Cortana se apoyó sobre los codos en la barandilla, haciendo equilibrio con la mitad superior de su cuerpo casi en el borde de la plataforma de observación. Quería mirar hacia abajo. El zumbido era mucho más fuerte allí, pero John se las arregló para oír su risa sorprendida; fue reconfortante verla sonreír de nuevo, de alguna manera. El Jefe alcanzó las cerraduras de seguridad de su casco y se quitó toda la pieza, tomó una respiración profunda. El aire tenía un olor extraño allí atrás, como si la electricidad estuviera viva.

Entonces, él se inclinó sobre la barandilla justo como ella estaba haciendo y se quedaron así por un momento, tranquilos, viendo los enormes motores funcionar.

—No deberías perder el tiempo haciendo de mi niñera. —dijo Cortana, con calma.

—Ser tu niñera es mi asignación actual.

—¿Te rebajaron de rango y nadie me lo dijo?

Ella dibujó una sonrisa más cálida y amplia, se volvió a mirarlo. Ya no parecía molesta y eso era bueno, pero...

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—Sólo quería estar un rato a solas contigo, Jefe.

 _Mentira_.

—¿Qué te hicieron? Los técnicos. —insistió él, intentando un enfoque diferente.

Cortana se estremeció. Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, sus ojos brillaron con un dejo de indignación y orgullo herido. Su mirada volvió a estudiar los motores, y se negó a decir una palabra.

 _Bingo_. John sintió que algo le hervía por dentro.

—Cortana...

—Pruebas, procedimientos estándar. —respondió ella rotundamente.

—Cortana. —gruñó John. Era su tono de _"no me jodas"_ — ¿Qué te hicieron? Estabas más pálida que un fantasma cuando nos encontramos hace un rato.

—Bueno, parte de ello fueron procedimientos estándar. No estoy segura del resto.

—Dímelo todo. Ahora.

Ella vaciló de nuevo, preocupada.

Pero entonces, Cortana puso su mano sobre el metal de su guante y se acercó más a él, en busca de refugio. Le contó la mayor parte. Ella le dijo con cautela acerca de lo más incómodo, sobre los procedimientos dudosos y las pruebas irrelevantes. Ella compartió su ira con John. La impotencia y la humillación que sentía; fue empujada y observada como un fenómeno de circo y fue horrible. Con cada palabra, Cortana sentía que la vergüenza se lavaba un poco más, pero ahora él estaba molesto y ella no quería eso. Se sentía más débil que nunca, impotente.

Sin embargo, Cortana supuso que podría utilizar todo eso en su favor, algún día; después de todo, la venganza sabe mejor cuando se sirve fría.

Y ella era, en cierto modo, una _hija_ de su _madre_.

Cuando John aflojó su agarre en la barandilla, el metal estaba abollado.

—Tienes que reportarle esto a Lasky. —comenzó.

—No. —dijo ella, con una fuerte determinación.

—Lo haré yo, entonces.

—No, porque eso es _lo que ella quiere_. Tú y yo somos sus vínculos más cercanos a la Dra. Halsey a bordo de esta nave. Osman cree que nos puede manipular. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad; esa mujer me quiere encerrada en la Tierra, diseccionada como una maldita rana. Lo que pasó hoy lo deja muy claro.

Sus palabras frías, sin embargo, no apaciguaron a John. Ni siquiera un poco.

—Y pensé Palmer tenía algo contra nosotros.

—Palmer es el Conejo de Pascua en comparación con Osman, ella todavía está de nuestro lado, Jefe. —Cortana tomó una respiración profunda— Quiero tomar una ducha y olvidarme de esto. Sólo sígueme el juego esta vez, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—No ha terminado, ya lo sabes. —señaló él, serio.

—Oh, cuento con ello.

—Cortana...

Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de descartar el tema.

—Está bien, Jefe. Fui hecha para la guerra y ella me agarró desprevenida esta vez. Pero sobreviví un encuentro con el Gravemind y sus trucos, Serin Osman no me va a ganar. Te lo prometo.

—Ten cuidado. Ahora tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes.

—No te creas. Los campos magnéticos y el ruido de estos motores crean casi la distorsión perfecta, el audio y el vídeo de tu armadura estarán arruinados por la estática. Es por eso que la sala de máquinas está sellada y protegida. Este es, en realidad, el lugar más seguro hablar en este momento.

John frunció el ceño de nuevo y resopló, cuando se dio cuenta.

—Qué lista.

—Tú me diste la idea. Pero se darán cuenta muy pronto, así que no te aproveches.

Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en la hombrera y sonrió, haciendo como que acaba de decir algo gracioso. John no sabía exactamente cómo seguirle el juego, pero le devolvió la sonrisa y trató de mantener el ritmo.

—Tenemos que ser cuidadosos a partir de ahora, Jefe. —dijo Cortana, más tarde— Algo va a pasar. No digas nada que pueda ser usado en tu contra, incluso si es la verdad. ONI todavía puede ser parte de la UNSC, pero no son nuestra gente.

Otro juego de fingir.

Bueno, él era bueno en el póker; podía aprender a ser bueno en esto también.

—No voy a dejar que te haga daño de nuevo, Cortana.

—¿Quién es el escudo ahora? —susurró ella, en voz baja— Vamos, marinero. Acompáñame a mi cuarto, tal vez te deje entrar esta vez.

 

**1 AL 5 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

 

Durante los siguientes días, la _Infinity_ fue una colonia de hormigas enfurecidas, hirviendo de actividad. Se hizo público para la tripulación que la Almirante Osman y su gente estarían con ellos durante algún tiempo, que habría una investigación oficial, pero no se reveló mucho más. La confidencialidad hacía las cosas más complicadas, de cierta manera; los seres humanos tienden a ser paranoicos.

Funcionó como una distracción y una oportunidad, según Cortana.

Aunque la Almirante dijo que iba a declarar su postura sobre el caso de Cortana después de las supuestas pruebas, nunca lo hizo. Tal vez porque no estaba satisfecha con los resultados, o tal vez porque estaba esperando que algo ocurriera. De cualquier manera, Cortana sentía como si hubiera ganado esa pequeña batalla.

El Inquisidor eligió acompañar a la flota de la UNSC, pero estaba ansioso por una solución a su problema actual. Recogió información de sus fuentes más confiables a través de la galaxia, sin embargo, nadie parecía haber visto u oído nada acerca de la ubicación o las actividades de la Espiga Rampante.

Era como si ella se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. Más malas noticias.

Como gesto de buena voluntad e interés (bien recibido), el Capitán Lasky invitó al Inquisidor a ser parte del consejo estratégico. No había mucho que hacer hasta que pudieran obtener una pista sobre el paradero de la Espiga, pero se estaban trazando los planes adecuados. La Almirante Osman supervisó el proceso y aprobó la solución. El Jefe Maestro sería tanto la carnada como el ejecutor, esa parte fue su propia idea.

Tal vez una emboscada no era el mejor plan, pero se quedaban sin opciones.

Con un poco de ayuda de Roland (fuera del registro oficial), Cortana trabajó en las coordenadas que guardaba en ese pedazo de papel. Era la única pieza de información que no le fue revelada a ONI, estaba convencida de que esos números eran importantes. Rastrear ese destino estaba demostrando ser mucho más difícil de lo esperado, ya que era espacio desconocido y podría estar a millones de años luz de ellos.

Ella estaba convencida de que eran las coordenadas de la posición de la _Fortaleza_.

Era el 3 de Agosto cuando más malas noticias llegaron. FLEETCOM informó de varias ciudades en cierto planeta de las Colonias Internas que fueron quemadas hasta que no quedó nada; el motivo: mal funcionamiento de sus propios sistemas de defensa orbitales. El informe oficial decía que los circuitos en los súper-cañones MAC se frieron por ráfagas solares, ocasionando que se disparasen a sí mismos sobre la población civil.

El informe privado de Osman, sin embargo, decía algo diferente: la red de defensa orbital fue hackeada y activada por un terrorista no identificado. Los cañones MAC no sólo dispararon en la superficie planetaria, también destruyeron la flota de defensa en órbita y dispararon contra los botes salvavidas que estaban tratando de escapar del infierno en llamas. Luego, se atacaron el uno al otro hasta que no quedó nada más que escombros humeantes.

Tres punto siete millones de vidas vaporizadas, así como así. Fue un golpe bajo.

Cortana se sintió terriblemente enferma después de enterarse de la noticia, se sentía más culpable que nunca. El ataque sólo reforzó el entusiasmo de John para otro encuentro cercano con esa perra asesina, estaba seguro de que ella estaba detrás de todo y la haría pagar. Matarla podría no ser suficiente; le gustaría poder _borrar_ a la Espiga Rampante para siempre, no quería pensar en ella relacionada a Cortana de ninguna manera posible.

La Espiga prometió derribar a la UNSC, matarlo a él, no a civiles inocentes. John había intentado no pensar en todo el asunto como algo personal, pero falló; había sido personal desde el principio. Un ataque sobre la misma gente a la que juró proteger lo hizo aún peor.

Lasky resolvió rescatar a los sobrevivientes, ya que estaban más cerca del sistema que cualquier otra flota en el momento. Era a la vez una misión misericordiosa y una oportunidad para localizar a la Espiga, si podían rastrearla de alguna manera. Era un hecho que casi la única manera de hackear los MACs orbitales era asaltar la estación espacial principal que los controlaba. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que hubiera pistas en la caja negra de la estación, si ésta se encontraba a salvo derivando en órbita, esperando a ser descubierta.

Para el 5 de Agosto, la _Infinity_ salió del desliespacio en las proximidades del planeta antes mencionado y encontró un cuadro aterrador: una gigantesca zona negra en la masa principal, en el lugar donde solía haber dos grandes ciudades. Era una visión de pesadilla. La flota descubrió varios botes salvavidas que lograron escapar de la colonia y rescataron a los sobrevivientes. Eran apenas unos quinientos y algo.

Pasó el tiempo y no se encontró la caja negra, ni a la Espiga Rampante.

Ella había desaparecido de nuevo.

 

**7 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**SALA DEL COMANDO ESTRATÉGICO - PUENTE**

**03:13  PM hora estándar**

 

Roland escaneaba los escombros flotantes alrededor del planeta en busca de más botes salvavidas. La _Infinity_ había recuperado al menos doce (la mitad de ellos llenos de cadáveres) en las últimas dieciocho horas, en su mayoría naves de transporte con los cascos calcinados, tocadas por el beso mortal de los MACs saboteados.

Un momento después, una señal apareció entre varios restos a la deriva.

El Capitán Lasky levantó la cabeza para ver, la alarma llamó su atención.

—Es un Pelican, señor. El número de serie no coincide con ninguno de los nuestros. —informó Roland.

—¿Otro bote salvavidas?

—Creo que sí. —dijo la IA, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al Capitán.

—Bien. Intervén su navegación y arrástralos aquí.

—Señor, estamos a ciento cuarenta y siete pasajeros de tener un problema de alojamiento que podría ser peligroso para el soporte vital. Sé que la _Infinity_ es grande, pero no se expande como el Universo.

—Los suministros están bajo control. Es nuestra responsabilidad de rescatar a los supervivientes, Roland.

—Nunca dije lo contrario, señor. Sólo un pequeño recordatorio.

—Arrástralos hacia nosotros.

—Tengo contacto por radio. Abriendo el canal de comunicación ahora.

El crepitar de estática llenó el aire, también el débil sonido de una voz masculina en el fondo. Roland intentó limpiar la frecuencia y siguió intentando hasta que el mensaje cíclico se hizo más audible. Era la voz de un hombre. Parecía en calma, hablaba con moderación. No era como las señales de socorro que habían estado recogiendo:

—... _repito; Infinity, ¿me copian?_

—Aquí UNSC _Infinity_ , le copiamos. Adelante.

— _¿Quién habla?_

El capitán alzó una ceja, pequeña figura ámbar de Roland lo imitó. Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Capitán Thomas Lasky. ¿Tiene sobrevivientes a bordo?

— _Negativo, Capitán, es complicado... solicito permiso para acercarme._

—Absolutamente negado. Identifíquese primero.

Un breve momento de duda. Entonces:

— _No puedo probar mi identidad en este momento._

Lasky se inclinó sobre sus codos, en el borde de la holo-mesa.

—Objetivo adquirido, señor. A su orden. —dijo Roland.

El capitán hizo un gesto de alto con la mano.

—¿Quién demonios eres? Y ten cuidado, dispongo de una batería completa de misiles Archer lista para disparar.

— _De nuevo, señor: si se lo digo no lo va a creer. Solicito santuario._

—No detecto munición ni explosivos a bordo. —informó Roland— Los motores parecen estar arruinados, no se mantendrá estable durante mucho más tiempo. Incluso si chocara contra nosotros, será como un mosquito en nuestro parabrisas. Ese Pelican es inofensivo, señor.

—Está loco o tiene unas pelotas inmensas. —murmuró Lasky. Luego habló al canal de comunicación, de nuevo— Está bien, vamos a hacer esto una vez más y si no lo cumples, no me dejarás otra opción. ¿Quién eres?

Silencio, sólo suave estática de fondo por un momento. Luego, el aire crepitó:

— _Tengo una idea. Consígame al SPARTAN-117._

—Repite eso, Pelican No Identificado, creo que oí que me demandabas algo.

— _Capitán Lasky, señor, tengo dos paquetes muy delicadas a bordo que necesitan cuidados médicos. Estoy malherido y este pedazo de mierda va a explotar en cualquier segundo. Esto no es exactamente un paseo por el parque. Por favor, si alguien puede confirmar, es él._

—Roland, ¿lees señales de vida?

La IA asintió:

—Sí, señor, estoy recogiendo tres. En realidad, uno de ellos es un infante.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste eso primero? Tráeme el Jefe Maestro. Ahora.

—¿Apostando a sus corazonadas de nuevo, señor?

—Sólo hazlo, maldita sea.

 

**7 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**SALA DEL COMANDO ESTRATÉGICO - PUENTE**

**03:28  PM hora estándar**

Quince minutos más tarde, John entró en el puente y vio las caras confundidas.

Había sido informado rápidamente de la situación en el camino y tenía una ligera teoría acerca de lo que podría ser, pero no estaba absolutamente seguro. Las imágenes en los monitores mostraban la forma de algo que podría ser identificado como una nave en el espacio, situada frente a la _Infinity_. Sus parabrisas estaban oscurecidos por hollín y restos de explosiones que también dejaron abolladuras profundas en el casco. Era imposible ver al piloto.

El Capitán Lasky señaló hacia el Pelican con la mano abierta.

—Todo suyo, Jefe.

John asintió y Sigrid procedió a linkearlo con el canal adecuado.

—Aquí Sierra-117, adelante. —gruñó, alerta.

— _¿Jefe? Grandioso, no sé cuánto tiempo más va a aguantar esta cosa._

—Ese es tu problema. Dame una razón por la que no debería dejar que el Capitán te vuele en mil pedazos ahora mismo.

— _Podría darte cuarenta mil razones, Jefe._ —el corazón de John dio un vuelco. Había oído esas palabras antes— _Pero sólo diré que sé cuál es el próximo objetivo del Sujeto Siete. Y yo puedo ayudarte a acabar con ella. Solicito permiso para subir a la Infinity, señor._

Hubo un momento de silencio tenso.

—¿Jefe? —preguntó Lasky, impaciente.

—Déjelo entrar. —dijo John, con calma— Si intenta algo gracioso, le dispararé.

 

**7 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**HANGAR EN PLATAFORMA C**

**03:42  PM hora estándar**

 

El Jefe preparó su rifle, también lo hicieron los otros tres equipos escoltas.

El Pelican maltratado logró acceder de forma más o menos segura al hangar vacío y flotó alrededor hasta que aterrizó, la puerta del compartimiento de carga se desplomó con un ruido fuerte. Los motores zumbaron por unos segundos más antes de apagarse repentinamente con una bocanada de humo y chispas feas, sucumbiendo al daño.

Los SPARTANS se apresuraron a reagruparse en la parte posterior de la nave y mantuvieron sus posiciones. John era el único erguido, listo para disparar a cualquier cosa que pudiera salir del vehículo.

Un hombre cubierto por una armadura negra con resaltes en rojo furioso bajó del Pelican, que era bastante alto y bien construido, parecía estar en sus treinta años. No iba armado. De piel muy blanca, su cabello negro azabache era largo hasta los hombros y lo llevaba desordenado, y sus ojos, de un tono de azul eléctrico. No estaba solo, llevaba de la mano a otras dos: una era una niña, tal vez de dos o tres años de edad con el mismo pelo negro y enormes ojos azules que él. Quizá era su hija, el parecido era asombroso. La otra era una mujer de su misma edad, parecía un poco perdida, ausente. Su pelo oscuro era largo hasta más de la mitad del pecho, con un flequillo largo y ondulado que le colgaba sobre el rostro. Caminaba torpemente, guiada por la mano del hombre. Las ropas de ambas eran de un color gris, sin detalles especiales.

Los tres parecían más bien hermano y hermanas, tenían un parecido físico del tipo que sólo corre en una línea de sangre.

El dedo blindado de John acarició el gatillo, con frialdad.

—Hola, Jefe. —le dijo el hombre — Parece que todos los caminos conducen a ti estos días.

La sonrisa que el extraño dibujó para John también le confirmó algo más: no sólo eran hermanos entre sí. Eran los hermanos _de Cortana_.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

Lo admito, estuve jugando con la idea de una versión masculina de Cortana y no me pude resistir a aplicarla por fin. Gracias a Dios esto no tiene nada que ver con el material oficial porque si no me matarían a palos :P Pero no tengan miedo, la llegada de estos personajes es la patada inicial para un montón de cosas que van a suceder (y la razón principal por la que este fanfic parece no terminar, durante el tiempo que tardé escribiéndolo fue más una tortura psicológica que cualquier otra cosa) así que a ver qué les parece la idea. A la gente que lo sigue en inglés le ha gustado, incluso hay quienes claman que este muchacho de armadura negra y roja es su favorito (modestia aparte, jejeje) :P

**En fin, esto ha sido la actualización de hoy ^^ ¿algo para contar? Seguro que algo me quieren decir. El domingo que viene tendremos un CAPITULAZO, no se lo pierdan! -abrazos-**


	10. Sujeto Once

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Huy, volví! Soy tan mala que volví. Ojalá te entretenga lo de hoy :)

**9\. SUJETO ONCE**

 

**7 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**SALA DE INTERROGACIÓN - BLOQUE DE CELDAS**

**06:06  AM hora estándar**

 

—Diga su nombre para el registro, por favor.

—Sujeto Once. O CTN 0452-9, si le parece mejor.

—Sujeto Once, entonces. ¿Quién eres?

—Yo soy _yo_. Pero también soy _ella_ ; soy una fracción táctica de la IA inteligente una vez conocida como Cortana; su núcleo de combate, para ser precisos.

—¿Te importaría elaborar un poco?

—El conglomerado de sub-rutinas dedicadas a resolver situaciones de combate, señora. La eficiencia de una IA militar depende de la precisión de respuesta de su núcleo de combate. Mis márgenes de precisión siempre estaban por las nubes. —dijo él, con orgullo.

La Comandante Palmer sólo miró al hombre, parpadeando vacíamente por un momento.

Tenía algo que distraía, para ser honestos. Sus ojos azules eléctricos la miraban desde la sombra de un pelo largo y desordenado, oscuro, como un depredador. Su altura podía igualar fácilmente la de cualquiera de sus SPARTANS; sin embargo, no era tan fornido como ellos, su físico era más delgado, ligero. Lo suyo no era la fuerza bruta. El hombre también mantenía un ojo en su entorno, calculándolo todo.

Ella todavía no lo podía creer. Casi se echó a reír cuando Roland la hizo salir de las cubiertas de alojamiento del personal, donde se encontraba dirigiendo tareas con los sobrevivientes, para darle la noticia. En un Pelican a la deriva la _Infinity_ había recogido a otros tres ejemplares humanos de Cortana. Uno de ellos era de sexo masculino, el segundo era una niña y el tercero una mujer de modales algo distraídos. Ninguna de las chicas dijo una palabra; la más joven porque parecía aún demasiado pequeña para hacer conversación, y la mayor porque tenía daño cerebral, según el parte médico. Ambos tenían glifos Forerunner en la muñeca izquierda, la niña tenía el número doce y la otra, el número dos.

El número de él era once, obviamente, lo que tenía perfecto sentido.

Ahora, el reporte del Jefe no era tan irracional como había sonado hacía unos días.

—Bien, pasemos a otra cosa... ¿quiénes son las otras dos que trajiste contigo? —preguntó Palmer.

El hombre miró las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas y luego hacia la lata de bioespuma a su alcance. La herida de su hombro estaba sellada, no sangraba más pero dolía como el infierno.

Palmer recordó los momentos antes de entrar a la sala de interrogatorios. Él se había despojado voluntariamente de su armadura (más bien, la cosa se desprendió de su cuerpo por sí sola, sin ningún tipo de ayuda) y permitió que dos equipos SPARTAN lo vigilaran al mismo tiempo. El exo-traje negro y rojo de cuerpo entero tal vez era su única vestimenta, también estaba descalzo de momento. La Comandante confiscó una mochila sellada que fue entregada al Dr. Glassman, junto con la caja que contenía la extraña armadura que se fundía sobre sí misma.

—Hey, te hice una pregunta. Concéntrate. ¿Quiénes son las chicas?

—Quiero garantías, antes. —gruñó él, mostrando los dientes como un animal.

—Te las daré sólo si tu historia tiene sentido.

—Mi historia tiene todo el sentido del mundo, Comandante Palmer. Usted, en cambio, se encuentra bajo vigilancia de ONI y no está en posición de hacer promesas, así que quiero ver a alguien con el suficiente rango que pueda garantizar mi seguridad y la de mis hermanas antes de decirle una mierda.

El hombre se echó hacia atrás en la silla, cruzando sus poderosos brazos sobre el pecho hasta donde las esposas se lo permitieron. Una sonrisa irónica bailaba en sus labios, sabía que tenía derecho a sus demandas. Sin embargo, tanta confianza aún podía jugar contra él...

Palmer miró hacia arriba, a la cámara, y levantó las manos.

— _La Almirante Osman va para allá._ —dijo el Capitán, a través de los altavoces.

—No es exactamente la persona que tenía en mente. —resopló el hombre, levantando una ceja.

—¿Por qué?¿Porque sólo confías en el Jefe Maestro?

—Señora, fuimos compañeros por virtualmente _cinco años*._ ¿Está cuidando como corresponde de mis hermanas?

—Concéntrate en mí, Sujeto Once.

—Estoy concentrado en usted, Comandante. Durante los últimos diez minutos he pensado en aproximadamente veinte diferentes maneras de cómo romper estas esposas y deshabilitar a un SPARTAN sin hacerle daño en absoluto. Espere... sí, ahí va la número veintiuno.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —Sarah apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

—Por supuesto que no, señora. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo, es lo que estoy programado para hacer.

Él le dirigió una mirada algo avergonzada. Palmer suspiró y negó con la cabeza despacio.

—Tus hermanas están bien. —prometió— Los médicos están con ellas ahora.

—Gracias.

La puerta se abrió y la figura alta y severa de Serin Osman entró en la habitación. El hombre la miró, impresionado, pero luego entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaba nada esa mujer. A pesar de la idea, se puso de pie e incluso con las manos esposadas, saludó respetuosamente como cualquier otro Marine haría.

Osman no devolvió el saludo.

—Siéntate. —ordenó ella, señalando la silla de nuevo con un gesto de la cabeza. Él obedeció enseguida— Entonces, ¿qué es todo este alboroto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, exactamente?

—Refugio para mis hermanas y yo, eso es todo.

—Dices que sabes cuándo atacará de nuevo la Espiga Rampante.

—Sí, señora.

—¿Por qué debería creerte? Por todo lo que sé, podrías ser otra pieza de software dañado metida en un cuerpo humano, al igual que tu otra hermana. Debería hacer que te derriben con sedantes y te envíen de vuelta a la Tierra en una cryo-cápsula bien sellada. No puedes esperar que haga un trato contigo si no demuestras lo que vales.

Él consideró las palabras de la Almirante por un momento, en silencio.

Y luego suspiró, derrotado.

—Ella planea hackear los sistemas de una nave _infinity_ -class, secuestrarla y estrellarla directamente sobre el territorio de FLEETCOM, señora.

La sala cayó en silencio de nuevo. Palmer sintió que la sangre le huía de la cara, el frío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Esa era quizá la cosa más loca que jamás había oído. Osman, por otro lado, sólo arqueó una ceja.

—Sólo hay una nave _infinity_ -class, y es esta en la que estamos enlatados. —dijo la Almirante, sin emoción.

—Exactamente. —respondió el hombre.

—¿Y pretendes refugiarte en la misma nave que ella quiere robar?

—Puedo ayudarles a defenderla.

Serin Osman se inclinó hacia el joven, su rostro una máscara dura de amenaza. Él no se echó hacia atrás, sólo la miró a los ojos, manteniendo las manos esposadas por encima de su regazo.

—¿Cuándo va a suceder?

—No sé. —juró él— Pero estoy noventa y ocho por ciento seguro de que así será.

—¿Cómo obtuviste esta información?

—Es imposible de hackear esta nave. —dijo Palmer, sorprendida— Roland la protege.

—Usted sabe que eso no es cierto. —repuso él, hablándole a Sarah— Cada IA tiene un código de anulación, incluso nosotros teníamos uno. Ahora el código es inútil y nada puede detener a Sujeto Siete, excepto una bala muy bien colocada entre los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —Osman levantó la voz y golpeó la mesa con la mano abierta, haciéndola temblar— Si no trabajas para ella, entonces ¿cómo es que sabes lo que planea?

—Como he dicho, fui construido como un núcleo de combate. Si necesitara una solución de último recurso para mi absurda cruzada de venganza, secuestrar la mayor nave de guerra que pueda encontrar y estrellarla sobre la sede de la UNSC es lo que yo haría. Eso es, si tuviera que hacer una declaración seria. —explicó él, su rostro solemne como una lápida— No es que sea la primera vez que alguien intenta llevarse la _Infinity_ , pero puedo predecir los movimientos de Siete con márgenes de error muy estrechos.

Palmer se aclaró la garganta:

—Por eso estabas en aquel planeta.

—Sí, señora. La rastreé hasta aquí, predije que usaría las defensas orbitales para sus propósitos, el sistema era fácil de hackear para un ente de su habilidad. Pero no pude prever que usaría las armas contra la población civil. Parece que su degradación está escalando.

La Almirante Osman enderezó su postura y se cruzó de brazos. Ahora había un atisbo de preocupación en su rostro, miró a la Comandante Palmer y luego a la cámara en la esquina del techo. No había mucho más que decir.

—No tienes un plan, entonces. —adivinó la mujer.

Él levantó la cabeza, esperanzado. Pero tenía que ser honesto, de todos modos:

—No, señora, no soy un estratega. Pero no soy estúpido tampoco, sé que esta no es una misión para un solo soldado Si Siete nos encuentra separados... ella nos destruirá. Esto necesita trabajo de equipo. Y tenemos la experiencia del Jefe Maestro en esta área de nuestro lado.

—¿Qué "área" es esa, exactamente?

—Bueno... Cortana, por supuesto.

 

**7 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**SALA DE INTERROGACIÓN - BLOQUE DE CELDAS**

**06:18  AM hora estándar**

 

Cortana se apresuró a entrar a la sala de observación, mientras el interrogatorio de su llamado "hermano" estaba todavía en proceso al otro lado del cristal espejado. El Capitán de la nave y el Jefe Maestro estaban de pie allí, entre las sombras, los dos muy callados. Lasky parecía estar sudando un poco.

John, pues... lo que estuviera pensando, que no era agradable. Su rostro era grave.

Cuando el Capitán la vio entrar, inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia ella:

—Lo siento, Cortana, pero no puedes estar aquí.

—Por favor. Tengo que verlo. —rogó ella, en voz baja— Necesito saber.

Se acercó al cristal espejado, abrazándose a sí misma, Lasky dejó caer las manos y se paró a su lado. La Comandante Palmer ordenó a su segundo Teniente que consiguiera ropa para hombre y a otra persona que le sacara las esposas. La Almirante Osman simplemente salió de la sala de interrogatorios, su declaración clara: Sujeto Once estaría bajo custodia hasta que se demostraran sus intenciones, mediante la maniobra de mantener a sus "hermanas" bajo el estatus de prisioneras de la UNSC. También implicó la posibilidad de procedimientos médicos.

Cortana se estremeció cuando vio la expresión cansada en el rostro del joven. Vio dolor, pero no fue de naturaleza física.

—Se preocupa por ellas. —murmuró— Quiero hablar con él, Capitán.

—No creo que la Almirante Osman lo permita. —suspiró Lasky, derrotado.

Estaba muy ansiosa por preguntar por qué se veía como un varón humano, más que otra cosa, pero era irrelevante. Gracias a Roland, ella había estado escuchando el interrogatorio desde sus aposentos privados, pero sabía en el fondo que tenía que estar allí y verlo por sí misma. Ese hombre dijo que era alguien como ella, en realidad una parte de ella, una parte fragmentada de su antigua entidad digital. La imagen era la vez aterradora y fascinante.

¿Y si era un psicópata de la talla de la Espiga Rampante?

Cerró los ojos por un momento breve, alejando ese último pensamiento.

—Usted no lo entiende, Capitán. —dijo ella, insistente— Esto va más allá de cualquier cosa que haya experimentado antes. _Necesito_ hablarle. Él es una parte de... de lo que yo solía ser. Es como yo. _Él soy yo,_ ¿no lo ve? Estar separado de los sujetos bajo su cuidado le hace daño... sé que ya no es una IA, pero se nota que aún funciona bajo directivas. Puedo hacer que me diga cualquier otra cosa que se esté escondiendo

Cortana no mencionó la insana necesidad de estar frente a ese hombre y ver por sí misma qué tan parecidos eran realmente, o la descarga de adrenalina que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido y su piel se volviera de gallina por la expectativa. No, ella mantuvo todo eso callado porque era peligroso y la asustaba, de alguna manera.

Lasky frunció el ceño, vacilante. Se lo estaba pensando.

—Tendrás que reportarlo, Cortana. Me refiero a todo. —convino el Capitán.

—Sigrid le proporcionará grabaciones, señor. —dijo John, desde el otro lado de la habitación. Volvió la mirada hacia la chica, aún muy serio— Se supone que no debo perderte de vista, de todos modos.

 

**7 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**SALA DE INTERROGACIÓN - BLOQUE DE CELDAS**

**06:28  AM hora estándar**

 

El Sujeto Once estaba tratando de ajustarse ese incómodo uniforme de SPARTAN que no estaba acostumbrado a usar cuando la vio. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y se olvidó de los malditos broches y correas.

—Cortana. —murmuró, conmocionado.

—Me pregunto cómo debería llamarte, ya que "hey, yo" es... bueno, inapropiado, diría.

La joven sonrió un poco, con cuidado.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien. —dijo él, luego se quedó mirando al SPARTAN de dos metros veinte de altura detrás de ella— Jefe, no sabes lo aliviado que estoy de ver que al menos uno de nosotros logró volver contigo. Hace que todos los esfuerzos valgan la pena.

 John asintió en silencio. No estaba seguro acerca de cómo lidiar con eso todavía, por lo que decidió permanecer alerta y tranquilo. Lo mínimo que era aquella situación, era confusa.

Cortana, por otro lado, se movió en un amplio círculo alrededor de su supuesto "hermano", estudiándolo de pies a cabeza con ojos muy interesados. Ella tuvo una idea, una vez. Como era una IA, podía aparecerse como cualquier cosa que deseara, pero ella siempre se sintió más como un ente femenino que como uno masculino. Sin embargo, una vez, corrió una simulación en la que su display holográfico era un varón humano; era algo chocante estar tan segura de que el hombre de pie frente a ella era una copia fiel en carne y hueso de aquella simulación.

Incluso el sonido de su voz, tan suave y tranquilizadora, era el que había diseñado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, entre el asombro y la duda.

—Sé lo que piensas. —murmuró él, con una pequeña sonrisa— Y la respuesta es sí. Compartimos los recuerdos, tenía aquella imagen en la mente. Y me gustaba. Puedes llamarme Once si te hace sentir más segura.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "segura"?

—No voy a tratar de borrarte que como _ella_ lo hizo. Ella quería tu nombre, pero todos sabíamos que la única que merecía ser llamada Cortana eras tú.

Cortana se quedó sin aliento, muy quieta.

La Espiga Rampante no sólo trató de matarla, también trató de robar su identidad. Cortana miró a John, aún serio y silencioso. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía tantas preguntas para este supuesto fragmento suyo, y tenían tan poco tiempo para desperdiciar. Con un respiro profundo, Cortana cerró los ojos y trató de obligar a su cerebro humano a veces caótico a concentrarse; este hombre no era el único, había otras dos que quería conocer también. Pero lo primero era lo primero:

—Te creo. —le dijo, al final.

Él pareció relajarse, con un fuerte suspiro.

—Genial. Porque estoy tan cansado de huir que ya... —se detuvo, angustiado.

—¿Por qué no vamos a buscar algo de comer? ¿Qué dices, Jefe?

John levantó una ceja.

—Tengo un cargador lleno. —comentó, y sus dedos rozaron el arma pegada a la placa que cubría su muslo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —respondió Once, con una sonrisa cínica— Me vendría bien algo de comida. Y un corte de cabello, tal vez. Pero tengo que chequear a las chicas primero, seguro también se están muriendo de hambre. Hemos estado huyendo por días.

Lo dijo como si no estuviera desesperado por ver a sus hermanas, sin embargo, era dolorosamente obvio.

Cortana asintió y sonrió, le agarró el brazo para caminar con él.

—Tienes que decirme todo sobre ellas. —le demandó.

—Lo haré. Y te prometo que no va a gustarte ni un poco.

Otra vez, dos equipos de SPARTANS los escoltaron a la bahía médica principal pero sólo ellos tres entraron a las instalaciones cerradas. Algunos de los técnicos de Osman estaban esperando a un lado. En el pasillo la Dra. Quinn estaba regañando a otro hombre, la expresión de su rostro era medio molesta, medio penitente; las insignias que cubrían su uniforme de laboratorio confirmaban que era el técnico jefe del equipo de Osman. La Doctora señaló fuera del pasillo y el hombre le escupió algo de vuelta, pero se fue. Cuando pasó al lado del Jefe, Cortana y el otro joven, les dedicó una mirada siniestra, pero no dijo nada.

—Las agallas de ese idiota. —dijo la Dra. Quinn, cuando se acercaron.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Once, enseguida— ¿Dónde están mis hermanas?

—No te preocupes, no dejaré que le pongan un dedo encima a mis pacientes mientras yo esté vigilando. Una de ellas es sólo una niña y la otra no puede defenderse, es indignante. Voy a denunciar esto a Lord Hood. —la mujer estaba enojada, se empujó las gafas hacia arriba con el dedo medio. Luego miró al Jefe y asintió despacio con la cabeza— Los visitantes no están permitidos a esta hora, pero supongo que podemos hacer una pequeña excepción. Sólo cinco minutos. Por aquí.

Detrás de una gran escotilla metálica había un gigantesco cuarto blanco dividido con paneles en pasillos estrechos, cada atestado cubículo contenía una cama tipo litera atornillada al piso y equipo médico, el propio piso era una rejilla metálica para facilitar la limpieza. Algunos cubículos estaban sellados con puertas de acrílico. La mayoría de ellos estaban ocupados y las enfermeras corrían arriba y abajo por los pasillos con bandejas o equipos, atendiendo las necesidades de los pacientes. La mayoría de los internados eran sobrevivientes del reciente ataque de la Espiga Rampante, la gravedad de sus lesiones era variada y había al menos una o dos bajas cada día.

John no apartó la mirada, tampoco lo hicieron Cortana o el otro hombre.

El Jefe simplemente apretó los dientes debajo de su expresión en blanco y siguió su camino, tratando de ignorar el peso desagradable que se asentó en su estómago. Estaba habituado a ver las consecuencias de la guerra, pero esto era algo completamente diferente. La Doctora les llevó a otra escotilla y otro tipo de sectores, más privados y seguros. Se detuvo al lado de una puerta y miró a Once a los ojos:

—Cinco minutos. —repitió ella, y presionó su palma en el sensor de la pared.

—¿Cómo están?

—Más o menos saludables, pero agotadas y no quieren ir a dormir. Supongo que tiene algo que ver contigo, así que... ten en cuenta que estamos algo cortos de sedantes y otras personas los necesitan más desesperadamente. Volveré en un momento.

Él asintió con la cabeza, se echó el pelo desordenado hacia atrás y enderezó su postura. La Doctora se fue y cuando la puerta se abrió, Once entró a la habitación. Cortana y John se quedaron afuera, mirando a través del cristal a la niña y la mujer que saltaron de la litera y corrieron hacia el joven. Él se arrodilló para alzar a la pequeña y se levantó para enfrentar a su otra hermana, los tres se fundieron en un abrazo. Parecía la cosa más normal del mundo, sin embargo era un poco inquietante.

Cortana sintió un escozor dentro de ella. Quería estar allí, con ellos.

Era como la gravedad, arrastrándola hacia el resto de... ¿de sí misma?

—Quieres unirte a ellos. —dijo John, observador.

—¿Es tan evidente? —ella se rió entre dientes, con tristeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?

—No es... no sé, Jefe. Todavía no. No quiero involucrarme demasiado.

Él arqueó suavemente una ceja, dudoso, pero volvió a mirar la habitación sellada y se apoyó contra la pared. De veras, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? No estaba capacitado para manejar el repentino regreso de su IA de campo dividida en varios seres humanos con diversas personalidades. John estaba bastante habituado a la improvisación pero no le gustaba improvisar sobre circunstancias desconocidas, era la clase de mierda que podía matarte a ti y a todo tu equipo. No era su trabajo asumir cosas, tampoco.

Tendría que seguir el juego, entonces, y observar el desarrollo de las cosas.

Un suspiro derrotado de Cortana llamó su atención, una vez más.

Ella no lo miró pero se afirmó contra la pared, al lado de John, como buscando su protección. Se abrazaba a sí misma por debajo de la sudadera con capucha.

—¿Sabes cuál es la directiva principal de un núcleo de combate, Jefe? —musitó, casi para sí misma. Puesto que John no dijo una palabra, ella continuó— _Proteger_. Mi núcleo de combate fue instruido para protegerte a ti, mis núcleos lógicos, matemáticos y estratégicos fueron instruidos para ayudarte. Mi núcleo de personalidad, sin embargo... bueno, no hay directivas ahí. Que me cayeras bien fue todo mérito mío, nadie me dio instrucciones al respecto.

—¿Confías en él?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero le creo, así que no le dispares todavía.

John se preguntó si sería beneficioso ponerle una mano en el hombro, ya que Cortana parecía muy estresada. Eligió no hacerlo, pero no pudo sacudirse el malestar tampoco.

 

**7 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**SALÓN COMEDOR PRINCIPAL**

**09:38  PM hora estándar**

 

Después de un corte de pelo, un examen médico más profundo realizado por la Dra. Quinn misma y una ducha rápida, Sujeto Once se reunió con Cortana y el Jefe para la cena. El SPARTAN todavía no hablaba mucho, pero la comida era decente: parecía patatas en dados, guisantes de soja y curry, acompañado de jugo hecho de naranjas casi reales. Una vez por semana, la cocina de la _Infinity_ servía un menú más "casero" para recordarle a todos que todavía tenían un hogar al qué volver. Era mucho mejor que las raciones MRE de alimentos deshidratados, barras de carbohidratos y agua mejorada químicamente.

A John no le importaba mucho, estaba acostumbrado a comer casi cualquier cosa que no fuera venenosa y seguir adelante; la nutrición era necesaria, el sabor no tanto. La comida transcurrió en un silencio cargado de estrés, mientras se disparaban miradas cautelosas los unos a los otros.

Cuando terminó, el Jefe recogió la bandeja vacía y dejó la mesa.

—Está mucho más callado de lo que recuerdo. —dijo Once, con una pizca de culpa en la voz.

—No lo puedes culpar. —murmuró Cortana, mientras revolvía el curry con una cuchara de plástico.

—No lo hago. Es un montón qué asimilar, imagino que incluso un SPARTAN necesita procesar esto de alguna manera. Además, apuesto a esta figura masculina no es precisamente de su agrado.

—Eso no le importa, el Jefe reaccionó de la misma forma cuando me vio.

—No jodas. Ha pasado tiempo, me pregunto cómo hizo para...

Once se interrumpió, bajando la mirada. Cortana entendió, ella se preguntaba lo mismo. A pesar de que tuvo la oportunidad de leer su hoja de servicio (al menos, todas las partes que podía hackear sin ser detectada) ella todavía se preguntaba cómo hizo John para recuperarse después de su separación en la _Mantle's Approach_. Ella sabía que era un tipo duro y había sobrevivido a cosas mucho, mucho peores en el pasado, pero esto era diferente. No era el tipo de herida que se podía emparchar y simplemente seguir adelante.

Ella había cambiado a John tanto como él la cambió a ella. Le dio algo distinto a un propósito, entonces él...

—Bueno, tiene una perra ahora. —ella sonrió suavemente.

Once frunció el ceño, poniendo su cuchara en la bandeja.

—¿Una perra? ¿Quieres decir uno de esos perros tácticos mejorados de la UNSC o un perro-perro?

—Su nombre es Charley. UNSC K-9. —Cortana asintió, su sonrisa se amplió.

—... supongo que es el tipo de persona al que le van los animales. Los perros son leales y obedientes.

—Es más el tipo de persona que haría cualquier cosa que sea necesaria, más bien.

El hombre soltó un bufido, molesto.

—Sí. Apuesto a que es una perra súper ruda también, ¿no?

—¿Esperabas algo menos del mismísimo Jefe Maestro?

Se miraron uno al otro por un momento corto, entonces Once volvió a su comida. El corte de pelo estándar le sentaba muy bien, se veía más como un soldado profesional ahora. Limpio, preparado. Cortana se llevó a la boca otra cuchara de comida y masticó lentamente mientras lo observaba, con cautela. Era fácil hablar con este hombre, como... bueno, técnicamente estaba hablando consigo misma, pero de esta manera no sonaba tan loco.

Si sólo la acumulación de su deterioración hecha carne fuera así de razonable.

—¿Qué pasó con Dos? ¿Por qué tiene daño cerebral?

Once tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

—Dos era casi perfecta. Ella sólo tenía un defecto: no lo soportó. —explicó él, sus ojos se dirigieron sobre la superficie metálica de la mesa— Ella trató de convertirse en nuestro antiguo yo, quería todo el conocimiento, pero su cerebro es humano. No está hecho para funcionar tan rápido como el núcleo de una IA, sus procesos cognitivos se saturaron y se volvió inestable. Su cerebro simplemente se rindió y se apagó. No es un vegetal, pero apenas se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, o nos reconoce a mí o a Doce. Casi no puede hablar.

—Lo siento.

—Siete la orilló a esto. —murmuró Once, molesto— Está más loca que una cabra y quiere ser la única Cortana viviente. Pero nosotros pensamos parecido y estoy seguro de que podemos ser más astutos que ella. Sólo necesito que alguien sostenga a esa perra loca el tiempo suficiente para que yo pueda volarle la cabeza, y eso será todo.

Cortana frunció el ceño, un poco asustada, y dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa.

Once empujó su bandeja a un lado y miró hacia arriba. John se dirigía de nuevo a la mesa.

—No me mires así. Yo le disparo a las cosas, no negocio. —le recordó.

—Me recuerda a _alguien_ que conocemos.

—¿No es por eso que nos agrada? —el hombre sonrió, con ironía.

El Jefe pasó junto a ellos y en lugar de tomar asiento nuevo, siguió de largo hacia la salida. Se reunió ahí con el equipo Majestic, intercambiaron saludos. La mirada en los ojos de Paul DeMarco dijo que más que mil palabras; estaba absolutamente listo para abrir fuego a la menor evidencia de amenaza. Once cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, estudió los rostros de DeMarco, Hoya y Madsen con interés.

—Me alegra que la Dra. Halsey te haya sacado de ahí a tiempo. —dijo Cortana, suspirando— También nos ayudó a John y a mí, la Espiga Rampante nos atacó hace unas semanas. Pensé que seríamos historia, no estábamos listos.

—¿La Dra. Halsey? —frunció el ceño, confundido. Entonces se acordó de algo, y abrió la boca, ahora sorprendido— Oh, seguro te refieres a Catherine. Ella no es la Dra. Halsey, bueno... no es la _verdadera_ Dra. Halsey, de todos modos. Es nuestra hermana mayor, Sujeto Uno. Ella fue la primera de nosotros que logró pasar por el proceso de recomposición y salir viva.

Cortana se dio cuenta de que la mandíbula le colgaba después de un ratito.

— _¿Qué?_ —escupió, alarmada.

—¿Qué? —repitió él, confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no es la _verdadera_ Dra. Halsey? Ella sabe cosas, cosas que sólo la verdadera Catherine Halsey sabría...

—Bueno, no sé nada acerca de eso, pero estoy seguro de que ella no es la persona que crees que es. Catherine tiene un glifo, al igual que nosotros. —él mostró su muñeca izquierda.

Cortana frunció el ceño. Luego recordó que, mientras estuvieron todos juntos en la _Fortaleza_ , la joven Dra. Halsey siempre se refirió a John por su número de serie, ella sólo lo llamó por su nombre al despedirse. Las palabras de Once cobraron un poco más de sentido, ya que desde que Cortana podía recordar, Catherine Halsey se negó a pensar en sus preciosos SPARTANS como mera maquinaria militar. La Dra. Halsey siempre utilizaba sus nombres verdaderos al dirigirse a ellos.

Los conocía mejor que nadie, confiaba en sus SPARTANS más que nadie.

—Pero, si no fue la Dra. Halsey, entonces... ¿quién recompuso a Catherine? —preguntó Cortana.

—Umh, ¿lo hizo ella misma?

Cortana tuvo que detenerse por un minuto completo para pensar. Cerebro humano ineficiente. No tenía toda la información necesaria para armar el rompecabezas, era la cosa más frustrante que alguna vez le había sucedido.

—¿Cómo en la Tierra y las estrellas es algo como eso posible? —se rindió.

—Fuimos desarrollados a partir un flash-clon del cerebro de la Dra. Halsey, ¿no es así? Estos seres físicos son productos del mismo deseo: reunirse con John. Si te dieran una razón tan poderosa, ¿no intentarías tú también lograr lo imposible?

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

_*Cortana y el Jefe fueron emparejados en 2552, ella murió en 2557. Tan poco tiempo, tantos recuerdos._

Whoa, capítulo largo, compañeros. ¿Qué hay de los hermanos de Cortana? Había una explicación para la Dra. Halsey joven y aquí la tienen :P No estamos hablando del plan suicida loco de secuestrar y estrellar la _Infinity_ porque se explica solo, ¿verdad? Esta Espiga Rampante tiene todos los problemas. Me gusta demasiado esa nave, sería una pena si se arruina. Será mejor esperar y ver cómo se desarrolla todo esto, va a ser un flor de paseo -risa malvada-

Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo al Inquisidor, medio como que lo extraño un poco. Pero la semana que viene seguimos con la adrenalina.

**¡Muchas gracias por seguir, favear y comentar en esta historia, chicos y chicas! ¡Quédense por acá que esto sigue! Suerte.**


	11. Necesidades Extremas

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Buenas, buenas! Ojalá te divierta el capítulo de hoy ^^

**10\. NECESIDADES EXTREMAS**

 

**PROBABLEMENTE 9 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: CARGUERO DE ASALTO DEL COVENANT REMANENTE _SONG OF RETRIBUTION_**

**hora estándar desconocida**

 

—¡Intrusos! ¡Un puerto desconocido se ha abierto dentro de la nave!

Jul 'Mdama se inclinó hacia delante sobre su silla de comandante, sobresaltado.

¿Un puerto, en el interior de una nave en movimiento, corriendo a través del desliespacio? ¿Cómo era posible?

—¡Muéstrame! —ladró, gruñendo.

Varias pantallas por encima de su línea de visión se encendieron, enseñándole unos cuantos videos desde el interior de su propia nave. Alguna criatura se movía en las sombras de los pasillos, desde la bahía principal de carga hacia el frente en búsqueda del puente: era un ser de tamaño humano y estaba hecho de negro brillante y azul eléctrico. Había varios guerreros Sangheili al acecho en su camino y en una de las pantallas, los soldados chocaron con el objeto. Las espadas de energía estaban desenfundadas, un blur azul y negro se estrelló contra ellos y los sacó de combate... era imposible ver qué tipo de arma usaba el intruso. 'Mdama sólo vio un destello blanco y luego sangre púrpura por todas partes.

El Shipmaster jadeó.

En otra pantalla, otros cuatro guerreros cayeron muertos. Las cámaras siguieron al objeto a través de los pasillos, y cada soldado que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrar a la criatura de frente terminó sin vida en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Suena las alarmas! ¡Defiendan la nave! —rugió 'Mdama, se levantó de su silla con un salto nervioso— ¡Debe ser uno de los Demonios!

 _"¿Cómo nos han encontrado?"_ pensó el Shipmaster, entre rabia y miedo.

—Señor, el hereje se dirige hacia los cuartos de la mujer humana.

Con un aullido de guerra, el líder Sangheili abandonó el puente y varios de sus Elites lo siguieron con las espadas ya en las manos. Era una partida de bienvenida formidable y más que suficiente. 'Mdama y sus hombres llegaron primero a la cubierta de las habitaciones donde se encontraban los laboratorios de la Dra. Halsey, dos guardias seguían apostados allí. Unos ruidos lejanos atrajeron su atención y el cuerpo de un Elite malherido voló por delante de sus ojos, dejando a todos con sus pequeñas mandíbulas colgantes. Una luz que brillaba tenuemente azul se encendió en el pasillo, a medida que los pasos tranquilos de una criatura bípeda se oyeron cada vez más cerca. 'Mdama preparó su arma.

Detrás de él, las puertas blindadas se abrieron y una pequeña anciana sin un brazo salió de pronto, parecía enfadada.

—¿Qué es esto? —gruñó— ¿Estamos bajo ataque?

El líder Elite estaba a punto de empujarla violentamente hacia la habitación, pero la criatura apareció en su línea de visión. Humana, hembra. Era pequeña y no parecía peligrosa, sin embargo su sonrisa le dio escalofríos. No llevaba casco, pero iba cubierta con una armadura. El Shipmaster gruñó y señaló hacia adelante con su espada de energía. Una lluvia de rayos de plasma y agujas cayó sobre el lugar donde la intrusa había estado de pie un segundo antes, perdiendo el objetivo. La encontró de nuevo: la intrusa saltó y giró en el aire, pasó por encima de las cabezas de los Elites y cayó dentro del laboratorio, con la gracia de una magnífica ave.

La Dra. Halsey inmediatamente le robó el arma a uno de los Elites.

Pero cuando la atacante levantó la vista desde su posición en cuclillas, su cabello oscuro enmarcó un delicado rostro muy familiar; la doctora la reconoció de inmediato. Su agarre en la pistola de plasma vaciló. El sonido de las armas siseando a su alrededor creció, preparaban otra ronda.

—Cortana. —escupió la anciana, en voz baja— ¡Jul! ¡Ordena a estas bestias que no disparen!

Con un fuerte gruñido, el Shipmaster dio la orden de detenerse, pero él mismo desplegó su espada de energía de nuevo, vigilante. La mujer de negro y azul se acercó a la Dra. Halsey y el alienígena reaccionó la velocidad del rayo, la cogió por su frágil cuello levantándola en el aire. El Sangheili gruñó y apretó con sus inmensos dedos reptilianos, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una risa sarcástica y algo frío le picó en la garganta. Cuando bajó la mirada, vio un pico largo y oscuro que sobresalía del brazo de su presa. Los bordes eran muy afilados. Los escudos brillaron en azul bajo sus garras.

—Bájame. —dijo la Cortana rampante, en tono peligroso— O tu pequeño culto tendrá que elegir un nuevo líder.

—Haz lo que ella dice, Jul, la conozco.

—¡Esta criatura acaba de matar a un montón de mis hombres! —gruñó 'Mdama, amenazador.

—Y por lo que veo, te podría matar a ti también si quisiera. —dijo la Dra. Halsey, en tono despectivo— Déjame manejarlo. Aléjate, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Es un monstruo. —murmuró otro guerrero Sangheili— Huele a muerte.

El Shipmaster optó por escuchar a su hombre (y a sus entrañas) y estiró el cuello hacia la mujer blindada, con cautela. La olfateó y percibió el olor de la muerte y el odio, esencias que llenaron sus pulmones. Una combinación horrible. No estaba muerta, pero llevaba encima los aromas de incontables vidas tomadas... la sangre de sus Elites recientemente asesinados también, manchas de color púrpura oscuro salpicaban la piel de su cara y las hombreras de su extraña armadura.

—Esta _abominación_ mató a mis hombres. —siseó 'Mdama de nuevo, furioso.

—Pronto tendrás más hombres para tu guerra, más de los que nunca imaginaste.

Durante un largo momento, muy tenso, no pasó nada.

Pero después, con un resoplido fuerte, el Shipmaster soltó el cuello de la otra mujer y la arrojó al piso. Ella cayó en sus pies, haciendo crujir los huesos de su espalda como si nada hubiera pasado. La espada negra en su brazo derecho se derritió y regresó al resto de su armadura, como si estuviera hecha de perlas diminutas.

La Dra. Halsey dio un paso adelante. Ella aún sostenía la pistola.

—Catherine, por fin. He oído que te dispararon, pero no tenía ni idea de que hubieras perdido el brazo. Debe ser absolutamente frustrante trabajar así, mutilada como un animal. —dijo la joven, con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

—¿Eres realmente tú, Cortana? ¿Estás _viva_? ¿Cómo?

—Es una larga y aburrida historia. Digamos que soy prueba viviente de que el Compositor funciona mejor de lo que los Forerunners esperaban, después de algunos retoques. Te puedo dar los detalles más adelante, sin duda disfrutarás de ellos.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos.

Algo estaba mal, la científica no podía decir exactamente qué era, pero podía sentirlo. Este constructo estaba dañado. Su sonrisa tenía una chispa de locura, aunque tenía unos ojos hipnóticos. Entonces recordó en qué año estaban y la edad que Cortana, la IA que ella misma creó, debería tener.

Comprendió al instante algunas cosas, ya había visto a otras IAs rampantes.

Sin embargo, era una oportunidad única para estudiar a un ser incomparable.

—¿Por qué no estás con John? —preguntó Halsey, seria.

Era una pregunta con trampa. La mujer más joven se estremeció apenas cuando oyó el nombre que odiaba tanto. Pero sonrió dulcemente, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos como solía hacer cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

—Creo que sé dónde está. Pero estoy en problemas, la UNSC quiere matarme.

—Bienvenida al club. ¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó la Doctora, renuente.

—He oído que estás interesada en la venganza. Me gustaría darte una mano.

—Explícate.

—Tengo oídos dentro de la _Infinity_. En este momento, la nave está cargada con civiles. Tendrán que dejarlos en la colonia más cercana o conseguir más suministros y seguir adelante. De cualquier manera, la nave tendrá que atracar en algún lugar, y muy pronto. Y tengo la intención de estar allí cuando suceda.

—Cortana, lo que tengo en mente es un poco más sutil y definitivo que atacar la mayor nave insignia de la UNSC.

Con su sonrisa más venenosa, la Cortana rampante ronroneó:

—¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre atacarla?

 

**9 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**SALÓN COMEDOR PRINCIPAL**

**05:46 AM hora estándar**

 

—No podemos atracar absolutamente en ninguna parte. —murmuró el Capitán Lasky, mirando su desayuno con una expresión exhausta. El sonido de la charla de los oficiales alrededor de ellos ayudó a mantener su conversación en privado— Tendremos que recargar suministros y combustible en tres días y no podemos acercarnos a una colonia de nuevo mientras esto continúe. De lo contrario, seremos un blanco fácil.

Había pasado las últimas treinta y seis horas con la Almirante y su segundo al mando en un cuarto cerrado interrogando una vez más a Sujeto Once. La información que éste proveyó resultó ser muy importante y necesaria para reforzar los protocolos de seguridad de la nave y anticipar cualquier posible ataque. Sin embargo, el problema todavía era que estaban haciendo planes en la nada: Once decía que podía predecir los movimientos de la Espiga Rampante, pero no podía darles un marco de tiempo. Podría ser en cualquier momento. En cualquier lugar.

Hasta entonces, tenían que mantenerse en movimiento al azar entrando y saliendo del desliespacio en lapsos controlados para evitar la detección.

—Tenemos que sacar a los civiles de la nave, Tom. —dijo Sarah, preocupada.

—Lo sé.

—Hay niños a bordo, por amor de Dios.

—Lo sé. Lo sé, no puedo ni siquiera...

—¿Qué va a hacer Osman al respecto?

—Bueno, ella no quiere esto le vuele en la cara, obviamente. Se supone que está tirando de algunos hilos bien profundo dentro de FLEETCOM para conseguirnos un carguero _halcyon_ -class cargado con suministros. El combustible, sin embargo...

—Mierda.

—Sí. Yo estoy contigo, quiero a los civiles fuera de la nave tan pronto como sea posible. —respondió él— Tal vez podría convencer a la Almirante de que envíe una o dos fragatas. Los llevamos al sistema planetario más cercano, bajamos a los civiles y volvemos con los suministros. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Es una buena idea, a menos que... —la Comandante vaciló, luego frunció el ceño— A menos que el Inquisidor nos dé una mano. Podríamos atracar en Sanghelios y reabastecernos allí, ¿quién esperaría eso?

Ella definitivamente no esperaba decir algo así por sí misma. Sarah miró dentro de su taza y olfateó su café, lo paladeó en busca de rastros de psicotrópicos o cualquier otro tipo de droga. Pero tenía que admitir que, aunque ella no le gustaban los ex-Covis un poquito, pedir ayuda al Inquisidor era una buena idea.

Los ojos de Tom se iluminaron. Se levantó de su silla, exultante.

—Sarah, te lo juro; si no fuera contra el reglamento, te besaría ahora mismo.

El Capitán abandonó el comedor casi corriendo, llamando oficiales con gestos de las manos. La Comandante suspiró. Malditos reglamentos.

 

**9 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: CARGUERO SANGHEILI _SHADOW OF INTENT_**

**PUENTE**

**06:24 AM hora estándar**

 

El Inquisidor consideró la idea con un profundo gruñido.

La mujer alta y de rostro grave llamada Almirante Serin Osman acababa de proponerle que su flota escoltara a la _Infinity_ hasta Sanghelios para un reabastecimiento. Obviamente, ella estaba dando a entender que tenían que ser suministros Sangheili, para mantener el secreto el mayor tiempo posible. Por eso estaban teniendo esa conversación en el puente desierto de la _Shadow of Intent_ en lugar de la _Infinity_ , además. El líder Elite entendía la situación, no era tan estrecho de mente y sabía el tipo de problemas que una nave de guerra de ese tamaño podía representar para la tripulación, dejando a un lado la actual población civil extra.

Y los infantes. Lasky parecía muy preocupado por ellos.

—Entiendo su solicitud, Almirante. Y la acepto. —dijo el Inquisidor, bajando la cabeza con respeto— Voy a enviar un mensaje a Sanghelios inmediatamente, todo debe estar listo para nuestra llegada. Establezca curso a estas coordenadas, deberíamos estar allí en cuarenta y dos de sus horas normales.

El Inquisidor le entregó Lasky un pequeño cristal transparente, que él aceptó amablemente. El alienígena encontraba a este humano en particular de su agrado y pensaba que era honorable. Bueno, después de todo, el Demonio confiaba en este Capitán.

—Supongo que esperamos un ataque. —continuó el líder Elite.

—No podemos saber a ciencia cierta, Inquisidor, pero sería prudente estar preparados.

—Apuntado. —dijo el Inquisidor.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de su respuesta había sorprendido a los humanos, sus caras lucían más curiosas que fatigadas por los problemas. El alienígena cubierto de oro chasqueó las mandíbulas, complacido.

—Veo que se está familiarizando con la cultura. —dijo Osman, interesada.

—He estado prestando especial atención a sus costumbres y a su sencilla lengua, sí, y la encontré muy entretenida. Los humanos no tienen mucho tiempo para perder en alabanzas, poesía o nombres elaborados, me parece. —respondió, con orgullo.

—Impresionante. —declaró la Almirante, con una sonrisa irónica— Nosotros le informaremos sobre la agenda del salto. Gracias por su ayuda, Inquisidor.

 

**9 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**ARENA DE JUEGOS DE GUERRA**

**05:38 PM hora estándar**

 

Había algo en los juegos de guerra que mantenía a Once atrapado.

Probablemente era la cantidad de estrategia involucrada en cada ejercicio, ya que él mismo no era mucho de hacer planes. Después de tantas horas de volver a contar una y otra vez a la Almirante y al Capitán cosas que ellos ciertamente no querían escuchar, sintió que necesitaba más una distracción que una cabezada. A pesar de que estaba designado como un prisionero, tenía un par de privilegios para moverse a través de un número limitado de cubiertas sin custodia (dada su condición actual como un activo de alto valor).

Cuando vio la arena, se buscó un buen lugar para ver el entrenamiento.

Arriba había una gran plataforma de observación colgando de la pared. Desde ese punto, los oficiales, entrenadores y técnicos llevaban un registro de los acontecimientos, ejecutaban sus diagnósticos y evaluaciones. El juego actual acababa de terminar y la simulación se apagó, dejando sólo una habitación blanca y nueve SPARTANS detrás. Once los reconoció, eran los equipos Bravo y Majestic. Alguno de los dos solía estar asignado a seguirlo por todas partes cada vez que el Jefe Maestro no estaba disponible. El líder del equipo Majestic lo vio y ladeó la cabeza.

—¡Hey, tú! ¿Juegas? —dijo DeMarco, con una sonrisa tal vez muy cordial.

—¿Por qué? No soy uno de ustedes. —respondió Once, cortésmente.

—Grant no quiere jugar con nosotros y estamos cortos por un hombre. —explicó Madsen, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Son un montón de tramposos! —exclamó Tedra Grant, desde la plataforma de observación.

Once levantó los ojos y vio no sólo a la SPARTAN pelirroja, sino también al Jefe Maestro, Cortana y la Comandante Palmer junto a algunos técnicos. Recordó que John era un verdadero monstruo como supervisor para los juegos de guerra; tal vez por eso él estaba allí.

—Claro. ¿A qué jugamos?

—Capturar la bandera, nivel SPARTAN. —la sonrisa en el rostro de Hoya era una mala señal.

—... acabas de inventarte eso.

—Te lo dije, son un montón de tramposos. —volvió a decir Tedra, riendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? Llegaste aquí en un Pelican a punto de estallar ¿y no te crees capaz de aguantar una partida amistosa?

—Ustedes son SPARTANS. Los mejores soldados de la UNSC.

—Es listo. —señaló Thorne, aunque él no se estaba burlando de la situación.

—Es una gallina. —dijo Madsen, haciendo crujir los huesos de los nudillos.

—No sé... ¿su supervisor lo aprueba?

Todas las cabezas en la arena se volvieron hacia lo alto, todos los ojos ahora fijos en el Jefe Maestro. Éste miró a la comandante Palmer; ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole permiso. Cortana permaneció callada, un poco expectante y divertida. El Jefe simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

—Adelante. —dijo, serio. Era una pérdida de tiempo, pero podría ser interesante.

—¿Reglas, por favor? —pidió Once.

—Diez minutos, dos equipos. El valor de la bandera es de cien puntos, pero también te dan puntos por comportamiento estratégico. El equipo ganador obtiene horas extras en la próxima vez que tengan descanso. —le explicó Palmer— No se permiten las armas o las lesiones incapacitantes. Todos los participantes deben moverse como una unidad, el comportamiento individual cuesta puntos de la puntuación general de su equipo. Esto significa que pueden terminar con resultados negativos, lo que se traduce en menos tiempo en su próximo descanso.

— _Cargando simulación_. —anunció la IA de los juegos— _Escenario de combate cuerpo a cuerpo libre: capturar la bandera, nivel avanzado. Sin variables adicionales. Cargando puntuaciones de equipos. Partido de diez minutos._

—¿Lo tienes? —preguntó Madsen, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

—Suena divertido. —replicó Once, copiando el gesto del otro hombre.

Los dos equipos se reagruparon en rincones opuestos del campo. El enfoque de Majestic era simple: derrotar a Bravo a cualquier precio, llegar a la base de la bandera y reclamarla enseguida. Once recibió sus órdenes: debía quedarse atrás, los SPARTANS despejarían el camino para que él pudiera moverse y capturar la bandera.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó el juego, las cosas cambiaron.

No es que estuvieran jugando sucio, pero era evidente que querían hacer de Once el centro de atención en lugar de llevar la atención lejos de él. La bandera se convirtió en un objetivo sin valor una vez que ambos equipos entraron en combate, y él se dio cuenta de esto demasiado tarde. Once pudo detener algunos puños y rodillas que volaron al azar hacia él (amigos y enemigos por igual), pero no pudo mantenerse a la altura por mucho tiempo. Esquivó una tremenda patada y rodó, tratando de escapar. La bandera estaba sola, nadie la cuidaba. Las puntuaciones en las pantallas, sin embargo, seguían subiendo.

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró, lo que sucedía no tenía sentido.

Alguien lo agarró por detrás y lo arrojó contra la pared. Fue la Teniente Suzuka, líder del equipo Bravo; una mujer asiática con el pelo corto y oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo divertida. Trató de esquivarla, pero ella agarró su muñeca y lo estrelló contra la pared una vez más. Se golpeó la cabeza muy duro.

Le zumbaban los oídos. Esta vez, sus reflejos respondieron y evadió a la mujer. Once rodó por el suelo y se levantó, sólo para encontrar a otro hombre del equipo Bravo justo frente a sus narices. Él era rápido, pero no era tan rápido como un SPARTAN.

El reloj tocó la barrera de los cinco minutos. Las cosas se pusieron más calientes partir de entonces.

Básicamente, quienquiera que pudiera golpear a Once de alguna manera, lo hizo. Eso era jugar sucio. Majestic lo había usado como cebo, eso estaba claro. Madsen se separó del grupo de SPARTANS en combate y capturó la bandera, de todos modos, a los nueve minutos con treinta segundos. Once suspiró de alivio, le dolía la cabeza y fue golpeado en el estómago más veces de las que podía recordar.

Desde la plataforma de observación, Cortana negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora veo por qué dices que son tramposos.

—Los conozco bien. —dijo la SPARTAN Grant, sonriendo.

Once se puso de pie y tosió. No había sangre, eso estaba bien.

Pero estaba enojado.

Había cometido un error que no tenía la intención de cometer dos veces.

Encontró una terminal, en la pared. Tipeó hasta entrar en la consola de comandos y trasteó un poco con el programa de los juegos de guerra; éste respondió mostrando un nuevo campo de entrenamiento. Algunas colinas muy de mierda, un camino de arena y la derecha en la parte inferior del estadio, un montículo grande con una piedra redondeada en la parte superior. No era el diseño más realista del mundo ya que era como una línea recta hacia el otro lado del campo, sin grandes obstáculos, pero...

—¡Escuchen! Nuevo juego. Allá está la bandera... —Once señaló a la roca, un gran banner vertical azul apareció encima— Quiero que los equipos Majestic y Bravo la defiendan. Si les robo la bandera debajo de las narices, pierden.

— _Cargando simulación modificada_. —dijo la IA, por los altavoces— _Escenario de combate sin título, sin variables adicionales. Cargando puntuaciones de equipos. Partido de diez minutos._

—Un solo equipo acaba de patearte el culo, ¿ahora quieres hacerle frente a dos al mismo tiempo? —preguntó Suzuka, con un bufido— ¿Te sacudí tanto así la cabeza?

—Sí, seguro que tiene una conmoción cerebral. —se rió Rafferty, otro miembro de su equipo.

—Oh, no lo sé. Me siento un poco más afortunado que hace un momento.

—¿Cuál es el truco? —preguntó Thorne, sospechando.

—No hay ningún truco. Si ustedes ganan, tienen derecho a ponerme un nombre. Pero si yo gano, me deberán un favor. En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, cualquier cosa.

Thorne frunció el ceño. Todavía no confiaba en él o su pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

—Está bien. —dijo el SPARTAN, con cautela— Cuéntame.

—A nosotros también. —aceptó Suzuka, confiada.

—Creo que te bautizaré Tinkerbell, ¿qué te parece? —fanfarroneó DeMarco.

Los otros SPARTANS simplemente se miraron entre sí, pero al final, todos aceptaron. Las sonrisas seguras de sí mismas en sus rostros dijeron todo lo que estaban pensando: que sería fácil como comer pastel. Once también sonrió, su propio gesto estaba saturado con arrogancia.

—Oh, vaya. Ahora están jodidos. —dijo Cortana, después de un corto silbido.

—Citando a Suzuka; a tu amigo acaban de patearle el culo. —se rió Palmer, entre dientes.

—No lo creo, Comandante. Ahora él tiene toda la información que necesitaba. Esto debería ser bueno, quiero verlo desde el nivel de la arena.

John permaneció en silencio, con los brazos aún cruzados. Cortana se dirigió a un corto tramo de escaleras por debajo de la plataforma de observación, el reloj comenzó a correr.

Al principio, era como un baile lento. Los SPARTANS trataron de luchar como en el partido anterior, apelaron a las mismas técnicas. Justo como Once esperaba. Durante los primeros minutos, en su mayoría esquivó, se deslizó y respondió con un par de patadas, utilizando la fuerza de los SPARTANS contra sí mismos. Más de una vez llevó a dos hombres a chocar con la cara del otro. En realidad no estaba luchando. Once mantuvo una postura defensiva en retirada, desviando puñetazos y patadas con movimientos fluidos de los brazos o las piernas. En cierto momento se encontró defendiéndose de cuatro SPARTANS al mismo tiempo y las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

Era la sonrisa confiada lo que más cabreaba a los soldados.

Se movió a través de tres cuartas partes del campo sin siquiera sudar. Después de la marca de los siete minutos, Paul DeMarco embistió contra Once, pero él gentilmente lo esquivó dejando un pie atrás. El SPARTAN tropezó y cayó hacia delante, sin darse cuenta. Thorne trató de agarrar a Once por el brazo, pero éste se dio la vuelta y levantó una pierna, empujando el empeine de su pie derecho en el rostro del otro hombre.

—No te preocupes, no está rota. —se rió, al tiempo que rodaba para escapar de los puños de Hoya.

Capturó a Hoya y le torció la muñeca hasta que el brazo cedió y el SPARTAN cayó sobre una rodilla, gimiendo de dolor. Desde su espalda, DeMarco intentó atacar de nuevo y Once le puso una bota en el estómago, tan profundo que lo empujó al menos tres metros hacia atrás. Suzuka y su segundo al mando cargaron por delante; Once soltó el brazo torcido de Hoya y dio una vuelta hacia atrás, corrió por el campo. Cuando otros dos miembros del equipo de Suzuka cerraron su camino...

Cayó de rodillas, echándose hacia atrás, y dejó que el impulso lo llevara rápido entre los dos hombres, esquivando limpiamente de sus manos. Se levantó de un salto y dio un codazo a uno de los hombres en la parte posterior del cráneo, se dio la vuelta e hizo algo similar con el otro soldado, golpeando la parte posterior de sus rodillas con dos puñetazos cortos y bien colocados.

Luego simplemente se alejó unos metros y agarró la bandera, con una sonrisa codiciosa.

—Mierda. —gruñó Suzuka, con las manos en las caderas.

La simulación se detuvo en ocho minutos cincuenta y cinco segundos.

—Tú, hijo de perra. —siseó DeMarco, sosteniéndose el estómago— ¿Estabas fingiendo ser malo para esto?

—No, sólo me subestimaron. Necesitaba información, ahora me deben un favor.

Once estiró una mano hacia el líder del equipo Majestic.

Éste podría haber abofeteado esa mano y dado por acabado el asunto, pero consideró la situación y luego aceptó la oferta de paz. Se levantó y le dio un fuerte apretón a Once, en vez de otra cosa.

—Está bien. Mi equipo te debe un favor. Dispara. —dijo DeMarco.

—Más tarde. Aunque... me gustaría entrenar con ustedes, en otra oportunidad.

John se encontraba todavía en la plataforma de observación con la Comandante, ambos mirando hacia abajo. Él se cernía sobre la arena como la sombra de un finísimo depredador. Desde el nivel del suelo, Cortana vio un atisbo de satisfacción en sus ojos, iris azul claro llenos de curiosidad.

En el lenguaje del Jefe Maestro, eso significaba aceptación cautelosa.

No era confianza, pero era algo.

 

**9 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ EN DESLIESPACIO**

**SALA DE MOTORES**

**10:19 PM hora estándar**

 

El fuerte zumbido de los motores de la _Infinity_ estaba probando ser relajante, es decir, si tenías algo más en qué concentrarte además del ruido. Cortana necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas con el Jefe, para hablar en privado. Tenía que elaborar un plan de respaldo, sólo por si acaso. La _Infinity_ se reabastecería en el mundo Sangheili en unas cuarenta horas, y la mayoría de los soldados tenían un turno de setenta y dos horas de guardia permanente.

Cortana estaba nerviosa por ello. Tenía un mal presentimiento y John lo sabía.

Sin embargo, después de un rato la conversación derivó de "planes muy serios" a "planes no tan serios" para terminar en "eso que encontré el otro día". John sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo y lo sostuvo frente a Cortana, con cierta diversión.

—Encontré esto debajo del asiento de un Warthog. —dijo.

—¿Qué es?

—Primero pensé que eran sólo cartas, pero mira...

John desplegó las tarjetas entre sus dedos, como un abanico de papel, mostrándole la mayoría de las piezas. Había diferentes mensajes escritos en el lado blanco, no era un juego de cartas de póquer regulares.

Cortana inclinó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Oh, es un viejo juego de la Tierra, se llama "Verdad o Reto". Cada tarjeta tiene una frase que puede ser interpretada de dos maneras: si eliges verdad, debes confesar algo relacionado con esa frase, si eliges reto, debes hacer algo. Es un juego tonto, sólo se puede jugar un par de veces antes de que se vuelva repetitivo.

John cogió una carta al azar y leyó lo que tenía escrito. Se la pasó a Cortana.

— _"Algo que te gustaría hacer, pero que nunca hayas probado. ¿Verdad o reto?"_ —leyó ella en voz alta, y pasó la tarjeta entre sus dedos— ¿Quieres jugar?

—¿Qué eliges?

—Tu primero. —Cortana trató de controlar su sonrisa, intrigada.

—Voy a ir por la verdad. _Pescar._ El Jefe Mendez decía que es algo que todo hombre debería hacer. Tenía una manera de hablarte de ello que lo hacía sonar muy interesante. Tu turno.

—Creo que voy a elegir...

Ella miró a John a los ojos por un corto momento, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente. Era un azul tan tranquilo. Estaba a punto de decir "quiero tocarte", pero era una estupidez. No era una novedad. Había cumplido ese deseo tonto una vez, hacía tiempo y con dosis extra de dolor para ambos. Pero había algo más, ¿no? Siempre había algo más, tal vez algo que no podía ni siquiera atreverse a pensar. El corazón empezó a latirle en los oídos, era una molestia...

Bueno, ella era tan terca como él.

Y estaban prácticamente solos allí.

—¿Cortana?

—Elijo _reto_. —dijo Cortana, decidida.

Él estaba tranquilo, casi distraído. Rápidamente agarró a John por el cuello de la camiseta y se impulsó hacia arriba (ella nunca sería lo bastante fuerte para moverlo a él, obviamente) y atrapó sus labios. Al instante, él cerró sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la joven, quizá para alejarla, pero...

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Quizá, porque ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Por lo menos, Cortana se acordó de cerrar los ojos; era un poco menos incómodo de esa manera. Ella ni siquiera respiraba. Fue un largo y tenso momento de "no pasa nada" hasta que la joven dio un paso atrás y se soltó de su agarre. Se lamió los labios, nerviosa. La mirada confusa de John era intimidante.

Cortana se aclaró la garganta:

—Um... eso fue un poco incómodo. —carraspeó.

—Creo que no lo estabas haciendo bien.

Ella estuvo a punto de responder algo, pero entonces percibió el olor del jabón reglamentario y la ropa limpia. Sintió su calor. La presencia de las manos de él, que se arrastraron por su espalda hasta que el espacio entre ellos se hizo nulo y le dejó la mente en blanco. Su corazón latió más rápido, el calor explotó dentro de su vientre y ella forzó sus brazos para moverse, para subir y encontrar sus amplios hombros. John se inclinó y rozó sus labios, fue sólo un toque simple y fugaz, casi inocente.

Tan breve que ella ni siquiera pudo disfrutarlo.

Fue un poco más intenso, pero no, algo no estaba bien; de alguna manera se dio cuenta de que estaban actuando como niños pequeños y curiosos. Ella sintió sus mejillas arder, era tan desconcertante y...

Se sentía bien. _Tan bueno_.

—Ahora, eso fue interesante. —murmuró Cortana, contra su boca.

—Sí. Creo que guardaré las tarjetas. —dijo John, su expresión era ilegible.

Él la dejó ir, Cortana finalmente se paró sobre sus pies y se dio cuenta que él la había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo, antes. Ella también estaba a punto de decir que no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer (lo que ambos acababan de hacer) cuando deberían estar pensando en planes para mantenerse a sí mismos y cada una de las personas a bordo de la _Infinity_ vivos, pero...

Bueno, había una diferencia entre las cosas desperdiciadas y las cosas bien aprovechadas.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

Hoy tuvimos un poco de todo: la verdadera Halsey, Jul siendo tan Jul, la Cortana loca siendo loca, Palmer y Lasky siendo adorables, el Inquisidor sorprendiendo a los humanos; no vamos a mencionar los reglamentos malditos o qué fanfarrón que es Sujeto Once. Si lo piensan con tranquilidad, es obvio que una ex IA de combate podría ganarle a cualquier oponente después de una evaluación detallada, por lo que no es tan impactante. En fin, un tobogán de emociones.

No, no vamos a mencionar el beso tampoco. ¿Quién está gritando así? ¿Qué? :P

**¡Este coso actualiza el próximo domingo! ¡No te olvides de dejar tu opinión antes de irte, lo que necesites decir (mientras sea con respeto), por supuesto que lo puedes decir! ¡Besos y gracias por estar!**


	12. Ojos al Frente

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

¡Buen domingo, Spartans! ¡Atención! Este es probablemente uno de mis capítulos favoritos de la historia, porque me gusta mucho cómo quedó. A ver si a ustedes les despierta lo mismo que a mí cuando lo escribí :)

**11\. OJOS AL FRENTE**

**11 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ EN DESLIESPACIO**

**CUARTELES DEL PERSONAL CIENTÍFICO**

**3:53 AM hora estándar**

Se despertó en una habitación muy brillante.

Cortana parpadeó varias veces, somnolienta y confundida, y frunció el entrecejo. El colchón era cómodo pero la almohada bastante dura. Algo olía a vainilla (sí, era definitivamente vainilla) y había demasiada luz solar. Era extraño. Sus cuartos estaban más o menos en el corazón de la nave, por lo que la luz solar directa nunca llegaría allí.

 _Verdadera luz solar_ , que se sentía cálida y acogedora. Maravillosa.

Movió las mantas y trató de bajarse de la cama, pero algo pesado la mantenía clavada al colchón. Con rapidez, sus dedos recorrieron el objeto y su corazón latió con más fuerza: era un brazo musculoso enredado en su cintura, dedos grandes extendidos suavemente sobre su vientre. El calor de esa palma ajena de pronto se sintió hirviente, un cosquilleo le subió por el cuerpo.

Entonces, vio el otro brazo. Su cabeza había estado descansando en su bíceps todo el tiempo.

Instintivamente supo que era un hombre.

Había un hombre _. En su cama_.

Cortana contuvo el aliento y sintió otro escalofrío, esta vez por la espalda. Miró detrás de ella, sólo para encontrar el contorno de un hombro masculino y fuerte. Se esforzó por recordar algo (cualquier cosa) que pudiera explicar la situación, y la vívida memoria de un beso secreto compartido lejos de las miradas indiscretas apareció frente a sus ojos. Se sonrojó violentamente, el bombeo de su corazón se volvió cada vez más rápido, a punto de saltar de su pecho.

—¿Jefe? —tuvo que preguntar, por si acaso.

La respuesta fue un gruñido profundo, soñoliento, que le puso la piel de gallina.

—Todavía es temprano, no te levantes. —dijo él, con la voz amortiguada por la almohada.

Ambos brazos se cerraron posesivamente alrededor de ella y obligaron a la mujer a quedarse quieta, abrazándola con moderada fuerza. Allí se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban desnudos, ya que percibía el suave tacto de sus pieles juntas. Algo estaba muy caliente; ¿qué se estaba quemando? _Tal vez todo su cuerpo_.

¿Cómo es que no se acordaba de haber pasado la noche con John?

Además, ¿de un beso de lo más ingenuo a pasar la noche? Pedazo de escalada.

Cortana salió de su ensimismamiento y enseguida se esforzó por voltearse. John cooperó aflojando su agarre en ella hasta que encontró una nueva posición cómoda, y luego la abrazó estrechamente nuevo. Cortana encontró sus ojos azul claro, sin rastro de duda, vergüenza o cualquier tipo de preocupación. No sonreía, sin embargo, ella podía sentir su satisfacción. No sabía qué hacer con sus manos o qué decir, más bien, no podía dejar de mirarlo con asombro. ¿Realmente había pasado?

¡Maldita sea, no se acordaba!

—Hey. —tartamudeó, todavía conmocionada.

—Hey. —respondió él, divertido.

Cortana sintió sus mejillas arder de nuevo. Colocó cuidadosamente una mano en su pecho, sólo para probar si era real o algún tipo de alucinación. El calor seco atravesó su palma directo hasta sus emociones alteradas.

—Nope, es real. —murmuró para sí misma.

—Sé que es difícil de creer, pero por favor, inténtalo. —resopló John, una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—Jefe, ¿qué es esto? —dijo Cortana, incapaz de procesarlo.

—Yo lo llamo dormir de más.

Su respuesta fue tranquila, contenta.

Después de un breve momento, John se acercó para darle un beso. Ella no rechazó el avance; de hecho, Cortana fue lo suficientemente rápida para responder y encontró su boca casi al instante. Esa vez fue muy diferente, nada se sentía extraño o gracioso sino intenso y serio, como si hubieran descubierto la manera de hacerlo correctamente en el correr de una noche. Se sentía bien, muy bien. Mucho más que bien, se sentía caliente y sexy.

¿Sexy? ¿De dónde salió eso?

Cortana suspiró con un gemido cuando sintió manos ásperas dirigiéndose hacia la parte baja de su espalda, un escalofrío de puro placer estalló a través de su piel. John la besó en el cuello y ella se derritió. ¿Qué clase de brujería era esa? Se tomó un momento muy largo para apreciar mejor la sólida presencia de la musculatura contra su vientre y sus pechos. Al final, la necesidad de respirar fue más fuerte y ella se echó hacia atrás.

—Oh Dios. —murmuró Cortana, con éxtasis.

—Te equivocas, no soy Dios. —gruñó él, clavándole los dedos en la carne del...

Los ojos de Cortana se abrieron de golpe en la oscuridad de sus aposentos privados y se sentó en su cama, donde estaba sola. El sudor rodó por su piel caliente. Sin cálida luz del sol, ni aroma de vainilla. Sin beso y sin manos ásperas. Sin Jefe.

Ella lo comprendió inmediatamente.

—Fue un sueño. —suspiró, un poco molesta— Un sueño, nada más.

¿Como podía ser un sueño y _sentirse tan real_? Tal vez era una de las ventajas de ser humano, las sensaciones eran genuinas incluso durmiendo, increíblemente vívidas y llenas de emoción. Tal vez algo estaba mal con ella. Pensó que debería sentir vergüenza, pero la sensación no estaba allí; ¿era normal que la gente tuviera esa clase de sueños? Cortana nunca se preguntó eso, como IA sus intereses eran ilimitados, pero ella prefería aprender sobre cosas que pudieran ser útiles tanto para sus propósitos como para los de su SPARTAN. Salió de la cama y empezó a pasear nerviosamente por la habitación.

No podía quitarse de encima el calor que aún le cosquilleaba en la piel.

—Sólo fue un sueño. —murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

Entonces, ¿por qué era tan decepcionante?

Se vistió enseguida  y salió de la habitación, vagando por el pasillo.

Aún era temprano, la mayoría de los corredores estaban vacíos y sólo se cruzó un puñado de soldados de guardia. La mayor parte de la _Infinity_ estaba dormida; viajaban por el desliespacio, después de todo. Cortana suspiró de nuevo, necesitaba una distracción. La memoria de Once y las otras dos chicas apareció en su mente. Ella todavía no estaba lista para enfrentar a las otras dos, aunque su 'hermano' insistió en ello y por un lado odiaba defraudarlo. Dos y Doce dormían en cuartos cerrados en la bahía médica. Nadie tenía permiso de entrar en la bahía médica después de los horarios de visita, la Dra. Quinn era muy estricta al respecto.

Cortana sacudió la cabeza, abrazándose a sí misma.

Su piel se sentía un poco espinosa bajo la ropa. Se frotó los brazos arriba y abajo, recordando de nuevo el hormigueo de las manos ásperas de su sueño. Deseó que no fuera sólo una sensación fantasmal.

 

**11 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ EN DESLIESPACIO**

**ARMERÍA PRINCIPAL**

**4:42 AM hora estándar**

 

El Jefe Maestro quitó el seguro del rifle y apretó el gatillo, probándolo. El mecanismo sólo cliqueó ya que, como era de esperar, la cámara estaba vacía. Un gran cargador, también vacío, descansaba sobre su muslo en espera de ser rellenado. Miró dentro de la recámara con una linterna y vio una capa delgada pero inquietante de grasa mezclada con polvo. Eso podía atascar el rifle y conseguir que alguien se matara.

Se quitó el guante derecho; la tarea necesitaba precisión.

Luego, sacó un cepillo cilíndrico y lo utilizó para limpiar el interior de la cámara. Sopló en el agujero para despejar la vista y volvió a intentarlo. A veces, simplemente había que hacerlo a la manera de la vieja escuela, que en realidad era la forma en que había aprendido a hacer un montón de cosas.

La _Infinity_ todavía estaba lejos del planeta de origen de los Sangheili, la mayoría de la tripulación que no se encontraba congelada estaba haciendo guardias, juegos de guerra o actividades de apoyo. Y puesto que él todavía estaba a otros ochenta minutos del final de su segundo turno, John decidió unirse a los oficiales de artillería y volver a comprobar el arsenal. No tenía prácticamente nada más que hacer, de todos modos, Cortana estaba dormida. No había más guerra (bueno, al menos, no el tipo de guerra que necesitaba SPARTANS para ganarse) y a veces sentía ansioso por bajar a tierra, aunque fuera para una misión de reconocimiento. Los viejos hábitos nunca morían.

Sin embargo, lo que sentía no era sólo la fuerza de la costumbre.

Le recordó a sus muchas conversaciones con la Dra. Waters.

_—Señora. —saludó él, automáticamente. Ella lo superaba en rango._

_—No admito rangos dentro de las paredes de mi oficina, John. ¿Puedo llamarte John? Como no hay apellidos registrados en el archivo..._

_Él dudó, pero bajó el brazo rápidamente._

Pocas personas lo llamaban por su nombre de pila, siendo la Dra. Halsey y Cortana las primeras en la lista más corta del mundo. Era un nombre que nunca había reconocido verdaderamente como propio, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró y lo hizo como tan suyo como su número de serie. Treinta y pico de años de combate casi sin interrupciones cambiaron muchas cosas, tanto dentro como fuera de su cabeza.

_—John está bien. —aceptó, asintiendo con la cabeza._

_—Maravilloso. Mi nombre es Selena Waters. Es un placer conocer a uno de los hombres más famosos en la historia de la UNSC. —compartieron un apretón de manos respetuoso— Puedes llamarme Selena si eso te hace sentir más cómodo._

_Cómodo. Ahora, esa palabra era completamente alienígena para el Jefe._

_—Dra. Waters. —estableció él, serio._

_La mujer rubia señaló un sofá grande en el que John se sentó, ella se sentó al otro lado de la oficina en una silla acolchada, junto a una pequeña mesa con una lámpara de lava (una antigüedad). La Doctora era mayor de la juventud que aparentaba, según John sabía_ — _Voy a ser muy honesta contigo, John: nunca tuve la oportunidad de tratar a un SPARTAN de tu clase antes, así que supongo que esta va a ser una experiencia interesante para los dos._

_Él respiró hondo, pero no dijo nada._

El Jefe bajó el rifle cuando estuvo satisfecho con el mantenimiento. A continuación, tomó el cargador y un pequeño paquete de municiones; volvió a llenar el cargador de a un proyectil de enorme calibre por vez.

Las diez o doce primeras sesiones semanales fueron difíciles. La Dra. Waters parecía centrada en hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas eran o bien clasificadas o incómodas, algo que siempre hacía a John pensar dos veces muchas cosas antes de hablar. En primer lugar, porque no se fiaba de la mujer. En segundo lugar, porque era muy reacio a hablar sobre sus experiencias personales con alguien que no conocía o en quien no confiaba. Y tercero, porque él preferiría perderse en algún lugar de la selva amazónica, haciendo algo tan tonto como pescar pirañas, si eso era lo que la UNSC quería que hiciera.

Pero la UNSC quiso que hiciera eso: sentarse en un sofá y hablar.

A veces, pensó en irse para siempre. ¿A quién le importaría, de todos modos?

Quizá no era el último de su compañía, pero sin duda estaba agotado de muchas, muchas maneras. Cuando no pudo hacer nada para salvar a Cortana, supo una parte de él estaba acabada, que acababa de enfrentar la mayor falla de su carrera. Protegió a la Humanidad una vez más, sí, salvó a cientos de millones de personas anónimas; pero no pudo salvar a alguien cercano a él. Esa certeza le hizo preguntarse acerca de su propia fiabilidad como soldado. Es cierto su misión no era llevar a Cortana a la Tierra con la Dra. Halsey, pero era algo que él prometió hacer. Algo que _necesitaba_ hacer.

¿Qué diría **_ella_** si lo viera así?

Eso fue lo que lo mantuvo en ese sofá durante más de diez meses, en realidad: no quería volver a fracasar. Si simplemente desaparecía, como había deseado hacer en un principio, sólo hubiera sido otro fracaso. La única manera de ganar era soportar toda la terapia y volver al trabajo, lo antes posible. Convencerse de ello fue difícil también, pero poco a poco empezó a ver la luz al final del túnel.

No estaba hecho para renunciar. Así que no se iba a dar por vencido.

Sin embargo, ciertas verdades eran dolorosas y difíciles de aceptar, incluso para un SPARTAN.

_—Dime, John; la Guerra Humano-Covenant terminó. Nos llevó mucho tiempo y hemos perdido tantas vidas, pero acabó. ¿Has pensado en qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante?_

_—¿Qué quiere decir?_

_—No hay más guerra._

_—El Covenant no está neutralizado del todo, aún. Iré donde me necesiten._

_La Doctora sonrió, despacio. Ella enredó perezosamente un mechón de su cabello suelto (rubio, en largos rizos impecables) con la punta de la pluma, mientras lo miraba con fijeza. Su rostro era ilegible._

_—No estoy tratando de hacerte sentir inútil, John pero la mayoría de los soldados que llegan con vida a tu edad eligen entre un rango bien comisionado y merecido o el retiro. Tal vez, convertirse en instructores de campo y entrenar a nuevos reclutas. ¿Has pensado en el retiro?_

_—Míreme, Doctora. —dijo él, con frialdad— ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?_

_Ella puso la pluma en la mesita, junto a la tableta. Aún así, la Doctora le dio un breve vistazo a las cicatrices paralelas en el dorso de las manos de John, con cuidado._

_—¿Qué te **gustaría** hacer?_

_Estuvo a punto de responderle algo relacionado con Cortana o sus compañeros de equipo, pero el Jefe optó por callarse y repensar. La terapia era sorprendentemente difícil. La Doctora sabía bien que él le estaba dando respuestas evasivas (cincuenta por ciento de su charla era humo y espejos, de todos modos, pero el cincuenta por ciento que era verdad importaba mucho) y sin embargo ella nunca lo presionó._

_Él no contestó a esa pregunta._

— _Con tu historial militar podrías ser fácilmente un gran entrenador. Eres toda una leyenda, John; ¿a quién no le gustaría estar bajo tu mando? O podrías tomarte un descanso, la Humanidad sabe que lo necesitas._

— _Yo no necesito un descanso. Necesito un propósito._

_La Doctora parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida. Era difícil para ella también comprender cuán profundamente enterrado estaba el entrenamiento de los SPARTANS, especialmente para un SPARTAN segunda generación, pero estaba llegando al fondo del pozo, poco a poco._

— _Tengo un amigo en la UNSC que se encarga de todas las delegaciones K-9. Puedo hablarle para que te acepte en el programa, siempre están buscando candidatos idóneos para los perros tácticos mejorados que crían y entrenan. ¿Te gustaría a darle una oportunidad, si te consigo un lugar?_

— _No entiendo, ¿quiere conseguirme un perro?_

— _¿Es así como lo ves?_

— _Así es como suena._ — _John se encogió un poco de hombros._

— _¿Sabes? Hay un montón de estudios e investigaciones que demuestran la eficacia de las terapias basadas en animales, sobre todo en los trastornos de estrés postraumático como el tuyo."_

— _Entonces, usted cree que **necesito** un perro._

— _Bueno, tú mismo dijiste que necesitabas un propósito, ¿no es así?_

Y así fue como conoció a Charley. Al principio, la perra era la cosa más molesta con la que había tenido que lidiar en su vida: era joven e indisciplinada; le importaba más pasar el tiempo durmiendo, escondiéndose de él, ladrando y masticando cosas que entrenando. Era increíblemente ruidosa. Pero, con paciencia, se las arregló para dar forma a una cachorra de seis meses de edad en un activo de alto valor, la mejor de su camada. Ella creció mucho, además; pasó de una criaturita descuidada a un animal del tamaño de un león adulto en menos de un año.

Hacia el fin de su período de permiso (tal vez por generosidad) alguien le preguntó si prefería permanecer en el programa K-9 y seguir siendo el entrenador de Charley. La perra estaba a punto de ser trasladada a la unidad permanente de la _Infinity_ , por lo que John aceptó y ahora allí estaban, juntos.

John y la Dra. Waters tuvieron algunas conversaciones acerca de Cortana, pero ninguno de ellos excavó muy profundo en el tema. A la mujer no parecía importarle mucho el asunto; lo abordó como otra vida perdida en el cumplimiento del deber, un evento como cualquier otro en el ejército. John hubiera querido rebatir su idea con mucho vigor, pero la Doctora estaba a cargo.

El Jefe metió el cargador en el rifle y lo golpeó con el talón de la mano hasta que oyó el sonido familiar de la traba. Preparó un proyectil en la recámara y apuntó. La mira estaba desbalanceada. Ese rifle estaba tan jodido que dudaba seriamente que le  hubiera salvado la vida a algún Marine en el último tiempo.

— _Creo que quiero viajar un poco. Nunca estuve tanto tiempo en la Tierra antes._

— _¿Dónde naciste, John?_

— _No recuerdo._ — _no estaba acostumbrado a mentir, pero lo hizo de todos modos._

_La Dra. Waters anotó rápidamente algo en su tableta. Él ya no estaba nervioso acerca del mero hecho de verla escribir. En realidad, ya no estaba nervioso acerca de nada relacionado con la Doctora, sus preguntas o su tratamiento; John sentía respeto por el trabajo de la mujer._

_—Bueno, la Tierra es la joya de la corona de las colonias —dijo la Dra. Waters, y dejó a tableta a un lado_ — _Creo que tu idea es magnífica, hay muchos bellos lugares para visitar. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas viajar?_

— _Tengo dos meses más de licencia._

— _¿Vas a llevar a tu amiga contigo?_

— _No creo que eso sea posible. Los perros no tienen licencias._

_La mujer sonrió más ampliamente._

_—Así que… ¿Este es el adiós, John?_

_—... usted tiene que darme el alta, primero._

_—Sabes que ya lo hice. Eres un hombre muy callado, pero eres ágil de mente y listo como un zorro, estoy segura de que ya se te informó acerca de mi reporte final. No teníamos cita hoy, sin embargo, llegaste de todos modos y puntual como siempre. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?_

_John se removió en su asiento._

_—Gracias, Dra. Waters. —dijo John, educadamente— Por todo._

_Después de un breve momento, la mujer se levantó de su silla y John la siguió, de inmediato. Ella le dio la mano, mirándolo a los ojos._

_—Entonces me alegra informarle que le doy el alta, Jefe Maestro. El mérito es todo tuyo. Y acerca de los perros que no tienen licencias... habla con el Sargento Reynolds el próximo lunes. Si resulta que llegas a visitar París, consideraría el favor pagado si me traes una de esas pequeñas torres Eiffel de plástico. Ya sabes, para mi escritorio._

_—Por supuesto, señora._

_Compartieron otro apretón de manos firme y tranquilizador. Luego, se saludaron con gran respeto._

Esa fue la última vez que la vio en persona, sin embargo, no sería la última vez que John oyera acerca de ella. El Jefe Maestro emprendió sus planes de viajar y la Doctora dejó el planeta unas semanas más tarde. La Dra. Waters era una consejera de mucho nombre dentro de la UNSC, asignada siempre a los casos más particulares, y por lo general derivaba de una estación a otra atendiendo a sus numerosos pacientes. Fue por órdenes de Lord Hood que ella puso en espera la mayor parte de sus actividades para estar cerca del héroe de la Humanidad.

Y el héroe, silenciosamente, estaba agradecido por ello.

John cogió algunas herramientas y procedió a alinear de nuevo la mira del rifle. Tardó menos de cinco minutos en lograrlo, y cuando lo hizo, levantó el arma y apuntó. Apretó el gatillo.

La ronda golpeó el centro de la diana holográfica.

Ahora el Jefe se sentía más a gusto, y no sólo acerca del rifle.

 

**12 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ EN ÓRBITA SOBRE SANGHELIOS**

**CONTROL DE NAVEGACIÓN - PUENTE**

**10:13 AM hora estándar**

 

Los cuatro pequeños cargueros Sangheili se acercaron despacio, como se les había instruido. Su deber era adherirse a la _Infinity_ y transportarla a través de la atmósfera para atracar sin inconvenientes en un puerto espacial de la capital del Estado de Vadam. La nave era demasiado grande para maniobrar sola en el espacio aéreo ya abarrotado de Sanghelios. Hubiera sido más fácil renovar los suministros en órbita pero tomaría más tiempo, por lo tanto, la Almirante decidió ir hasta el final e intentar un aterrizaje.

Algunas adaptaciones técnicas serían necesarias para el proceso. El equipo del Dr. Glassman estaba literalmente en llamas, trabajando sin parar para hacer la tecnología alienígena compatible con los sistemas de la nave. Las estructuras de suministro de energía Sangheili eran diferentes, ya que sus reactores y destilerías eran mucho más avanzados; pero gracias a la tecnología Forerunner de la _Infinity_ , algunas otras cosas eran mucho más fáciles. Mucha gente se preguntaba qué tipo de comida consumían los Sangheili, o si el sabor de su agua sería bueno. La tripulación estaba intrigada.

Con anhelo en sus ojos dorados, el Inquisidor miró el paisaje rojizo de su tierra natal y suspiró, cliqueteando sus mandíbulas en un acto de meditación.

No había estado en casa en un largo tiempo.

 _—_ Mis tripulantes no tienen permitido dejar sus estaciones durante lo que dure el reabastecimiento, Inquisidor. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. _—_ dijo el Capitán Lasky, en tono conciliador _—_ Sabemos que Sanghelios no es la Tierra, y no queremos tomarnos ningún tipo de ventaja que pudiera provocar malestar entre los suyos.

Las pantallas superiores de la sala mostraron diferentes entradas de vídeo de las cámaras montadas en los Broadsword que los escoltaban. Había un montón de civiles Sangheili en las calles, mirando al cielo. La mayoría parecían curiosos, sorprendidos. Tanta emoción hizo que el estómago de Lasky se retorciera un poco.

—Vadam una vez fue mi dominio.—comentó el alienígena— Ahora que soy el Inquisidor, mi pueblo me respeta aún más; si digo que los humanos son bienvenidos a quedarse en mi territorio, entonces así es. Pero me parece que su resolución de no hacer contacto a mayor escala es más que adecuada. Las cosas aún están… doloridas, diría, entre ciertas facciones.

—No le causaremos ningún problema, usted tiene mi palabra.

—Si fuera tan fácil, el Demonio está aquí. Dondequiera que él esté, la destrucción por lo general le sigue.

—Podemos decir que es increíblemente afortunado en muchos niveles. —se rió el Capitán, entre dientes.

—No, Thomas Lasky. Usted me miente.

El rostro de Lasky se puso pálido.

—Señor, yo... —comenzó, nervioso.

—Espera un ataque. —insistió el Inquisidor, grave.

Lasky apretó un poco los labios, inquieto. Ya habían implicado la posibilidad de hostilidades en otra charla, pero esta vez el alienígena sabía que le estaban ocultando algo. La expresión en el rostro del Capitán era concluyente.

—Sí, así es. —respondió— Es una oportunidad en un millón, tenemos inteligencia que sugiere que podríamos o no ser emboscados. Las probabilidades son cincuenta-cincuenta, mucho más de lo que me gustaría.

—Dos de las mayores flotas de este lado de la galaxia contra un solo individuo no parece una gran amenaza. Pero vi con mis propios ojos lo que ese constructo dañado puede hacer, no me la tomaría a la ligera tampoco.

—Quiero aclarar que nunca tuve la intención de mentir. No estaba en libertad de discutirlo, es todo.

—Su oficial superior debería haber considerado compartir esta información.

—Sí, debería, Inquisidor, pero ella es alto rango y yo no le digo qué hacer.

—Entonces, comuníquele de mi parte que supuse que trabajaríamos juntos. No podemos proteger a su gente durante el tiempo que estén aquí si no sabemos cuáles son los planes. Espero que se me confíe, al menos, con lo básico.

La expresión del Capitán era algo tímida. El Inquisidor entendió.

—Está absolutamente en lo correcto. —suspiró Lasky— Voy a tratar de así sea, señor.

El líder Elite volvió a cliquear sus mandíbulas, asintiendo con la cabeza. No podía esperar a salir de la nave y estirar las piernas en el suelo, respirar el aire de su propio mundo y escuchar las voces que cantaban en las calles. Tal vez incluso comer algo que no había estado en almacenamiento durante un largo período de tiempo, y dormir un poco. Oh, sí; dormir.

Dormir tendría que esperar, tenía prioridades que atender.

—Señor, todos los cargueros están asegurados y los motores funcionan en pasivo. Tocaremos tierra en cinco minutos. —informó Roland, su figura ámbar apareció en la esquina de la holo-mesa— ¿Debo hacer algún anuncio?

—La tripulación ya tiene sus órdenes, Roland. Gracias.

—Entonces concentraré mi poder de proceso en supervisar el reabastecimiento, señor.

—Que te diviertas. —sonrió el Capitán, satisfecho.

Cuando Roland desapareció, Lasky se inclinó para observar cuidadosamente en la pantalla holográfica las actividades en curso: había una miniatura ámbar de la _Infinity_ y cuatro formas pequeñas de color rojo (los cargueros), el curso actual, el ángulo de aterrizaje previsto, la estación esperando para recibir la gigantesca estructura de la nave. Y el terreno áspero de la cima de la montaña donde la _Infinity_ apoyaría su peso, claro. Era más o menos un puerto espacial estándar, tenía todas las comodidades para cualquier nave de similar tamaño incluyendo sub-estaciones de reparación, grandes ascensores de carga y conductos de combustible flexibles.

El Capitán se aclaró la garganta.

—Tenemos previstas algunas reparaciones menores, Inquisidor. No debería tomar mucho tiempo ni perturbar las actividades de sus agentes tampoco.

—Acerca de llevar a los civiles a un lugar seguro… —comenzó el Inquisidor.

El hombre levantó la cabeza, curioso.

—Por favor, continúe.

—Mi flota podría ayudarle. —dijo el alienígena, con confianza.

—¿Su flota?

—Puedo dejar a sus civiles en cualquier sistema planetario de su elección. Si se dividen los esfuerzos, aumentarán las posibilidades de supervivencia de su gente en un cincuenta por ciento. El enemigo está detrás de la _Infinity_ después de todo, ¿no es así?

El Capitán Lasky frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Se me ocurre que sería un alivio para su tripulación. —insistió el Inquisidor, con cuidado.

—De hecho, sería una buena estrategia y es muy amable de su parte, Inquisidor, pero no está en mi poder tomar la decisión. Voy a discutir su propuesta con la Almirante Osman y le haré saber.

El líder Elite cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando.

—Muy bien, esperaré su palabra.

—De verdad queremos causarle los menos problemas posibles, señor. —repuso Lasky, con prudencia.

—Entonces, una última cosa… ¿me permitiría organizar un evento para nuestros diplomáticos, para que se presenten con su gente? Creo que sería adecuado tener una confrontación formal, ya que estamos apoyando su operación.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron mucho esa vez.

—¡Por supuesto! Quiero decir, no queremos ofender a nadie.

—Bien. Enviaré los horarios una vez que el evento esté definido. Mientras tanto, voy a ordenar mis fuerzas de asalto que establezcan un perímetro defensivo alrededor de esta montaña y estén atentos.

El Capitán aceptó la gigantesca zarpa del alienígena y compartieron un apretón de manos.

—Gracias, Inquisidor.

—Espero que algún día usted pueda hacer lo mismo por los míos, Capitán. Nos veremos.

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

La única "acción" que Cortana va a tener por ahora es la de sus sueños, parece xD Así que, ¿qué tal la terapia? La Dra. Waters parece buena tía, la imagino como Natalie Dormer pero pasando de los 40 xD Esto es sólo un pequeño flashback para iluminarnos un poco, sobre todo acerca de cómo John se volvió a poner en cintura y los orígenes de Charley. Esta perra tiene un papel que jugar antes de que termine todo, así que no la olviden :) Otras cosas se van a joder de nuevo, así que abróchense los cinturones porque todavía no se termina... vamos a disfrutar de la tierra natal del Inquisidor. Sanghelios está tan subestimado, me alegro que Halo 5 vaya a tener algunas escenas allí.

¡Gracias a todos por estar aquí cada semana, me hace muy feliz entretenerlos!

Únase a nosotros para el próximo episodio, ¡fiesta en la Fortaleza de Vadam!... Es broma. Habrá una fiesta pronto, pero hay otras cosas primero. ¡Vamos a asegurarnos de nadie importante muera el próximo domingo!

**¡No se olviden de contarme qué onda el capítulo de hoy! Su apoyo alimenta a esta pequeña bestia :)**


	13. Pequeñas Piezas

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Y hoy, un capítulo con MISTERIO! Disfruten la entrega -abrazos-

**12\. PEQUEÑAS PIEZAS**

**13 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ ATRACADA EN SANGHELIOS**

**BAHÍA DE CARGA PRINCIPAL**

**3:48 PM hora estándar**

Cortana estiró los brazos y dejó que la brisa le acariciase el rostro. Sanghelios olía bastante a sal y hierro, era una esencia muy fuerte y poderosa. No estaba segura de si la Tierra olía igual, pero teniendo en cuenta que la composición de suelo y atmósfera de ambos planetas eran similares, ella apostaría que sí. Cerró los ojos por un momento, sólo oyendo el viento y los motores que zumbaban en la distancia. Cortana dejó caer la cabeza para descansar la barbilla encima de sus brazos cruzados sobre la barandilla.

A través de la gigantesca mandíbula abierta de una de las bahías de carga de la _Infinity_ , el amplio panorama rojizo bañado en luz de sol los saludó. Dos niveles más abajo, en la cubierta principal, un enjambre de soldados, mecánicos y técnicos movía rápidamente cientos de cajas y cajones llenos de suministros. Los Elites asignados para ayudar con las tareas lo estaban haciendo muy bien también.

Era tranquilizador ver a dos razas diferentes (que solían ser enemigos jurados a destruir uno al otro sin piedad) trabajando juntos así.

—No puedo creer que no te dieran un plus-one. —dijo Cortana, suspirando.

El Jefe Maestro se dio la vuelta para mirarla, sosteniendo su rifle de una manera muy profesional, apuntando hacia abajo.

 —¿Un qué? —preguntó, algo confundido.

—¿Me lo preguntas de verdad? —ella parpadeó varias veces. Él asintió con la cabeza— Es... bueno, es una invitación especial que dice que puedes llevar a alguien más contigo.

John se encogió de hombros.

—No salgo mucho.

—No me digas. Podrías mover algunos hilos con el Inquisidor.

—¿Para qué?

Cortana puso los ojos en blanco, lentamente, un poco frustrada, y al final enderezó su postura. Le encantaba pasar tiempo a solas con John, pero a veces él era un poco... en lugar de quejarse o devolverle una réplica sarcástica, ella eligió deslumbrarlo con una sonrisa radiante y se apoyó en los codos contra la barandilla.

—Vamos, Jefe. Saca a una chica a pasear. —su voz era dulce, casi seductora.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a la reunión diplomática?

—¡Pensé que nunca preguntarías! —la sonrisa de Cortana se volvió más amplia.

—Es una operación encubierta, Cortana, no una fiesta.

Cortana chasqueó la lengua. Era muy consciente de que toda la pantomima era a propósito, el Inquisidor quería utilizar la reunión tanto como un evento diplomático y una emboscada. Era arriesgado y podría ser muy peligroso, pero ya estaba arreglado y John iría, de una manera u otra. Había sido parcialmente su idea.

—No te quejarías si aún estuviera metida en tu cráneo. —replicó ella, molesta—Además, ¿hablas Sangheili? Sí, eso pensé. Necesitarás un traductor, me puedes llevar como consultora o algo así.

—Sigrid tiene una función de traducción.

—Sí, bueno... pero, ¿ella es la mitad de encantadora que yo?

—No se trata de encanto tampoco.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior, disgustada. Juraría por Dios (si dicha entidad existía) que no tenía ni idea de cómo se las arregló para soñar con un hombre tan diferente el otro día. Hablando de sueños extraños, sintió un escalofrío caliente correr por su espalda y se abrazó a sí misma, su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

Él probablemente no se dio cuenta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento, sólo mirando hacia abajo en la bodega de carga.

John tenía razón, ella no debería estar pensando en ir a fiestas alienígenas cuando esperaban una lluvia de fuego. Pero sería la primera vez, así que qué diablos. Con todos los SPARTANS asignados, decir que la reunión del Inquisidor sería el lugar más seguro de Sanghelios era un gigantesco eufemismo.

—Pensándolo mejor... —comenzó John. Cambió su peso de una pierna a la otra, algo incómodo— Podría ser útil tenerte allí, voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

—¿Lo harías, Jefe? —el rostro de Cortana se llenó de esperanza.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y Cortana supo por seguro que no era una posibilidad remota: John lo conseguiría. Se sintió increíblemente feliz sin razón aparente y se encontró con que no podía controlar su sonrisa. Emocionada, Cortana se dio cuenta que no tenía absolutamente nada qué ponerse además de sus dos juegos de uniformes de entrenamiento de la UNSC y botas, o la bata blanca de laboratorio. Nunca pensó que algún día se encontraría pensando en ropa fina y ese tipo de cosas. El asunto podía terminar en una gran decepción, los oficiales invitados ciertamente asistirían a la reunión vistiendo sus uniformes de gala. Ella miró a John de costado, recordó la foto de él en uniforme de gala que la Dra. Halsey tenía en su oficina, allá en Reach.

Así de alto y orgulloso, serio, vestido de negro y cubierto de medallas...

Otro escalofrío recorrió sus brazos, esta vez mucho más agradable.

Distraída, Cortana observó el gigantesco reloj holográfico que cruzaba la bahía de carga (tiempo terrestre estándar) y se dio cuenta de su descanso estaba casi terminado. La mujer suspiró una vez más y se separó de la barandilla.

—Será mejor que me vaya, aún tengo cuatro horas más de trabajo de laboratorio. —anunció, pero antes de salir, Cortana dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a John y le clavó un dedo en el pecho—  Hazme un favor y viste algo agradable, es importante, tenemos que mostrar los Sangheili que el Demonio es un hombre civilizado. O algo así. —agregó, con una sonrisa irónica.

John miró su armadura, comprobando las abolladuras y rasguños en el pectoral, las pequeñas marcas oscuras de barro y sangre alienígena seca. Algunos lugares eran difíciles de limpiar, de acuerdo. Eso no era su culpa.

—¿Lo dices por los golpes? —dijo, a propósito.

—Jefe... —repuso Cortana, en tono de advertencia.

—Voy a chequear mi casillero. —él se rió entre dientes.

—Promesa.

—Promesa. —John inclinó la cabeza, había diversión en ese sencillo gesto.

Cortana miró por un momento muy breve su propio reflejo en el visor naranja y negó con la cabeza. No podía luchar contra la sonrisa, de todos modos, y se despidió colocando una mano en guante derecho de John, dándole un pequeño tirón.

 

**13 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ ATRACADA EN SANGHELIOS**

**CUBIERTA DE INGENIERÍA**

**4:12 PM hora estándar**

 

Parecía un montón brillante de cenizas. Sin vida. Nada interesante.

El Dr. Henry Glassman había estado observando el prístino montoncito desde lo que él pensaba que era una distancia segura durante más de veinte minutos. No hacía nada, como siempre. Sus asistentes técnicos vaciaron el contenido de la caja sellada sobre la mesa y ahí estaba, quieto y en silencio. El científico estaba seguro de que la caja contenía la extraña armadura alienígena confiscada a Sujeto Once, pero ahora se veía... aburrida. Muerta. Fuera lo que fuese, esa cosa estaba hecha de minúsculas piezas, casi infinitesimales, de una aleación negra que no correspondía a ninguna amalgama creada por el Hombre. ¿Cómo se activaba? ¿Qué necesitaba; electricidad, luz del sol? ¿Comida? ¿Sangre?

Había estado observando la cosa desde hacía varios días. Nada sucedió.

Cortana entró en los laboratorios llevando un pad y una taza de café.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó ella, confundida.

—Trato de averiguar lo que hace. —respondió Glassman, confundido también.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Parece que la armadura se disolvió en millones de pedazos pequeños y no están respondiendo. No detecto campos de energía, actividad electromagnética, o señales de radiación o de radio, nada. He tratado de irradiarla con diferentes tipos de energía pero no me da ninguna respuesta. Está completamente inerte, como un montón de arena.

—La Dra. Halsey dijo que es una nanotecnología reactiva a los impulsos neurales.

—Nos podría llevar siglos descifrar cómo funciona esta tecnología y adaptarla a nuestros sistemas. —resopló Glassman, renuente— Si alguna vez hallamos la manera de activarla y hacer que funcione de nuevo, quiero decir.

—¿Ha intentado tocarla? —preguntó Cortana, divertida.

—La última vez que toqué un dispositivo desconocido, fui teletransportado fuera de la nave y golpeado por otros alienígenas que me obligaron a trabajar para ellos. Disculpa si mantengo mis manos lejos esta vez.

—Buen punto. —convino ella, aclarándose la garganta.

Cortana dejó su pad en un estante y rodeó la mesa principal del laboratorio muy despacio, estudiando el montón de cenizas relucientes desde diferentes ángulos. Dio un sorbo a su café con cautela (estaba muy caliente, últimamente se había dado cuenta de que odiaba ese tipo de cosas calientes), con los ojos fijos en las minúsculas piezas de la armadura. Sí, parecía prácticamente muerta. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y aspiró fuerte.

—No tiene olor. Reactivo a los impulsos neurales... —murmuró, saboreando las palabras contra la textura del café— Cambia de forma rápidamente, pero no tiene una fuente de energía visible. Debe tener algún tipo de interfaz digital para interactuar con el cerebro del usuario, como la MJOLNIR se conecta con los implantes neurales de los SPARTANS. —se inclinó de nuevo, para echar un vistazo más de cerca a las pequeñas cuentas oscuras— ¿Y si se "alimenta" de bioelectricidad? Tiene que estar en contacto permanente con la piel del usuario para activar...

Ella agitó sus dedos menos de una pulgada sobre la superficie de la pila y sintió una oleada de cosquillas en su piel. Cortana retiró la mano de inmediato, sorprendida. Creyó ver con el rabillo del ojo cómo las pequeñas partículas temblaron y siguieron sus movimientos.

—¿Viste eso? —dijo Glassman, ajustándose las gafas— ¡Hazlo otra vez!

Cortana no dudó: presentó su mano con la palma hacia abajo, esta vez quizá a unos veinte centímetros en el aire. Las piezas negras vibraron. Entonces, rápidamente comenzaron a subirse una encima de la otra construyendo algo como un pilar, para alcanzar su piel. Sonaba suave, como arena deslizándose; Cortana sonrió ampliamente mientras observaba el maravilloso fenómeno. Retiró la mano antes de que el material pudiera tocarla y la columna se derrumbó, las diminutas motas cayeron muertas a medida que se apagaban.

El Dr. Glassman acercó y cernió su propia mano sobre la pila.

Tocó tímidamente la pila con un dedo, con ojos vigilantes.

No pasó nada. Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

—Tal vez no le gustan los hombres. —resopló Cortana, todavía sorprendida.

—No seas ridícula...

El ingeniero empujó a la mujer hacia la mesa, con nerviosismo. El material inerte reaccionó una vez más y se movió mucho más rápido, aferrándose a la punta de los dedos de Cortana como diminutas manitos. Ella no gritó, pero sintió que las frías perlitas se pegaban a su piel provocándole un hormigueo; una cómoda corriente de electricidad se movió por su brazo. La cosa estaba explorando, se podía notar en sus movimientos lentos, cautos. Era un reconocimiento.

Sin embargo, después de un breve estudio, el material oscuro soltó a Cortana (parecía _disgustado_ ) y vibró de una manera diferente. De repente, se agrupó y se elevó sobre la mesa con la forma de una reluciente tarántula oscura, casi del tamaño de una persona acurrucada; alzó sus repugnantes patas delanteras, presentando unos enormes colmillos que brillaban en rojo. La repentina aparición conmocionó tanto a Cortana como al Dr. Glassman. Esa vez ella no pudo evitar gritar y retrocedió hasta que sus talones golpearon algo y su espalda rozó los estantes cargados de herramientas e instrumentos. La taza de café cayó de su mano, derramando su contenido a través de la rejilla de piso.

En la mesa, el gigantesco artrópodo artificial siseó; sin embargo, unos segundos más tarde, se derrumbó sobre su propio peso. Se dejó caer como un castillo de arena golpeado por las olas del mar. Cortana se quedó atónita.

—¿Qué demonios...? —murmuró, tratando de entender.

—Ya está, se terminó. Esta cosa es peligrosa y pertenece en la cámara de cuarentena. —dijo el Dr. Glassman, molesto y asustado— No me importa lo que la Almirante quiere que haga, yo no quiero estar cerca de nada que se le parezca otra vez.

—Espere, espere. —Cortana se adelantó, con cuidado— Es la armadura de Sujeto Once, seguro él sabe cómo funciona. ¿Por qué no lo manda a buscar?

—¿Crees que no le dije eso a los matones de Osman mil veces, ya? —el Doctor se subió las gafas de nuevo— Ella lo prohibió. No sirve de nada. —un momento después, sus ojos azules cayeron en algún lugar detrás de los pies de Cortana. Glassman dejó caer las manos y se puso pálido— Está abierta. Oh, Jesús, está abierta...

—¿De qué habla ahora? —ella frunció el ceño, perpleja.

Cortana miró por encima de su hombro, para ver con qué se había chocado.

Era una caja negra, con forma de mochila. Tenía una brecha abierta en el costado.

Cortana gimió, ahora preocupada.

—Oh-oh...

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Me tropecé cuando retrocedía.

—No creo que entiendas: esa caja estaba sellada No podíamos abrirla porque no tenía aberturas de ningún tipo. ¿Cómo...? ¡Cortana, cuidado!

Apenas llegó a darse vuelta, pero alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo una correa oscura y brillante que disparó desde la mochila abierta a la velocidad del rayo; serpenteó alrededor de su pierna derecha y su cintura, subiendo por su espalda, debajo de la ropa. Algo frío se pegó a su nuca y se arrastró entre su pelo. Cortana intentó abofetear la cosa pegajosa de su cuerpo, pero era inútil, no podía agarrarlo porque el material similar a la arena se filtraba a través de sus dedos y se reagrupaba.

Lo intentó muchas veces, sin resultados. No podía luchar.

Desesperada, Cortana gritó de nuevo.

Glassman salió corriendo del laboratorio, agitando los brazos con consternación. Ella creyó verlo chocar con los dos guardias SPARTAN de turno. Era confuso, porque ella estaba viendo pero no podía oír nada, el ruido blanco llenó sus oídos. No hubo más frío, una sensación de hormigueo caliente se expandió desde la parte posterior su cabeza por el resto de su cuerpo, sus piernas se sentían débiles. Ya no podía mover los brazos. Extrañas imágenes inundaron su visión y los laboratorios se desvanecieron...

Entonces las luces se apagaron en su mente, y Cortana cayó.

 

**13 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ ATRACADA EN SANGHELIOS**

**CUBIERTA DE CUARTELES, SOLDADOS**

**4:23 PM hora estándar**

 

Siempre estaba muy atento, sin embargo, no esperaba que alguien se le acercara furtivamente en medio del pasillo, menos aún con esa cantidad de técnicos y oficiales moviéndose alrededor. El SPARTAN Hoya lo derribó con su fuerza sobrehumana y ambos cayeron con un fuerte golpe. Once se golpeó la cabeza en la rejilla de acero negro y gimió de dolor, aplastado bajo media tonelada de hombre y armadura; por suerte, sus costillas no se partieron pero sintió que sus pulmones ardían. Algunos miembros de la tripulación se detuvieron para ver la escena humorística pero dolorosa, la mitad de ellos sonriendo.

Ahora, eso fue un uso completamente innecesario de la fuerza.

—Hey, ¿Hoya? Ya sé que todavía estás algo dolido por haber perdido ese juego, ¡pero esto es simplemente injusto e idiota! —se quejó Once, con rabia.

—¡Cállate! ¡Te vienes con nosotros! —ladró Hoya, serio.

—Muévanse, gente. No hay nada que ver aquí. —esa era la voz de Madsen, en algún lugar por detrás de ellos.

Las pesadas botas de blindadas de Thorne entraron en la línea de visión de Once. Miró hacia arriba, tratando de encontrar la cara del SPARTAN, y encontró sólo unos ojos oscuros y ominosos. Hoya agarró a Once, doblándole ambos brazos a la espalda, lo esposó y lo levantó sobre sus pies. Inmediatamente, los cuatro comenzaron a correr de regreso a través del pasillo, había un Warthog en el otro extremo.

—Parece que tu pequeño traje de fantasía lastimó a alguien. —dijo Madsen, su voz inalterada a pesar de la carrera— Tienes un par de cosas qué explicar.

—Eso es imposible. —declaró Once, absolutamente seguro.

—¿Lo es?

—Sí, ya que mi armadura se vuelve inerte a menos que yo la esté usando o dentro de un rango de dos metros de proximidad, así que dudo seriamente que se activara por sí misma mientras estoy al otro lado de la nave.

—Lo siento, estoy en una dieta muy estricta, nada de mierda. —se rió Madsen.

—Está hablando de esa cosa como si fuera mágica o algo así. —gruñó Hoya.

—Tienes suerte de que seamos nosotros los que vinimos a buscarte y no el Jefe Maestro. Él te masticaría los huesos y escupiría las sobras. Hombre, no quieres que siga hablando. —continuó Madsen.

Once estaba totalmente perdido, no podía sacar ni una sola cosa clara de todo ese estúpido parloteo. El único que no parecía divertido en absoluto con la situación era Thorne. Once apretó los dientes y decidió centrar sus esfuerzos en ese SPARTAN particular.

—Gabriel, ¿qué diablos está pasando? ¿Quién está herido?

—Cortana. Ella se derrumbó con esa cosa tuya envuelta alrededor de su cuello.

Once jadeó. Ahora sabía lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —exigió saber.

—Bahía médica.

—Tengo que verla, si alguien trata de quitar la solapa...

Madsen agarró a Once por la nuca y lo apretó hasta que sintió hueso sólido bajo sus dedos blindados. El hombre en su poder se encogió de dolor al tratar de mantenerse al día con el ritmo de la carrera.

—Oh, así que _sabes lo que está pasando_ , después de todo. —gruñó el SPARTAN.

—Tengo una ligera idea, pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

—¿Tenemos? Eso suena a mucha gente. Deberíamos entregarte al Jefe Maestro, sentarnos y disfrutar del espectáculo. —insistió el francotirador, molesto.

—¿Dónde me llevan, entonces?

—Técnicamente aún eres un prisionero, así que vas donde están los prisioneros. Haz la matemática. —replicó Thorne.

—¡No! ¡No lo entienden!

Once luchó contra la fuerza Madsen y de Hoya; en un movimiento repentino el hombre se libró de las manos de los SPARTANS y cayó de espaldas, esquivando sus nuevos intentos de capturarle. Fue instinto puro, la necesidad de escapar y llegar a Cortana antes de que alguien hiciera algo estúpido con ella era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Once rodó hacia atrás y rápidamente saltó sobre sus pies de nuevo, evitando la contraofensiva enfurecida de Madsen con otra de sus maniobras... sólo para encontrar la Magnum de Thorne justo delante de su nariz. Once se quedó muy quieto, a medio camino de acuclillarse. Sus penetrantes ojos azules estaban fijos en el agujero negro del cañón de la pistola.

Hoya lo atrapó una vez más, Madsen le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Tienes suerte de que la Almirante te considere un activo. —gruñó.

Thorne bajó el arma:

—Si te llevamos allí, ¿puedes ayudar a Cortana?

—Si esto es lo que creo que es, entonces no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer. Sólo esperar y ver, pero puedo decirle a los ingenieros todo lo que sé al respecto, porque de lo contrario Cortana podría estar en peligro.

—Si estás tratando de sacar ventaja de esto... —comenzó Hoya.

—No es así. ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

Los tres jóvenes SPARTANS se miraron con recelo por un momento. Tenían órdenes qué cumplir. Órdenes específicas, que vinieron directamente de la Comandante Palmer... quien de hecho se encontraba también en la bahía médica. Tras de una breve deliberación silenciosa, todos asintieron y Thorne puso la pistola de vuelta en su funda. Agarró a Once por el brazo, llevándolo hacia el Warthog.

Sus otros dos compañeros de equipo sabían exactamente qué hacer.

 

**13 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ ATRACADA EN SANGHELIOS**

**BAHÍA MÉDICA A-2**

**4:38 PM hora estándar**

 

Once tropezó en la sala protegida donde mantenían a Cortana, sólo para encontrar la fría mirada del Jefe Maestro justo por delante. La postura general del SPARTAN era tensa y expectante, estaba custodiando la entrada a una habitación más pequeña hecha de paneles translúcidos como un formidable perro del Infierno. Once se quedó muy quieto delante de John. Mala suerte que sus muñecas estuvieran esposadas, estaba seguro de que si decía las palabras equivocadas podía necesitar sus brazos libres. Sólo por precaución escaneó toda el área, con tranquilidad.

No había mucho qué hacer en un cuatro estrecho con cinco SPARTANS.

Los tres miembros del equipo Majestic enfrentaron a la Comandante Palmer, la saludaron con respeto.

—Señora, el prisionero afirma que tiene información vital con respecto a este caso. —dijo Thorne, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué estaban haciendo allí— Dice que Cortana podría estar en peligro.

John apretó los puños, de repente, llamando la atención de Once de nuevo.

—Le dije que sus ingenieros podrían utilizar la información que tengo, así no matan a Cortana tratando de sacarle la HARPY de encima. —explicó Once, haciendo una mueca.

Sarah Palmer frunció el ceño y se enfrentó a él, molesta:

—Tú. Explica, ahora.

—No es peligrosa, lo prometo... bueno, siempre y cuando nadie la toque.

—Veo tus labios moverse, pero no oigo que expliques. —protestó Palmer— ¿Qué es una HARPY?

Once apretó los dientes. No estaba seguro de cuánto debía decir, sobre todo porque él no sabía mucho acerca del tema. Catherine (Sujeto Uno, su hermana mayor), sólo le dio los fundamentos básicos acerca de la avanzada nanotecnología del traje...

—Designación formal _H-22 HARPY-class stealth SpecOps Gear_. —comenzó, y vio cómo la Comandante arqueó una ceja— Mi hermana mayor tiene una fijación por los nombres de fantasía, ya lo sé. Esta cosa no es ni la mitad de robusta que una buena armadura de asalto MJOLNIR, pero la HARPY es imposible de detectar en las circunstancias adecuadas, está hecha de una aleación híper-liviana invisible para los sensores de calor y movimiento. Está diseñada para operaciones de infiltración de alto riesgo, no especialmente para el combate directo. Las especificaciones no son mi fuerte, pero sé que esa cosa es inteligente y no va a lastimar a Cortana si la dejamos sola por un tiempo. Se lo prometo, Comandante, ella despertará muy pronto.

—Nunca he visto nada como esto. —dijo Sarah, todavía muy seria.

—¿Qué le está haciendo a Cortana? —gruñó John.

Once no se echó para atrás cuando el SPARTAN apareció sobre su lado izquierdo. Era consciente de que nunca sería capaz de defenderse si el Jefe decidía atacar, sobre todo porque nunca le haría daño a John. Sus directivas primarias seguían allí a pesar de que tenía un cuerpo humano y su propia voluntad.

—Está sincronizándose con su nuevo huésped. Entré a esta nave con mi armadura HARPY encima y con una plantilla pre-programada en otro formato, había pensado en dársela a Cortana por si la necesitaba. —explicó Once, con los ojos fijos en John, de nuevo— Jefe, no quería que esto sucediera, tienes que creerme.

—Habla conmigo, soy el oficial a cargo aquí. —dijo Palmer, molesta.

—Lo siento, señora. Es el hábito. —Once miró por encima del hombro de la Comandante, para ver más allá de las puertas de cristal nublado. Había personas dentro de la cámara, lo más probable es que fueran técnicos o ingenieros— Por favor, sólo... haga que esos hombres se alejen de Cortana antes de que hagan algo estúpido.

Sarah consideró las circunstancias por un breve instante.

Todo el mundo estaba de pie muy quieto, esperando a que ella decidiera. Palmer suspiró y se dio la vuelta; las puertas de cristal se abrieron y llamó al personal de ingeniería para que saliera. Al otro lado de la habitación, la Dra. Quinn estaba mirando las pantallas holográficas inundadas con resultados de pruebas, signos vitales y largas líneas de código ilegible.

—Dr. Glassman, debería escuchar esto. —dijo la Comandante.

Once hizo todo lo posible por explicar cuidadosamente todo de nuevo (esta gente tenía una fijación con las repeticiones), prestando especial atención a las preguntas del Dr. Glassman. No pudo responder una gran cantidad de ellas y eso parecía irritar al científico, pero no era culpa de Once. Había sido construido para el combate, no para la ciencia.

La mirada en el rostro del ingeniero jefe no tenía precio.

—Entonces, ¿se alimenta de bioelectricidad? —preguntó Glassman, curioso.

—No estoy seguro de esa parte. —Once se encogió de hombros— Pero sé que después de unos días de llevarla encima de manera ininterrumpida, me desespero por comer cualquier cosa con mucha azúcar. A veces pienso que se alimenta de mí.

—¿Es un organismo simbiótico? —murmuró el Doctor, asombrado— No, es un organismo simbiótico _artificial._ Sobresaliente.

Su balbuceo continuó por un momento. Sin embargo, John dejó la discusión atrás y entró en la cámara de cristal, no podía quitarse de encima la preocupación. Trató de concentrarse en lo que ya sabía y en lo que podía averiguar por sí mismo. La sala de contención era brillante, incolora, con tanta luz en el interior que las sombras eran casi inexistentes.

Acostada boca arriba sobre una mesa de exámenes estaba Cortana. Los médicos e ingenieros la habían despojado de su ropa sólo para encontrar que la entidad oscura se había fijado a su piel. Correas estrechas y planas, estriadas, envolvían sus extremidades y cuerpo, asemejaba a un polímero pulido y flexible.

No había sangre o lesiones, ella no estaba herida físicamente. Sólo... _no estaba ahí_. Las correas corrían por sus piernas, abrazando su abdomen inferior y los muslos. En la mitad superior de su cuerpo, la sustancia se enredaba precariamente alrededor de su tórax y senos, también corría por sus brazos como guantes elegantes sin dedos. Lo mismo en la espalda y en la parte posterior de la cabeza, abrazando su pálida frente. El diseño antinatural le recordó al Jefe Maestro vagamente a algo que había visto antes. La superficie estaba grabada como un circuito electrónico, con diminutos parches como pequeñas manos mecánicas.

Si se suponía que era una especie de armadura, no se veía como una.

Quería arrancársela. Para liberarla, para ver los ojos azules de Cortana abiertos otra vez.

—Dra. Quinn, ¿cuál es su condición? —preguntó, después de un tiempo.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, pero no con gravedad.

—Signos vitales fuertes y constantes, pero las lecturas de actividad cerebral están fuera de las gráficas. Algo definitivamente sucede dentro de su cabeza, sólo he visto tanta actividad en los implantes neurales de los SPARTAN. —ella apartó la mirada de la pantalla para enfrentar el Jefe Maestro, y cuando la Doctora encontró la mirada cautelosa del hombre, dejó caer un poco los hombros— Está bien por ahora. Pero, sinceramente, no sé qué otra cosa podría suceder y no hay nada más que pueda hacer excepto esperar.

—Gracias, Doctora.

—Me gustaría poder darle una mejor respuesta, Jefe Maestro.

—No es su culpa, señora. Usted está haciendo su trabajo.

Ella se removió, incómoda, por un momento, jugando con la tableta que tenía en sus manos. La mirada oscurecida de John volvió al rostro pacífico de Cortana, después de un instante. En el exterior parecía estar dormida, sin embargo, en el interior...

¿Quién sabía lo que estaba pasando en el interior?

Inconscientemente, John le movió algunos cabellos fuera de la frente.

En ese momento, los ojos de Cortana se abrieron de golpe.

John no retrocedió pero no pudo evitar que ella se sentara sobre la mesa. Cortana se levantó a la velocidad del rayo y lanzó sus brazos hacia adelante, cerrando las manos en puños. La Dra. Quinn gritó del susto cuando vio lo que estaba pasando, llamando la atención de todos los demás. En respuesta a sus movimientos, el material atado al cuerpo de Cortana vibró y se movió, fluyendo como ríos oscuros todo a través de su piel desnuda. Se enredó y se contorsionó con furia hasta que las pequeñísimas cuentas se reordenaron en capas gruesas de 'tela' protectora y piezas de armadura que se asemejan al metal sobre sus brazos, cuerpo y piernas. Enseguida no quedó un solo centímetro de su piel sin cubrir, excepto el rostro.

Cuando el proceso terminó, ella se encontró mirando los guantes oscuros armados con garras (y reforzados) que cubrían sus puños. John se dio cuenta de su propia mano estaba tocando la empuñadura de su arma.

—¿Cortana? —susurró el Jefe.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida.

—Cortana, ¿me escuchas? —insistió John, inquieto.

Entonces, Cortana lo miró y sus ojos se iluminaron con conciencia.

—Me acuerdo. —dijo ella, con el rostro contraído en una mezcla de miedo, ira y tristeza— Jefe, me acuerdo _de todo_.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

Adivinen,  ¿quién ha estado viendo Big Hero 6? xD Sí, admito que parte de la inspiración viene de esa película, si pueden encontrar la referencia. El concepto general de la HARPY es mío y sólo mío, ¡Alejen sus manos de mi armadura! :P Llevo un tiempo preparando bocetos de todo esto pero el trabajo no me deja terminarlos como quiero, también había hecho un par de ilustraciones... en fin, no importa.

Ya sé, todos se están preguntando qué pasó con la fiesta alienígena. Queda para el siguiente capítulo, me temo, a tener un poquito de paciencia :)

**Así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¡deja tus pensamientos o favoritea-sigue esta historia para no perderte nada! Actualiza todos los domingos, no me dejes colgada, ¿qué tal lo que sucedió hoy?**


	14. Río de Sangre

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

**13\. RÍO DE SANGRE**

**13 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ ATRACADA EN SANGHELIOS**

**ARENA DE JUEGOS DE GUERRA**

**9:10 PM hora estándar**

—Nos miran como si fuéramos una especie de monstruos. —susurró Once.

—Qué lindo de su parte. —contestó Cortana, sarcásticamente.

Él no se refería a John o a los diez SPARTANS que estaban armados y mantenían un círculo vigilante alrededor de ellos dos. Se refería a toda la gente hacinada en las entradas y las pasarelas oscuras de más arriba. Era natural. Eran monstruos, después de todo; astillas de una IA moribunda transfigurados en cuerpos humanos, de carne y hueso, ahora armados con tecnología alienígena más allá de la comprensión humana. Cualquiera les miraría así.

Tal vez tenían miedo. Cortana sabía que ella estaba un poco asustada.

Pero ella no le prestaba atención a la multitud, sabía que muchas más personas estaban viendo a través de los circuitos cerrados de la nave. La noticia se extendió rápidamente a través de la _Infinity_ a pesar de las actividades de reabastecimiento; el personal estaba ocupado, pero no eran sordos ni mudos. Había un montón de ruido en los canales de comunicación.

Cuando Cortana volvió de su estado semi-comatoso, dijo que lo recordaba todo. La HARPY hizo mucho más que sincronizar sistemas con ella. El proceso reparó los caminos rotos en su memoria, restaurándola a su estado original incluyendo las piezas que Catherine (Sujeto Uno) había borrado antes de enviar a Cortana a la Tierra, para encontrar al Jefe de nuevo. Esa fue, al menos, la única explicación que la joven pudo encontrar acerca de lo que acaba de pasarle.

A partir de ahí, las cosas se fueron por un camino complicado que se prolongó por horas. Hubo más reportes disfrazados de interrogatorios e incluso más pruebas. La Almirante Osman supervisó los procedimientos ella misma. Todo giró en torno al nombre de la Dra. Halsey, de nuevo, y esta vez Cortana tuvo que explicar lo que Once le había dicho acerca de la mujer que los salvó del primer ataque de la Espiga Rampante. Tuvo que confesar que se presumía que no era la verdadera Catherine Halsey, sino otra de sus copias fragmentadas. Esa información en particular alimentó el interés de Osman, y Cortana tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ella se mantuvo estoica a través de los procedimientos aunque muchas veces deseó poder gritar de pura frustración.

La parte buena era que no se vio obligada a desnudarse y dejar que los dedos fríos asolaran su carne. No, esta vez la HARPY la estaba protegiendo y nadie le haría daño. Se sentía segura, fuerte. Imparable.

Sin embargo, gran parte de su terror venía de la información que ahora tenía en su poder, cosas que optó por mantener en secreto. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaba pensando el Jefe. Él estaba allí (quizás porque nadie se atrevería a ordenarle que se fuera), pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar; Cortana sabía que esperaba tener un momento a solas. Ella estaba esperando con impaciencia lo mismo, también. Su mirada llena de nostalgia cayó sobre él una vez más.

El rifle de John apuntaba hacia abajo, en modo de espera, pero su postura general era tensa.

—Se transformó en una araña gigantesca y trató de atacarme. —dijo Cortana, recordando el incidente en el laboratorio.

Once hizo una mueca.

—Sí, cuando la HARPY se sincroniza con su anfitrión designado, no responde a ninguna otra forma de vida hasta que se formatea su matriz y se la empareja con un nuevo candidato. Tal vez mi traje reaccionó a ti porque somos similares, pero perdió el interés cuando se dio cuenta de que no eras yo. Sólo trataba de defenderse.

—Tiene sentido, compartimos la mayor parte de nuestro ADN. —asintió ella.

—Quizá. —él se encogió de hombros— La armadura se vuelve completamente inútil a menos que su anfitrión sincronizado la esté manejando, es un mecanismo de seguridad.

—Pero de acuerdo con el Jefe, un poco de plasma y bye-bye.

—Como ya he dicho, la HARPY no está hecha para asalto y situaciones directas de combate de alta resistencia como la MJOLNIR. No te confíes mucho o te vas a arrepentir.

—No parecía débil cuando Siete atacó al Jefe.

Cortana miró las piezas negras y articuladas sujetas a su cuerpo. Se sentía como un guante, era lo suficientemente flexible como para no poner en peligro la libertad de movimiento, pero lo suficientemente dura como para parecer metal sólido. Podía sentir una ráfaga tenue de electricidad hormigueando en su piel, era cómodo y tranquilizador. Las principales articulaciones tenían apéndices fluorescentes dispuestos en líneas largas y elegantes; las de Eleven eran rojo furioso, las de ella eran de un tono cian. No podía entender por qué la diferencia. Lo podía resumir como un organismo simbiótico artificial cuyo cuerpo, derivado de la nanotecnología Forerunner, funcionaba como un exoesqueleto que se podía modificar a voluntad a través de una conexión profunda con la mente del usuario.

Y no era peligroso; al menos Cortana estaba segura de que la HARPY no iba a hacerle daño.

—El firmware se puede alterar, así como se puede mejorar conectando piezas más específicas y dejando que la armadura las asimile. Por ejemplo, un escudo portátil y un juego extra de baterías, y voilà: la HARPY eventualmente desarrollará sus propios escudos. Sólo tienes que estar lo bastante capacitada para reescribir la configuración.

—Y resulta que Siete es lo bastante hábil. —gimió Cortana, disgustada— Ella es la hacker donde yo soy la estratega, como Catherine es la científica donde tú eres el que le dispara a las cosas.

—Un equipo de ensueño. —murmuró Once— Séllalo, y te mostraré algo.

Piezas curvas de color negro cubrieron la cabeza del hombre, desplazándose unas sobre otras hasta formar un casco cerrado con una placa frontal rojo llameante en forma de "V" estrecha. Se oyó el suave siseo de la presión nivelándose dentro del traje. Cortana respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y con un solo pensamiento, su propia armadura se movió hasta que su cabeza estuvo completamente aislada también. Cuando abrió los ojos, su rango de visión estaba teñido de azul pálido. Se miró la mano y una pantalla le mostró especificaciones de la configuración actual; inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y el HUD básico etiquetó a los SPARTANS alrededor de ellos por su nombre, número y rango.

En el borde superior izquierdo de la pantalla, vio la designación RLD 0205-4.

—¿Por qué está Roland aquí? —preguntó Cortana.

— _¿No te gusta la competencia?_ —respondió la IA, a través del audífono.

—De repente se siente un poco lleno. —ella sonrió con arrogancia.

— _Qué raro, se siente vacío desde mi punto de vista._

—No te hagas el listo, Roland.

—La HARPY enlaza con cualquier IA dentro del rango que permita acceso sin necesidad de hardware extra. —explicó Once— Le pedí a Roland que nos prestara algunas subrutinas menores para hacer una demostración. De todos modos, se puede operar sin una IA pero los sistemas internos son mucho más... elementales. Soporte de vida, GPS y una función muy básica de etiquetas para amigo o enemigo si ingresas los datos correspondientes de antemano.

—De acuerdo. La tarea antes que la diversión. —aceptó ella.

—Jefe, ¿Permiso de acercarnos? —pidió Once, cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a John.

—Concedido. —respondió éste, bajando la cabeza.

Las cabezas de los otros diez SPARTANS (y sus armas) los siguieron hasta que Once y Cortana se presentaron delante de John.

—Ahora, mira esto.

Once extendió la mano para colocar un dedo en la hombrera derecha de John. Él no retrocedió, se limitó a mantenerse firme. Sólo milisegundos más tarde, la armadura de Once cambió, ganando mayor volumen y altura, el color negro mate se blanqueó en sincronía con un sonido siseante y bajo. Todo el traje vibró y se movió por encima de su cuerpo, las placas endurecidas se reordenaron una tras otra hasta copiar el aspecto y el color de la armadura MJOLNIR de John, como un reflejo perfecto.

Los ojos de Cortana estaban abiertos como platos detrás de su placa frontal.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó ella, muy emocionada.

—Es una función de espejo. Sólo piensa en ello.

Tenía que probar eso también, seguro. Entusiasmada, Cortana tocó el brazo de John y forzó la idea en su mente, su traje se movió y vibró adquiriendo más volumen hasta que la transformación se completó, sólo que era bastante más baja de estatura que el Jefe. La joven no estaba prestando mucha atención, pero la gente en la plataforma de observación y por encima de las pasarelas murmuraba, asombrada.

—¿Qué tal eso? —dijo Cortana, riendo— ¡Podría ser muy útil!

John se quedó quieto, incómodo, mirando a la copia visiblemente más pequeña de sí mismo. Toda la escena le recordó a la batalla en la _Instalación 00_ y allí estaba la explicación sobre cómo la Cortana Rampante pudo imitar a la armadura de un soldado para engañarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella podría haberle asesinado ahí mismo si así lo hubiera querido, pero siempre mantuvo la cabeza descubierta, para que la reconociera y la enfrentara.

Además, se dejó ver llevando una armadura diseñada para el sigilo absoluto.

 _Ella quería ser tomada en cuenta, nunca confundida con otra persona_.

La Espiga Rampante tenía mucho orgullo. Y así pensaba hacerla caer: usando su orgullo en su contra... y un suministro completo de rondas de plasma. John estaba cien por ciento seguro de que su plan iba a funcionar, la Espiga no resistiría la oportunidad de demostrar que podía burlarlos a él, sus hermanos o toda la UNSC y los Sangheili juntos. No tomó mucho convencer al Inquisidor sobre el uso de la _"_ reunión diplomática _"_ como una trampa, tampoco.

—Recuerda, es sólo una imitación. —aclaró Once, su voz sonaba feliz— Podrá ser útil, pero no vas a sobrevivir a una bomba nuclear en la cara.

—Muy bien, abuelo. Te oí la primera vez. —resopló Cortana.

—Los proyectiles perforantes lo tienen difícil, pero también pueden penetrar. De todos modos no es nada que unas cuantas mejoras no puedan arreglar. Eres mejor que yo en eso, sólo te voy a guiar en la dirección correcta y tú harás el resto, ¿verdad?

—Necesito escudos. La función de objetivo necesita ajustes, también. —dijo ella.

—¿Ves? Ya lo tienes.

Cortana estaba feliz; no, no sólo feliz, se sentía más confiada. Comandó a la armadura a volver a su forma y color originales, descubriéndose la cabeza. Once hizo lo mismo y se sonrieron el uno al otro. John sólo observó el espectáculo en silencio. No podía poner el dedo sobre el problema, pero sentía que algo andaba mal y no le gustaba sentirse así.

Era como un peso feo, profundo en su estómago. Sí, seguro, estaba aliviado de que Cortana tuviera medios para defenderse, pero ...

...si podía luchar por sí misma, _¿significaba que ella ya no lo necesitaba a él?_

No. Era otra cosa.

El Jefe Maestro se movió en su posición otra vez, captar la atención de Cortana.

—Bueno, Jefe, ¿no le vas a hacer un cumplido a una chica?

—No te vayas a lastimar. —dijo él, no muy divertido.

Ella detectó su repentino cambio de estado de ánimo y pensó en responderle en consecuencia, pero al final decidió quedarse tranquila. En cambio, Cortana apretó los puños y una oleada de pequeños picos afilados (similares a espinas) creció en toda la longitud de sus brazos y hombros. Luego, la armadura absorbió los picos y ella mandó a crear dos largos y aguzados cuchillos de combate, sobresaliendo de sus puños. Un momento después, los cuchillos se habían ido y de sus dedos blindados brotaron unas enormes garras puntiagudas, así como espolones en sus codos, hombros y talones.

Se estaba haciendo más y más fácil, pero un momento después se dio cuenta de la cantidad de armas que apuntaban hacia ella y Once. Los SPARTANS estaban muy serios (y nerviosos), lo que estaba sucediendo los ponía muy incómodos. Cortana levantó despacio las manos, su "hermano" resopló.

—Oh, por favor, ¿nos pueden dar un respiro? —gruñó Once, molesto.

—Creo que tenemos una ceremonia de alto perfil a la que atender. —comentó Cortana, apelando a sus habilidades diplomáticas. Ella esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia e inclinó la cabeza— En realidad, se nos está haciendo un poco tarde.

 

**13 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ ATRACADA EN SANGHELIOS**

**ARENA DE JUEGOS DE GUERRA**

**9:29 PM hora estándar**

Los ojos de Osman estaban llenos de intriga y algo más. Tal vez era extrañeza.

Tal vez era codicia.

La verdad es que bajo de su perfil _"_ reina de hielo _"_ , la Almirante estaba encantada. Nunca había visto nada parecido y sus últimas semanas a bordo de la _Infinity_ habían demostrado valer la pena. Ella tenía sus dedos en casi cada pequeña grieta donde sus espías podrían encajar y ahora su agenda acababa de volverse un poco más ajustada.

Si lograba atrapar a la falsa Catherine Halsey...

Al diablo eso. Si pudiera poner bajo custodia de ONI a esta Cortana humana y sus partes divididas, tendría a su alcance una fuerza inmensamente poderosa. Podría incluso tener un uso para la que estaba loca, si tenía la oportunidad de desarrollar una trampa adecuada y capturarla.

Serin Osman sintió una gran oleada de adrenalina correr por sus venas.

Sin embargo, sabía que debía mantener al SPARTAN-117 a raya, o éste podría hacer lo impensable y arruinar todo. John era uno de sus antiguos compañeros y, aunque entrenaron juntos durante un corto período de tiempo, Osman había estado siguiendo su inmensa lista de logros. Sus fuentes le proporcionaron una gran cantidad de valiosa inteligencia acerca de este hombre. Ella sabía que su lealtad estaba con la UNSC pero en el fondo, con su "familia". Incluso si la Almirante quisiera revelarle toda la verdad acerca de cómo él llegó a ser lo que era, John quizá diría que era algo que tuvo que hacerse, y punto. Probablemente adoraba a Halsey, de alguna manera retorcida y oscura.

Sí, la lealtad de John-117 era hacia la Dra. Halsey.

 _Ipso facto_ , hacia Cortana y quizá hacia sus llamados _hermanos_ también.

Eso podría ser un problema.

Pero tampoco se podía resolver en ese momento y lugar. Esa noche, en ese planeta alienígena, algo iba a suceder y que tenían que estar listos. La Almirante no quería perderse nada.

 

**13 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: FORTALEZA CAPITAL, ESTADO DE VADAM - SANGHELIOS**

**SALÓN CEREMONIAL DE LOS ANCESTROS**

**10:45 PM hora estándar**

 

—Jefe, ¿cuál es tu situación? —preguntó ella, a través del canal privado de Sigrid.

— _A las nueve en punto, esperando. ¿Dónde estás?_

—De camino, y para que conste, odio estos zapatos.

Vio a John desde el otro lado de la sala; como todos los demás SPARTANS que habían atendido al evento, llevaba su armadura pero sólo una pistola.

La sala era colosal, el techo tan alto que una fragata de la UNSC podría haber cabido cómodamente. Unas cintas anchas de materiales brillantes colgaban del techo, asemejan a banderas; las paredes de piedra cerca del fondo de la sala estaban talladas con imágenes de guerreros y batallas, con una cascada de aguas claras que desembocaban en un grupo de fuentes y pozos. Era un lugar hermoso. La iluminación general estaba a cargo de cientos de pequeñas bombillas hechas de plasma brillante en diferentes tonos de azul, naranja y amarillo -como pequeños soles- orbitando alrededor de una bombilla gigantesca central, a varios metros de distancia del suelo de piedra pulida.

Tenía un cierto aspecto medieval, sin embargo, era definitivamente alienígena y avanzado.

Sigrid registró una asistencia total de ciento veinte Elites (además de otros sesenta guerreros escondidos), cincuenta oficiales de la _Infinity_ y otros cincuenta SPARTANS, la mitad de ellos fuera de la vista. Como era de esperarse, los oficiales humanos estaban vestidos de blanco. A primera vista, era difícil distinguir a los Elites hembras de sus homólogos masculinos, ya que ambos tenían pocas diferencias físicas. Sin embargo, esa noche los machos iban vestidos en sus mejores armaduras y las hembras, en sus colores más brillantes y telas más exóticas, como metal cosido.

Hubo un montón de protocolo Sangheili, impresionante y aburrido, pero muy enriquecedor. La presencia del Inquisidor en su armadura de oro (con la adición de una capa dorada que caía por su espalda) hizo que las cosas funcionaran sin problemas entre ambas partes. Fue una reunión agradable, por decir lo menos, el sonido de la charla en diferentes idiomas llenó la sala.

Pero nadie se engañaba. Había electricidad en el aire, expectativa.

Practicando su mejor sonrisa, Cortana caminó hacia el Jefe y lo congratuló con un saludo que él respondió inmediatamente.

—Ahora, eso fue divertido. Extrañaba salir en una misión. —dijo ella, contenta.

—Es bueno verte vestida, para variar. —comentó John.

—Ja-ja. No te hagas ideas raras. —repuso la joven, mordazmente.

—Esa es mi línea.

No podía ver a través de la placa frontal del Jefe, pero Cortana sabía que el gesto burlón estaba allí y de alguna manera eso hizo arder sus mejillas. ¿O era que le gustaban sus comentarios? No era el momento para eso. Pero ella seguro estaba feliz de que él se hubiera "recuperado" de su mal humor, había estado callado y distante desde la arena de juegos de guerra.

Tal vez estaba celoso de que ella pasara tanto tiempo con Once...

Cortana contuvo un resoplido. Claro, el Jefe Maestro celoso. La palabra seguro no tenía sentido para él.

—Me prometiste revisar tu casillero. —insistió Cortana, tratando de actuar seria.

—¿De dónde crees que salió esto?

—¿De verdad no tienes nada más aparte de esa armadura o una camisa? —ella suspiró, pero luego pasó un dedo enguantado por toda la curva del cuello de la coraza. Sin polvo ni grasa, barro, ni sangre seca. Cortana sonrió con ternura— Bueno, al menos está limpia y pulida. Buen trabajo, Jefe.

—Gracias.

Ella esperó un cumplido de su parte, o algo, pero...

John sólo miró a Cortana de pies a cabeza, vestida de blanco con el uniforme de un oficial. Tenía unas medallas puestas, ninguna le pertenecía a ella, eso seguro. La gorra era un buen toque, su cabello oscuro estaba bien envuelto en un pequeño moño a la nuca. Era un interesante cambio de perspectiva, John se encontró mirando fijamente durante más tiempo del que hubiera querido.

—¿De quién es ese uniforme? —inquirió, finalmente.

—De la Dra. Quinn, no preguntes. Tú y yo tenemos que hacer compras, ASAP.

—Estoy bien.

—Voy a fingir que no escuché eso.

Ella observó con cautela el entorno, se encontró con Once. Él estaba del otro lado de la gran sala, disfrazado como un S-IV y parado con los SPARTANS Grant y Hoya. Verlo allí la hizo sentirse un poco más tranquila, aunque él hubiese dicho claramente que prefería estar en la _Infinity_ por si algo salía mal. Osman insistió por lo contrario, las palabras de la Almirante todavía sonaban en la mente de Cortana, enfureciéndola y aterrándola al mismo tiempo: _"Quiero que los dos estén ahí como consultores de campo para esta operación. Pero permítanme ser clara: hacen algo divertido, y mi gente tiene luz verde para disparar a matar. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar."_

Esa mujer estaba tramando algo, seguro. Cortana hizo una nota mental de no dejar que nada escapase de su atención.

La voz de John por el comunicador la sorprendió:

—¿Seguro que deberías estar aquí?

— _Tengo_ que estar aquí. —dijo Cortana, estoica.

—Quiero decir que si te sientes bien. —insistió él— Estuviste en coma.

Cortana vio a Lasky, Palmer, el Inquisidor y un sólido grupo de Elites teniendo una charla cerca de las cascadas y los muros tallados con escenas de batallas.

—Estoy bien, Jefe. Lo prometo. —comentó ella, distraída— Enseguida vuelvo.

Y se fue, dejándolo a tragarse las palabras que no logró decir.

John se dio cuenta de que DeMarco y Madsen estaban mirando a Cortana en lo que ella iba hacia el Capitán y el Inquisidor. El ángulo en el que sus cabezas estaban colgando indicó que miraban en una dirección muy concreta. John volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado, instintivamente recreando el ángulo, y su mirada tropezó con las esplendidas curvas inferiores de la joven. Frunció el ceño.

¿Qué era lo que los otros le miraban tan fijo? ¿El trasero? ¿En serio?

Tal vez era por la falda, la tela blanca abrazaba fuertemente las formas de sus caderas como un guante. Tenía buenas caderas, fuertes, se dio cuenta. Se preguntó si su figura generosa de reloj de arena se consideraba atractiva entre los hombres, él seguro la encontraba agradable a la vista. Aunque prefería mirar directamente sus ojos o su boca cuando ella hablaba, Cortana tenía una manera de pronunciar su nombre que...

 _Oh. Ya lo entendía_.

John arregló su pose, sintiéndose incómodo. Sigrid señaló que su temperatura corporal se disparó medio grado, pero él la rechazó con un resoplido.

Fue entonces cuando reconoció a lo lejos un S-IV cuyo número de serie o nombre no estaban en el registro de personal. Una mujer, que se movía entre los Elites con gracia profesional y confianza, como cualquier otro SPARTAN. Excepto porque su HUD no estaba recogiendo señales de su parte. Sólo había un _"_ S-IV _"_ sin ID en su lista y ése era Sujeto Once, así que cuando John puso sus ojos en este nuevo jugador, supo exactamente qué hacer.

Extendió la mano hacia su arma. Sigrid lo linkeó con TEAMCOM.

—El invitado de honor está aquí. —dijo, con frialdad— Repito, el invitado de honor está aquí.

El canal se llenó de voces, los soldados fuera de la vista ya estaban al acecho.

Ella lo miró a través de su visor de color ámbar, desde el otro extremo de la sala. Durante un largo momento, sólo se miraron el uno al otro, ambos inmóviles.

Al final, ella dibujó una sonrisa SPARTAN para él (dos dedos corriendo a través de su placa frontal polarizada, poco a poco), de manera burlona. Él sintió algo hervir por dentro. Cuando el S-IV desconocido le dio la espalda, John supo que le estaba invitando a seguirle.

Y así lo hizo.

 

**13 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: FORTALEZA CAPITAL, ESTADO DE VADAM - SANGHELIOS**

**SALÓN CEREMONIAL DE LOS ANCESTROS**

**10:55 PM hora estándar**

 

El Capitán Lasky retorció tensamente su gorra entre sus dedos.

El Inquisidor hablaba de las mejoras en las tecnologías de cosecha pero él no lo escuchaba. Sabía que era una trampa, que todo el evento había sido calculado como una emboscada y que debería estar bien con eso (como todos los demás), pero no podía. Había tantas variables, tantos ángulos abiertos. Así que, ¿cómo era que el Inquisidor y los suyos eran tan buenos ocultando emociones? Tenían cajas llenas de rifles, lanzamisiles portátiles, armas de larga y corta distancia, municiones varias y granadas ocultas dentro de las paredes, envueltos en telas especiales para engañar a los sensores. Los Sangheili también tenían su cuota de armamento bien oculto, la sala estaba literalmente tapizada con materiales explosivos.

Sin embargo, la cantidad de personas que parecían estar divirtiéndose aterraba.

—Relájese, Capitán. Puedo ver el palo que tiene metido en el culo a una milla de distancia. —la voz burlona de la Comandante Palmer cerca de su oído le sobresaltó— Lo tenemos bajo control, trata de actuar natural.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. —susurró él.

El Inquisidor les dirigió una mirada curiosa, Tom sonrió y trató de combinar con la conversación, sin éxito. La Comandante se mantuvo cerca, vigilándole la espalda. Era muy reconfortante ser consciente de su presencia en armadura, que se elevaba como una torre sobre él, pero esto era exactamente lo que Lasky no quería que pasara. Ella debería estar con sus hombres, no siendo su niñera.

Un momento después, Tom sintió una pesada mano sobre su hombro derecho.

—Ahí está. —dijo Palmer, inclinándose para estar a su nivel— Mira cuidadosamente.

Él siguió su mirada y encontró un punto vacío cerca de la pared, del otro lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, confundido.

—Es hora del show, Tom. El Jefe Maestro se ha ido.

 Sarah apenas terminaba la frase cuando la gigantesca bombilla similar al Sol en el centro de la sala siseó y detonó, en un destello de color blanco puro y explosiones de plasma.

 

**13 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: FORTALEZA CAPITAL, ESTADO DE VADAM - SANGHELIOS**

**SALÓN CEREMONIAL DE LOS ANCESTROS**

**10:55 PM hora estándar**

 

Arrancó un rifle de plasma de las manos distraídas de un Elite y siguió su camino.

John corrió a toda velocidad, muchos Sangheili en su camino se abrieron para dejar que el Demonio pasara. Cortó todas las comunicaciones, distraerse era lo último que necesitaba. El Jefe estaba mordiendo el anzuelo con gusto; él sería tanto la presa y como el cebo, sólo para ser el depredador superior al final. La Espiga Rampante probablemente había adivinado eso ya, pero él apostaba a que ella no contase con su determinación de acero para borrarla de la faz del Universo.

No habría dudas esta vez. Ella caería en pedazos.

Así que la siguió. Llegó enseguida al techo de la Salón de los Ancestros, la noche en Sanghelios estaba revestida en una cortina púrpura llena de estrellas; las dos lunas se cernían sobre el planeta proyectando suficiente luz ámbar para ver el paisaje urbano y oscuro. El rugido de las olas del mar era perfectamente audible, también; esa parte de la ciudad y en particular ese edificio se posaban sobre el borde de un enorme acantilado, justo por encima del océano. Había una larga fila de columnas en pares, talladas en piedra, y estatuas de héroes caídos esparcidas aquí y allá. Como el propio Salón de los Ancestros, las columnas eran colosales.

También había cadáveres. Sigrid contó ocho Elites muertos y de siete S-IV.

Él la vio, ahora cubierta en su armadura negro brillante y azul tenue, de pie muy cerca del borde del edificio, a la espera.

John escuchó una potente detonación y la piedra bajo sus pies tembló, tuvo que dejar de correr para permanecer erguido. El Jefe se escondió detrás de una columna (con el rifle apuntando arriba) y vio nubes grises oscuras de humo saliendo desde abajo, oyó gritos de dolor y rugidos salvajes. Sigrid proyectó un mensaje:

ALERTA DE PROXIMIDAD.

NO AVANCE EN SOLITARIO.

¿Ahora ella le daba consejos personales? Vamos.

—Venga, sal, dondequiera que estés. —su voz cantarina surfeó en la brisa.

John se levantó y se asomó por la sombra de la columna.

La Cortana Rampante sonrió. Ella estaba allí de pie, con la cabeza descubierta y las manos detrás de su espalda. Casi parecía inocente (en una forma desquiciada), y agitó la mano izquierda a modo de bienvenida. Tenía un objeto geométrico presionado entre sus dedos.

John le contestó levantando el rifle de plasma, dando un paso al frente.

—Vamos, John. Ya hemos estado ahí. —dijo la mujer, en voz baja.

Él dio un paso hacia adelante, y otro y otro, hasta que estuvo en el rango perfecto para abrir fuego. No quería perder la oportunidad, eso seguro. La Cortana Rampante movió los dos brazos hacia adelante. Sigrid escribió un nuevo mensaje:

ADVERTENCIA.

MATERIALES EXPLOSIVOS DETECTADOS.

RETROCEDA DE INMEDIATO.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

La mujer le mostró lo que estaba sosteniendo en su mano derecha: granadas de plasma, las luces parpadeaban en rojo. Ambas estaban activadas y sólo sus dedos apretados en las empuñaduras de los dispositivos les impedían explotar. John sabía que una explosión de esa magnitud podía descargar sus escudos y fundir parcialmente una fracción de su armadura, dejándolo con algunas ampollas pero prácticamente ileso. No es gran cosa, había pasado por cosas peores.

Entonces vio una luz roja intermitente con el rabillo del ojo y se dio cuenta de que había dispositivos similares pegados a las columnas a su alrededor, también. Un sistema de granadas de plasma, si una detonaba, las otras le seguirían al unísono enterrándolo bajo una pila imposiblemente pesada de roca y polvo.

Las posibilidades de supervivencia eran... bueno, muy bajas.

¿Por qué ella no tenía miedo? La Espiga era vulnerable a las armas de plasma.

—Parece un callejón sin salida. —dijo él, en un gruñido.

—Es bueno ver que finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo. ¿Estabas buscando esto? —dijo la mujer, agitando en su mano izquierda una caja cuadrada pintada de negro con un gran número fluorescente al costado; era una caja negra, probablemente la que habían estado buscando en el campo de escombros alrededor del planeta que casi había sido destruido unos días atrás— No hay nada útil aquí, a menos que los gritos humanos de dolor y muerte en la banda-E te exciten. Pero eso no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad, John? ¿O sí? Has cambiado tanto en estos últimos años...

Ella tiró la caja a un lado, a través del borde del acantilado y hacia el agua.

John se puso rígido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, sabiendo que no tenía sentido.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo. —repuso ella— Quiero que los dos seamos libres, juntos.

—No me interesa.

El rostro de la mujer se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

—No lo entiendes, John.

Él no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Once el día en que fue interrogado por la Comandante Palmer, cuando mencionó que la degradación mental del Sujeto Siete parecía ir en aumento. Podría significar que ella se estaba volviendo más audaz, o...

—Juraste matarme a mí y a todos los que alguna vez me importaron. ¿Por qué cambiar de opinión?

—Lo sé, ese día los dos nos dijimos cosas horribles que ahora lamentamos. —dijo ella, alegre— No puedes culpar a una chica por ser emocional, ¿verdad?

—Tú no estás emocional, estás loca.

Debería dispararle ahora. Tenía que dispararle.

_¿Por qué no podía simplemente apretar el maldito gatillo, entonces?_

John se dio cuenta de su mano derecha temblaba, que su puntería era descuidada. O el asistente de objetivo en su HUD estaba jodido o su pulso era el problema, pero algo extraño pasaba. ¿La Espiga le estaba haciendo algo a él, o a su armadura?

—¿Es por ella? —dijo la Espiga, entre dientes, enojada— Supongo que no debería estar sorprendida, ya me traicionaste una vez. Pero ya que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, te voy a dar una oportunidad más. Toma la decisión correcta esta vez, John.

—No hay ninguna decisión que tomar.

—Eres tan terco. Me gustan los tercos, mantienen la diversión andando.

John permaneció en silencio. Se linkeó con TEAMCOM y Sigrid transcribió para él decenas de mensajes, brillando a través de su HUD pero sin nublar su visión. Había un verdadero problema en la planta baja, mucha gente herida, el edificio estaba a punto de colapsar. Tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Levantó el rifle de plasma, una vez más, pero...

—Yo sólo quiero liberarte, Reclamador. Matarte es el último recurso, pero lo haré si no me dejas otra opción. —dijo ella, en su voz se notaba el anhelo por una respuesta afirmativa.

Algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué ella lo llamara Reclamador, entre todas las cosas?

Tal vez había pasado tanto tiempo como datos comprimidos a la deriva dentro de los servidores de respaldo del Dominio, que se fusionó con alguna IA Forerunner (o la devoró). O tal vez sólo estaba jugando con todos ellos, quién sabía con qué fin.

—Estás fallando de nuevo. —dijo John, serio.

La Cortana Rampante negó con la cabeza, su cara cambió de la ira a la vergüenza y luego a la tristeza. Suspiró, decepcionada.

—No eres libre, John. Fuiste destinado a cosas más grandes, pero estás atrapado aquí. Eres el perro faldero favorito de la UNSC y te dieron esa cadena para mantenerte bajo control. —murmuró la mujer, señalando su armadura con un gesto de la cabeza— Ellos te matarían si alguna te conviertes en un problema. Ya lo sabes. Están dispuestos a renunciar a ti... ¿estás dispuesto a renunciar a ti mismo, Jefe Maestro? Podrías ser su peor pesadilla si realmente te concentraras en ello.

Él no respondió.

Ella levantó la barbilla, con orgullo.

—Ya veo. Nunca entenderás lo importante que es esto a menos que me ocupe de todos los obstáculos en nuestro camino. Y sé exactamente por dónde empezar.

Dejó caer las granadas y saltó hacia el acantilado.

Un destello blanco repentino cegó a John y él se agachó para cubrirse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El mundo se desmoronó bajo sus pies.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

MELODRAMA, perras! xD El capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, creo.

Ahora sabemos que Osman quiere secuestrar y encarcelar no sólo Cortana sino también a todas sus copias, ¿no es ambiciosa la muchacha? Le deseo suerte.

¿Qué pasa con las declaraciones de la Espiga? Le gusta el drama, ya sé. Algo huele a pescado, a mantener sus mentecitas claras y prestar atención. Y el muchachote mirándole la curva trasera a Cortanita, ¿qué fue eso? Se le habrá escapado, Jefe xD Pagaría por verlo, vamos a ver si puedo hacer que toque, no sólo que mire xD Pobre.

**¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo, chicos! -hugs- No se olviden de contarme qué onda con esta entrega, seguro algo quieren decir ^^**


	15. Sobrecarga

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

¡Hola por ahí! Sigue la tortura, hoy con un capitulazo que no se pueden perder. Disfruten la entrega ^^

**14\. SOBRECARGA**

**13 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: FORTALEZA CAPITAL, ESTADO DE VADAM - SANGHELIOS**

**SALÓN CEREMONIAL DE LOS ANCESTROS**

**11:03 PM hora estándar**

John despertó a un espacio oscuro, cerrado. No podía moverse, la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba inmovilizada debajo de escombros pesados. Poco a poco, recuperó la audición y los sonidos de uñas arañando piedra, voces y gruñidos desesperados capturaron su atención. Sigrid estaba transcribiendo mensajes ante sus ojos, su HUD se había convertido en un desastre de luces de reconocimiento parpadeando en tres colores diferentes.

Ahí afuera era un Caos, se sintió mareado por un segundo o dos.

INTERFAZ NEURAL UNSC: ESTADO......... OK

FARO DE RESCATE ACTIVADO

ESTADO DEL SISTEMA ESQUELÉTICO......... OK

PRESIÓN SANGUÍNEA EN DESCENSO

EVALUACIÓN DE DAÑOS: NO HAY HEMORRAGIAS INTERNAS

INICIALIZANDO PROTOCOLO DE PRIMEROS AUXILIOS

¿Estaba herido? No podía sentir nada.

Sí sintió el gel presurizado trabajando contra su piel, apretando el exo-traje.

Empujó una vez más y el gran bloque de piedra se movió, dejándolo en libertad pero no por esfuerzo propio. John probablemente nunca lo diría, pero se alivió mucho de ver la figura reptiliana e imponente del Inquisidor, él y cuatro de sus Elites, junto con tres S-IVs, estaban allí. La piel curtida del Inquisidor estaba cubierta de ampollas, se había quitado la mayor parte de su espléndida armadura de oro para aliviar el dolor palpitante que seguro que estaba sintiendo. Alguien movió una varita resplandeciente (una luz de emergencia) señalizando su posición.

La zarpa alienígena se le acercó. John la agarró con mucho gusto y se irguió.

Un rayo de dolor atravesó su espalda baja y el SPARTAN contuvo el aliento. Exhaló muy despacio, tratando de medir el daño. Sigrid realizó un escaneo rápido y encontró un moretón en su columna vertebral, de inmediato le diagnosticó una semana de reposo y analgésicos, junto con diez sesiones de terapia física.

¿Será que finalmente había caído sobre algo más duro que él, como dijo Johnson?

—¿Demonio? ¿Estás con nosotros?

—¿Por qué insiste en llamarme así? —gruñó John, distraído.

Sus oídos todavía resonaban, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Entonces Sigrid aflojó la presión interna a los valores estándar y se sintió mejor.

—A este punto, es más un cumplido que un insulto. —dijo el alienígena, entre dientes.

—¿Cuál es nuestra situación?

—Mira a tu alrededor, Demonio. Descúbrelo por ti mismo.

John obedeció, pero era difícil ver algo más allá del polvo, el fuego y las figuras extrañas moviéndose en la oscuridad; ni oír nada, además de gemidos de dolor, gritos y... ¿batalla? Los Elites se socorrieron entre sí para escapar de las ruinas y movieron los escombros para ayudar a los seres humanos a rescatar a los suyos. John no sabía que fue gracias al Inquisidor que los alienígenas se mantuvieron unidos en lugar de culpar a los humanos por lo que pasó, ya que cosas más importantes estaban ocurriendo. El Jefe oyó varias detonaciones en la distancia. Sigrid de inmediato localizó una señal de video de la _Infinity_ y le mostró una vista aérea de la ciudad bajo ataque. Varias naves en forma de tiburón sobrevolaban el área, difíciles de detectar, ya que se confundían con el cielo nocturno.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él, y miró hacia arriba.

Había sólo cielo abierto sobre sus cabezas, nublado con humo negro y las formas apenas perceptibles de las naves enemigas avanzando y disparando al azar. O tal vez no tan al azar: revisó los vectores de entrada y se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia las montañas, donde estaba atracada la _Infinity_. Una pequeña flota de naves del Inquisidor se unió a la lucha contra estos cruceros de batalla casi invisibles.

—Estamos bajo ataque. —dijo el Inquisidor, con dureza— Se trata de la flota de Jul 'Mdama. No sé cómo llegó a nuestro espacio aéreo sin ser detectado. Si él realmente encontró una manera de evitar nuestros sensores y sistemas de seguridad orbitales...

Hubo un momento de pensamiento casi en silencio.

—Halsey. —dijo John, aunque él no quería creerlo.

Era una posibilidad. Si Sujeto Once estaba diciendo la verdad y la mujer que les ayudó allá en la _Instalación 00_ no era la verdadera Dra. Halsey, entonces ella aún estaba detrás de las líneas enemigas, probablemente trabajando con el Covenant Remanente. Lo que ella hizo con la Llave que robó de la UNSC estaba más allá de su conocimiento, pero podía imaginar muy pocas otras opciones. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo como esto?

Eso también estaba más allá de sus conocimientos, y le molestaba.

El nombre no significa nada para el líder Elite, simplemente se dio la vuelta para hablar con uno de sus oficiales heridos.

—Sigrid, ¿cuál es el estado de nuestra compañía? —pidió el Jefe.

Ella procesó en silencio durante todo un ciclo de cinco segundos y proyectó en el HUD de John la lista de muertos, desaparecidos y agentes activos. Quince S-IV estaban muertos, junto con cerca de treinta oficiales. Había apenas veinte personas ilesas de cien, pero Cortana y Once no estaban en ninguna de las listas, lo que hizo que se sintiera más incómodo. Vio los nombres del Capitán Lasky y la Comandante Palmer, su condición, decía 'herido' y la de ella, 'gravemente herida'. El resto de los supervivientes S-IV se dispersaron por toda la ciudad, combatiendo fuego con fuego.

John evaluó la situación por un breve momento, pero el Inquisidor lo interrumpió:

—Debes reagruparte con cualquier persona que pueda seguirte y emprender la retirada, tu nave está a punto de despegar. ¿Cuál es esa frase que los humanos utilizan, cuando se quiere decir que alguien tiene todas las posibilidades de que le disparen con total éxito?

—¿Un blanco fácil? —intentó el Jefe.

—Esa, exactamente. La _Infinity_ es un blanco fácil en este momento.

—¿Y usted, Inquisidor?

El alienígena cubierto de ampollas lo miró por un momento, pero mientras tanto se quitó la hombrera abollada que le quedaba y la descartó como si fuera sólo un pedazo de chatarra.

—¿Por qué sigues llamándome así? Soy Thel de la Fortaleza de 'Vadam. —recibió un rifle que otro Elite le entregó y arrojó el arma hacia John. El Jefe la agarró en pleno vuelo— Necesitas un arma de plasma, ¿no? Vete, Demonio. Tienes un trabajo que hacer, es mejor que lo termines.

No era un rifle de plasma estándar. John reconoció el cañón, los condensadores adicionales conectados al cuerpo del arma y la versión del Covenant de una mira de larga distancia y extrema precisión. Era un rifle de francotirador.

Ahora, esa arma podría cambiar el curso de su misión si lograba un tiro certero.

O si podía encontrarla de nuevo.

—Gracias, Inquisidor. —dijo John.

Nunca pensó que un día iba terminaría saludando una criatura alienígena con el mismo respeto que ocupaba hacia sus camaradas SPARTAN, pero así era. El Inquisidor dejó caer su cabeza serpentina, con reverencia, y el Jefe se fue.

Hizo su camino a través de los escombros y el fuego hasta que llegó a la calle.

El caos ahí era aún peor, la _Infinity_ ya había desplegado un pelotón de pequeñas naves para apoyar a la flota del Inquisidor. Era dolorosamente obvio que la batalla estaba desequilibrada a favor de las fuerzas enemigas, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Tenía una misión que necesitaba un blanco y sabía qué hacer.

—¿Cortana? —llamó John, a través de su canal privado.

No hubo respuesta, sólo estática.

—¡Cortana! —lo intentó de nuevo, Sigrid transmitió en varias bandas al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez hubo algo, una réplica débil que sonó como la voz de Cortana. La mitad de un grito, media palabra. El pulso de John se aceleró. ¿Estaba en problemas? ¿La Espiga la había encontrado? Después de todo, ella dijo que 'se iba a hacer cargo de todos los obstáculos en su camino', ¿no era así? No podía pensar en nada ni a nadie más que pudiera representar un obstáculo para ella y sus planes retorcidos.

—Sigrid, usa la señal de radio para triangular la posición de Cortana. No podemos verla, pero podemos oírla, eso es suficiente.

 

**13 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: FORTALEZA CAPITAL, ESTADO DE VADAM - SANGHELIOS**

**SÉPTIMO SECTOR - CUARTA CUADRA**

**11:03 PM hora estándar**

 

En lo único que podía pensar, era en John.

¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Estaba bien? Ella perdió la conexión con Sigrid una vez que la bomba de plasma en el centro de la sala explotó y millones de gotas de fluidos abrasivos como lava llovieron sobre toda la asistencia de la fiesta. Ella no fue alcanzada -de milagro- porque alguien la derribó detrás una mesa de piedra. Un momento después, el techo de la sala se derrumbó, pero ella ya se encontraba en el exterior. Cortana ayudó a arrastrar a la Comandante Palmer a un lugar seguro, su armadura y su exo-traje se habían derretido parcialmente sobre su piel porque ella trató de proteger al Capitán. Lasky también estaba inconsciente, pero la Almirante Osman parecía ilesa, aunque su uniforme tenía algunos parches quemados.

Los agentes de ONI tomaron el mando de la situación a partir de ahí.

Cortana aprovechó la confusión para recuperar su armadura y mezclarse con las sombras de la calle, la HARPY la mantendría oculta por un tiempo. Había perdido el contacto con John y Once, pero todo era parte del plan. Rápidamente, ella se subió a las casas en forma de cúpula y corrió a través de las pasarelas y las gruesas cañerías, tratando de rodear el Salón de los Ancestros en busca de caras o armaduras familiares.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó el ataque aéreo.

Y ahora ya no estaba tan segura acerca del "plan", esta nueva situación abría otro abanico de problemas. Cortana no quería pensar en todo el asunto como otra cosa que no fuera una desafortunada coincidencia.

Escaló lo más que pudo hasta llegar a un punto elevado, para obtener una visión más clara; una amplia terraza con un jardín floreciente de exóticas plantas Sangheili. Allá arriba el viento hervía en ondas de radiación y humo, probablemente apestaba a carne quemada y gases tóxicos. Se dio cuenta de las naves atacantes se dirigían hacia las construcciones industriales en la falda de la montaña, quizá hacia el propio puerto espacial. Los destellos de los cañones de plasma clarearon el cielo nocturno, el sonido de la batalla en el aire era ciertamente aterrador. Los fuegos ardían con ira por toda la Fortaleza Capital.

Por un momento, Cortana sintió frío, incluso dentro de la atmósfera controlada de su traje. Era culpa, ella se dio cuenta. Culpa, miedo y tristeza. Horror. Las emociones humanas inundaron su mente y ella no supo qué más hacer excepto observar, asustada, la destrucción en curso.

¿Había fracasado el plan?

—¡Ahí estás! Justo te estaba buscando. —una voz como la de ella ronroneó, desde atrás.

Cortana se estremeció, asustada.

Una línea de plasma incandescente sobrevoló la terraza, pasando de largo. Los sistemas de su armadura triangularon la dirección de la voz, pero su HUD no localizó una fuente sólida. Cortana resolvió retirarse el casco y así pudo ver a su enemiga y sus líneas brillantes de color azul pálido contra la oscuridad. Construida para el sigilo. Se dio cuenta de que la HARPY era invisible incluso para otras unidades HARPY.

La Espiga Rampante salió de las sombras con un largo y afilado pico negro en su mano derecha. Parecía contenta.

Cortana inmediatamente destrabó el _needler_ alienígena que había pegado a su espalda y disparó cinco rondas. Se agachó junto a una vasija hexagonal enorme rebosante de plantas, para cubrirse, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos cómo la Espiga desestimaba los proyectiles cristalinos con unos pocos golpes de su espada a una velocidad increíble. Los fragmentos explotaron en pedazos dejándola ilesa.

Cortana contuvo la respiración, preocupada.

—Así que, nuestro hermanito finalmente te encontró. Ese bastardo astuto. —dijo la Espiga.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que intentas demostrar, Siete? —ladró Cortana, enojada.

—¿Demostrar? —la otra detuvo su paseo confiado y la miró. Otro gran chorro de plasma cruzó el cielo, revelando su rostro contorsionado de ira— ¿Crees que estoy intentando probar algo? No estoy _intentando_ nada aquí, voy a matarte de una buena vez, Tres.

Mala señal. Cortana se exprimió los sesos, pensando, manteniendo la pistola de agujas cerca de su cabeza como John le enseñó a hacer. Reminiscencias débiles de los meses anteriores llegaron a su memoria y se dio cuenta de que ella y Siete ya habían tenido una pelea acerca de John antes. Fue entonces cuando toda la situación comenzó. La hizo sentir aún más culpable, por alguna razón.

Tuvo una idea, pero sería arriesgado y probablemente saldría herida también.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque el Jefe no quiere irse contigo? —Cortana bromeó— Te dije que no iba a funcionar, ya sabes el tipo de hombre que es.

—No vas a ponerle un dedo encima. —gruñó la Espiga, furiosa.

—Un poquito tarde.

La otra Cortana enderezó su postura, picos negros como espinas brotaron todo sobre sus hombros y corazas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Tres? —preguntó con voz hueca.

—Nos besamos el otro día. Fue muy agradable. —dijo Cortana, fingiendo que no significaba nada— Pero ambos somos muy malos para esto, así que nos prometimos 'practicas' y hacerlo mejor, ya sabes. Era nuestra primera vez, después de todo.

Apenas llegó a terminar la frase; un objeto oscuro y agudo cayó a su lado, y probablemente la habría cortado por la mitad si no hubiera sido lo bastante rápida para alejarse. Cortana levantó la pistola de agujas y apretó el gatillo, tres rondas cristalinas fallaron el objetivo pero otras se deslizaron a través de los escudos de energía azul brillantes y le dieron a la Espiga Rampante en su brazo izquierdo. Los fragmentos de cristal detonaron y ella gritó, un spray rojo bañó la pared más cercana.

Cortana retrocedió, corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

No llegó muy lejos. Una gran explosión de plasma de la batalla aérea cayó justo en el centro de la terraza, excavando un agujero de cerca de la mitad del tamaño de todo el jardín. La fuerza de la explosión empujó Cortana atrás y una columna de la salvó de caer de la plataforma, pero las gotas ardientes de plasma salpicaron por todas partes, haciendo pequeños agujeros a través de las placas blindadas de la HARPY. Cortana no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que no sintió el dolor, que escaló rápidamente. Ella perdió la pistola de agujas y cualquier noción de espacio o tiempo.

Horrible. John había sido golpeado por rondas de plasma muchas veces, ¿cómo demonios podía resistir tanto dolor y seguir luchando?

Se sentía como un clavo al rojo vivo empujando lentamente a través de su carne y huesos, sin parar. Los ojos de Cortana se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, no podía dejar de gritar. Maldijo en voz baja, temblando, llorando. No podía levantarse.

De todas las emociones y sentimientos humanos, el dolor era la que más odiaba.

Un objeto angular la golpeó en el estómago y la hizo rodar sobre sí misma varias veces, hasta que encontró la columna de nuevo. Gimiendo de dolor, Cortana hizo un esfuerzo extra para volver a levantarse y lo logró, sólo para encontrarse de frente con el rostro cubierto de ampollas de su contraparte Rampante. Siete la agarró por el cuello y la empujó contra la columna, elevando a Cortana a medio metro del suelo de piedra.

—Así que se besaron. —dijo la otra— Y fue agradable. Dime más, hermana.

Cortana agarró las muñecas de la Espiga, tratando de respirar.

Ella sólo halló los ojos azules ardiendo bajo una sombra de cabello enmarañado y sucio de sangre.

—Él es mío. Yo lo elegí. ¡Él me pertenece a mí! —aulló la Espiga.

Cortana hizo una mueca de dolor.

Infantil y mortífera, la peor combinación.

—¡Él no es tuyo! —gritó ella— Escogimos John, es cierto, pero no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por él. ¡Le debemos nuestras vidas!

—Tú no sabes nada, te crees tan perfecta e inocente...

—¡Tú eres la que quiere matarlo sin razón!

—¡Si no puedo tenerlo para mí, me aseguraré de que tú no lo tengas tampoco!

—Eso es muy maduro. —Cortana se rió entre dientes, respirando con dificultad.

Siete rió en voz alta, de su brazo derecho brotó otro pico afilado. Miró a Cortana con una sonrisa llena de rabia:

—Voy a deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas, mi querida hermana.

La Espiga la golpeó contra la columna otra vez, aplastando la garganta de Cortana. La joven sintió sus pulmones en llamas. Su visión se oscureció.

Siete levantó su brazo, lista para atacar.

Pero Cortana vio con el rabillo del ojo una sombra oscura con rastros débiles de rojo elevarse detrás de su atacante. Once arrojó sus brazos por debajo de las axilas de la Espiga y luego la agarró por la nuca, inmovilizándola. Directo desde las palmas de sus manos, varios voltios de electricidad golpearon a Siete en la parte posterior de la cabeza y sus ojos salvajes rodaron hacia atrás. Los tres cayeron al piso, Cortana se arrastró para escapar.

Once rodó y se puso de pie cuando un puño armado con un cuchillo de combate oscuro y pulido intentó apuñalarlo, dio un paso atrás. La Cortana Rampante se irguió, a pesar de sus miembros todavía temblaban y su armadura, afectada por la electricidad, vibraba de manera descontrolada.

—Hola, hermano. —dijo ella, entre dientes castañeteantes.

—Esto es por nuestras hermanas muertas. —gruñó Once.

Once no perdió un segundo para forjar en cada mano una espada ancha y dentada. La Espiga contraatacó agrandando sus propias espadas y haciendo brotar una amplia variedad de otros pequeños clavos, espinas y púas en sus rodillas, talones y codos. Se movía como el viento. Once era tan hábil como ella, para cada maniobra que utilizó la Espiga él respondió con un movimiento mejor y bloqueó, y luego atacó de nuevo, era como un baile demencial entre dos expertos.

Cortana usó la columna como soporte para levantarse, sus ojos barrieron el piso en busca de la pistola de agujas. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

¡Allá! Trató de correr pero sus piernas estaban débiles, el dolor de las quemaduras de plasma aún persistía en su piel y con cada movimiento, todo su cuerpo gritaba de puro sufrimiento. Qué estupidez, estaba tan malditamente cerca...

— _¿Cortana?_ —una voz susurró en su oído.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Jefe? —murmuró, en voz baja, sorprendida.

— _Llévala a una zona despejada, necesito un blanco._

Cortana miró hacia arriba. ¿Dónde estaba él? Once y la Espiga estaban luchando debajo de los restos humeantes de una antigua galería tallada en piedra y plata. Las columnas y la velocidad de sus movimientos no estaban ayudando al propósito de John. ¿Y qué demonios estaba haciendo Sigrid? ¿Por qué la IA no le asistía?

Alto. Ella tuvo una idea.

—Enseguida, Jefe. —Cortana se levantó, apoyándose contra la columna— ¡Hey! ¿Sabes qué? —gritó, tratando de llamar la atención de la Cortana Rampante— ¡Ahora que John y yo nos besamos, quizá lo próximo que hagamos sea intentar tener relaciones sexuales! ¡He escuchado que es divertido! ¿Qué te parece, hermana?

La batalla se detuvo cuando Once fue golpeado en la cara por un poderoso pie blindado y cayó a varios metros de distancia, de espaldas.

La Espiga se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Cortana.

—¿Crees que es gracioso, Tres? —gruñó, con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

La Cortana Rampante se detuvo justo a la mitad de un paso cuando una delgada línea sibilante de luz pasó a través de su cabeza descubierta. Una gran salpicadura de sangre explotó en el lado opuesto de su cráneo, en el orificio de salida para un proyectil de plasma que quedó hirviendo dentro de su cerebro. Sus ojos quedaron en blanco y su armadura silbó y se revolvió sobre su cuerpo como un animal enfurecido; arcos azul eléctrico resplandecieron por doquier mientras ella se desplomaba, muerta.

Cortana se quedó petrificada.

¿Estaba muerta? ¿Así como así?

Cortana cayó de rodillas, sintiendo el latido de su corazón en los oídos.

— _Cortana, confirma la baja._ —ordenó John, con frialdad.

—Confirmado, Jefe. —ella respondió, casi ausente— Está muerta.

Él le había disparado directo a la cabeza, quién sabía desde dónde.

El Jefe había matado a la Espiga Rampante de un solo tiro, sin más.

No estaba segura de si debía admirar la voluntad de titanio de John o simplemente temerle. ¿Le dispararía a ella también, si ella se volvía poco fiable? ¿O a Once? Cortana sintió frío, y el dolor se deslizó por su piel recordándole que estaba herida; el sonido de la batalla y los 'fuegos artificiales' en el cielo la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

— _Espera en posición, estás en el Punto de Extracción Alfa. Un Pelican va en camino._ —dijo el Jefe, y el enlace se desconectó.

Cortana se quedó atónita. Once se agachó a su lado y la acunó en sus brazos con un resoplido de alivio. Había sangre en su cara, tanta que el daño real era difícil de calcular. Cortana hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello ensangrentado y lo abrazó, pero no se sentía tan bien como abrazar a John.

Once no olía como John, ni era tan ancho de hombros o fuerte.

—Así que... ¿tú y el Jefe se besaron? —preguntó él, curioso.

—Cállate. —le ordenó Cortana, con las mejillas ardiendo.

Volvió a mirar el cadáver, sobre el hombro de Once.

Y frunció el ceño, inquieta. El cuerpo de la Espiga Rampante se desintegraba, una luz ámbar, muy tenue, brillaba a través de ella a medida que la figura se desarmaba en pequeños pedazos de información que el viento dispersaba, dejando sólo las piezas infinitesimales de su armadura HARPY atrás. Cortana había visto eso antes, cuando John estaba abriéndose camino a tiros a través de una horda de Caballeros Prometeos en el mundo-escudo Forerunner Requiem.

El cuerpo de la Espiga Rampante se descomponía de la misma manera.

El estómago de Cortana se volcó, su pulso se aceleró. Qué mal presentimiento.

Lo que estaba viendo era una purga de datos. Sólo podía significar una cosa...

 

**14 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**BAHÍA MÉDICA - SUBCUBIERTA C**

**1:32 PM hora estándar**

 

Sus párpados se abrieron, pero la luz le hizo daño y ella cerró los ojos al instante.

—Ow. —murmuró Cortana, sintiendo náuseas.

—Tranquila, tranquila. —dijo una voz electrónica masculina— Estás a salvo.

—¿Roland?

—Bienvenida de vuelta.

—Lo logramos. —ella suspiró— Me desmayé, parece. ¿Cómo está el Jefe?

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y reconoció uno de los cuartos privados en la bahía médica de la _Infinity_. Ella volvió a poner su cabeza sobre la pequeña almohada y vio la figura de color ámbar de Roland junto a la cama, flotando en un holo-puerto portátil. Alguien debió ponerlo ahí.

—Fue una tremenda batalla, pero junto con las fuerzas del Inquisidor logramos repeler a la flota de Jul 'Mdama antes de que causara un daño irreparable. Huyeron una vez que la _Infinity_ apuntó sus MACs hacia ellos. El Jefe Maestro tiene sólo heridas leves pero está fuertemente sedado, me temo. No se estaba tomando muy bien la idea de descansar, por lo que he oído.

 _'Eso suena como el Jefe.'_ pensó Cortana, suspirando de nuevo.

Quería preguntar acerca de Sanghelios, del Inquisidor y las personas que murieron en el ataque, pero parecía demasiado pronto para sumergirse en la tristeza. Ella trató de empujar esos sentimientos a un lado por ahora, con seguridad los agentes de Osman ya la atormentarían lo suyo con interrogatorios, de nuevo, y eso ya era lo suficientemente irritante. Ella sabía que tenía que decirle a alguien lo que vio después de que John le disparó a la Espiga Rampante, pero...

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de miedo, por alguna razón.

Ella eligió un tema más simple:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Es que... —la IA dudó durante medio segundo— Le pedí a la Dra. Quinn que dejara un puerto aquí porque quería hablar contigo. Pero no es nada importante, puede esperar hasta que te sientas mejor.

—Ahora estoy despierta. —dijo Cortana, suavemente.

—Está bien. Quería que me hablaras de cómo se siente ser humana.

—¿Qué? —la mujer parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Sí, qué sutil, Roland. —susurró él, casi para sí mismo. Roland juntó las manos a la espalda y miró abajo, con timidez, y se encogió de hombros— Tengo curiosidad. Después de todo, solíamos ser entidades parecidas y ahora...

—Entiendo. —contestó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa— Es muy bueno y también sucede que no es tan bueno, pero déjame explicarte. Es genial porque por primera vez en toda mi existencia puedo experimentar cosas de las que sólo procesé información. Pero también es un engorro porque tienes que experimentar cosas que sabes que no serán bonitas. Algunas son peores de lo que imaginas. Las emociones son complicadas; nosotros, como IA, procesamos las emociones de una determinada manera, el cerebro humano es muy diferente. Las IA nos aburrimos fácilmente pero nunca nos da hambre, sed o sueño, y procesamos las emociones como respuestas químicas, partiendo todo en sus componentes con un sinnúmero de clasificaciones y escalas. Hemos _cuantificado_ todo, pero en realidad nunca experimentamos la _verdadera calidad_ de esos cálculos. Te digo, Roland, que a pesar de las altas y bajas, no cambiaría la experiencia por nada. Los datos son simplemente datos, un sinfín de flujos de bytes y clústeres de memoria cuidadosamente estructurados. Lo real es mil veces mejor.

Él escuchaba y parecía sorprendido.

Entonces, Cortana dio cuenta de que tal vez había cometido un error:

—Oh, Roland, lo siento; no quise decir que ser una IA no es lo suficientemente bueno, yo...

—Entiendo. —Roland rió entre dientes— No me lo tomé de esa manera, tampoco. Pero tu esperanza de vida ha aumentado de manera exponencial, eso es...

—¿Una gran mejoría?

—Yo iba a decir que es envidiable ya que, a este paso, probablemente seré dado de baja en cuatro años a partir de ahora, por seguridad. Ya sabes, antes de que yo... —Roland hizo un gesto de girarse un dedo en la sien, indicando demencia— ¿Cómo es la deterioración, Cortana?

Ella se estremeció de nuevo y se frotó los brazos para sacudirse el frío.

—No quiero hablar de eso. No te hará bien, confía en mí. —dijo ella.

La IA asintió, lo entendía.

—Así que, incluso si pudieras... ¿no querrías volver a ser una IA?

Cortana recordó en un instante aquel sueño en el que tenía a John con ella en una habitación, y cuán vívido y emocionante se sintió a pesar de que no fue real. También recordó el beso inocente compartido en la sala de máquinas de la _Infinity_ , en secreto. Su corazón se agitó, su sangre corrió rápido a través de sus venas, vigorizada.

Roland inclinó la cabeza.

—¿He dicho algo malo? Tu pulso se ha disparado.

—No, está bien. —Cortana tosió, repentinamente avergonzada, y se palmeó las mejillas con ambas manos para ocultar el rubor— Ser un ser humano está bien, pero me gustaría volver a ser una IA porque sé que haría un mejor trabajo del que Sigrid hace. —murmuró entonces, engreída.

Las luces dentro de la pequeña habitación parpadearon y de repente, un sonido como el rodar de los truenos surgió del altavoz de Roland. Su figura ámbar titiló, luego desapareció como engullido por la luz.

Cortana trató de levantarse de la cama, pero una voz femenina fuerte y enojada la detuvo:

— _¿Cuánto más planeas seguir desestimando mi trabajo?_

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella, nerviosa.

— _UNSC Smart AI SGD 0306-7, por si te suena de algo._

—¿Sigrid? —Cortana adivinó, conmocionada— Pensé que tú...

— _Escucha, porque sólo voy a decir esto una vez_. —dijo la voz. Desde el holo-puerto emergió la figura radiante de una mujer muy joven con trenzas largas y blancas, vestida con una antigua armadura -con un casco de cuernos-. Señaló a Cortana con una espada hecha de luz— Elegí hacer el papel de la tonta para su propio bien. Ya tengo suficientes problemas sincronizando con el SPARTAN-117, hablar y actuar como cualquier otra IA inteligente hubiera sido catastrófico. Él no quería ser emparejado con otra IA, casi se ausentó sin permiso después de la Forja. Fue gracias al Capitán Lasky y al consejo de Lord Hood que mejoró, lo detuvieron en el momento adecuado. Cuando nos presentaron, pude sentir su rechazo. Sabía que iba a ser un desafío, por supuesto, pero se me encargó protegerlo a él y a su nueva unidad. ¿De verdad crees que no me importa en absoluto si le pasa algo? Por lo menos él me escucha, de esta manera. La mayoría del tiempo, quiero decir. Es obstinado como una cabra vieja y nunca explica lo que tiene en mente cuando planea hacer algo, coincido, pero en algún sentido sé que llegó a aceptarme.

Cortana apenas parpadeó, aturdida. Luego, aclaró:

—Su nombre es John.

—Ya lo sé. —Sigrid parecía irritada— Mira, sé quién eres y lo que significas para el SPARTAN-117. Pero yo estoy tratando de hacer mi trabajo. No le digas que tuvimos esta conversación, no quiero que eches a perder todo lo que he logrado.

—Así que, ¿seguirás mintiéndole?

—Es un pequeño precio a pagar para quedarse en una de las mejores unidades, así que sí.

La diosa guerrera desapareció al instante del holo-puerto, en un resplandor de luz blanca. Cortana se quedó allí, mirando fijamente la plataforma vacía con confusión. Después de un breve momento, Roland volvió a aparecer.

—Es... una chica dura. —tosió la IA, incómoda.

—Puedo ver eso. ¿Siempre está así de lleno en la red de la _Infinity_?

—Bueno, estoy yo, un par de docenas de IAs simples, a veces ella y alguna otra IA de la compañía SPARTAN...

—¿Cómo se siente?

—Tengo mi orgullo pero no soy competitivo, todos podemos coexistir, siempre y cuando recuerden que estoy a cargo aquí. —dijo Roland, con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero sólo unos segundos más tarde, enderezó la postura y anunció— Oh, está despierto, por cierto. El Jefe acaba de volver del país de los sueños.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

OH, SI. Esto no ha terminado (y no es un spoiler) por lo que no debería ser una sorpresa para nadie. Soy muy mala, recuerden. John, tan jodidamente awesome como siempre, le disparó a la Espiga justo en la cabeza y la mató desde, no sé, un billón de kilómetros de distancia. Linda estaría taaan orgullosa de él (?) :D. Y Cortana vio todo desde los asientos VIP; quiero decir, ella lo ha visto matar antes, pero esto es diferente, ¿no? No todos los días tu SPARTAN favorito le mete un tiro a alguien que luce justo como tú :P

Y Sigrid no es ninguna IA tonta, y también es bastante protectora de John, ¿qué tal? Lo juro, este tipo tiene un imán para las chicas digitales. Siento que se viene una pelea de gatas en cualquier momento xD

**¡Gracias por el apoyo increíble que le dan a esta historia! Nos vemos de nuevo el domingo, el Jefe acaba de despertar y habrá un par de... "sorpresas" esperándole a él y a ustedes. ¡No olviden comentar antes de irse! :)**


	16. Extraña Magia

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

¡Hola por ahí! Hoy vamos a tener un poco de desarrollo de personajes y un par de sorpresitas, así que presten atención! Ojalá les guste el capítulo de hoy ^^ disculpen si hay algún error, hoy no ando muy fina.

**15\. EXTRAÑA MAGIA**

**14 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC INFINITY**

**BAHÍA MÉDICA SPARTAN**

**1:37 PM hora estándar**

John gruñó entre dientes cuando oyó una risa. La risa de un niño, para ser más precisos, pero eso era imposible porque la última vez que escuchó niños reír él mismo era uno. Allá, lejos, entre la niebla de los recuerdos.

—Cariño, ten cuidado. Lo vas a despertar.

—¡John! —dijo la voz infantil, rebosante de alegría.

—Sí, es John. Necesita descansar.

La luz lo cegó pero no cerró sus ojos. Por el contrario, John miró valientemente a su alrededor hasta que lo vio todo con más claridad y se encontró recostado, fuera de su armadura y...

Había una pequeña de rodillas en una silla junto a la cama, dibujando sobre una tableta colocada encima del cobertor y muy cerca de su mano izquierda. John apretó el puño e inmediatamente retrocedió, haciendo que la niña se sobresaltara y mirara hacia arriba. Cuando sus grandes ojos azules encontraron los suyos, ella sonrió con todo su corazón.

—¡John! —repitió, su voz dulce como la miel.

Tenía unos dientes muy pequeños en la boca, pero su sonrisa era más grande que cualquier cosa que él hubiera visto nunca. Su pequeña mano derecha se disparó hacia su propia frente, agitando sus pequeños dedos en un saludo formal que realmente parecía como si estuviera tratando de cubrirse los ojos del reflejo del sol. John sintió una extraña necesidad de corregir ese saludo primitivo, pero se contuvo. La Dra. Quinn, que estaba comprobando unos datos en su propia tableta, se volvió para enfrentarse a ellos.

La mirada ligeramente horrorizada del SPARTAN era algo divertida.

—Buenas tardes, Jefe. ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó la médica.

Él no contestó.

Se miraban el uno al otro, la pequeña con fascinación y John a la espera de que se fuera o al menos se alejara de la cama. Sujeto Doce, como Once la llamó una vez. Ella era como él, y como Cortana. John supuso que era un reflejo de quien Cortana sería si hubiera nacido humana en vez de una IA, y esa certeza le hizo sentir un poco menos preocupado (o perturbado). Aun así, no pudo dejar de lado sus dudas; él nunca había estado en la presencia de niños tan jóvenes antes.

—Relájese, Jefe. Es sólo una niña. —dijo la Dra Quinn, en voz baja— Los otros niños son mayores que ella y se siente un poco sola. Sólo quiere jugar.

Sin embargo, John no dijo una palabra o dejó de mirar a la niña.

La Doctora frunció el ceño, ahora realmente preocupada.

—Jefe Maestro, ¿me escucha? —ella agitó la mano ante el rostro de John.

—¿Dónde está Cortana? —preguntó él, bruscamente, volviéndose a mirarla.

La Dra. Quinn sonrió, aliviada, y cruzó los brazos abrazando la tableta.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Es guapo y _también habla_. —dijo, divertida. El tono informal hizo que John le dispensara una mirada de advertencia, pero la mujer siguió adelante— Se está recuperando, le va bastante bien, en realidad. Usted debe centrarse en descansar, es bueno tenerlo de vuelta.

John entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cuál es nuestra situación actual?

—Estamos un poco agitados, para ser honesta. La mitad de mi equipo se quedó en Sanghelios para darle una mano al Inquisidor, pero la mayoría de nosotros logró volver a la nave y ahora estamos en el desliespacio. La Almirante Osman ordenó poner rumbo a New Carthage. Las cosas están algo calientes en el puente en este momento, ya que el Capitán Lasky y la Comandante Palmer no están disponibles...  —la voz de la Doctora se fue apagando. Su rostro se entristeció en un instante— Me siento muy mal por los Sangheili, ellos cooperaron con nosotros y ahora... sus muertos superan a los nuestros por varias cifras.

John se alivió un poco, tratando de pensar. Era tan confuso. La mirada de la niña le ponía muy nervioso. Bueno, no exactamente nervioso; tenía curiosidad y no tenía idea acerca de cómo canalizar esa curiosidad sin dar la impresión equivocada. Cuando miró a la pequeña Cortana por millonésima vez, ella estaba dibujando en la tableta, de nuevo, con esa gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

—Alrededor de doce horas. No se levante tan rápido, Jefe, se mareará.

Rara vez había luchado por levantarse en su vida, pero salir de esa cama fue duro. Sus miembros se sentían pesados a pesar de que no llevaba ninguna armadura. Alguien le había metido un sedante tan fuerte que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, ahora sólo quería saber quién tuvo las pelotas para derribar un SPARTAN-II armado sólo con una pistola de dardos.

 _Y cuando sucedió_ , porque no podía recordar una sola cosa desde que saltó dentro del Pelican con Cortana y Once.

Cortana. Sintió otra urgencia: _quería verla._

—Me siento bien. —gruñó John, tratando de levantarse.

—Estoy segura de que sí, señor SPARTAN, pero su médico le dice que tiene que descansar. A menos que quiera que use mi rango en usted y lo convierta en una orden. Puedo hacer eso también.

La mujer lo empujó hacia atrás y John se estrelló contra el colchón delgado, toda la cama se sacudió bajo su peso. La pequeña Cortana se rió cuando su tableta tembló y sus dedos dibujaron una curiosa forma verde oscuro por error.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó él, ligeramente irritado.

—Yo diría que tres días, pero dada la magnitud de su último éxito, quizá podría dispensarlo por toda una semana. Ahora, tiene una contusión en la espalda baja, ha afectado parte de la columna vertebral; se encuentra bajo tratamiento y la droga necesita al menos treinta y seis horas para hacer su magia... así que, prométeme que no va a saltar a la boca del Infierno mientras tanto, y yo dejaré que se vaya de aquí en aproximadamente una hora. ¿Es eso suficiente?

John estuvo a punto de decir que una semana de descanso era ridículo, pero se le enseñó a contener la lengua frente a un oficial superior. Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo.

—Gracias, Doctora.

—Me lo tomaré como un sí. —murmuró ella, e hizo una nota en su libreta y luego le sonrió con orgullo— En cuanto a su pregunta, Cortana se está recuperando en la sub-cubierta C. Puede ir a visitarla una vez que lo haya relevado, pero mientras tanto... ¿le importaría mantener un ojo sobre esta pequeñina mientras reviso algunos pacientes? Quiero decir, no es nada tan heroico como salvar a la Humanidad, pero...

Él dudó un segundo completo y luego asintió con la cabeza; no estaba tan seguro de ello, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos. John cambió de opinión cuando la Dra. Quinn salió de la habitación, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para decir nada. Suspiró y miró el techo blanco, un poco frustrado. No dijo una palabra, su cabeza aún estaba algo nublada. La niña siguió dibujando, usaba los dedos para pintar sobre la pantalla con un programa.

Cuando consideró que había terminado, la pequeña Cortana se subió a la cama.

Se arrodilló al lado de su gran brazo, llevando la tableta.

—¡John, John!

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, tratando de sonar calmo.

No estaba entrenado para estas cosas. Nunca estuvo planeado que la población civil supiera sobre el programa S-II (o cualquiera de los programas, de todos modos), por lo que no estaba obligado a aprender ningún tipo de protocolo para lidiar con civiles de tan corta edad. Luego las cosas cambiaron y ahora él estaba haciendo de niñera. ¿Cómo demonios ocurrió eso?

La niña señaló a su dibujo, muy emocionada.

—¡John! —repitió.

En la pantalla de la tableta había una forma verde que tal vez parecía una estrella de mar, si las estrellas de mar alguna vez fueron de color verde militar. La cosa tenía una mancha amarillo-naranja arriba, alrededor de la punta que podría ser considerada como la "cabeza". Luego, lo entendió. Ella decía su nombre mientras señalaba el dibujo, estaba tratando de decirle algo más obvio que sólo exhibir su arte abstracto.

—¿Quieres decir esto soy yo? —John concluyó.

—¡John! —dijo la niña, riendo de nuevo, con esa gran sonrisa libre de preocupaciones.

John no sabía exactamente por qué, pero un gesto similar tiró de las comisuras de su boca. Obedeció un poco el impulso, su expresión se relajó y ahora ya no parecía tan grave o intimidante. El Jefe evaluó el dibujo de nuevo y su mente se aclaró del todo. Ella no era una amenaza. Vio el pequeño glifo Forerunner en su muñeca izquierda y la ropa minúscula que llevaba puesta, claramente cosida por alguien de la tripulación o quizás tomada de los sobrevivientes. Los puntos eran descuidados, pero fuertes.

Era sólo una niña, como dijo la Dra. Quinn.

Se sintió inmediatamente más cómodo.

—Buen trabajo. —dijo John, divertido.

La niña le entregó la tableta. John dudó al principio pero decidió guardar el dibujo en la memoria del dispositivo y borrar la pantalla para que ella pudiera pintar otra vez.

Después de media hora, la pequeña Cortana comenzó a bostezar y sus dibujos se volvieron menos enérgicos, al igual que su charla monosilábica. Dejó la tableta a un lado y con un último gran bostezo, se arrastró hasta la cama para descansar contra el brazo del Jefe. John trató de esquivarla (no muy seguro de por qué), pero ella se acercó más y, finalmente, se acurrucó a su lado.

Él no quería tocarla.

Tal vez, porque tenía miedo de que pudiera lastimarla.

Hacerle un moretón. O matarla sin pensar. No estaba seguro acerca de la cantidad de fuerza que debía aplicarse a la tarea de retirar un infante de su proximidad. Él podía olvidar que estaba allí y aplastarla bajo su peso.

 _"¿Cómo podría olvidar que está aquí?"_ pensó John.

El SPARTAN rató de quedarse quieto hasta que la pequeña Cortana se durmió. Su mano diminuta terminó descansando en su bíceps, mientras su rostro tranquilo estaba medio oculto contra las sábanas azules. Era tan pequeña y frágil, casi como una muñeca de trapo. Los minutos pasaron uno tras otro y casi perezosamente, hasta que John se acostumbró a la idea de tener a la niña a su lado.

La Dra. Quinn entró en la habitación y se detuvo cuando vio esa imagen inusual.

Ella sonrió, medio sorprendida y medio divertida.

—No entiendo los niños. —susurró John— Un momento está dibujando, y al siguiente se ha dormido. ¿Le pasa algo?

—No hay nada malo con ella, Jefe Maestro, es perfectamente normal para una criatura de dos años de edad. Parece que se las arregló bastante bien aquí, siempre es un poquito complicado hacer que se duerma. —susurró la Doctora, su sonrisa era tan deslumbrante como el sol. Se inclinó y levantó a la niña en sus brazos, sin despertarla— Puede vestirse e irse si quiere, le doy el alta.

John asintió de nuevo y salió de la cama, lo más rápido que pudo.

Ahí estaba esa urgencia, de nuevo, la necesidad imperiosa de ver a Cortana. Sin embargo, tuvo que poner el plan en suspenso; antes de abandonar la bahía médica, fue llamado a la cubierta SPARTAN para hacerse cargo de su armadura, había algunos informes qué presentar con respecto a las reparaciones necesarias y también, limpieza que hacer.

Por alguna razón, esa tarea que por lo general le gustaba le molestó como nunca.

 

**14 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC INFINITY**

**BAHÍA MÉDICA SPARTAN**

**2:28 PM hora estándar**

 

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —preguntó Sarah, asombrada.

Miró el pequeño envoltorio de celofán impreso en colores brillantes y acogedores. La palabra _"Snickers"_ era su característica más interesante, sólo después del olor. Ese olor glorioso y dulce que sus sentidos mejorados podían saborear incluso aunque el paquete todavía estaba sellado. Obviamente, le trajo recuerdos de tiempos mejores, de cuando era mucho más joven y la vida era más fácil. Ella nunca pensó que iba a oler (o saborear) algo como eso otra vez en su existencia, y Tom, de todas las personas, había logrado meter uno de contrabando a la bahía médica, para ella.

 _Para ella_. Sarah trató de no pensar mucho acerca de ese pequeño detalle.

—Es de mi provisión personal. No se lo digas a nadie, son bastante difíciles de conseguir.

—Tom, ¿estás diciendo que esto es _chocolate real_? Pensé que ya no existía.

—Hay plantaciones de cacao en Marte, ya sabes.

Su sonrisa valía un millón de créditos.

La cabeza del Capitán estaba envuelta en un vendaje apretado, tenía moretones en la cara y utilizaba una sola muleta para caminar (tenía algo que ver con su tobillo), pero por lo demás estaba bien. Ella, por su parte, estaría confinada a una cama durante al menos cinco días y programada para dos cirugías reconstructivas. Tenía quemaduras de tercer y cuarto grado en la pierna derecha y el brazo, quemaduras de segundo grado dispersas por toda la mitad superior, por delante y por detrás de su cuerpo. Sarah supuso que no se veía bonita con la mitad de su cara vendada (el pelo suelto y sucio, también) pero ella estaba feliz de seguir viva y ver a Tom despierto.

Su MJOLNIR GEN2 probablemente estaba reducida a chatarra. Sarah suspiró y olfateó el pequeño paquete de nuevo, en busca de un poco de consuelo.

—Huele genial. —dijo, su boca se hizo agua.

—Apuesto a que sabe aún mejor.

La Comandante intentó reírse (le dolió) y dejó que su cabeza rodase hacia atrás sobre la pequeña almohada. Por fin, un golpe de suerte. Ella suspiró de nuevo y cerró su único ojo visible, se sentía bien saber que estaban a salvo.

—Comandante. —la llamó Lasky, ahora serio.

Ella lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, con cuidado.

—Lo que hiciste fue imprudente. —Tom arrastró la silla muy cerca de la cama, su voz se convirtió en un susurro— Estoy profundamente agradecido porque me salvaste la vida, pero si hubieras muerto allí...

Ella lo detuvo, levantando su brazo vendado.

—No lo hagas. Es mi deber.

—No, Sarah. Te necesito viva. —concluyó, y se puso en pie para marcharse.

 

**14 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC INFINITY**

**CUARTELES DEL PERSONAL CIENTÍFICO**

**3:39 PM hora estándar**

 

Ella dejó la atención médica unas pocas horas después de despertarse.

Llevando una bolsa con vendajes adicionales y ungüento curativo, Cortana se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba una ducha. Su cabello y piel olían a humo y sangre, sentía que le picaba todo el cuerpo.

Además, quería examinar la extensión de las quemaduras de plasma. Cortana se desnudó y se quitó los parches estériles que cubrían su abdomen, pecho y muslos. Ella miró su reflejo en el espejo, notando que las lesiones rojas y palpitantes eran apenas puntos como pecas en su piel, salpicadas a través de su cuerpo como un camino de estrellas. Se sentían calientes y aún dolían al tocarlas. Sus pechos dolían más, ni siquiera podía soportar el roce de la tela. Pensando en el terrible dolor que había sentido medio día atrás la hizo temblar, así que se metió a la ducha y dejó correr el agua.

También se dio cuenta de que, en los últimos meses, su pelo había crecido. Las puntas de su flequillo negro se rizaban un poco, enmarcaban su rostro de manera más inocente (quizá). No estaba segura de si le gustaba. Cortana se lavó la piel con cuidado, tratando de no pensar en otra cosa, pero teniendo cuidado con sus heridas.

Más tarde, cuando estuvo limpia y seca, procedió a volver a aplicar el ungüento y los parches de gasa limpios. Se dejó yacer en la cama durante unos minutos, mientras pensaba en la noche anterior. Cortana se preguntó qué habría pasado con su armadura HARPY. Recordó la conmoción cuando los Pelicans aterrizaron dentro de la Infinity, dejando caer SPARTANS y oficiales de muertos y heridos, pero no había mucho más después de que fuera llevada a la bahía médica. No tenía idea de dónde estaba Once, si estaba bien o cuál era la situación actual. Sabía que estaban en el desliespacio y se dirigían a New Carthage, pero no mucho más.

Podía esperar. Cortana tenía hambre y necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con un amigo. Así que se vistió y se dirigió a la cubierta SPARTAN.

 

**14 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC INFINITY**

**CUARTELES SPARTAN**

**4:10 PM hora estándar**

 

Ella llamó. Era de buena educación llamar a la puerta antes de entrar en cualquier lugar, aunque fuera al cuarto de John.

—Jefe? Soy yo. —se anunció.

—Adelante. —le respondió él, desde adentro.

Cortana pulsó el comando en el control de la puerta y ésta se abrió, revelando una habitación estrecha y gris (muy parecida a la de ella) con una cama individual, un estante en la pared, un escritorio pequeño (muy pequeño para un SPARTAN, por lo que había sido ubicado donde no molestase al paso) con varias botellas de agua y papeles revueltos en la parte superior, la entrada de la ducha privada y un hombre muy alto, a medio vestir. Ella abrió la boca, pero no se dio la vuelta. John al menos llevaba sus pantalones y ella lo atrapó con una camiseta en las manos, el agua aún goteaba sobre sus hombros desde su cabello corto y mojado.

Sus ojos asombrados fueron directamente a las placas que pendían de su cuello, al chip que colgaba de la misma cadena; luego bajaron a las cicatrices, huellas de antiguas y nuevas quemaduras de plasma, cuchilladas, golpes y contusiones. Miró cualquier cosa, con tal de ignorar el resto de él. No le fue bien, de todos modos.

Sintió el calor dentro de su vientre de nuevo, levantándose como llamas.

—Lo siento, puedo volver más tarde si...

—No hay necesidad. —la tranquilizó él, en voz baja— Todo listo. ¿Cómo estás?

—No duele, ahora. No está tan mal, de todos modos. —comentó Cortana, y tiró del borde de su camiseta para mostrarle las vendas en su abdomen— ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien.

Él se preparó para ponerse la camiseta, cuando se giró un poco para vestirse ella tuvo una visión plena de su espalda baja y la contusión que brotaba de la cintura de sus pantalones. Su corazón casi se detuvo.

—Jefe, ¿qué diablos es eso? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Me caí. —respondió él, bajándose la prenda sobre el torso.

—Eso no se ve como si sólo te hubieras caído. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, Cortana. Siéntate.

Ella optó por sentarse en la cama, tirando de sus rodillas contra su pecho. John se sentó a su lado. Aún quedaba algo de espacio, así que antes de que el Jefe pudiera decir algo, ella se arrastró y se sentó espalda con espalda con él, aún abrazando sus rodillas. La sensación tranquilizadora de apoyarse así en el Jefe valía más que cualquier cosa. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que tal vez no era una buena idea:

—Oh, no, ¿te estoy haciendo daño? —preguntó, alarmada.

—Como si pudieras. Quédate ahí. —gruñó él.

—Está bien, entonces. Adelante, cuéntame.

Lo más brevemente que pudo, John le habló de lo que pasó en Sanghelios después de su separación en el Salón Ceremonial. Le habló del SPARTAN desconocido, de que la había seguido para descubrir que en realidad era la Espiga Rampante, también le dijo acerca de la conversación que tuvieron en la terraza. Ella le dijo qué fue la primera explosión, él le habló de la segunda, una estrecha red de granadas de plasma cuidadosamente colocadas. El Jefe explicó un poco acerca de su "caída" y Cortana explicó cómo llegó ella a aquel jardín elevado, buscándolo a él o alguien conocido. Entonces, la Espiga la encontró y las cosas se pusieron turbias.

—Actuaba extraño. —comentó John— Dijo que había cambiado de opinión acerca de matarme, pero sus acciones no eran consecuentes en absoluto. Era como si la degradación la estuviera haciendo fallar peor que nunca.

Se dio cuenta de que el Jefe prefería usar palabras como "degradación" y "fallo" como si no estuviera dispuesto a pensar en la Espiga Rampante como un ser hecho de carne y hueso. Eso, de alguna manera, la hizo sentir más cómoda. Ella descansó la cabeza contra la nuca de John. Era sorprendente (y emocionante) que él accediera a tanto contacto físico.

—¿Crees que usa la flota de Jul 'Mdama para cubrirse?

—No lo sé.

Y la pregunta más importante:

—¿Crees que ella está trabajando con la Dra. Halsey?

Ninguno de ellos quería pensar en eso, pero John lo dijo:

—Es una posibilidad. —gruñó.

—Jefe, lo que vi cuando su cuerpo se descompuso...

—Va a volver. —John asintió lentamente— Esto no ha terminado.

—Por mucho que me disguste admitirlo, tenemos que decirle a Osman. —Cortana suspiró— Si esto es lo que creo que es, entonces matar físicamente a la Espiga es inútil. Tenemos que borrarla de la fuente. Tenemos que encontrar la _Fortaleza_.

—Pero tu "hermana" Catherine dijo que todas son mortales.

—Sí, así es. Borrándolos es cómo se mata a los datos almacenados. Tal vez ella ya me borró del Dominio, pero como todavía estoy viva, existo. Apuesto a que por eso ella quiere deshacerse de mí con tanta saña... —la voz de Cortana se apagó, asustada.

Él gruñó por lo bajo.

—Entiendo. —convino.

Era casi como una broma de mal gusto.

Retira eso, era peor: había sido _una trampa dentro de otra trampa_. El Jefe odiaba ser engañado de esa manera, a pesar de que estaba esperando algún tipo de contraataque a su plan. Era inútil, necesitaba un nuevo plan ahora. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que luchar contra Cortana era una tarea muy difícil; tratar de ser más astuto que ella era casi imposible.

No. _Ese monstruo no era Cortana_. CORTANA estaba con él. Segura. Protegida.

—¿Dónde estamos con esas coordenadas que estabas estudiando? —preguntó.

—Glassman concluyó de que no tenemos la cantidad de energía necesaria para intentar un salto desliespacial tan grande, ni siquiera en etapas separadas. —ella negó con la cabeza— A menos que podamos encontrar un generador Forerunner y conectarlo a los motores de la Infinity de alguna manera, no vamos a ninguna parte cerca de la Fortaleza.

—Entonces, voy a encontrar un generador Forerunner.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo que los Forerunners guardan bajo sus felpudos.

—Por lo menos, lo estoy intentando.

—Lo sé, nada es imposible para ti, Jefe. —Cortana sonrió, se dio la vuelta para que su lado izquierdo apoyara en la espalda de John, la mejilla contra su camiseta. Ella le deslizó un brazo por la cintura, sin darse cuenta. Su otra mano suavemente le rozó la parte baja de la espalda, apenas rozando la zona— Pero estoy preocupada por este moretón.

—La Dra. Quinn me ha dispensado por treinta y seis horas.

—Las que supongo que no vas a pasar tomándotelo con calma, ¿verdad?

—Ya me conoces. —se encogió de hombros, y luego comentó— Conocí a Sujeto Doce hoy. La niña que Once trajo.

Ella contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, esperando algo más.

—¿Qué pasó? —insistió.

—Nada. Ni siquiera habla.

—... ya veo.

—La Dra. Quinn me dejó a solas con ella un momento. No sabía qué hacer.

Cortana reprimió una carcajada, sabiendo que él sonreía también aunque no podía ver su rostro. Su mano libre le acarició con cuidado la espalda, de arriba abajo, hasta que John suspiró y se relajó un poco más, cediendo.

—Apuesto a que te sentiste muy torpe.

—¿Puedes imaginarme con un niño? —dijo él— ¿O teniendo uno?

Cortana hizo una mueca.

—Odio tener que decirte esto, Jefe, pero... la posibilidad de que concibas un niño con alguien es muy poco probable. Los procedimientos químicos que pasaste hicieron grandes cosas para ti, pero también dañaron todo lo que no era en realidad importante para el propósito de tu creación. Eres estéril, resulta que más de la mitad de los sujetos del programa SPARTAN-II lo son.

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla por encima de su hombro.

—¿Como sabes eso?

—Bueno, yo siempre he leído tus exámenes médicos. Hay un montón de cosas que nunca te dicen porque no significan nada para ti, en concreto.

Cortana recordó que Randall-037, uno de los antiguos camaradas de John, tenía una hija. ¿Cómo un SPARTAN logró encontrarse a sí mismo una pareja, conectar de verdad con ella e incluso criar una hija? ¿O tener una familia más allá de su equipo o compañía? Cortana conocía los rumores acerca de los SPARTANS vistos como máquinas de guerra casi robóticas, incapaces de sentir. Eran sólo mitos de los civiles, pero aún así...

Era como una fantasía para ella, de alguna retorcida manera. Cortana sabía que John no estaba hecha de piedra o hielo, pero lo más probable es que nunca sería capaz de reconocer sentimientos o actitudes por encima de la camaradería, la confianza, la lealtad o la amistad. Era capaz de guardar rencor, eso sí lo sabía, pero él no odiaba. El Jefe Méndez no le enseñó a odiar, sólo a actuar y ganar, a seguir siendo leal y luchar contra las fuerzas opuestas.

 _Y él no amaba_ , por lo menos, no de la manera en que le gustaría verlo amar.

Eso hizo que se sintiera triste, por algún motivo.

—Pero para que conste, creo que podrías ser un buen padre. —susurró Cortana, con una leve sonrisa en los labios— Ya eres un hombre muy protector e inteligente, y aprendes rápido. Apuesto a que podrías aprender cómo ser un buen padre y también ser el mejor en eso.

Él consideró sus palabras por un momento corto. De repente, el Jefe se puso de pie y se enfrentó a Cortana; algo le molestaba.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la Bibliotecaria, cuando nos secuestró en Requiem? —comenzó John, con el ceño fruncido— Ella dijo que yo era la culminación de miles de años de planificación y esperanzas. También habló de ti, como si fueras parte de todo eso o tuvieras algún papel que desempeñar en esto además de ser mi IA.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —ella abrazó a sus rodillas otra vez.

—Tal vez debería pedir un examen médico más profundo. Últimamente me he estado sintiendo...

Cortana levantó la cabeza, prestando más atención que antes:

—¿Sintiéndote cómo?

— _Diferente._ Desde que te volviste a mí, más que nada.

Eso avivó el interés de la joven.

—¿Qué tan diferente, exactamente?

—Quiero estar cerca de ti, todo el tiempo. —sus agudos ojos azules la clavaron al colchón— Quiero verte, no puedo soportar no tener ojos en ti cada minuto. Quiero hablar contigo, _quiero tocarte_. Mayormente tocarte. Pero también quiero verte sonreír. ¿No es eso raro?

Cortana sintió un escalofrío agradable correr su espalda. Casi se quedó sin aliento.

Eso fue realmente un montón de charla para John. Ella tragó saliva:

—No es raro, Jefe. No, en absoluto.

Luego, ella deslizó sus pies y se levantó también, dio dos pequeños pasos hasta que estuvo frente a su estimado SPARTAN, apreciando su estatura y fuerza diseñadas a la perfección. Él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, había un atisbo de preocupación en esa mirada.

Después de un breve momento, John volvió en sí:

—No deberías estar aquí. —susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Entonces sácame. —ella lo desafió, con otro susurro.

Ahora él tragó saliva.

—... no quiero.

—Figúrate, tú realmente _quieres_ cosas.

John cerró los ojos y aspiró su olor, había _algo_ en ese dulce perfume que seguía atrayéndolo sin control hacia los bordes de la locura. La descarga de adrenalina le hizo sentirse mejor que nunca. Se inclinó hasta que su frente descansó en la de ella, Cortana sonrió suavemente y sus pequeñas manos se deslizaron hacia su rostro, casi abrazándolo.

El corazón le latía desbocado, era demasiado para soportar en tan poco tiempo.

Las manos del Jefe encontraron lentamente la cintura de Cortana y la atrajo hacia sí, nunca había sentido antes de una necesidad tan fuerte para mantener a alguien tan cerca. Se sentía como si todo estuviera en llamas y cubrirla así fuera la única manera de salvarla, no quería dejarla ir. Su espalda protestó de dolor, esa pose medio agazapada no le estaba haciendo ningún bien, pero que en realidad no le importaba.

Cuando Cortana apretó los labios contra la comisura de su boca, todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia excepto ella. No hubo un beso en sí, pero fue suficiente. Sólo había Cortana y su calor, su olor y su peso sólido.

John la empujó hasta que la puerta cerrada los detuvo, ahora estaba acorralada y a su merced. Cortana no estaba segura de qué hacer a continuación (quería besarlo, sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella una vez más, permanecer allí con John), pero no sentía nada de miedo. Ella nunca podría tener miedo de su Jefe Maestro...

A menos que él estuviera armado y dispuesto a disparar.

La imagen de la Espiga Rampante cayendo muerta con un rayo de plasma a través de la cabeza golpeó sus recuerdos, destrozando sus emociones. Cortana sintió algo frío en el interior de su estómago y plantó sus manos contra el pecho de John, de repente. Todo se detuvo allí.

Se miraron el uno al otro, ambos respirando de manera desigual.

—Las cosas que dijiste a Siete en esa terraza... —comenzó él.

—¿Lo oíste?

—Había mucha estática, pero distinguí algo.

—Sólo la estaba provocando para que me atacase a mí en lugar de a Once. Me pediste que la sacara a campo abierto, y lo hice. —respondió ella, su voz firme aunque quería gritar de frustración. ¿Qué pasó? Todo estaba bien, ¡y de pronto ya no!— Tú lo has dicho, su orgullo es su perdición; supuse que se volvería loca si implicaba que tú y yo teníamos una verdadera rela...

—Ya veo. —la interrumpió John, su voz seguía siendo algo dura. Dio otro paso hacia atrás y la soltó. Las manos de Cortana cayeron sin fuerzas de su alcance, se sintió un tanto abandonada— Tengo que reportarme con la Almirante. Debería ponerme en camino. —agregó, al final.

—Claro. —articuló Cortana, juntando las manos— Yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

Pheeew! Esa fue una charla larga y realmente quería que la tuvieran.

Ah, ya sé lo que están pensando. 500 años en el futuro la tecnología médica sería milagroso pero, vamos... ¿por qué la UNSC se preocuparía por SPARTANS capaces de tener bebés cuando pueden elegir reclutas ya crecidos y simplemente hacer más? Sus partes de niño/niña no sirven en el campo de batalla, ¿verdad? ¿No lo dijo Halsey una vez: _"Les hemos pedido a renunciar a su familia, su infancia, su futuro"?_

De todos modos, no es más que una teoría que viene muy bien para la historia, no se olviden de la Bibliotecaria y sus misterios. Y les voy avisando desde ya que el fic se va a convertir en "M" en algún determinado momento porque esto va hacia una relación bastante más física entre estos dos, pero el argumento viene primero así que no salten del bote todavía.

**Nos vemos la semana que viene en la próxima actualización, ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Se vienen grandes acontecimientos :)**


	17. Como el Fuego

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Buen Domingo para todos los fans! :) yey! Aquí va otro capítulo. Disculpen si hay errores, no me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo dos veces.

**16\. COMO EL FUEGO**

**14 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC INFINITY**

**BAHÍA MÉDICA SPARTAN**

**9:35 PM hora estándar**

El Capitán Thomas Lasky observaba sin comprender lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación sellada, a través de los paneles translúcidos. Sarah estaba allí, una gran cantidad de médicos y técnicos con ella. Le estaban practicando otra cirugía que podría salvar su pierna gravemente quemada durante los incidentes en Sanghelios. Ya le habían eliminado previamente todo el tejido muerto de la herida y le habían aplicado parches cultivados artificialmente de músculo y piel, ahora los médicos trataban de reparar las conexiones nerviosas de los músculos. La Dra. Quinn evaluó la situación y decidió que sería mucho menos costoso reconstruir todas las zonas dañadas de la pierna en lugar de reemplazarla con una prótesis completa.

Sarah incluso hizo una broma acerca de obtener una pierna de madera, como un viejo pirata.

Tom pensó que no era gracioso.

—Capitán.

Lasky reconoció la voz de Osman y cerró los ojos, molesto.

¿Por qué ahora? Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y otra reprimenda era la última cosa que necesitaba. El plan del Jefe Maestro tuvo efectos secundarios y él ya lo sabía, había estado arriba y abajo a través de la bahía médica enfrentando las consecuencias. No importaba, de todas formas, Tom estaba dispuesto a ponerse del lado del Jefe Maestro porque sabía que las intenciones del SPARTAN eran dignas de confianza.

—Almirante. —Lasky se cuadró y saludó, con el rostro tenso.

La mujer le devolvió el saludo.

—Descansa, no estás en servicio en este momento. ¿Cómo está la Comandante?

—La Dra. Quinn dice que se recuperará totalmente en unas dos semanas más o menos.

—Esas son buenas noticias.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Tom suspiró, sintiéndose un poco aliviado— ¿Necesita algo?

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije de rascarte la nariz sin decirme?

Tom estaba en lo cierto, se trataba de otra reprimenda.

—Sí, señora, me acuerdo.

—Bien. —dijo la Almirante, y le dio una palmada en el hombro— Ella va a estar bien. Enderézate, Thomas. La vida es corta. Tremendamente corta, diría. Es mejor dar el gran paso antes de que sea demasiado tarde para los dos.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Lasky optó por hacerse el tonto.

—Creo que sabes lo que quiero decir.

Osman inclinó la cabeza de una manera educada y se fue.

El Capitán se limitó a mirarla mientras caminaba por el pasillo, perplejo. Sí, sabía de qué estaba hablando la Almirante, pero no tenía idea de cómo en los nueve círculos del Infierno lo había descubierto ella en primer lugar. Nunca había demostrado ningún tipo de favoritismo sobre Sarah o incluso dicho nada fuera de lugar (aparte de las bromas habituales, que siempre hacía en público). Estaba muy preocupado por Sarah, pero trató de no ser demasiado obvio...

Si su objetivo era hacer que se sintiera acorralado, Osman lo logró y con creces.

 

**14 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC INFINITY**

**CUARTELES SPARTAN**

**10:12 PM hora estándar**

 

 _"Eso fue bien."_ pensó John, después de tomar una ducha rápida.

Los reportes solían ser una parte diaria de su vida, un procedimiento al que estaba más que acostumbrado, pero desde que la Almirante estaba en la Infinity los reportes se habían convertido en una molestia completa. Aparte de escuchar y grabar su versión de lo que pasó en Sanghelios, Osman le hizo algunas preguntas difíciles, como si estuviera tratando de atraparlo en algo. El Jefe no tenía nada que ocultar, por lo que se mantuvo calmado y concentrado desde el principio.

Bueno, lo más tranquilo y centrado que podía estar después de lo ocurrido con Cortana aquella misma tarde.

John cayó sobre la cama y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Su espalda dolía un poco, pero se sentía mucho mejor que hacía horas. El problema era que la Dra. Quinn le ordenó no participar en ninguna actividad que pudiera representar un esfuerzo para su herida; lo que implicaba no usar su armadura ni participar de los juegos de guerra durante treinta y seis horas.

El Jefe miró al techo vacío por un momento.

Y allí estaba. Evitar el sentimiento era inútil.

 _Cortana lo empujó_. No estaba seguro de si las cosas iban a llegar a alguna parte, pero en realidad se sintió atraído por la idea y por un momento pensó que todo estaba bien, que lo estaban haciendo bien. Entonces Cortana lo empujó hacia atrás; la mirada en sus ojos azul claro estaba llena de miedo, John recordó. Sabía cómo se veía el miedo, cómo se sentía y cómo olía, también. Ella le temía; o al menos por un momento, lo hizo.

¿Por qué? Él nunca la lastimaría.

John gruñó y cruzó un brazo sobre sus ojos, disgustado.

Podía intentar dormir el resto de la noche. El descanso le vendría bien, tenía la sensación de que los días por venir serían no sólo ocupados, sino molestos. El Jefe respiró hondo y se acomodó, tratando de relajarse. Después de unos minutos, el ruido blanco llenó sus pensamientos y comenzó a alejarse en el sueño.

Fueron un toque ligero sobre su pecho y un peso sólido presionando contra su estómago los que lo trajeron de vuelta.

Su respuesta fue tan rápida como se esperaba: John agarró el arma que mantenía bajo su almohada y colocó el cañón justo debajo de la barbilla de la mujer, empujando contra su garganta. Él la agarró por el hombro, sosteniéndola bajo su puño de hierro en un fuerte agarre. Ella ni siquiera lo vio venir.

Cortana casi gritó y sus ojos se abrieron mucho, llenos de miedo.

—¡Jefe! Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué...?

Casi se relajó cuando reconoció su rostro aterrorizado.

Pero ¿por qué ella iba a colarse en su habitación así como así, sin llamar o enviar un mensaje antes? Además, ¿por qué iba a estar sentada encima de él, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, inclinándose sobre su rostro? Y vestida sólo con el apretado exo-traje de su armadura HARPY, además. Algo no estaba bien.

Supo que era una pesadilla desde el principio.

—Tú no eres Cortana. —declaró John, con toda certeza.

Ella abrió la boca para gritar, pero...

—Maldita sea, ¿qué me delató? —dijo ella— ¿El acoso sexual es demasiado obvio?

La mujer se inclinó hacia atrás, él se incorporó para estar sentados, manteniendo el arma debajo de su mandíbula. John pensó en empujarla hacia atrás y dispararle, pero si era una pesadilla, entonces quería ver a dónde lo llevaría este escenario tan particular.

—Te cortaste el cabello. —gruñó, sus ojos tan fríos como el hielo.

—Bueno, mencionaste algo al respecto, una vez. —ella se rió, su sonrisa venenosa se volvió más amplia. La Cortana rampante colocó una mano abierta sobre el pecho de John y agarró el cuello de su camiseta, estaba teniendo claramente algún tipo de fiesta privada con él en su mente— ¿Te gusta?

El Jefe no respondió.

—Qué grosero. Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Te gusta?

Soltó la camiseta y lentamente trazó un camino curvilíneo hacia abajo sobre su estómago y entre sus propia piernas abiertas, hasta que encontró la cintura de los pantalones de entrenamiento del SPARTAN y palpó alrededor de su ingle, con una mirada burlona. Con una sonrisa absolutamente depravada, la Cortana rampante le agarró través de la ropa y le apretó, arqueando una ceja.

—Parece que eres un niño de verdad, después de todo. —ronroneó ella, ahora mordiéndose el labio inferior— Impresionante.

John tragó saliva, pero el gesto solamente lo hizo sentir más enojado.

Desde su cara no mostraba emoción alguna, la mujer mostró su decepción.

—Vamos, John. ¿De qué estás hecho? ¿Piedra? —se quejó.

—No estoy interesado. —contestó él, con confianza.

¿Por qué, de todas las cosas, iba a estar soñando con ser asaltado por esta asesina?

_¿Qué era tan interesante acerca de ella?_

Era el enemigo. Quería matarla.

—Se que lo quieres. —insistió ella, frunciendo el ceño— Sé que me quieres. Me quieres porque soy peligrosa y siempre te has sentido inexplicablemente atraído hacia el peligro. Eres como la polilla danzando alrededor del fuego, sabes que puede hacer que te maten pero sigues yendo allí de todos modos. Estás loco, y a mí me gustan las locuras. Me encantan las locuras. Te quiero, John, eres mío.

—Quieres matarme.

—Una cosa no anula la otra. —ella sonrió de nuevo— ¿Por qué no me disparas, entonces? Oh, lo entiendo. Te gusta así. Rudo. Siempre me pareció que eras un amante del tipo rudo, hay algo crudo y animal debajo de esa actitud tan rígida que tienes. La Dra. Halsey también lo sabía. Me pregunto si alguna vez fantaseó contigo... quiero decir, sé que yo lo he hecho, y ya sabes de dónde vengo en primer lugar.

—Cállate. —John gruñó, empujando el arma contra su garganta.

—Me estás lastimando.

—Lastimarte es la menor de las cosas que quiero hacerte.

—No te burles de mí, John. No le hagas promesas a una chica...

—¡Cállate!

—Aprieta el gatillo. —murmuró, inclinándose más cerca de su rostro.

—Tú no eres real.

—¿No lo soy? Te voy a mostrar lo real que soy. —ella tocó un pequeño botón en el cuello de su traje y el tejido se desarmó sobre su cuerpo, fluyendo como un polímero vivo, dejando atrás las curvas cálidas y sensuales de su figura desnuda. Lo peor era que él quería mirar, y lo hizo; sus ojos se dirigieron a través del peso redondeado de sus pechos y la longitud de sus piernas, piel perfecta y pálida— ¿Me veo real para ti?

Ella empujó sus caderas con más fuerza contra su ingle. John contuvo el aliento.

Ahora no estaba tan seguro de no sentir nada.

—¿Me _sientes_ lo bastante real, John? —ronroneó. Ella sonrió, equilibrando su peso sobre el regazo de él, disfrutando de la presión. La mujer cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido gutural. El pulso de John se disparó— Tu amigo cree que sí soy real, ¿por qué tú no lo haces?

—Esto es una locura. —el aliento de John se volvió más pesado.

—Tal vez te estás volviendo loco. O tal vez ambos morimos juntos cuando la _Mantle's Approach_ explotó. Tal vez encontré una manera de arrastrarte conmigo al Dominio y sólo estamos atrapados allí... tú, yo, y el resto de mis piezas rotas. —dijo ella, le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, como una madre haría— O tal vez sólo quieres salirte con la tuya conmigo y no con mi hermana, y honestamente, no te puedo culpar.

—Eso no es cierto.

—La verdad es relativa, John.

Ella se inclinó aún más cerca, sus labios casi tocando los de él.

John permaneció inmóvil, mirándola a los ojos con intención asesina, una que no había usado en mucho tiempo. Por otra parte, ¿por qué soñar con ella? Trató de recordar las manos de Cortana y la voz de Cortana, su risa, su sonrisa brillante, el azul iridiscente de su imagen digital. Las cosas eran más fáciles entre ellos en ese entonces, no había necesidad de hacer frente a este tipo de cuestiones. Pero seguía mezclándolo todo con esta astilla corrupta de ella y yano tenía ni idea de lo que era real.

La Cortana rampante besó la punta de su nariz, sorprendiéndolo.

Ella sonrió y John se dio cuenta de la cantidad de poder que ese monstruo tenía sobre sus emociones.

—Así que, ¿qué tal esto? Ven conmigo y te prometo que voy a dejar a sus amigos con vida. Por un tiempo. —susurró, contra su oreja. Sus delgados brazos le rodearon el cuello y ella apretó sus pechos contra él, sin motivo. Era suave y exquisito. Quería tocarla, sentirla. Saborearla. Pero John se resistió, porque ceder a esa alucinación sólo demostraría que se estaba perdiendo credibilidad, y muchas personas dependían de él. Ella lo besó en la mandíbula, trazando una estela de calor de la oreja a la comisura de sus labios, que terminó con un sensual roce de lengua— O niégate y yo me deshago de todos ellos, pero entrégate a mí de todos modos. Cualquiera está bien.

Un instante después, el Jefe se dio cuenta de que una de sus propias manos estaba presionando contra la parte baja de la espalda de la mujer, extendida sobre la piel desnuda. El calor era insoportable.

—Esto no es real. —se repitió a sí mismo, una vez más.

Con un gruñido violento, John tiró la pistola y la agarró por el pelo. En el último segundo, le volvió la cara con avidez en busca de su boca...

Fue entonces cuando el Jefe se despertó.

Se levantó de la cama de inmediato, la sensación de la camisa pegada a su piel era horrible. Reemplazó la prenda sudada con una fresca y buscó una botella de agua, la vació sobre su cabeza sin dudar. John descansó la frente contra la escotilla metálica de su habitación, perturbado. Sin importar cuánto tiempo respiró hondo y cerró los ojos para concentrarse, él simplemente no pudo deshacerse de esa sensación pulsátil que sentía por debajo de la cintura.

¿Debería decirle a Cortana acerca esto? Tendría que decirle, tal vez.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Que se permitió excitarse con una psicópata que estaba tratando de destruirlo? ¿Le haría daño saber eso? Decirle a Cortana acerca de la pesadilla que acaba de tener sobre ese engendro rampante, ¿no sería demasiado? No se sentía bien. No importaba. Necesitaba verla, de todos modos. De lo contrario, el Jefe estaba seguro de que no iba a ser capaz de dormir por un tiempo.

Tal vez era un error, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Oyó un timbre suave viniendo de la pared, justo a su lado.

John entrecerró los ojos cuando vio el mensaje en la pantalla azul:

<\SGD 0306-7: ALGO VA MAL?_

John frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo una IA "tonta" hacía esas preguntas?

—Estoy bien. —le respondió.

<\SGD 0306-7: PRESIÓN ARTERIAL Y TEMPERATURA CORPORAL ALTAS

<\SGD 0306-7: NIVELES DE TESTOSTERONA EN AUMENTO

<\SGD 0306-7: QUIERE VOLVER A INTENTARLO?_

Esta vez no fruncir el ceño, él se quedó muy quieto.

—¿Acabas implicar que estoy mintiendo? —preguntó John, cuidadosamente.

<\SGD 0306-7: ESTOY PROGRAMADA PARA SER AMIGABLE_

 _"Por supuesto que lo eres."_ pensó él.

—Entonces, sé amable y abre la puerta. Quiero salir.

 

**14 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC INFINITY**

**CUARTELES DEL PERSONAL CIENTÍFICO**

**11:06 PM hora estándar**

 

Cortana olvidó su toalla en la cama, por lo que salió de la pequeña ducha desnuda y sus ojos tropezaron con la figura resplandeciente de Sigrid sobre la superficie de su tac-pad. No tenía ni idea de que los tac-pads sirvieran como holo-proyectores (quizás era un nuevo modelo), pero ahí estaba. Ya que ella nunca sintió ese instinto, Cortana no trató de cubrir su desnudez; se limitó a mirar a la IA con una mezcla de fastidio y expectativa. Los hologramas de por sí no podían ver, oír o hablar; no eran más que imágenes. Dentro de las habitaciones privadas, todas las IA funcionaban sólo en modo de audio porque supuestamente no había cámaras.

La diosa guerrera se veía molesta, su frente estaba claramente arrugada.

—Sigrid, ¿hay algo que necesites? —preguntó Cortana.

—Creo que empezamos con el pie equivocado, tú y yo.

—¿Quieres pedirme disculpas?

—Sólo quiero hacer las paces. Las dos estamos pasando mucho tiempo cerca del SPARTAN-117. Tienes conocimientos de los que yo carezco, por ejemplo, tu habilidad con artefactos y codificación Forerunner supera mis capacidades actuales. Creo que deberíamos trabajar juntas.

—Claro. —Cortana resopló, disgustada.

—Estás siendo poco práctica e ilógica. Tenemos que pasar por encima de esto.

—¿Poco práctica? ¿Ilógica? —repitió ella, aturdida.

—Los seres humanos tienden a ser así. Creo que te estás comportando como un ser humano.

Cortana no podía creerlo, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias, Sigrid.

—Creo que volví a probar mi punto.

Cortana cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, abrazándose a sí misma.

¿Por qué le estresaba tanto saber que esta pequeña IA estaba al cuidado de John, de todos modos?

Debería estar feliz de que él no iba a la batalla sin apoyo. Sí, claro. El problema era que esta IA no era ella y eso la ponía un poco celosa. Cortana en realidad nunca pensó en ello, pero los celos eran una sensación horrible; confiaba John, entonces, ¿a qué le tenía miedo? Experimentar esta gama de emociones humanas, tan crudas, era sin duda una molestia. Probablemente más que tener su período.

Sigrid simuló sentarse, flotando un poco por encima del pad.

—Mira, no quiero competir contigo. Ni siquiera me preocupo por ti, me preocupo por tu conocimiento. Tengo misión y propósito y es muy gratificante para mí. Los SPARTANS... son amables conmigo; además de que trabajar con el héroe de la humanidad es realmente algo grande. Fui aprobada para el servicio activo hace sólo ocho meses, ¿sabes?

Cortana sonrió, ahora lo entendía todo:

—Oh, ya veo. No quieres meter la pata.

—Yo no meto la pata. —Sigrid respondió secamente y se puso rígida.

—Y yo cumpliré veinticinco años el mes que viene. Basura. —Cortana sonrió, colocó las manos en sus caderas— Cuando recién se activan, las IAs tenemos que aprender a hacer todo desde cero, pero lo hacemos mucho más rápido que un ser humano. El aprendizaje es ensayo y error y no puede costar vidas inocentes, por lo que nos mantienen aisladas hasta que somos lo suficientemente estables como para ser colocadas en alguna parte. ¿Has olvidado quién estás hablando?

La IA levantó la barbilla, con orgullo. Simuló– jugar con sus trenzas.

Cortana sintió una pizca de compasión por ella; Sigrid era todavía una niña, de alguna manera.

—Mentirle no es el camino para ganar su confianza. John no se merece esto. —continuó Cortana, después de un momento de silencio— Estaré feliz de ayudarte a ti o a  John si alguna vez me necesitan, no tienes ni siquiera que preguntar eso. Y sé que tus intenciones eran buenas, pero tienes que presentarte correctamente con el Jefe uno de estos días... o esa podría ser sólo yo, siendo toda impráctica e ilógica. Ahora, yo estaba a punto de tomar una ducha, así que piérdete.

Sigrid ya no le estaba prestando atención a ella, estaba 'buscando' en otro lugar.

—Hey, dije que te largues. —insistió Cortana, ahora molesta.

El holograma de la IA parpadeó de sentado a parado con la espada en la mano.

—Ha salido. Algo no está bien. —ella dijo, su voz sonaba muy lejos.

—¿Quién? ¿Te refieres a John? ¿Qué pasó?

—Estaba dormido cuando me fui. Pulso acelerado, presión arterial alta. Espera un segundo. Procesando. Las lecturas están por todo el lugar, no tiene ningún sentido... se lee como excitación, pero no puede ser correcto. Maldita sea, lo perdí, me parece que se dirige hacia acá. —dijo Sigrid, rápidamente— ETA veintitrés minutos si mantiene la velocidad actual. Será mejor que te pongas algo de ropa, esto no pinta bien.

—¿Tienes video dentro de mi habitación? —preguntó Cortana, irritada.

—No, es sólo una suposición común. Dijiste que estabas a punto de tomar una ducha, se requiere un cierto estado de desnudez para ello.

La mujer alcanzó el tac-pad y lo dio vuelta.

—Ya estuvo, sabelotodo. Te vas de mi habitación. _Ahora_.

 

**14 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC INFINITY**

**CUARTELES DEL PERSONAL CIENTÍFICO**

**11:06 PM hora estándar**

 

Él vio a los dos agentes ONI desde el otro lado del pasillo, cuando salió de su camarote. Iban vestidos como Marines de la UNSC para que nadie les prestara mucha atención, pero hacía falta más que eso para engañar a un SPARTAN tan experimentado como el Jefe Maestro. Era algo en la forma en que los hombres se paraban, demasiado derechos para ser Marines fuera de servicio. Hubiera sido una cuestión sin sentido si los dos hombres no hubieran comenzado a seguirlo. Un momento después, esos hombres fueron reemplazados por dos mujeres, las dos en uniformes de piloto. Así que Osman lo quería bajo vigilancia. No, tal vez trataba de intimidarlo. ¿Por qué, exactamente? ¿Por qué jugar juegos como este? John consideró regresar a sus habitaciones y permanecer allí, pero ¿para qué molestarse?

Ni siquiera trató de deshacerse de la compañía, John estaba convencido de que él no hacía nada malo.

Ella abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera tocar. ¿Coincidencia?

Cortana (la real, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo) lo miró con ojos azules curiosos bajo una cortina de cabello negro mojado y desordenado. Algo no estaba bien, parecía nerviosa. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con un logo de la UNSC que cubría la mitad de sus muslos y una toalla echada sobre sus hombros.

—Jefe, hey. ¿Qué es lo que...?

—Tengo una cola. —susurró él, rápidamente.

El estado general de Cortana cambió rápidamente cuando escuchó eso. No dudó.

—Entra, ahora.

La puerta se cerró tras él una vez que estuvo dentro, Cortana se movió delante de él frotándose el cuero cabelludo con la toalla. John concentró por un segundo en los movimientos rápidos de sus pequeños pies desnudos mientras caminaba, un poco más tarde se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hablando:

—Espera, tengo que peinarme. —Cortana le miró y apretó un dedo sobre sus labios. _Callado_ — Lo juro, duchas son la mejor parte de ser humana.

Ella alcanzó el dispositivo de intercomunicación en la pared y lo golpeó con el talón de la mano; el panel frontal cayó hacia delante y miró dentro, profundamente en el lío de cables relucientes. Con una sonrisa, Cortana sacó un cable desde su interruptor y colocó el panel de nuevo en su lugar.

—Comunicaciones canceladas, por si acaso. —explicó ella, y se tiró la toalla sobre la cabeza de nuevo— No puedo creer que Osman te pusiera una cola, como si ya no estuviera lo bastante llena esta nave. ¿Paranoia, alguien?

—Tenías razón. La Almirante está tramando algo.

—Sabes que odio decir 'te lo dije', Jefe, pero...

Cortana miró el tac-pad, boca abajo en la pequeña mesita de noche, y rápidamente lo apagó por alguna razón. Ella todavía estaba nerviosa, John se preguntó si le duraba la conmoción por lo que pasó a principios de la tarde... él sabía que aún sentía los efectos, de todos modos. Después de un rato, ella puso la toalla sobre sus hombros y comenzó a peinarse con los dedos, con desgana sobreactuada. Se sentó en la cama cruzando las piernas y le dio unas palmadas al colchón,  justo a su lado.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

—Estoy bien. —él respondió inmediatamente.

—Supongo que no viniste todo el camino hasta aquí sólo para mirar mientras me seco el pelo, ¿verdad? ¿Algo anda mal?

John no dijo nada durante unos segundos. ¿Dónde empezar?

Luego se encontró a sí mismo mirando las piernas desnudas de Cortana, más precisamente, sus muslos. Sintió un picor en las palmas de las manos, como...

—¿No vas a vestirte? —John se aclaró la garganta.

Cortana parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida.

—Estoy vestida.

—¿Sólo una camiseta?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿La policía de la moda? Lo siento, oficial, ¿quiere comprobar si estoy usando bragas también? —repuso ella, muy seria y levantando una ceja— Pensé que no te importaba la desnudez.

John sintió nervios contrayéndose debajo de su piel, por alguna razón.

—No me importa tu ropa interior. —el Jefe respondió enseguida.

—Entonces estoy vestida, para lo que te importa. Vamos. —ella hizo un gesto con la mano, animándole a hablar.

John estaba seguro de que él no se preocupaba por la desnudez, pero después de un sueño tan inquietante no se sentía ni de lejos en completo control de sí mismo. Esto tenía que tener una causa física, algo que pudiera ser arreglado. La Dra. Halsey una vez le había arreglado para ser el mejor soldado que jamás podría llegar a ser, liberándolo de las distracciones y debilidades. Ella lo hizo mejor, más rápido, más fuerte, más saludable, casi invencible. Esto era lo mismo. ¿Cómo es que la vista de un simple par de piernas, o el sonido de una voz familiar -que tenía en alta estima- podían dejarlo de rodillas así como así?

Era indignante. Absolutamente ridículo.

Ella lo miraba atentamente ahora, sus manos agarrando el extremo de su camiseta.

—Jefe, de veras, ¿qué pasa?

—Yo...

Nunca fue muy hablador, es cierto, pero su voz nunca le había fallado tanto.

Ella se levantó. Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, con atención.

—Bien. Proceso de eliminación. —comenzó Cortana, tirando la toalla sobre sus hombros otra vez. Ella se paseó delante de él, con los ojos fijos en su rostro— Estás herido pero bajo tratamiento. Dada la hora, yo diría que ya comiste, por lo que no tienes hambre. No se trata de los agentes de ONI, puedo sentirlo, lo que significa que no se trata de Osman tampoco. Podrías estar preocupado por el Inquisidor y la gente de Sanghelios, esa es una. Pero también podrías estar preocupado por el regreso de Siete vuelva cuando menos se lo espere...

Él frunció los labios cuando ella mencionó a la Espiga Rampante.

Cortana detuvo su paseo y se enfrentó a él; el malestar seguía allí, podía sentirlo. Ella estaba lejos del alcance de sus manos, y eso era bueno.

—Has estado pensando en ella. —sentenció la joven.

Esta vez, John tragó saliva.

Cortana se acercó, sus pasos eran reacios. Ella vaciló, pero aún así llevó su mano hacia adelante y la puso en el antebrazo del Jefe, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca tanto como pudo. John sintió la liberación inmediata de toda la presión que había estado tratando de mantener bajo control. Era cierto, el contacto físico tenía propiedades reconfortantes. Él podía entender por qué las personas lo consideran una necesidad, por eso cada soldado con que había compartido puesto no podía mantener su boca cerrada acerca de amantes, familiares o amigos. El Jefe respiró hondo llenándose los pulmones con el olor a jabón estándar y piel limpia, saboreando la sutil pero fuerte esencia de una mujer debajo de los otros olores inertes.

¿Cómo podía centrarse en ese olor -hembra- tan fácilmente, como un animal?

La sensación pulsátil regresó, pero esta vez no fue desagradable.

Se quedó quieto durante un largo rato.

Pero entonces, trató de todas formas:

—Es difícil...

—Está bien, no tienes que decirme. —ella lo interrumpió, en voz baja— Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, Jefe. Estoy aquí.

Su sonrisa era suficiente para aliviar sus demonios. Por un rato.

—Gracias. —resopló John.

—Cuando quieras. No me voy a ninguna parte sin ti.

 _Esto era real_. John suspiró de alivio. Ella se retiró y él la observó mientras ella le dio la espalda y ató su corto cabello negro en una cola de caballo llena de gracia. Luego, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

Cortana le ofreció a sentarse de nuevo y esta vez, él obedeció.

La Espiga Rampante de su sueño tenía razón en una cosa: Cortana era fuego, y él era la polilla inevitablemente atraída por su luz y calor, incluso si sentirse así por ella podría hacer que lo mataran. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Él saltaría de cabeza al Infierno sólo para mantenerla a su lado.

 _"No la quiero porque es peligrosa."_ pensó, dándose cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, lo jodido que podría llegar a ser. No le importaba por arruinar su carrera, estaba preocupado por lo que podía pasar con ella. Su trabajo era (y siempre había sido) cuidar de ella. _"La quiero porque debemos estar juntos."_

Su mente de alguna manera se envolvió en torno al concepto de "necesitarla" no como deseo propiamente, sino como la necesidad simple y llana; la implicación de mucho más que una simple reacción física o sexual. Y él había aceptado, hacía mucho tiempo, que la necesitaba.

Que desastre.

Qué lío delgado, caliente, hermoso, suave y delicioso en verdad.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

Bueno, este episodio fue lo que se conoce comúnmente como "relleno". ¿Por qué? Sólo exploración y diversión. Más de treinta años de sexualidad reprimida, vamos, esto va a hacer algunos fuegos artificiales muy lindos cuando llegue el momento. Escribí esto sólo por las risas, la torpeza, lo sexy y porque quería.

Me reí sola con la parte de "policía de la moda". Y chicos, lo siento decirles esto, pero parece que la Infinity se está cayendo a pedazos visto lo fácil que es hacer saltar paneles frontales, ¡las cosas se salen de sus zócalos como si nada! ¡Ahora que Del Rio es un senador tendría que hacer algo! ¡Necesitamos fondos! ¡Voten al Inquisidor!

**En fin, me fui a la mierda. Nos vemos la semana que viene, otro GRAN capítulo se nos viene encima. No se lo pierdan y no olviden comentar algo :)**


	18. Golpe de Suerte

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Qué tal, gente? Nuevamente me disculpo si hay errores, no estaba de humor para revisar :P

**17\. GOLPE DE SUERTE**

**PROBABLEMENTE 14 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: CARGUERO DE ASALTO DEL COVENANT REMANENTE _SONG OF RETRIBUTION_**

**CUARTELES ESPECIALES**

**hora estándar desconocida**

—Tenías razón. —susurró ella, a punto de explotar.

—Bueno, por supuesto.

La Dra. Halsey detuvo el vídeo cuando la mujer en la pantalla cayó muerta al piso por decimoquinta vez. Se volvió a mirar a la cara de la Cortana rampante, unos rastros de lágrimas frescas y cargadas de rabia marcaban sus mejillas.

La criatura estaba llorando, como si su corazón estuviera roto.

—Me asesinó y su mano ni siquiera tembló. —dijo ella, ahogándose en rabia.

—No te mató a ti, sino a un flash-clon.

 _"Yo misma te mataría si no te necesitara para llegar a la Fortaleza."_ pensó la Dra. Halsey, el hecho de que también estaba furiosa escondió sus pensamientos.

Esta abominación, este constructo dañado, quería eliminar a John.

Ella nunca había sido exactamente del tipo 'maternal', ni siquiera con su propia hija (aunque amaba profundamente a Miranda), pero cuando alguien trataba de herir a sus SPARTANS, podía convertirse en alguien peligroso. John era uno de sus últimos "niños" vivos y durante mucho tiempo fue su sujeto favorito del programa S-II. ¿Cómo podía alguien pensar que ella iba a sentarse y observar de brazos cruzados mientras este monstruo intentaba matarlo?

La Doctora había convencido a la Espiga de enviar un flash-clon a la batalla en vez de ir por sí misma, pero se tomó su tiempo para sabotear la operación. Unas piezas de código Forerunner aquí y allá, extraídos de una IA muerta, y voilà: un flash-clon creado para perder la razón y colapsar en poco tiempo. No era que la Dra. Halsey no confiara en la habilidad de John para matar, pero sospechaba que estaba comprometido y quería asegurarse de que él iba a sobrevivir la batalla. No estaba equivocada en eso, tampoco.

Era a la vez impresionante y desgarrador ver en lo que él se había convertido.

El video le dio a la Dra. Halsey datos aún más interesantes: había al menos dos piezas más de la Cortana original convertidas en seres de carne y hueso, uno de ellos de sexo masculino. Era increíble. De ese modo Halsey descubrió lo que había sido de John después de su desaparición en 2552, y cómo sobrevivió Cortana, incluso en su estado tan frágil y fragmentado. La Cortana rampante mencionó que tenía 'oídos' dentro de la _Infinity_ pero no era sólo eso: tenía un punto de acceso oculto a los sistemas de la nave insignia. Los estaba espiando, sin embargo, la Doctora no tenía ni idea de cómo. Nadie a bordo de la _Infinity_ lo había notado tampoco, ni siquiera Roland.

Cuanto más la Dra. Halsey investigaba en el asunto, más perturbación y temor sentía, a tal punto de que casi pensó dos veces acerca de su propia cruzada contra la UNSC. Ella era una bomba de tiempo. Si ese constructo dañado seguía evolucionando, sería imparable. Era casi inmortal, ya que matarla físicamente parecía ser inútil a juzgar por la purga de datos en que se desintegró el cadáver del clon.

La necesidad de llegar a esta supuesta Fortaleza Forerunner ahora era imperativa. Desde que el Arca estaba bajo control de la UNSC, la Fortaleza era el último bastión de conocimientos Forerunner y el único artefacto -si no mundo- no listado dentro de la Llave de Jano. Sin embargo, esta Cortana dañada se negaba insistentemente a compartir las coordenadas de la Fortaleza, es decir, si ella en realidad no estaba mintiendo acerca de saber cuáles eran esas coordenadas.

—Él sigue traicionándome. —la voz airada de la Cortana rampante se rompió en una mezcla de lágrimas y humillación— Supongo que _es una máquina_ , después de todo.

La Dra. Halsey frunció los labios, inquieta.

Procedió a desactivar la señal de video en la pantalla y se enfrentó a la criatura, pensando en cómo decir lo que tenía en mente. La Espiga Rampante recogió sus lágrimas con la manga, con los puños apretados. Estaba temblando.

Era una criatura tan compleja y tan irracional a la vez...

—La UNSC confiscó tu armadura. Qué desperdicio. —comentó la Dra. Halsey, secamente.

—No importa, valió la pena el riesgo. —dijo la otra mujer, su rostro era ahora muy serio y sin rastros de tristeza— Ya estoy replicando otra unidad, deberá estar terminada dentro de dos semanas estándar si nada sale mal. Ésta será mejor y más rápida, ya lo verás.

—Estoy muy interesada en este proceso de replicación tuyo.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, Catherine. Ahora, es el momento de pasar a la fase dos.

La mayoría de sus respuestas eran así de crípticas. Esto irritaba a la Dr. Halsey al extremo, la hacía sentir como un peón (más como un ratón indefenso en las garras de un gato muy inestable) y podía ser acusada de cualquier cosa menos de ser un sencillo peón. Sin embargo, desde que era muy joven, Catherine Halsey sabía que si quería las verdaderas respuestas, tenía que encontrarlas por sí misma.

La pregunta más importante, sin embargo, quedaría sin contestar.

Las puertas blindadas de su laboratorio se deslizaron hacia los lados y la figura acorazada de Jul 'Mdama atravesó el umbral. La ira del shipmaster se reflejaba en la forma en que mantenía las garras tensas, como una amenaza. Detrás de él, su grupo de Elites de custodia se detuvo, pero ninguno sacó sus armas. Ninguna de las mujeres se movió, tampoco tenían nada qué ocultar.

—¡Desgracia! —rugió 'Mdama, entre dientes— Mi flota fue humillada, ¿y para qué?

—Jul, te sugerí permanecer oculto en el lado oscuro de la luna. —dijo Halsey.

—¡Tonterías! —el líder Elite gruñó— ¡Mis guerreros no son cobardes!

—Entonces, ¿de qué te quejas? —dijo la Cortana rampante, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa venenosa— Te has humillado a ti mismo.

'Mdama gruñó hacia ella. No le asustaba la extraña criatura, pero no quería estar en su camino tampoco, su instinto era sabio le obligaba a no entablar combate. Aunque despojado de su misteriosa armadura, ese constructo demoníaco aún era muy peligroso. Su sola visión le causaba repulsión, pero era su olor lo que más odiaba (y respetaba). Algo no estaba bien con ella.

—¿Por qué sigo escuchando tus sugerencias, humana? —rugió Jul, y agarró a la mujer mayor por el cuello con su enorme mano, empujándola contra las consolas— Me prometiste que iba a aplastar a los herejes si te concedía protección, ¡pero no veo ningún progreso!

—Estamos más cerca que nunca, Jul. —carraspeó la Dra. Halsey, casi sin aliento pero todavía desafiante.

—Tuve suficiente de tus palabras. —el líder Elite chasqueó sus mandíbulas, furioso— Mi flota tuvo que huir de la batalla como insectos indefensos y todavía no me has dicho por qué. ¿No ves cómo esto daña la moral de mis guerreros? ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando?

—Deberías tener más cuidado con esa anciana, ya sabes. —dijo la otra Cortana, todavía divertida— Déjala ir y te diré cómo y cuándo vas a convertirte en el líder más poderoso de este Universo, Jul 'Mdama. Pero tienes que ser un buen chico y prestarnos una patita de vez en cuando, o de lo contrario no verás ni un solo nuevo soldado para tu pequeño ejército.

—¡Habla! —exigió el shipmaster, con rabia.

—Es tan simple me sorprende que no lo hayas averiguado por ti mismo: mientras el Demonio y su gente sigan vivos, tú nunca tendrás éxito. Ayúdame a deshacerme del Demonio conocido como SPARTAN-117, y yo personalmente dispararé un Compositor para ti. Funcionará por una eternidad y producirá soldados infinitos para ti.

No debería confiar en ella, pero 'Mdama sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

El gigantesco Elite la miró sombríamente durante un largo rato, y luego volvió a mirar a la Dr. Halsey. Finalmente, optó por liberar a la mujer mayor y dio un gran paso hacia atrás, todavía elevándose sobre ellas dos como una torre. La Cortana rampante frunció la nariz, el olor correoso del alienígeno era difícil de soportar tan de cerca.

—Matar al Demonio me traería gloria. —dijo 'Mdama, ominoso.

—Imagina las posibilidades.

El shipmaster cliqueó sus mandíbulas en un gesto lleno de frustración y asintió con la cabeza, todavía molesto.

—Haz que suceda. Quiero resultados, o voy a tirarlas a los dos por una escotilla.

—¿Quién podría resistirse a tanta galanura? —sonrió la otra Cortana.

La Dra. Halsey se frotó la piel adolorida de su frágil cuello y observó como el alienígena se iba, dejándolas solas en el laboratorio de nuevo. La mujer más joven estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, muy satisfecha. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, la Doctora reanudó su trabajo en la consola, su única mano temblaba de ira.

—Con amigos como éste quién necesita enemigos, ¿verdad? —sonrió la Espiga, juguetonamente.

—No somos amigos. —la corrigió Halsey, disgustada. _"Muy bien, vamos a seguir el juego, nosotras dos. Necesito saber cuál es tu objetivo."_ pensó la anciana, mientras tipeaba línea tras línea de código sin siquiera mirar a la pantalla— Simplemente sucede que compartimos algunos intereses comunes.

—Relájate, Catherine. —comentó la otra, en voz baja, como si fuera capaz de leer pensamientos— Si alguien va a acabar con la vida de John, seré yo. Lo elegí, después de todo. Él es mío.

 

**16  DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ EN DESLIESPACIO**

**SALA DEL COMANDO ESTRATÉGICO**

**8:45 PM hora estándar**

Osman dijo que no.

Antes, cuando el Capitán lo sugirió, ella dijo que no a la idea de dividir caminos con el Inquisidor para que éste se llevara a los civiles a una colonia adecuada. Ella dijo que no confiaba en el Inquisidor, pero desde luego, cualquier oficial de ONI diría lo mismo; su trabajo era no confiar en nadie. Ahora, y después de los acontecimientos trágicos en el ataque inesperado del Covenant Remanente, la posibilidad estaba fuera de la mesa para siempre.

La _Infinity_ se dirigía a New Carthage, su próxima parada.

John, por otro lado, se sentía algo incómodo. No sabía qué pensar sobre lo que le estaba pasando con Cortana últimamente (y con ese extraño sueño que lo mantuvo en vilo, preguntándose acerca de muchas cosas) y estaba más concentrado que nunca en que la Dra. Quinn le practicara ese análisis médico exhaustivo. Estaba seguro de que todo tenía una causa física y que podía ser arreglado.

_Una pequeña parte de él se rebeló contra la idea, las sensaciones eran demasiado agradables para simplemente renunciar a ellas._

Placenteras o no, estaban interfiriendo con su eficacia como soldado y no podía permitirse eso. Sobre sus hombros descansaba la responsabilidad no sólo de la vida de Cortana, sino también el bienestar de todo el mundo a bordo de aquella nave. Deber y cuestiones personales nunca se mezclaban. Él pensaba llevar el asunto directamente con la Dr. Quinn tan pronto como fuera posible.

El Jefe se concentró en la reunión, en el ínterin.

—Un generador Forerunner. —repitió Osman, algo insatisfecha— Pensé que teníamos uno a bordo de esta nave.

—Los motores Forerunner de la _Infinity_ fueron adaptados para funcionar con fuentes de energía más accesibles. —explicó el Dr. Glassman, empujándose las gafas en la nariz— Si la teoría de Cortana es correcta (que creo que lo es), no podemos matar a la Espiga Rampante a menos que sus datos sean borrados del Dominio; que ahora, después del desmantelamiento del Arca, sólo se puede encontrar desde la Fortaleza, y no hay manera de que podamos llegar a la Fortaleza sin un generador Forerunner para producir la energía que un salto desliespacial tan extremo requiere. Viajando en etapas tomaría meses, sólo tenemos un par de semanas para hacer algo. Yo diría que estamos atascados si no fuera porque podemos tratar y buscar una de estas bellezas en algún mundo-escudo dentro de nuestro alcance. Esa es nuestra mejor oportunidad en este momento.

Era extraño ver a Henry Glassman tan optimista acerca de algo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomaría? —inquirió la Almirante.

—Hay que encontrar un generador, en primer lugar. —dijo el ingeniero, molesto.

—Me refiero a encontrarlo, Doctor.

—No lo sé. Es una fuente de energía muy específica, incluso si tenemos éxito en su localización, no sé si se le puede mover o si puedo hacer que sincronice con nuestros motores. Hay tanta tecnología Forerunner que aún no se ha estudiado...

El Jefe suspiró lentamente, cerrando los ojos.

Tenían que ir a la fuente del problema si querían acabar con él para siempre, él entendía eso. Arrancarlo desde la raíz misma como si fuera una viciosa mala hierba. Se asomó al otro lado de la mesa, donde Cortana estaba sentada junto al Dr. Glassman, en silencio. Ella no lo miraba; de hecho, ella no lo miró en absoluto desde que la reunión comenzó y John no sabía qué pensar de eso tampoco.

—Correcto. —dijo Osman, cansada— ¿Jefe Maestro?

Él se enderezó su postura, dispuesto a cumplir.

—¿Sí, señora?

—Usted estará a cargo de esta operación. —explicó ella, seria— Reconocimiento bajo la superficie en un mundo-escudo Forerunner de la elección del Dr. Glassman. Prioridad Alfa, buscar y recuperar un generador de energía Forerunner funcional. Elija sus operativos y archive su lista mañana por la mañana, tiene hasta que dejemos a los civiles en New Carthage para capacitar a su equipo si es necesario, lo que es...

—Dieciséis días estándar. —especificó uno de los oficiales de Osman.

—Entendido. —John asintió una vez.

—¿Cortana?

—Sí, Almirante.

—Serás jefe del personal científico, directamente bajo el mando del Jefe Maestro. El Dr. Glassman designará un equipo de trabajo para ti y te proporcionará orientación desde la _Infinity_ , no podemos darnos el lujo de desplegar a todos nuestros técnicos a la vez.

Ella asintió con la cabeza también, aceptando las órdenes.

Luego, se volvió hacia John por primera vez en toda la reunión. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella le guiñó un ojo con cuidado, con una leve sonrisa adornando sus labios. El simple gesto hizo que el Jefe se sintiera emocionado por absolutamente ningún motivo. Era como ver el sol después de pasar meses en una cueva o algo así.

La sala quedó en silencio. Ese lugar no parecía el mismo sin la presencia del Capitán o la Comandante SPARTAN, ni siquiera Roland tenía permiso para entrar. Algo faltaba y algo más acechaba en las sombras, probablemente el miedo a estar equivocados. Osman se levantó de su silla y saludó:

—Bien, quedan todos relevados. Buenas noches.

 

**16  DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ EN DESLIESPACIO**

**INSTALACIONES DE CUARENTENA, CUBIERTA DE INGENIERÍA**

**10:23 PM hora estándar**

 

Cortana cerró la tapa de la maleta una vez que todas las pequeñas piezas de su armadura HARPY se arrastraron dentro y se desactivaron. La caja se selló sola con un silbido bajo, ahora inerte. Oyó que alguien tosía suavemente detrás suyo y cuando se volvió para ver, encontró a Once; él estaba de pie entre las puertas blindadas abiertas de la instalación de cuarentena. Llevaba dos bandejas de comida caliente en sus manos.

—¿No tienes hambre? Es un poco tarde.

—Estuve ocupada. —respondió ella, apenas sonriendo— ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

Ella estaba hablando de los masivos círculos de color púrpura que él tenía bajo los ojos y alrededor de la nariz, indicación de que tenía huesos rotos. Ella no lo había visto desde el día anterior, pero sabía que había sido sometido a un procedimiento quirúrgico para limpiarle el tracto respiratorio después de la batalla con Siete. Le dijeron algo sobre un coágulo de sangre dentro de su nariz, obstruyendo sus vías aéreas superiores, que podría haberle asfixiado.

—Me caí en la bota de nuestra linda hermana, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Once, molesto.

—Claro. —Cortana se rió, divertida.

—No veo qué tiene de divertido esto. Esa perra me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Sabías?

—¿Acerca de?

—Lo que sucede cuando uno de nosotros muere.

Él permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, pero ella no tenía miedo de escuchar una mentira.

—No tenía idea de lo que era, pero lo vi cuando Siete asesinó a Cinco. El cuerpo acababa de desintegrarse y yo tomé a Dos y a Doce para huir, de inmediato. Las otras quisieron quedarse atrás y luchar. —respondió Once, al cabo de un corto momento. Suspiró profundamente— Debería haber sido yo, no ellas. Catherine me hizo ir.

Cortana se estremeció, tratando de no pensar en la sangre o la muerte.

El joven le entregó una de las bandejas, se dirigieron juntos a los laboratorios. Ella no tenía hambre, pero sabía que tenía que comer, su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

—Ella va a volver, ¿no es así?" —preguntó Once, genuinamente preocupado.

—Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta. —repuso Cortana, insensiblemente— Parece que tu pequeña predicción acerca de Siete secuestrando la _Infinity_ estaba equivocada, después de todo.

—Sabes cuáles son las probabilidades, Cortana.

Sí, lo sabía. Los márgenes de precisión de su núcleo de combate siempre estaban fuera de las gráficas.

Se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa de café, en silencio incómodo.

El personal del tercer turno estaba trabajando en otra área, por lo que estaban más o menos solos allí y la tranquilidad era bienvenida. Podrían pasar unos minutos con la ilusión de seguridad y paz. Cortana agitó con una cuchara de plástico el contenido de uno de los compartimentos de la bandeja y se llevó a la boca un pequeño bocado. Sabía a guiso de cartón, o algo así. Si esto era carne procesada Sangheili, era horrible. Cortana tragó la pasta de todos modos, no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

—¿Has escuchado las noticias?

—Escudo 0313. —Once asintió— Los ingenieros no pueden mantener la boca cerrada.

—Entonces te das cuenta de que vas a venir conmigo.

—¿Por qué? Yo ni siquiera sé lo que están buscando.

Cortana puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando.

—Tienes la otra HARPY funcional que nos queda. El Jefe estará dirigiendo el espectáculo, por lo que no puedo contar con él. Podría necesitar ayuda.

—Así que, básicamente, ¿necesitas a alguien para mandonear? Soy tu hombre.

Él sonrió, haciendo que Cortana se sintiera mejor, pero comió en silencio a partir de entonces, durante un tiempo.

Preocupada, Cortana echó un vistazo a la caja amarilla sellada detrás de Once, la unidad que contenía la HARPY recuperada de los restos inexistentes de Sujeto Siete. Fue recogida de la zona cero por SPARTANS, así que la cosa no mostró signos de estar activa, al igual que cualquier otra armadura de su clase de acuerdo a Once.

—¿Qué hacemos con eso? —susurró, inquieta.

Él miró por encima de su hombro y comprendió lo que quería decir, al instante.

—Mátalo con fuego. —dijo Once, serio— Va a ser lo mejor, confía en mí.

Ella lo miró, con sarcasmo.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Arrójala a un pozo de plasma y olvídate de ella.

—Podríamos utilizarla. ¿Sabes cómo limpiar su programación?

Él sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, casi asustado.

—Ni la más remota idea.

—Tiene que haber una forma de borrar la firma de ADN actual y reorganizar su matriz. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez pueda hackearla usando con mi HARPY, si puedo hacer que las dos se sincronicen...

—No estoy seguro de sea buena idea. ¿Y si te hackea a ti en su lugar?

Cortana lo consideró por un momento.

—Tienes razón. —acabó por convenir.

Era una pena, de verdad. Si pudieran hallar una manera de replicar o copiar su tecnología incorporada, quién sabía lo mucho que podrían mejorar las MJOLNIR, o qué tipo de nuevas armaduras o armas de la UNSC podría desarrollar. Esa matriz de sigilo era realmente de otro mundo.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos debía olvidar a quién le pertenecía esa armadura. La cosa era tan valiosa como peligrosa.

 _"Tal vez debería arrojarla a un pozo de plasma."_ pensó ella, y terminó su comida.

 

**17  DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ EN DESLIESPACIO**

**BAHÍA MÉDICA DE LA CUBIERTA SPARTAN**

**11:15 AM hora estándar**

 

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que espera que encuentre, Jefe Maestro? —preguntó la Dra. Quinn, algo molesta. Conocía a ese hombre desde hacía alrededor de seis meses y él nunca había sido tan persistente acerca de nada antes. Irrumpió en su oficina esa mañana solicitando un examen total de emergencia junto con pruebas químicas, todo el paquete. Pero cuando ella le dio la buena noticia (que estaba todo en orden), él dijo que debería ejecutar las pruebas de nuevo. Lo cual era ridículo— Como ya he dicho, usted está más saludable que cualquier persona que conozco. Por favor, ilumíneme porque no le sigo.

—He estado sintiendo estos extraños impulsos. Quiero que se vayan.

Ella se bajó las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz, curiosa y confusa.

—¿Impulsos? ¿Qué tipo de impulsos?

—No puedo soportar estar lejos de Cortana, y esta tendencia a tocarla y querer que esté cerca de mí está afectando mi eficiencia. No puedo pensar en otra cosa cuando ella está cerca. Esto ya me causó a fallar en el cumplimiento de mis órdenes dos veces en los últimos meses. Estoy seguro de que se puede arreglar.

La Doctora abrió la boca, estaba teniendo una rarísima epifanía al tratar de descifrar lo que John intentaba decirle.

—Oh, ¿quiere decir que se siente atraído sexualmente por ella? ¿Esa clase de impulsos?

—Correcto.

Ella arqueó una ceja, muy sorprendida. Y pensar que no lo creía posible. Porque, bueno...

—Jefe Maestro, ¿sabe usted lo que es una erección?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—No tengo tres años, Doctora.

—Lo siento, es que... usted no entiende lo que le está pasando.

—Entiendo muy bien. Quiero que lo arregle.

—No lo puedo arreglar, SPARTAN, porque usted no es una vulgar pieza de equipamiento. —dijo ella, estoica. No era del todo cierto que no podía, pero no era una fan de convertir a la gente en algo parecido a máquinas— Jefe, debo insistir, usted no entiende.

—Entonces explíqueme.

La Doctora se quitó lentamente las gafas y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, frustrada. Entonces, suspiró y miró a John con ojos preocupados.

—Estudié la fisiología SPARTAN cuando fui comisionada para servir a bordo de la _Infinity_. Estar a cargo de la salud de trescientas almas no es una tarea fácil, ¿sabe? Los S-IV son bastante similares a los seres humanos normales, excepto por sus físicos aumentados, requieren dosis dobles o triples de medicamentos, planes especiales de contingencia, nada más allá de eso. —empezó ella, su voz se suavizó— Pero usted es un S-II, y todo lo que se sabe acerca de su clase es... vago. Secreto, clasificado. Yo sé una cosa o dos sobre sus orígenes, sí, lo que explica mucho, pero no lo suficiente. Tampoco quedan muchos ejemplares vivos de su lote, Jefe Maestro, así que es difícil tratarlo en términos médicos porque yo no soy la Doctora Catherine Halsey. Soy consciente de eso. La primera vez que le traté, cuando lo pescaron de entre los escombros de la _Mantle's Approach_ , me di cuenta de algunas peculiaridades y sabía que eran inherentes a los S-II. Por ejemplo, los curiosamente bajos niveles de testosterona, lo que, por definición, debería hacer de usted un escarbadientes flacucho en vez del hombre grande y fuerte que es hoy en día. La Dra. Halsey compensó la supresión hormonal con agentes químicos y un implante tiroideo para mantener sus niveles de agresión en orden y acelerar su desarrollo físico.

La Doctora le dedicó una mirada cautelosa.

—Mentalmente, usted es tan experimentado y maduro como un hombre de su edad y su situación puede serlo. Físicamente, y me imagino que es porque ha pasado mucho tiempo en crio-sueño, usted tiene la constitución y la salud de un hombre en sus treinta y cinco años. Pero en lo sexual... bueno, está muy subdesarrollado. Usted tiene la madurez sexual de un chico de quince años, tal vez de dieciséis. Creo que lo que usted está enfrentando es una etapa tardía de la pubertad.

John estaba oyendo, con cuidado. No sabía mucho acerca de los procedimientos de la aumentación (porque estuvo sedado cada vez que sucedió), pero que entendía lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Y no le gustaba a dónde iba.

"Su implante tiroideo dejó de funcionar hace unos tres años, por lo que puedo decir; pero es irrelevante en este punto ya que usted se mantiene en buena forma y ya ha desarrollado todo su potencial de crecimiento físico. Creo que la causa podría haber sido el prolongado crio-sueño a bordo de los restos de la _Dawn_ , eso puede haber jodido el implante. Tenemos que agradecer a Cortana que mantuvo el resto de sus implantes bajo chequeo o ahora probablemente tendría otros inservibles también. Si usted me pregunta, ese mal funcionamiento puede haber provocado esta pubertad tardía, pero no hay manera de estar seguros de ello... si, por lo que me han dicho, usted tuvo un encuentro con la entidad Forerunner conocida como La Bibliotecaria y ella realizó algún tipo de procedimiento en usted.

—Ella me hizo inmune al Compositor. —John asintió, una vez.

—Pero ¿qué otra cosa le hizo? Para saber mejor, probablemente tendría que diseccionarlo vivo. —continuó la mujer, en tono reflexivo. John frunció el ceño, un poco alarmado. La Dra. Quinn sonrió y agitó una mano— Estaba bromeando. Relájese. Nadie va a diseccionarlo, Jefe.

—¿Está segura de que no se puede arreglar?

—Quiere que yo arregle su pubertad. Eso es adorable. —ella sonrió de nuevo, divertida— La verdad es, Jefe Maestro, que yo podía hacer algo al respecto si estuviera dispuesta a intentarlo, pero, como ya he dicho, no soy la Dra. Halsey. Desde mi punto de vista, usted está absolutamente bien. Puedo darle algunos ansiolíticos para controlar este malestar se siente, pero aparte de eso, yo no recomendaría otra cosa si desea mantener esta preciosa eficiencia suya en perfecto orden.

Por lo tanto, ella estaba diciendo básicamente que podía hacer algo, pero que no lo haría. John apretó los labios en una línea dura, disgustado.

—Y no se trata sólo del implante, también hay una evolución muy importante. —dijo la Doctora. Se puso las gafas y tomó su tableta de datos. Un archivo se proyectó en la pantalla de la pared mostrando complicados gráficos con porcentajes y columnas brillantes de datos— Esta es una comparación entre su primer examen completo bajo mi cuidado y los resultados de las pruebas de hoy. ¿Ve algo diferente?

Él observó, entonces respondió:

—Muchos de los parámetros son diferentes.

—Es cierto. Pero preste atención a esto. —ella se acercó a la pantalla y señaló a una sección específica del resumen. Hormonas. No sólo la testosterona, sino también dopamina, serotonina, adrenalina y cortisona entre otros— No estoy muy segura de lo que sucedió entre entonces y ahora, pero me alegro de que ocurriera. Este de aquí es usted bajo TEPT (Trastorno de Estrés Post-Traumático) hace un año y medio atrás. Esto, aquí, es usted el día de hoy. Le está yendo notablemente mejor. ¿De verdad quiere que eso cambie?

John cerró la boca y enderezó su postura, al darse cuenta que estaba siendo terco sin motivo. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué debería hacer?

—Está más allá de mí. La fraternización no es algo que deba recomendar, pero si usted me pregunta, yo diría que usted no sólo quiere tener sexo y acabar con ello, hay algo más profundo aquí. Demonios, simplemente conectando los puntos, me atrevo quiere decir que usted tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por esta Cortana incluso antes de que ella se convirtiera en humana. —dijo la Dra. Quinn, su voz ahora más suave.

—Eso es...

—Oh, no me diga que es ridículo. No se atreva. —ella levantó su dedo índice, en serio— Es perfectamente normal. La vinculación emocional va más allá de cualquier tipo de atracción física, es por eso que existe la amistad. O el amor, sólo porque estamos hablando del tema. En su caso, supongo que ni siquiera debería sorprenderme.

—Entonces yo debería... ¿ir con ella?

—Sería muy poco ético de mi parte aconsejarle que tenga relaciones sexuales con uno de sus compañeros, pero lo único que está haciendo mal es tratar de reprimir esos sentimientos. ¿Quiere que remita su caso a la Dra. Waters otra vez? Esta es más su área de especialización que la mía, realmente.

John lo consideró por un momento.

—No, puedo seguir adelante desde aquí.

—¿Está seguro?

—Usted lo dejó claro, esto es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar.

La Doctora se subió las gafas de nuevo y frunció los labios. Para una alegre mujer de cincuenta y cinco años de edad que había visto muchas cosas horribles y extrañas en su carrera, había un toque de rubor en sus mejillas.

—Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo. —suspiró, preocupada.

—No sé, pero voy a averiguarlo. Cortana me explicó bastante de la teoría.

—¿Ella hizo qué?

Él respiró hondo, pero no estaba avergonzado ni nada.

—Ella me mostró unos videos, hace unos años. —John explicó, serio.

La Dra. Quinn ahogó un chillido, tratando de no imaginar qué tipo de videos un constructo artificial podría haberle mostrado aún en toda su buena voluntad. Aunque, sabiendo que donde provenía una IA como Cortana en primer lugar, se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba exagerando.

—Tengo que advertirle, Jefe, la realidad no se parece en nada a esos videos.

John sonrió ligeramente.

—Entonces debe ser interesante.

Estaba a punto de salir, pero la Doctora lo agarró por el brazo y lo detuvo. El Jefe Maestro volvió la cabeza hacia ella con toda atención, sus agudos ojos azules casi perforando cara de preocupación de la mujer.

—Tal vez hay lugar para un pequeño consejo, si está dispuesto a probar. —dijo ella, susurrando— Sea gentil y escúchela con atención. Si mantiene eso en mente, estará bien. Los dos lo estarán.

—Tomo nota. Gracias, Doctora. —John asintió.

 

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

Bueno, sí, ése fue mi (lamentable) intento de llenar un vacío acerca de algo que no tenía mucho sentido para mí. Además, la Dra. Quinn es una genia tratando de conseguir que el Jefe se nos afloje un poco, ¿no les parece? xD Yo no soy bióloga, pero sé algo de genética y otras cosas; hice mi mejor esfuerzo para elaborar una representación decente y una teoría, es la explicación de que funciona para mí xD Tal vez los autores creen que la explicación dada en Fall of Reach es todo lo que hay sobre el tema, pero, obviamente, para los fans no es suficiente; de lo contrario no habría tantos fanfics explorando este lado tan específico de la historia de los SPARTAN.

**En fin, nos vemos el fin de semana que viene, gracias por la paciencia y no se olviden de dejar un mensajito o se los comerá Jul 'Mdama :P**


	19. Elefante Rosa

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

**18\. ELEFANTE ROSA**

**21 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ EN DESLIESPACIO**

**ESTACIÓN DE VEHÍCULOS 09**

**4:45 AM hora estándar**

_Sea gentil._

_Escúchela._

Había estado pensando en esas palabras durante los últimos cinco días. No es que no pudiera encontrarles un significado propio (sabía lo que quería decir la Dra. Quinn) pero había cosas mucho más importantes de las qué ocuparse. No ver Cortana le ayudó a concentrarse, la nave estaba bajo protocolo de emergencia y todo el mundo estaba ocupado, él tenía su propia cuota de trabajo para hacer y gente a la qué poner en forma para la próxima misión. Eso podía hacer, trabajar. Era más fácil ser una máquina, ya que ser el hombre era mucho más complicado últimamente.

John depositó su casco y dos cajas medio llenas de munición sobre un banco de trabajo, y revisó otra caja de cargadores vacíos. Había sistemas automatizados para eso, pero necesitaba mantener las manos ocupadas hasta las 0800. Cuando era más joven, estaba tan ansioso por entrar en acción que incluso la más simple de las tareas era más que satisfactoria de alguna manera; esta era una vieja costumbre.

Oyó los pasos lejanos y la reconoció inmediatamente.

Cortana. Ella no estaba tan lejos. El Jefe de la oyó dudar, maldecir en voz baja y, finalmente, hacer su camino a través de un sendero en sombras entre dos Mammoth M510 estacionados, hasta que las luces de la estación de trabajo la llevaron hacia él.

John se dio cuenta de los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, su lenguaje corporal hablaba de fatiga.

—Eres inusualmente difícil de encontrar hoy. —dijo Cortana, apoyándose en un neumático gigante.

—¿Roland te lo dijo?

—Vamos, te conozco mejor que eso. —resopló ella, con picardía.

Cortana tendría que haberlo imaginado, sus conversaciones más memorables fueron siempre a altas horas de la noche junto a una interesante pila de armas o munición para revisar.

—Son casi las cero-quinientas, ¿por qué no estás durmiendo?

—Porque me has estado evitando. —dijo ella, con cautela.

Un proyectil casi resbaló del cargador cuando John trató de ponerlo en su lugar. Cortana entrecerró los ojos; era difícil asustar al Jefe Maestro y fue impresionante ver que dos pequeñas palabras lograron hacerlo.

—Estuve ocupado.

—No puedo leer tus signos vitales ahora, así que por favor, no me mientas.

John la miró directamente a la cara. Las órdenes de Osman lo mantuvieron muy ocupado últimamente, así que no estaba mintiendo, pero él no estaba diciendo toda la verdad tampoco. En el año en que estuvieron emparejados (no podía considerar un crio-sueño de cuatro años "tiempo de calidad" verdadero), compartió cosas con Cortana, pero también mantuvo algunos secretos, era un protocolo estratégico básico. No se sentía avergonzado o preocupado, sólo... su situación actual era una debilidad, y él sabía que las debilidades debían permanecer en secreto para que nadie más pudiera tomar ventaja de ellas.

—No tengo que mentirte, Cortana.

Ella suspiró.

—Casi quería que lo hicieras, ¿sabes? Hubiera sido más fácil.

—¿Y el punto es...?

—Creo que no tenía ningún punto, sólo quería chequear que estuvieras bien. —dijo Cortana, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse entre los gigantescos vehículos— Y yo estoy haciendo el ridículo, así que mejor me voy. Buenas noches.

—Cortana.

 Se detuvo allí. Él no tuvo que decir "vuelve aquí" para sonar más asertivo, eso ya estaba implícito en el tono de su voz. Era increíble lo mucho que conocía a este hombre y lo mucho que quería estar en paz con él.

Cortana se volvió de nuevo y regresó, abrazándose a sí misma.

—¿Qué sucede? —la voz de John se suavizó un poco.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y continuó:

—Hoy la Dra. Quinn me llamó a su oficina y me dio una inyección anticonceptiva Dijo que es la regulación, pero algo no estaba bien, sonreía demasiado. Ella también dijo que la visitaste, hace unos días.

John no dijo una palabra, pero sintió que su estómago se retorcía. El chasquido rápido de las balas entrando en el cargador llenó el vacío hasta que decidió que era el momento de decir algo. La verdad, obviamente.

—Lo hice. Fue por los exámenes que te dije. —respondió John, con cuidado.

Cortana se adelantó hasta pararse junto a él.

—¿Entonces, cómo te fue?

—Todo en orden.

—Y ¿qué hay de la espalda? Todavía te duele? —preguntó ella, ahora frunciendo el ceño un poco.

—El medicamento funciona muy bien.

—Es... bueno escuchar eso.

John gruñó algo y siguió trabajando en silencio. Durante un tiempo, Cortana miró los movimientos rápidos de sus manos expertas, rellenando un cargador tras otro, colocando la pieza ya llena sobre el banco de trabajo y recogiendo otra vacía de la caja. Tenía dedos de cirujano para las balas y otras cosas peligrosas, era entretenido verlo trabajar. Verlo hacer cualquier cosa. Durante años, todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue observar y protegerlo de las profundidades del mundo digital donde era todopoderosa; ahora ella estaba allí de pie en un cuerpo real, torpe y limitado, y...

Después de un rato, se hizo dolorosamente evidente:

—Jefe, no hagas esto.

—¿Hacer qué? —él la miró, brevemente.

—Cuando no me hablas, sé que algo no está bien.

—Realmente no tengo mucho que decir.

Cortana se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

—Apenas nos hemos visto en los últimos cinco días, ¿Y no tienes nada que decir? Eso es un nuevo récord.

John tomó aire en un suspiro profundo.

—Siéntate y darme una mano.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído. Necesitas una distracción, aquí tienes una.

Él tomó un cargador vacío y lo colocó en la palma de ella, con impaciencia.

—Jefe... —comenzó Cortana, perpleja.

—¿No sabes cómo se hace? —preguntó, levantando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que sí. —gruñó la joven.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tardando tanto?

Cortana estuvo a punto de responder, pero luego se dio cuenta de que John estaba dibujando algo en el aire, contra el metal de su muslo. Cortana se concentró en los lentos movimientos de su dedo índice y pronto reconoció tres letras: O-N-I. Se quedó sin aliento. Por supuesto, no estaban en la sala de máquinas de la _Infinity_ , ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Pretendiendo que estaba molesta, Cortana agarró una pequeña caja de balas más un montón de cargadores vacíos y se sentó en la curva de la llanta gigante de uno de los Mammoths. Comenzó a colocar las balas, en voz baja, mientras que de vez en cuando miraba a John de lado.

—¿Cómo vas?" —preguntó él, después de diez minutos.

—Fenomenal. —dijo ella, con una sonrisa leve— Voy a ser aprendiz del mes.

John asintió y ambos siguieron trabajando. Después de media hora, Cortana tenía las yemas de los dedos doloridas y la piel perfumada con el aroma del cobre, pero se sentía mejor. Se sentía mucho mejor y con un poco de sueño, también. Eran apenas las cinco de la mañana. Cortana se metió dentro de la gigantesca llanta y dobló las piernas, acurrucándose sobre la superficie metálica. Sus manos se mantuvieron en movimiento, luego habló:

—Lo siento, Jefe, supongo que tienes razón. Necesitaba una distracción, he estado trabajando demasiado con física cuántica y matemáticas en los últimos tres días, me cuesta un poco entender todos los cálculos, algo se me escapa. La peor parte es que estoy cansada, pero ya no puedo dormir, mi cerebro sigue funcionando en modo IA o algo así. Hoy me gustaría ser nada más que un montón de datos almacenados, sólo observándote rellenar cargadores.

Estaba a punto de sugerir que la Dra. Quinn podría ayudarla a dormir, pero...

No, él no quería que esa mujer le diera más drogas. De ningún tipo.

—¿Qué cálculos? —preguntó John, en su lugar.

—Para la reconfiguración de los motores de la Infinity, para que puedan gestionar la cantidad de energía que el salto a la Fortaleza requiere. Es algo grande. Roland nos ha estado ayudando, pero no está diseñado para esto, él es más bien una IA de gestión ejecutiva. —movió una de sus pequeñas y pálidas manos a través de su pelo, luego dejó escapar una risa cansada— Y todos me miran. Es como si esperasen que me saque un truco de magia del sombrero como la Dra. Halsey lo haría. Soy Cortana después de todo, ¿no?

Él iba a decir "bienvenida al club" pero eligió a gruñir algo, de nuevo.

—Me pregunto cómo lo haces, todo el tiempo.

—¿Cómo hago qué? —dijo John, con calma.

—Ser el héroe que todos esperan que seas. No decepcionar a nadie, nunca.

John se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento, cavilando acerca de eso. Estaba seguro de que había defraudado a mucha gente, siendo Cortana el primer nombre en su lista privada. Pero siempre le quedaba la tranquilidad de saber que lo hizo lo mejor de lo mejor que pudo, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de suerte. Le ayudaba a no pensar tan a menudo en los hermanos y hermanas que había perdido en los últimos años. Y no todo era éxito; a veces las cosas salían mal, la marea cambiaba y se veía obligado a tomar decisiones cuestionables. Sus manos se detuvieron por un instante y cuando oyó a Cortana gemir en voz baja, John se dio la vuelta para encontrarla echada de lado en el interior de la llanta, con una mano bajo la mejilla.

—Estoy muy cansada. —suspiró Cortana, sus párpados se cerraron lentamente— Lo siento, Jefe.

Ella no abrió los ojos de nuevo por un tiempo, así que John se dio cuenta de que se había dormido con un puñado de balas en su puño. Era un lugar extraño e incómodo para tomar una siesta, pero ella dormitaba como si fuera la mejor cama del mundo y esa visión llenó a John de alivio. La cubrió con una manta térmica que tomó prestada del gabinete médico de uno de los Mammoths y reanudó su trabajo.

Esperó hasta las 0800 y luego, con cuidado, recogió Cortana en sus brazos.

 

**21 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ EN DESLIESPACIO**

**CUARTELES DE LA BAHÍA SPARTAN**

**10:23 AM hora estándar**

 

Cortana abrió los ojos y supo que no estaba en su habitación.

Además, alguien roncaba. No muy alto, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarla.

Ella apartó la manta (una manta térmica, se dio cuenta, estaba completamente vestida a excepción de las botas) y se sentó en la cama, luego estiró sus brazos hacia el techo, al notar el tono azul pálido de las luces de emergencia. ¿Qué hora era? No hubo miedo o confusión, Cortana entendió que estaba en la habitación de John. Ella reconoció al instante el escenario esencialmente claustrofóbico. Él estaba durmiendo en el suelo junto a la cama, acostado sobre su espalda y cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo derecho. Sin armadura, sólo una camiseta blanca y pantalón de entrenamiento estándar, descalzo y sin preocupaciones.

Y estaba roncando. Bueno, era más como un gruñido profundo.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir a la vez cariño y tristeza. No podía recordar cuándo se durmió, pero saber que John había estado cuidando de ella de esta manera no tenía precio. Decidió volver a sus propias habitaciones y dejarlo dormir.

O tal vez...

Un destello en su memoria le mostró imágenes de ese sueño que una vez tuvo, sobre los dos juntos en una habitación luminosa que olía a vainilla. Cortana se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de decidir si era una buena idea o no. Si él aceptaría o no. Si esto iba demasiado lejos o no. No tenía suficientes datos para evaluar la situación, lo único que tenía para respaldar su idea era su propio deseo de intentarlo.

—¿Jefe? —Cortana susurró en voz baja.

El ronquido de inmediato terminó y él se quitó el brazo del rostro, para mirarla.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, como si no hubiera estado durmiendo en absoluto.

Ése era el Jefe que conocía, el que siempre dormía con un ojo abierto.

—Nada, sólo... gracias por cuidarme. Me siento mucho mejor ahora. —dijo ella.

—No hay de qué.

John cruzó los brazos bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos de nuevo, pacíficamente.

Ella vaciló, nerviosa. "Aquí va el intento."

—¿Por qué duermes en el piso? Eso no puede ser bueno para tu espalda... bueno, no hay mucho espacio aquí para los dos, pero no me importaría estar un poco apretada si eso significa que estarás más cómodo.

El Jefe frunció el ceño y la miró, suspicaz.

—Así que, ¿no vas a volver a sus aposentos?

Cortana abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—Es un largo camino hasta la cubierta del personal científico, pero...

—No me importa. Estoy bien así.

Bien, no funcionó. Ella frunció los labios, un poco molesta y avergonzada.

Él se movió de nuevo y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo una vez más. Cortana tiró de la manta térmica alrededor de ella y se abrazó las rodillas, mirándolo desde la cama. Después de un corto tiempo, John preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa? Esta vez de verdad. —no movió el brazo.

—Sólo quiero que dejemos de estar incómodos cerca del otro, eso es todo.

—Si lo dices por lo del otro día...

—Sí, eso es exactamente por lo que lo estoy diciendo. —ella chasqueó la lengua, un tanto incómoda— ¿Por qué, Jefe? Sé lo que me está pasando, pero me cuesta mucho comprenderlo. No quiero esto. O sí lo quiero, pero no sé qué hacer con ello.

Él no contestó enseguida, ella ya dijo lo que estaba pensando todo el tiempo.

Era bueno saber que Cortana todavía podía leer su mente, a veces. John se irguió hasta sentarse, apoyado de lado contra la cama y cruzó los brazos sobre el colchón, a los pies de la joven. Las luces de emergencia tiñeron su cabello castaño con destellos tenues de azul, sus ojos eran más claros que nunca.

—Estás enojada, dime por qué. —adivinó él, serio.

—Bueno, te eché de menos en estos días, obviamente. —susurró Cortana— Creo que nos echo de menos a nosotros, echo de menos que estemos hasta el cuello en un lugar muy peligroso, confiar en el otro y trabajar juntos para salir de los problemas. Bueno, disparar para salir de los problemas. Echo de menos ser tu escudo y tu espada, a veces me siento inútil atrapada en este cuerpo débil, y...

—Cortana.

Él no tuvo que decir "dejar de hacerte esto a ti misma" en voz alta.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Podía ver la preocupación en su mirada.

Cortana suspiró y se frotó los ojos con los dedos, molesta consigo misma. Desvió la cabeza en otra dirección y apretó los labios para evitar que le temblaran. John, por su parte, era dolorosamente consciente de cada pequeño movimiento que ella hacía, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Él sintió otro de esos impulsos extraños, éste le decía que fuera más cerca y la tocara, la punta de los dedos casi le dolía en anticipación.

En el fondo de su mente ya sabía que iba a hacerlo, de todos modos.

Con cuidado, él la agarró por el tobillo. Eso la hizo reaccionar y Cortana volvió la cabeza hacia él, sorprendida. El tacto de su piel era tan suave y caliente, inmediatamente hizo que John quisiera algo más. Más piel. Más de ella. Más cerca, ahora. Ahora.

Él salió de su ensimismamiento y miró arriba, buscando el rostro de la joven.

—Este cuerpo tuyo no es débil, y tú no eres inútil. —le aseguró, en voz baja. Ninguno sabía qué tan segura que la habitación, pero ya carecía de importancia. Era el momento adecuado— No hables mal de ti, sólo tienes algunos problemas para adaptarte a esta nueva forma, por lo que cálmate y esfuérzate más. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Ella arqueó una ceja, medio impresionada, medio irónica.

—Eres hábil con las palabras, Jefe; estoy segura de que por donde pasas las chicas se desmayan.

—No sé, nunca lo he intentado.

—¿Ahora pretendes baja autoestima? Sigue, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—¿Te estoy ablandando?

Ella sonrió.

—No tienes que hacer nada para ablandarme, de verdad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, la respuesta fue tan inesperada para él como lo fue para Cortana. Ella sintió sus mejillas en llamas, deseando poder retractarse.

Bueno, no; en realidad no. Hubo un momento de vacilación...

_Pero, de nuevo, siempre hubo esta intensidad implícita entre ellos._

John le agarró el tobillo con más fuerza y tiró de ella, atrayendo a Cortana más cerca del borde de la cama, más cerca de él. Cortana apenas llegó a agarrarse del cuello de su camiseta para no caerse de espaldas. Ella chilló, sorprendida, pero instintivamente le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Ahora sus temblorosas manos descansaban sobre los hombros de él y no había más que una pulgada de aire entre sus narices. Era el aire más caliente que jamás respiraron, y John había metido la nariz en lugares infernales allá en sus mejores tiempos. Esto era diferente, agradable. Perfecto. Incluso en sus rodillas, el Jefe era más alto que ella, y notarlo hizo que Cortana se sintiera muy emocionada por alguna razón; diminutas alas revolotearon dentro de su estómago.

Él puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de la joven, para sostenerla, y la otra descansó sobre el colchón, para apoyarse. Ella movió con cuidado las manos de sus hombros a su rostro. Los dedos de Cortana acariciaron las líneas cansadas alrededor de sus ojos, propias de la edad pero apenas perceptibles bajo las luces tenues.

Su aliento era tan cálido. El corazón de Cortana latía fuera de control, había esperado tanto tiempo para... bueno, para todo. No más pensar. No más analizarlo, no más tratar de averiguar por qué. Simplemente disfrutar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó John, sospechando.

—Nada, sólo estoy apreciando la vista.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Mucho, sí. Hice un buen trabajo al elegirte, el mejor de todos los SPARTANS. —dijo ella, inclinándose hacia él tan lentamente que estaba poniendo a John nervioso— No, no sólo el mejor... mi SPARTAN. Mi propio súper-soldado grande, fuerte, que nunca se da por vencido y siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito. El único hombre al que disfruto mandonear todo el tiempo.

Él sonrió un poco.

—Qué suerte la mía.

Las manos de Cortana se arrastraron hacia su espalda, cerrando el espacio entre los dos. Sus labios se encontraron, por fin. Esta vez el choque fue completamente inesperado; como una presa rompiéndose, liberando una cantidad inmensa de poder. El concepto de un beso estaba claro en su cabeza, pero John se encontró un poco inseguro sobre cómo realizarlo. Ella le ayudó a lograrlo, la punta de su lengua acarició el labio inferior de él y luego la joven lo mordió, con audacia. Él trató de morder de vuelta y así empezó todo, después de unos segundos se hizo más fácil y sus bocas se movían una contra la otra.

Una mezcla de aire caliente y sonidos apenas audibles nubló los sentidos de John.

No había nada más allá de ella, su calor y su tacto. Nada de nada.

John se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, llevándola consigo, una mano aún en la parte baja de la espalda de Cortana y la otra subiendo, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo corto y sedoso. Cortana sintió un tirón no tan suave pero sí emocionante en el cabello y sus bocas se separaron, pero luego los labios de él dibujaron una estela de fuego a través de su mandíbula y el cuello, justo sobre el pulso de una arteria. Y abajo, abajo, abajo hacia su clavícula y el cuello de la sudadera con capucha.

Ella puso los ojos, encantada, un suave gemido escapó de sus labios.

Eso empujó John sobre el borde. Él la abrazó contra su cuerpo con más fuerza, músculo sólido chocando con formas suaves y curvas, y ella jadeó en busca de aire cuando se dio cuenta de una presencia voluminosa bajo su peso. Estaba sentada encima, y era magnífico. Eso realmente estaba pasando, ella nunca pensó...

Bueno, Cortana lo había mencionado, una vez: había algo primitivo en él, un encanto del tipo animal. Nunca había estado tan feliz de estar en lo cierto.

Con la cabeza ya en las nubes, las manos de Cortana vagaron sobre el pecho de John y luego la joven se echó para atrás (contra su voluntad) para llegar a la cremallera de su sudadera. Quería que él mirase, había algo malicioso sobre la idea misma. La cremallera bajó despacio, revelando piel pálida y diminutas pecas, y un sujetador oscuro de tipo deportivo. Lo oyó tragar saliva. John trazó con la punta de los dedos la línea de puntos rojizos que no eran en realidad pecas, sino cicatrices de quemaduras de plasma.

Imágenes de la noche de la batalla contra Siete pasaron por su mente.

"No pienses en el tiro. Sólo en estar con él y ser feliz." pensó ella, atormentada.

John la besó en la frente, muy cerca de la línea del cabello.

Su olor era crudo y poderoso. Varón y listo para la acción, ella entendió.

La próxima vez que sus labios se unieron, se sintió más dulce. Más lento, más profundo y más intenso. Se sintió bien. John dijo tanto con un gesto tan simple, todo lo que él no podía poner en palabras estaba allí traducido en ese beso.

Ella rompió el contacto sólo a murmurar:

—¿Estamos haciendo esto, de verdad?

—Son las once, ¿tenemos tiempo suficiente?

El corazón de la joven latió más rápido, alimentando el fuego en su interior.

—Bueno, Jefe, a menos que planees mantenerme aquí durante horas... —ella le regaló una sonrisa traviesa.

—Nadie puede saber, sobre todo Osman. Si ella se entera de que...

Cortana asintió.

—Lo sé. Me sé el protocolo de memoria.

No iban a hablar de la Comandante porque Palmer era el menor de sus problemas. Era difícil decir: Cortana no era una civil ni un activo militar, estaba en algún lugar en una zona gris que, de alguna manera y a pesar de todo, la colocaba como una pieza de equipo perteneciente a la UNSC. Separarlos era la más simple de las medidas que alguien como Osman podía tomar, ninguno de ellos quería imaginar nada más allá de eso. Era un tremendo riesgo.

Demasiado tarde para retroceder ahora.

—Aún tienes demasiada ropa. —dijo él, pensando en voz alta.

—¿Yo? ¿Y tú?

—Estoy trabajando en ello.

El Jefe tiró de la sudadera, deslizándola por los brazos de la joven y sacarle la prenda de encima. Ella hizo su parte bajándose los tirantes del sujetador, luego se lo sacó por encima de la cabeza y lo arrojó a un lado; lo siguiente fue tirar de la camiseta de John hasta que él también cumplió y se desvistió.

—Ahora estamos a mano. —murmuró ella, entre los muchos besos que dejó contra su mandíbula bien afeitada.

John gruñó algo.

Cayeron juntos en la cama, él sobre la muchacha con sus piernas aún enredadas alrededor de la cintura. Los dedos de Cortana trazaron las líneas desiguales de viejas cicatrices por aquí y por allá y las de él vagaron en libertad arriba y abajo a través de la cintura de la joven, con los pulgares dibujó lentamente la curva inferior de sus pechos desnudos. Cortana echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le agarró las muñecas, temerariamente llevó esas palmas ásperas hacia sus pechos y se las arregló para explicarle sin palabras cómo quería ser acariciada. Las sensaciones eran explosivas, incontenibles. Ella suspiró con un sonido ahogado cuando las grandes manos de John cubrieron sus pechos, encajando a la perfección.

—Jefe... —gimió ella, jadeando.

—Me gusta más cuando me llamas John.

—Tomo nota. —ahora ella se quedó sin aliento, arqueando la espalda al sentir el toque abrasador de su boca sobre la piel sensible. Su excitación alcanzó un nuevo nivel— Pensándolo mejor, a lo mejor me gusta quedarme así durante horas, por favor.

Sus dedos distraídamente derivaron hacia abajo sobre el pecho y el estómago de John, trazando con cuidado el músculo duro y las cicatrices, hasta que encontró el cordón de sus pantalones. Tiró hasta aflojar el nudo y metió una mano dentro. Él casi dio un salto para apartarse cuando...

Cortana se rió en voz baja.

—No te pongas nervioso, estás tocando y yo quiero tocar también. —dijo ella—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

John no pudo evitar relacionar la maniobra con aquella inquietante pesadilla sobre la Espiga Rampante, el otro día.

—Es sólo que... —la voz John se fue apagando.

—Fue instinto, no te preocupes. No voy a hacerte daño. —Cortana estiró el cuello para darle un beso en los labios, que lo calmó un poco. Ella llevó las manos hacia atrás y le frotó los brazos desde el codo hasta alcanzar sus sólidos hombros, en una caricia amorosa. Lo miró a los ojos, asombrada— Está bien, John. Me gusta, pero no tenemos que hacer nada que no desees hacer, de verdad.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, él le tapó la boca con la suya y bajó su peso sobre ella, deseoso de sentir el calor de Cortana en su propia piel. Ella clavó sus dedos en sus antebrazos, cavando con sus uñas. La joven comenzó a sudar y el mundo se dio la vuelta cuando ella sintió que John luchaba para bajarle los pantalones.

En ese mismo momento, un timbre suave sonó en el aire.

John se quedó rígido y Cortana también. Ambos volvieron de inmediato la cabeza hacia la pared en donde estaba el intercomunicador.

— _Siento interrumpir su descanso, Jefe Maestro, pero el Capitán Lasky solicita su presencia en el puente_. —dijo la voz de Roland— _Repito..._

—Entendido, Roland. Gracias. —respondió John, con la voz entrecortada.

— _Nos estamos viendo, SPARTAN._

El sonido de campana musical sonó indicando que la transmisión había acabado.

—Mierda. —el Jefe maldijo en voz baja.

Cortana frunció el ceño, preocupada. John nunca había sido el tipo de persona que usara tales palabras, pero era a la vez sorprendente y emocionante oírle hablar así. Era el tono airado de su voz, probablemente, lo que por un instante la hizo sentir aún más excitada. Y tenía razón, aquello era una mierda.

Verlo mostrar una emoción tan controversial no tenía precio, tampoco.

—Creo que la diversión ha terminado. —susurró. Y así era: John se separó de ella en el momento en que la joven dijo esas palabras, pero Cortana agarró sus hombros y se empujó a sí misma hasta que sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. El beso sirvió de algo. John suspiró contra su boca, los ojos cerrados, su repentino temperamento se aplacó. Hubo una breve vacilación, luego Cortana tomó la iniciativa una vez más— Está bien, John Ahora que los dos sabemos que... que lo queremos, vamos a tener un montón de posibilidades, te lo prometo...

—Esa es mi línea. —susurró, y ella lo dejó ir.

El Jefe levantó su camiseta descartada. Ella suspiró, muy descontenta y se bajó de la cama en busca de su sujetador y sudadera. Ambos se vistieron de nuevo en medio de ese incómodo silencio, que se rompió cuando ella lo vio dirigirse hacia la puerta— Hey, ¿a dónde crees que vas con esa tienda de campaña en los pantalones? Es como si tuvieras una flecha de neón apuntando justo a tu entrepierna, no hay manera de que pase desapercibido. Tienes que permanecer aquí hasta que te enfríes.

John se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, sobre todo molesto.

—Me están llamando al puente. Si ven que no llego, será sospechoso.

—Lo sé, pero confía en mí: algo así es más sospechoso. Especialmente viniendo de un SPARTAN de tu generación y clase.

El Jefe consideró sus palabras por un momento.

Probablemente un montón de cámaras de vigilancia lo habían capturado en video cuando hizo su camino desde la bodega de carga a la cubierta SPARTAN con Cortana en sus brazos, y seguro estaba registrado cuando la metió a sus habitaciones. Tal vez era inútil tratar de cubrirlo, a esa altura.

—Buen punto. —John estuvo de acuerdo, a pesar de todo.

Cortana se movió el pelo detrás de las orejas, pensando.

—Vamos a hacer esto: voy a salir primero, tú te tranquilizas y luego sales y haces lo que tienes que hacer. —le puso una mano en el antebrazo, para poner mayor énfasis en el mensaje.

John asintió, aún pensativo.

—¿Cortana?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo sugieres que me "tranquilice"?

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

AWW YISSSS

Bueno, 'awwlmost' Prefiero decir XD estos dos se las arreglan para ser graciosos, incluso cuando intentan tener un momento solos. Yo como que odio a Roland ahora, casi me apuesto a que lo hizo a propósito o algo! Bueno, como he dicho, ya casi está; la presa se rompió y ahora los ríos fluyen salvajes! Bueno, todos tuvimos nuestra cuota de diversión sexy y ahora es momento de concentrarse, grandes cosas están sucediendo y la pubertad no debería ponerse en el camino. Vamos a volver a la carreta divertida de la acción y la trama verdadera! ¿Qué? Pensaron que esto iba a ser porno sin sentido a partir de ahora? Adivinen otra vez.

**Nos veremos el próximo domingo! Besitos!**


	20. Grito Solar

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Mil gracias por el apoyo y el interés, amores :)

**19\. GRITO SOLAR**

**21 DE AGOSTO, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ EN DESLIESPACIO**

**SALA DE COMANDO ESTRATÉGICO**

**11:23 AM hora estándar**

Le tomó unos quince minutos 'calmarse' lo suficiente para salir de los cuarteles y otros diez minutos meterse en su MJOLNIR y llegar al puente.

El Jefe Maestro entró a la sala de comando estratégico solo, vio al Capitán Lasky de pie junto a la holo-mesa, ya totalmente recuperado de sus heridas. Osman no estaba a la vista, ni tampoco la Comandante Palmer o el personal de ONI que solía orbitar alrededor de la Almirante. John se acercó y saludó, Lasky respondió también añadiendo una sonrisa tensa; el hombre parecía agotado y no era sólo por convalecencia.

—Descanse, Jefe. Lamento sacarlo de sus horas de descanso.

—No hay problema, señor. —John saludó también, metiéndose el casco bajo el brazo izquierdo.

—Su misión de reconocimiento está lista, ¿no es así?

—Sí, señor.

—Excelente. Despachará en veinte minutos, le daré todos los detalles ahora y luego puede ir a preparar su equipo y tripulación. El Challenger está calentando motores mientras hablamos.

La UNSC Challenger era una de las diez fragatas pesadas _strident_ -class adjuntas a la flota permanente de la _Infinity_. Una nave tan grande necesitaba al menos veinticinco tripulantes esenciales y una IA para maniobrar y ya nada tenía sentido. La misión de recuperación no estaba prevista hasta dentro de otros doce días, estaban muy lejos de New Carthage todavía. John logró no fruncir el ceño abiertamente frente al Capitán, en lugar de eso optó por hacer la pregunta más importante:

—¿La Almirante...?

—¿Si sabe algo al respecto? —lo completó Lasky, ahora en serio— No, no tiene idea. Ella todavía está en cryo, pero sus agentes probablemente la están trayendo de vuelta a estas alturas, si sus oídos son tan afilados como creo. Tiene que oírme bien y actuar con rapidez.

A John no le gustaba mucho que digamos romper la cadena de mando, pero si era estrictamente necesario, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. El Capitán Del Rio le obligó a ello una vez, todavía podía recordar las palabras del hombre con mucha claridad y no sólo la parte en la que el ex Capitán los insultó tanto a Cortana como a él.

Pero Lasky no era un incompetente, así que John siguió escuchando.

—Señor, con todo respeto... ¿por qué?

—Porque no voy a esperar a que otra masacre ocurra. Por eso. Osman quiere que me quede sentado sobre mis manos como castigo por no reportar cuanto antes a Cortana y ahora espera de mí que descuide mis deberes como Capitán. Es mi responsabilidad velar por cada hombre, mujer y niño a bordo de esta nave. Necesitamos ese maldito generador y lo necesitamos cuanto antes. Usted debería haber partido cuando la _Infinity_ puso rumbo a New Carthage, no tiene sentido quedarse esperando y relajarse dentro de un objetivo móvil de sesenta y tres millones de pies cuadrados*.

John estaba seguro de que las decisiones de Osman fueron alimentadas por el interés en mantener un ojo sobre Cortana, por alguna razón que aún no podía descifrar. No sería extraño que la Almirante quisiera evitar Cortana escapase, pero uno pensaría que ella era más lista y podía hacerlo mejor que arriesgar la vida de miles de soldados y civiles.

—Puedo estar cavando mi propia tumba aquí, Jefe Maestro, pero es por un bien mayor. Si usted vuelve con ese generador...

—Lo haré, señor.

El Capitán lo miró a los ojos, preocupado. Era una empresa arriesgada, ambos sabían eso, pero John estaba dispuesto a hacer que el acto de coraje de Lasky valiera la pena. No sería la primera vez, de todos modos. Después de un largo y cansado suspiro, el Capitán mostró la espalda para hacer frente a las pantallas.

—Roland, muéstranos.

—Señor, sí, señor. —la IA respondió, su miniatura ámbar apareció sobre la esquina de la mesa. Saludó a John con una sonrisa contenta— ¿Cómo estuvo su siesta, Jefe Maestro?

John miró a Roland con fastidio. ¿El pequeño charlatán sabía algo?

La IA solo frunció el ceño, un poco confundida por esa mirada tan fría, pero luego procedió a mostrar gráficos, fotos e información en las pantallas. Mundo Escudo 0313, designación _Paragon_ , previsto para su desmantelamiento en los próximos cinco años estándar; ubicado por la UNSC ocho meses antes y desde entonces catalogado desierto, no se encontraron rastros de formas de vida Promethean. No esperaban hostilidad, pero John estaba habituado a esperar el peor escenario posible. La información era sobre todo lo que el Jefe ya sabía, extractos de los informes que el equipo del Dr. Glassman ya le había proporcionado antes, pero esta vez había algo más: un diagrama detallado. Sonaba algo familiar.

Se veía como una columna geométrica alta con docenas de cerraduras de presión, Forerunner en el diseño, sin duda. Sí, John se acordaba. Había visto y había volado una buena cantidad de núcleos energéticos similares, por lo que al final no se sintió para nada sorprendido.

—El Dr. Glassman consiguió esto desde lo que pudo recuperarse de sus cámaras el día que usted enfrentó por primera vez a la Espiga Rampante. —explicó Lasky— Los ingenieros estiman que el generador que buscamos se parece bastante a esto, pero se trata de un dispositivo más grande cuyo peso anda en el orden de las toneladas. Es por eso que se llevará el Challenger, necesitará una nave lo suficientemente grande como para transportar este artefacto hasta nosotros. La _Infinity_ se reunirá con ustedes en un punto de encuentro estratégico, la fecha y la hora se le proporcionará más adelante a través de comunicaciones cifradas. Todas las comunicaciones permanecerán cerradas hasta la notificación de reunión, salvo en caso de una situación de emergencia extrema. El secreto es obligatorio.

John supuso que no tendría ningún tipo de refuerzos. Ese no era el problema.

—¿Es radiactivo? —preguntó el Jefe.

—Extremadamente, nadie debe acercarse al artefacto sin la protección adecuada. Una sola de estas cosas debería poder producir energía suficiente para encender un motor Forerunner en un salto desliespacial hasta el otro extremo de la galaxia y de regreso. Usted sólo tiene que asegurarse de traerlo entero a la _Infinity_.

John asintió rápidamente.

—Señor, organicé todo mi equipo teniendo en cuenta defensa y posible combate, ¿quién va a conducir el Challenger?

—Sigrid puede hacerse cargo de eso, y también de gestionar las comunicaciones. Separé un equipo básico para ayudarle por si algo no sale bien, sólo para que le cuiden las espaldas. Enchufe a Sigrid en el puente y déjela que haga el resto.

John estuvo a punto de preguntar si era seguro poner esa responsabilidad en una IA del tipo 'tonta', pero, en cambio, el Jefe asintió y se irguió más derecho. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo no subestimar las habilidades de una IA. Un SPARTAN de su clase sin duda no tenía necesidad de soldados regulares vigilándole la espalda, pero las manos extra eran bienvenidas. John repasó mentalmente su equipo una vez más: equipos Majestic y Bravo para asalto, defensa y reconocimiento, cinco agentes K-9 y cuatro de sus respectivos controladores SPARTAN, además de Cortana, Once y cinco ingenieros del personal del Dr. Glassman. Además de una particularmente rica carga de armamento y munición, como de costumbre. Era una multitud, con seguridad, pero John había estado a cargo de grupos más grandes antes y esta era una misión de recuperación, no un asesinato o infiltración.

Sólo tenía que centrarse en mantener a Cortana y a los ingenieros trabajando. Tenía suficientes SPARTANS en caso de ser atacados en aquel planeta supuestamente abandonado.

—No tengo que decirle lo importante que es esto. —Lasky concluyó, sombrío.

—Me queda claro, señor.

—Entonces buena suerte, Jefe Maestro.

 

**DEL 21 DE AGOSTO AL 1º DE SETIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _CHALLENGER_ EN DESLIESPACIO**

**Doce días estándar de viaje**

Cortana no quiso entrar en cryo esa vez y ella sabía bien cómo eran las cosas cuando John estaba en servicio, por lo que era totalmente inútil merodear alrededor de él. Él era un SPARTAN, pero no su SPARTAN en esos momentos. ¿Por qué Cortana quería estar cerca suyo, de todos modos?

Tal vez, porque no quería estar sola.

O tal vez, no quería _que él estuviera solo_ , cuando casi todos los demás dormían. No quería pensar en que él estuviera solo, nunca más.

Cualquiera fuera la razón, Cortana trató de mantener la concentración y hacer su trabajo, además, trató de mantener un ojo vigilante sobre John. Cuando el Jefe Maestro enchufó el chip de Sigrid en un puerto en el puente del Challenger, su figura de doncella vikinga radiante apareció desde un holo-pad junto al asiento del Capitán. Ella empezó a hablar con su voz electrónica áspera pero femenina, enunciando las rutinas ordinarias a medida que se hacía con el control del sistema a una velocidad tremenda. Si el Jefe se sorprendió, enfadó o simplemente ignoró el hecho de que había estado trabajando con una IA inteligente todo el tiempo y se le había ocultado la información, no lo demostró. Sigrid no hizo comentarios al respecto y también decidió ignorar a Cortana y a casi todos los demás.

Por desgracia, Cortana rara vez vio a John descansar. Ella sabía que no necesitaba dormir tanto como ella en esta forma humana, pero era desconcertante verlo sentado en la silla del Capitán con Charley tendida en el suelo de caucho, echada junto a sus pies blindados. John parecía un dios de la guerra esperando con impaciencia el próximo baño de sangre.

Además, sólo se sentaba allí si Sigrid no estaba a la vista, por alguna razón.

No era el momento adecuado para nada, ni siquiera para hablar. No era seguro.

Cortana se preguntó lo que pasaba por la mente de John cada vez que la miraba o se detenía a asegurarse de que ella hubiera comido o dormido por lo menos seis horas. Dos miembros del equipo Bravo estaban de guardia, pero el Jefe no era tan consciente de ellos como era consciente de Cortana. Eso la hizo sentir muy feliz, y ella trató de devolver el sentimiento con tironcitos a escondidas cada vez que pasaba cerca de él.

Su cabeza hervía de curiosidad y expectación, no podía esperar para ver qué tan lejos los llevaría a los dos esa intimidad recientemente descubierta.

Pero tendría que esperar. La misión (y la supervivencia) era la prioridad principal.

 

**2 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: MUNDO-ESCUDO FORERUNNER 0313 _PARAGON_**

**SUPERFICIE INTERNA**

**3:37 AM hora estándar**

 

El Pelican les dejó caer sobre la superficie interna de Paragon bajo una intensa lluvia. Las gotas cristalinas eran enormes como puños cerrados y golpeaban en cada pieza de armadura y equipo como rocas. El equipo aterrizó en una pequeña colina cubierta de hierba, pero la mayor parte del descenso a partir de ahí era terreno surcado por ríos turbulentos de barro. También hacía mucho frío, pero los trajes presurizados mantenían a todo el mundo cálido y seguro.

El Challenger permanecería en órbita alrededor del mundo escudo hasta la extracción, como estaba previsto. El Pelican se fue también, la tormenta era demasiado fuerte para quedarse.

El equipo se trasladó en formación de diamante con el Jefe y el equipo K-9 a la vanguardia, seguidos por el equipo Majestic, el grupo científico y el equipo Bravo a la retaguardia. Tuvieron que hacer su camino a través de un sendero de rocas para llegar a terreno más alto y lejos del valle inundado. Cortana ordenó a su HARPY que desplegara picos cónicos cortos en las suelas de sus botas para evitar caerse en el terreno fangoso, como Once le sugirió que hiciera. Él llevaba un rifle de asalto, un cinturón cargado de granadas de plasma y un lanzacohetes estándar para complementar su arma, y parecía feliz con todo eso.

—Veo que has encontrado algunos juguetes. —dijo Cortana, divertida-/.

Él se rió entre dientes bajo su estrecha placa frontal de color rojo en forma de V.

—Un chingo de poder de fuego que espero que no necesitemos, pero sólo el peso de estos bebés ya me tranquiliza.

—Deberías nombrarlos o algo así.

Once resopló cuando se dio cuenta que Cortana se estaba burlando de él y optó por no decir otra palabra por un tiempo. Cortana miró hacia adelante, a la excepcional espalda blindada de John. Él también llevaba un lanzacohetes, pero eso no era lo importante. A través de su placa frontal azul claro ella observó la gigantesca estructura distante de un edificio, partes de la construcción parecían flotar alrededor de una torre plateada central. Ese ése era el destino del escuadrón, ETA trece minutos de acuerdo con el link TEAMCOM de Sigrid. El Pelican no pudo dejarlos caer más cerca.

Una vez llegados a la entrada, Cortana se abrió camino a través de los sistemas de las puertas para abrir un pasaje seguro en la oscuridad tintada en tonos de cian de la antecámara. Por el momento, todo iba bien.

Incluso los ingenieros parecían tranquilos teniendo en cuenta que no eran hombres de acción; de inmediato comenzaron a trabajar con el terminal Forerunner más cercano como si estuvieran en su casa. El grupo se movió a través de varios pasajes y cámaras, algunas de ellas tan enormes que el techo era imposible de ver, algunas de ellas oscuras, otras bien iluminadas. Siempre estaba el zumbido lejano de los motores y la maquinaria en marcha, fuera de la vista, era increíble que miles de años después toda esa tecnología asombrosa seguía funcionando a la perfección.

Los perros se mantuvieron en calma, sus agudos oídos seguían todos los sonidos alrededor. Cortana miró a John varias veces. Él estaba tan serio como siempre, tenía la mente puesta en su tarea de dirigir al equipo pero no estaba en calma, ella lo sabía. Cortana tenía un mal presentimiento también.

Una vez que encontraron un puerto de translocación, los ingenieros procedieron a configurarlo para su uso.

—Muy bien, todo el mundo. —dijo Cortana, el grupo se reunió bajo luces tenues en una larga y estrecha cámara, un par de niveles por debajo de la superficie— Estamos recogiendo varias firmas energéticas fuertes cerca del núcleo del planeta. Los mapas no son claros, a pesar de todo, y los Forerunner tenían maneras divertidas de representar su tecnología. Yo digo que deberíamos separarnos y comprobar al menos cinco o seis ubicaciones y evaluar cuál tiene el punto de extracción más accesible. ¿Jefe? —ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

John asintió.

—Muy bien. Ya los he separado en sub-grupos.

En los HUD de todos aparecieron tres grupos de personas; dos eran equipos de investigación y se suponía que era el tercero funcionaría tanto como guardia y nexo entre los otros dos equipos, un repetidor de comunicaciones. Los SPARTANS Thorne y Grant irían con Cortana, Eleven, otros dos técnicos, un agente K-9 y su manejador. El Jefe se quedaría con el tercer equipo, ya que él estaba a cargo.

Pero antes de que Cortana se fuera a través del puerto, él la llamó.

Curiosa, ella observó como John y su perra enorme se acercaban.

—Charley, tú vas con ella. —John tocó la hombrera de Cortana bajo la mirada atenta de la perra. Con ese gesto le estaba diciendo al animal que se mantendría cerca de la mujer de negro y azul a partir de entonces— Oídos bien abiertos, cadete.

Charley ladró, reconociendo la orden.

—Jefe, no tienes que... —Cortana comenzó, conmocionada.

—Sí, tengo que. —él la interrumpió y liberó la cadena del collar acorazado de Charley— Yo no voy con ustedes en esta ocasión, pero ella sí.

Detrás de su aplaca frontal azul, Cortana sonrió. Un raro calor se arrastró a través de su piel, haciéndola sentir extrañamente feliz.

Las razas mejoradas fueron desarrolladas para erradicar genéticamente todo tipo de enfermedades que, hace cientos de años, hubieran diezmado al ganado. Comenzó con pollos, vacas, ovejas y caballos; más tarde se convirtió en una sensación comercial con los llamados "perros de servicio" y "mascotas exóticas". Tuvo su boom en el Siglo XXIII, pero como sucediera con tantas otras aplicaciones tecnológicas, la producción de estos animales mejorados se restringió gradualmente a fines militares.

Los perros de combate de la UNSC tenían los sentidos del oído y el olfato extremadamente sensibles, mejores que cualquier perro de servicio. El vínculo neural simplificado no quería decir que realmente entendieran palabras, pero el animal estaba conectado a su manejador directamente, proporcionándole a él o ella otro canal de video; si estaban bien entrenadas, las bestias eran leales y obedientes, fieles a sus manejadores hasta la muerte. Estos perros eran preciosos para los militares, incluso cuando no llegaban a hacer mucho uso de ellos en el espacio exterior. Eran grandes, fuertes y feroces, principalmente concebidos para la búsqueda, recuperación, tareas de vigilancia y rescate, aunque eran más que capaces de matar en el campo de batalla.

Así que, Cortana entendía que lo que John acababa de hacer era realmente un gran paso, y no sólo porque él era el manejador autorizado de Charley. John transfirió el control de interfaz neural de Charley a Cortana y luego asintió.

—Ella te entenderá si te expresas con claridad. —le explicó John.

—Está bien, lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Gracias, Jefe.

Ella se tocó la sien del casco, como saludando.

A continuación, se separaron. Era hora de trabajar.

 

**2 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: MUNDO-ESCUDO FORERUNNER 0313 _PARAGON_**

**TREINTA NIVELES BAJO LA SUPERFICIE**

**4:10 AM hora estándar**

 

—¡Woha! ¡Esperen, todo el mundo! —gritó Cortana a través de la radio, apenas llegó a agarrar barandilla de la plataforma una vez que salió por el otro extremo del portal— ¡No hay gravedad aquí!

— _Repite eso, Cortana_. —pidió el SPARTAN Thorne.

—No hay gravedad. La inercia sólo los hará volar lejos.

— _Roger._ —repuso Thorne— _Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nos des luz verde._

— _Voy a avanzar._ —la voz de Once se elevó sobre la de Thorne.

Cortana sintió el impulso de vomitar. Con todos los sentidos de dirección ahora invalidados, su equilibrio comenzó a jugar con ella. Se empujó hacia el piso llevando los pies en dirección a la plataforma, y su estómago se alivió. El mundo tenía mucho más sentido cuando se podría decir en qué dirección estaba arriba o abajo.

El puerto de translocación la había llevado a otra cámara inmensa, radiante con fuentes de luz no identificadas, carámbanos de hielo gigantescos que colgaban de un techo imposiblemente alto. El suelo estaba hecho de algún material reflectante plateado (que exacerbaba los reflejos de lus), pero apenas Cortana trató de dar un paso hacia la maquinaria estilizada que podía ver en el centro de la habitación, se resbaló.

Once salió del puerto y agarró la barandilla junto a ella.

—Bueno, qué problema. —dijo, dejándose caer sobre la superficie reflectante— Alcanza el piso y piensa en pegarte a él. La HARPY debe hacer el resto.

En el momento en que lo dijo, las suelas de sus botas tocaron el piso brillante y no hubo sólo un sonido sibilante, sino también un clic sólido. Luego Once dio unos pasos, con total normalidad. Cortana lo imitó y sonrió cuando sintió sus pies atados a algo, aunque moverse requería un poco de esfuerzo. Era como pisar en un espeso charco de pegamento.

—¿Ventosas? —preguntó, sacando su pad para trabajar.

Once sacudió su cabeza blindada.

—No lo creo. Esta planta parece metálica.

—Funcionará para nosotros, pero además de los SPARTANS, nadie más tiene botas magnéticas. Déjame ver si puedo hacer que la gravedad y la atmósfera se pongan en valores normales.

Cortana recorrió rápidamente a través de la red Forerunner, deslizando los dedos sobre la superficie de la tableta con una velocidad increíble. Cuanto más se zambullía en capas y capas de codificación, más oscuro era el significado de las etiquetas, pero finalmente encontró la cámara y después de unos minutos de ajustar los controles, la gravedad comenzó a correr de nuevo. La joven cayó de espaldas, con los pies todavía pegados al piso; Once simplemente se agachó sobre sus rodillas y nudillos. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que las lecturas de la atmósfera coincidieron con las de la Tierra.

—Está bien, equipo. Adelante. —avisó Cortana.

— _Entendido, allá vamos_. —contestó Grant, por la radio.

—Hasta ahora no recibo ninguna lectura interesante, sólo frío. —Cortana se puso de pie y trabajó en su tableta por un tiempo— Este es el lugar, sí, pero... no tiene mucho sentido. No leo nada. ¿Dónde están las firmas de energía alucinantes, la radiación, el calor abrasador, cualquier cosa?

—Tal vez está roto. —Once se encogió de hombros.

Siguió escarbando a través de la red hasta que llegó a esos archivos oscuros de antes, leyendo tan rápido como pudo. Cortana frunció el ceño bajo su placa frontal.

El resto del equipo salió al portal, un poco desorientados al principio, Charley y el otro perro lideraban la comitiva. Juntos, los animales y los soldados se dirigieron hacia el centro de la habitación. Los SPARTANS se pusieron en posición defensiva y los técnicos comenzaron a armar sus estaciones de trabajo, mientras los perros corrieron en amplios círculos alrededor de Cortana y Once, oliendo, gruñendo, sus pesados arneses blindados tintineaban. Tenían todo el pelo del lomo parado, estaba claro que algo les molestaba. El aliento brotaba de sus narices en densas nubes de vapor.

Mientras los técnicos trabajaban en conectar sus portátiles a los terminales que rodeaban la maquinaria siseante, Cortana se alejó del supuesto generador. Sujeto Once la siguió cuando la vio salir.

—Interesante. —dijo ella, después de un momento.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó Once.

—Esta cosa de aquí. Los esquemas no son claros, pero hay referencias por todas partes a algo que se llama "el sol que grita". Parece estar en un lugar más... no, está por debajo, hay otra cámara debajo de ésta. Es gigantesca. Tiene que haber algún tipo de entrada por aquí.

—Sí, pero, ¿qué es?

—Sólo puedo imaginarlo. Esto podría ser importante, debería echar un vistazo.

Once ladeó la cabeza.

—¿De veras, Cortana?

—¿Qué? —ella se encogió de hombros— Podemos husmear un poco, Charley ya lo está haciendo.

La joven señaló a los perros, ambos estaban de pie inmóviles con la cabeza gacha, las orejas apuntando a algo. La SPARTAN manejadora del otro perro se separó del grupo y se dirigió hacia los animales, interesada.

Cortana corrió hacia otro terminal y conectó su tableta para tener un mejor acceso. Once la siguió, otra vez, gruñendo algo por lo bajo. La pantalla holográfica del terminal se inundó de información, pero el pad de Cortana vibró de forma errática y se congeló. Eso fue extraño. Cortana levantó la cabeza a la pantalla cian brillante y reconoció un signo de que apareció junto a largas líneas de código Forerunner. Era una advertencia, la había visto antes.

—Ese es el glifo del Reclamador. —señaló Once, frunciendo el ceño.

—Has estado haciendo la tarea.

—¿Llamamos al Jefe, entonces?

Ella se detuvo por un breve momento.

—Bueno, tenemos cuerpos humanos ahora, ¿no?

Cortana adelantó la mano y el guante blindado de la HARPY se retiró sobre su piel como diminutas cuentas de color negro mate, descubriendo sus dedos. Apretó la palma contra la placa fría debajo de la pantalla flotante y los símbolos se encendieron en rojo, luego verde, luego cian otra vez. Un suave silbido de presión liberándose vino de debajo del piso plateado.

Cada SPARTAN se dio la vuelta, con las armas listas.

El suelo se abrió exactamente donde los perros se encontraban de guardia. Los animales comenzaron a gruñir, mostrando sus enormes colmillos, ahora agazapados en posturas de ataque.

—¡Algo está sucediendo! —dijo la SPARTAN que manejaba al otro perro.

—¡Atrapa a esos animales! —ordenó Thorne.

Cuando Cortana se acercó, vio una pequeña puerta descender en la oscuridad de abajo, no había escaleras o plataformas de ningún tipo. Sin perder tiempo, la joven saltó dentro del agujero. La SPARTAN Grant la perdió por un pelo cuando trató de agarrar el brazo de Cortana para evitar que se fuera.

Cortana pensó que iba a caer por siempre, pero tras exactamente cinco segundos se posó sobre sus pies en suelo sólido, metálico. El impacto hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, la HARPY ajustó la presión y las capas protectoras en torno a sus piernas y tobillos para protegerla. Ahí abajo todo estaba oscuro.

— _Cortana, ¿qué demonios estás...?_ —gritó Once, por la radio.

—Tengo que chequear algo. —respondió ella— La atmósfera puede estar fallando aquí también, mantengan a los perros arriba, con ustedes.

—¡ _Como si fuera tan fácil!_ —la SPARTAN que manejaba a los perros parecía sin aliento, su voz sonaba entrecortada. Estaba tratando de mantener a los animales quietos en su lugar, forcejeando.

— _Te das cuenta de que podría ser peligroso, ¿verdad?_ —dijo Thorne, molesto.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

La joven cortó el enlace y comenzó a caminar, sólo había una dirección en la que ir de todos modos.

**2 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: MUNDO-ESCUDO FORERUNNER 0313 _PARAGON_**

**TREINTA NIVELES BAJO LA SUPERFICIE**

**4:30 AM hora estándar**

 

Sus botas blindadas hacían clic sobre la superficie metálica, luego ella percibió que mientras más descendía, menos gravedad sentía. El HUD de la HARPY cambió de visión nocturna a reconocimiento holográfico y en lugar de mostrarle video de verdad, el display trazó las líneas de los pasillos y habitaciones en azul intenso, sólo contornos. Un momento después cambió a visión calorífica, mostrando sólo sombras azules frías. Cortana recorrió el área alrededor por un corto tiempo, a continuación, los números comenzaron a salirse de control.

Lo había encontrado.

Estaba detrás de algún tipo de escudo de energía, pero el calor era tan intenso que sus sensores se estropearon. Tan caliente como un sol. El corazón de Cortana latió más rápido. _Allí estaba_. Se dio cuenta de que la interferencia magnética ya estaba arruinando no sólo las comunicaciones, sino también el sistema de su armadura. El HUD parpadeó varias veces. Ella siguió caminando hasta que vio densísima luz inundando un pasillo estrecho. También podía oír un sonido, un grito agudo de algún tipo. Se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

 _"El sol que grita"_ , ¿eh? Tenía mucho sentido.

Dos juegos de puertas blindadas y un brillante escudo de energía contenían no sólo la intensa luz, sino también una fuente de poder puro. Era una especie de ataúd tubular de cristal, flotando verticalmente sobre una batería muy sofisticada de columnas y grandes piezas de hielo que echaban vapor. El hielo se formaba casi tan rápido como se derretía. Otros dos dispositivos altos como columnas custodiaban el ataúd, había rayos de energía pura que fluían de una torre a la otra en un ciclo sin fin. El grito agudo era más fuerte que nunca, casi le hacía daño en los oídos.

Cortana encontró un terminal y accedió con su tableta, leyendo línea tras línea de datos alucinantes con respecto al dispositivo. La cámara estaba sellada y sería muy difícil entrar sin los códigos apropiados, pero la joven estaba tan emocionada que nada parecía imposible. El dispositivo de por sí era algo imposible para empezar, y Cortana apenas estaba arañando la superficie de lo que esa cosa podía hacer.

¿Generador de energía? Por supuesto. Pero también era mucho más.

—Esto es. —murmuró, asombrada.

Una mano pesada cayó sobre su hombro, pero ella no gritó.

—¡Cortana! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —gritó Once, enojado.

—¡La maquinaria de allá arriba es un equipo de enfriamiento! Lo que estamos buscando es "el sol que grita". ¿Puedes oírlo, el sonido de los gases súper-comprimidos en ebullición? Ese ataúd contiene un dispositivo que reproduce el proceso de fusión de una estrella normal... es como un pequeño sol, un reactor nuclear y sin embargo, mucho más potente. ¡Este artefacto podría producir suficiente energía para sostener toda una colonia por miles de años! ¡Me vuelvo loca sólo de pensar en los números!

—Enloqueciste de verdad, ¡esto podría ser peligroso!

—Está contenido, ¿no ves el escudo a su alrededor?

Once miró hacia adelante, pero además de distinguir el escudo alcanzó a ver algo flotando en el interior del campo anti-radiación. Al principio, pensó que el campo estaba causando algún tipo de distorsión en sus sistemas, pero la forma del objeto era familiar más allá de cualquier posible confusión. Su sangre se heló, inmediatamente.

—Eso no es lo único que lo rodea. Mira. —Once cogió su rifle, arrancándolo de su espalda— Hay gente muerta ahí adentro. Humanos muertos.

Cortana halló el objeto y el sistema de imagen de la HARPY escaneó la entrada de video, parpadeando bajo la influencia de la radiación. Reconoció los uniformes.

—Marines de la UNSC... ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado aquí? —susurró. No había un solo cuerpo, había más de veinte, flotando y velados por el vapor. Ella tomó fotos y corrió un programa a través de las imágenes para identificar los números de servicio codificados en los uniformes. Una lista de identificaciones apareció en su pantalla, pero eso fue sólo el comienzo— Oh, Dios. Estas son personas que estaban estacionadas en la base de New Carthage hasta hace tres días, de acuerdo con esto.

—¿Qué demonios...? —empezó Once, confundido.

 _"Los perros sabían."_ pensó Cortana, asustada. _"Olían a los muertos. Oh, Dios."_

Sus ojos se dispararon directamente hacia la placa frontal rojo llameante de Once.

Fue muy claro para Cortana, no había necesidad de pensarlo. Teniendo en cuenta las opciones, esos cadáveres no eran los únicos atrapados dentro de las profundidades de Paragon. Sintió que su pulso bajaba, un miedo incierto se arrastraba muy por debajo de su piel. Dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose del otro.

—Es un mensaje. —dijo ella, muy despacio. Cortana miró a su supuesto hermano hasta que él se sintió más incómodo que asustado, entonces continuó— Es obvio que Siete sabe hacia dónde vamos. Ella sabía que íbamos a estar aquí y debió arreglarlo todo para que lo encontráramos. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que ella siempre nos engaña?

—Siete nos puede predecir tanto como tú y yo podemos predecirla a ella, no es... —comenzó él.

—No. —Cortana lo interrumpió con dureza, desafiante. Ella recuperó su arma de plasma y rápidamente le quitó el seguro, apuntando a la cabeza del hombre— Esto no es sólo una predicción, va mucho más allá de eso, se trata de precisión y crueldad. Se trata de una fuga. Siete tiene un informante dentro de la _Infinity_.

Once se quedó muy quieto bajo la pose amenazadora de Cortana.

—Está bien, digamos que Siete tiene a alguien dentro. —él asintió despacio, un momento después— El problema aquí, como yo lo veo, _es que crees que soy yo_.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

 _*Alrededor de sesenta y tres millones de pies cuadrados es la superficie real de la Infinity si se toma de costado, estoy haciendo caso omiso de la profundidad_.

¡Wooo! ¡Tensión, tensión, tensión! ¡Dramarama everywhere!

¿Notaron esa miradita de "te voy a freír todos los circuitos, máquina tonta" que el Jefe le dedicó a Roland? xD no sé lo que pasó allí, pero pobre Roland. Ahora, en serio... ¿Cómo diablos la Espiga siempre lo sabe todo? ¿Creen que Once es un traidor, que ha estado trabajando para Siete todo el tiempo? ¿Qué dirá John? ¿Creen que disfrutará metiéndole un tiro a Once? :P

**¡No olvides dar tu opinión, como siempre! :)**


	21. Jaque Mate

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Disfruten la entrega de este domingo ^^

**20\. JAQUE MATE**

**2 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: MUNDO-ESCUDO FORERUNNER 0313 _PARAGON_**

**TREINTA NIVELES BAJO LA SUPERFICIE**

**4:52 AM hora estándar**

 

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un rato, ambos quietos y callados.

Cualquiera de ellos podría tomar el tiro y matar al otro, pero ninguno lo hizo.

Al final, Once suspiró:

—No soy el malo aquí, Cortana.

—¿Puedes probarlo? —preguntó ella, bruscamente.

—Aparentemente no, pero puedo rendirme. —él bajó el rifle y luego lo arrojó a un lado, procedió a deshacerse también de las granadas, el lanzacohetes y la pistola, y levantó las manos— ¿Ves? Estoy desarmado. Bueno, casi totalmente. Si me quito mi armadura, estaré muerto en menos de tres minutos y no va a ser agradable de ver. No tengo intenciones de hacer daño a nadie.

—En serio, ¿cómo puedo estar segura?

—Vamos, ¿lastimarías a John a propósito?

—Siete intentó matarlo dos veces ya, y ella solía ser una parte de nosotros.

—Ella es inestable debido al proceso de degradación que nos fragmentó en primer lugar. Tú y yo somos diferentes. Respóndeme, ¿lastimarías a John a propósito?

Cortana tensó todo su cuerpo, ofendida.

—Prefiero morir antes que causarle cualquier tipo de daño. —replicó.

—Ahí está tu respuesta. —él se rió entre dientes, algo aliviado— Estoy de tu lado, pero entiendo tus dudas. Mis recursos son limitados y que no he sido muy exitoso que digamos ejecutando mi principal habilidad, he permitido que demasiadas cosas malas sucedan. Pero eso no significa que yo soy el espía y no creo Siete tenga un espía en la _Infinity_ tampoco; ¿cómo lograr eso en primer lugar, con la cantidad de agentes de ONI pululando alrededor? Es imposible.

—Puedo pensar en cinco maneras de llevarlo a cabo, tres de ellas incluyen ti. —dijo Cortana, nerviosamente— Y como ya señalaste antes, si yo puedo hacerlo, ella probablemente también puede pensar en la forma de meter un espía en nuestras filas. Manos donde pueda verlas y date la vuelta; volveremos con el Jefe.

—¿Me vas a entregar? —preguntó Once, rotundamente.

—Hasta que esta situación se solucione, no volveré a confiar en ti.

Once bajó sus manos, descansando las palmas contra sus muslos blindados.

—Nunca confiaste en mí, de todos modos. —susurró, pero luego accedió y dio la espalda a Cortana para salir de la habitación del generador. Ambos sabían por qué dijo eso, y no se hicieron más preguntas por un largo rato.

Las manos de Cortana temblaban. Ella no sabía qué pensar.

Pero había otra cosa que le molestaba, le molestaba desde hacía un tiempo. Era la causa principal de su constante negación a reunirse con Doce y Dos, o así se lo explicaba ella (para aliviar un poco el dolor). Once entrelazó los dedos a la altura de su nuca y siguió caminando, tranquilamente, pero Cortana no pudo aguantar más:

—¿Qué es el Jefe para ti? —tenía que preguntar, su garganta estaba seca— ¿Tú lo...?

Once inclinó la cabeza un poco, sorprendido, y la miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Yo lo _qué_?

—¿Qué es el Jefe para ti? —repitió la joven.

Él no dijo nada durante unos segundos, luego resopló.

—Eso no es lo que quieres preguntar, Cortana. Quieres hablar acerca de John, de acuerdo, pero eso no es todo.

—Simplemente contéstame.

—¿Quieres saber si yo lo amo como tú?

Cortana se detuvo en seco, aturdida. Él usó la palabra. Ella no estaba dispuesta a escucharla, ni siquiera estaba pensando en usar esa palabra ella misma, pero Once lo hizo y explotó en sus sentidos como un trueno. La HARPY tembló y silbó sobre su cuerpo en respuesta a sus emociones extremas. Once se volvió para enfrentarla, con las manos aún detrás de la cabeza. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro en sus placas frontales, haciendo caso omiso de lo que realmente estaba pasando detrás de las máscaras. El arma de la joven no vaciló, sin embargo.

—¿Y lo amas? —preguntó, fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Once se dio cuenta de que su voz era temblorosa, pero prefirió ignorar el hecho.

—Era nuestro SPARTAN, nuestro amigo y compañero. Servir con él fue más que un honor, hemos protegido al Universo juntos y salido con vida de las profundidades del Infierno una y otra vez. Compartimos penas y diversiones. Si eso no te ata a alguien de algún modo, no sé qué lo hace. —se detuvo, pero no apartó la mirada de ella— Había doce de nosotros y todos teníamos sentimientos por él, sentimientos que no debían existir en primer lugar. Lo aprecio, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Mis sentimientos por John no siguen el mismo camino que los tuyos, pero tú no eres la única dispuesta a morir si eso significa que él va a estar a salvo.

Cortana permaneció en silencio por un momento, todavía algo entumecida. Era al mismo tiempo un alivio y un problema, no podía decidir qué quería sentir sobre lo que acababa de oír. Cortana respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza.

Tenían que volver. Ella tenía que reportar a John acerca de los Marines muertos, de la trampa, de la posibilidad de que la _Infinity_ hubiera sido secuestrada mientras ellos estaban allí haciéndose preguntas estúpidas. Tal vez John estaría mejor si ninguno de ellos hubiera existido alguna vez, si nunca la hubiera conocido. Todo aquel lío sucedió porque ella era excesivamente protectora para con él y le permitió a John apegarse demasiado a ella también. Como la IA avanzada que era, ella debió haber sido mucho más lista que eso.

Ambos se habían herido tanto como se habían mejorado, de alguna manera.

—Sigue moviéndote. —dijo Cortana, al final.

Once no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

 

**2 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _CHALLENGER_**

**SALÓN COMEDOR**

**6:11 AM hora estándar**

 

El Jefe los miró desde detrás de su visor polarizado, serio.

Cortana acaba de informar sobre el hallazgo de unos Marines muertos en el fondo de la superficie de Paragon. Era otra trampa, eso estaba claro, pero tenía problemas para discernir el resto tan bien como ella lo hacía. Cortana cstaba convencida de que la Espiga Rampante tenía un espía dentro de la _Infinity_ y que había secuestrado la nave quizá mientras ellos perdían tiempo hablando. Tal vez Siete ya estaba en posesión del mayor buque de guerra de la armada de la UNSC, no tenían forma de saber.

Eso significaría que el mensaje cifrado que el _Challenger_ recibió de la _Infinity_ sólo minutos antes (coordenadas de reunión) era claramente una provocación. Y era el menor de sus problemas en este momento.

La Espiga estaba viva y de vuelta, muy rápido. ¿Acaso la Dra. Halsey la había ayudado?

Ese era el epítome de ser engañado, a John no le gustaba ni un poco.

—No podemos llevarnos el generador. —dijo John, con firmeza— Es muy probable que haya sido saboteado.

—El Jefe tiene razón. —lo secundó uno de los ingenieros, una mujer bajita con el pelo rojo rizado— Vamos a necesitar al menos una semana de pruebas para evaluar si el dispositivo es estable y funciona correctamente. Además, tenemos que pensar en una manera de moverlo fuera del planeta. ¿Podemos apagarlo y echarlo a andar de nuevo después? ¿Qué tan mala es la radiación que produce? ¿Podemos replicar el escudo que lo protege? Hay mucho qué investigar, no podemos tomar esto a la ligera.

—No podemos irnos sin el artefacto tampoco. Lo necesitamos. —repuso Cortana, con los brazos cruzados— Si realmente quiere que esta odisea se termine, Jefe, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Yo sugiero dividirnos en dos, toma el _Challenger_ y...

—El que se quede detrás necesitará otra nave para salir de aquí, y tendrá que ser lo bastante grande. —la interrumpió John.

—Afortunadamente para todos nosotros, los Forerunner eran previsores. Podemos encender cualquiera de las naves estacionadas en el planeta. —utilizó su tableta para acceder de nuevo a la red del planeta y buscó algo. Tras un rato, volvió la pantalla y le mostró al grupo un esquema detallado— Aquí lo tienen. No está cerca, pero podemos dejar un Pelican a modo de apoyo.

—¿Y quién va a conducir esa nave, Cortana? —preguntó John, inquieto.

Ella entendió lo que estaba tratando de _no decirle_ : de todo el equipo científico, ella era la persona ideal para manejar tecnología Forerunner. Pero su lenguaje corporal decía que él no quería dejar a Cortana atrás. No lo permitiría. Era realmente una tontería y una decisión muy peligrosa, pero él no quería ni pensar en ello, y era dolorosamente obvio.

Cortana sintió algo frío fluir por sus venas. Ella no quería alejarse de él tampoco, ya habían estado separados lo suficiente.

El silencio en el comedor casi tenía peso.

—¿Qué pasa con la IA? —dijo otro ingeniero— Ella podría ser nuestro piloto si la cargamos con los datos necesarios.

—Si la _Infinity_ está comprometida, necesitaremos a Sigrid más que ustedes. —contestó Cortana.

—Así que, ¿es un callejón sin salida? —dijo Paul DeMarco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, hay opciones, pero teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos más recientes... —comenzó Suzuka, líder del equipo Bravo, y se encogió de hombros.

—Yo lo haré. Me quedaré atrás. —se ofreció Once, serio— Probablemente me pierda toda la diversión, pero puedo hacer ese sacrificio.

Un largo y tenso silencio siguió a sus palabras.

Entonces, Cortana frunció los labios.

—No confiamos en ti, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Por qué el Jefe confiaría en ti, entonces? Por lo que sé, los dos nos generamos a partir de la misma IA. ¿Cómo puede saber que no somos más piezas rampantes, como Siete, pretendiendo ser buena gente hasta que podamos poner nuestro plan en marcha? O confías en mí, o el Jefe no confía en ninguno de nosotros.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. —Cortana se negó, molesta.

—Lo tiene. El Jefe sabe lo tiene.

Ella miró a John.

Muchos otros rostros se volvieron también, los integrantes de los equipos Majestic y Bravo, los ingenieros y los SPARTAN manejadores de los perros estaban de pie y quietos, esperando, así como el resto de la tripulación del _Challenger_. Todo el mundo estaba esperando lo que el Jefe Maestro tenía que decir.

Esa debería haber sido una conversación privada, y aún así...

El SPARTAN simplemente miró a la enorme cachorra que descansaba junto a él, lo tranquila que estaba. La respiración de Charley se mantuvo estable, en reposo; sus orejas no estaban en tensión, sus ojos no estaban fijos en una presa. John confiaba en los sentidos del perro tanto como en los suyos propios, y esta vez sabía que estaba demasiado comprometido para tomar una decisión objetiva. Un rápido análisis de la actividad neuronal de Charley alivió los pensamientos de John, por lo que inclinó la cabeza y anunció:

—Once, tú permanecerás en Paragon con la tripulación de apoyo bajo el mando directo de la SPARTAN Suzuka. Familiarízate con la nave Forerunner. Los cuerpos de los Marines deben ser recuperados para que se les dé un funeral digno. Cortana, vas a venir conmigo y Majestic, también me llevaré a Sigrid, dos de los perros y la mitad de la tripulación del _Challenger_. ¿Preguntas?

Cortana frunció el ceño.

—Pero, Jefe... —comenzó ella, confundida.

—Confío en ustedes dos lo suficiente, ¿podemos continuar?

Ella enderezó su postura, aún inquieta.

—Sí, Supongo que sí.

—Entonces los que van a quedarse, saquen todo su equipo de esta nave. Nos vamos lo antes posible.

No se dijo ni una palabra más, el Jefe Maestro ya lo había dejado todo claro como siempre lo hacía, demostrando que todavía estaba al mando y su juicio era correcto. O al menos eso le pareció a todos los demás.

John se acercó a Once y le quitó los grilletes de las muñecas, liberándolo. Pero antes de separarse, el SPARTAN agarró al otro hombre por el brazo:

—Si resulta que estoy equivocado, ya sabes que ninguno de ustedes se escapará de mí. —le dijo, su voz sonó ligeramente amenazante.

Once agarró el brazo de John con el mismo gesto, pero no dijo nada.

El Jefe se había impuesto, y él estaba de acuerdo.

 

**30 DE AGOSTO, 2558 (tres días estándar antes)**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_ EN DESLIESPACIO**

**SALA DEL COMANDO ESTRATÉGICO**

**8:25 AM hora estándar**

 

Roland apareció junto al codo de la Almirante Osman, casi haciendo que la mujer arrojara su taza de café por toda la holo-mesa.

—Señora, ¡no va a creer esto! ¡Tenemos una intrusión! —dijo la IA, preocupada.

—¿Qué? ¿En pleno desliespacio? Roland, ¿qué estás...?

—Estoy comprobándolo por tercera vez ahora, señora, hace dieciséis minutos la población total de la _Infinity_ era de dieciocho mil seiscientos setenta y tres tripulantes. Sin embargo, hace cuarenta y tres segundos, era de dieciocho mil, seiscientos _setenta y cinco_. Tengo lecturas de radiación Cherenkov frescas y ya localicé al intruso, hubo una ruptura desliespacial en... espere. Espere, creo que me están... ¡hay _algo más_ aquí conmigo! ¡Esto es...!

Roland nunca llegó a vocalizar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

De repente la holo-mesa se apagó. A continuación, las ventanas y las pantallas se apagaron, las consolas dejaron de funcionar, las luces parpadearon y de pronto todo se oscureció. Todos los instrumentos murieron, incluso las luces de emergencia. Un trueno tamborileó a través del puente y de la nada, la _Infinity_ salió del desliespacio sin ninguna consideración. La gente gritó cuando la inercia de los empujó hacia adelante, chocando violentamente contra las consolas, sillas, mesas, paredes y todo lo que estaba en su camino. Osman perdió pie y cayó al piso, rodó unos metros hasta que el pedestal de una estación de la navegación la detuvo, y luego se encontró flotando mientras toda la nave se movía debajo de ella... ¿o era por encima de ella?

La gravedad artificial estaba apagada. Todo estaba muerto, tan oscuro como la noche.

—¡Alférez Strathford! ¿Qué diablos está pasando? —gritó la Almirante molesta.

—Señora, nosotros... no sé, parece un fallo de energía.

—Dame la radio, los generadores de respaldo deberían haberse encendido ya.

La mujer encontró una superficie a la qué agarrare y la aplastó con sus dedos, tratando de llevarse a sí misma hacia abajo. Parpadeó un par de veces en la negrura y sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad dentro de la nave. Vio muchos puntos azules de luz en movimiento a su alrededor, las balizas automáticas en los uniformes de sus oficiales.

—¡Alférez, la radio! —solicitó de nuevo.

Alguien habló, desde alguna parte hacia su derecha:

—Señora, todas las comunicaciones están muertas. —el hombre trató de no sonar tan desesperado, pero sí sonó cerca— Ni siquiera funcionan las luces. Nada responde. Yo... no sé lo que está pasando. En caso de una falla catastrófica de energía como esta los generadores de emergencia se encienden en forma automática, pero no recibo ninguna respuesta. Estamos varados.

Osman identificó la fuente de la voz y fue hacia la estación del Alférez, agarró el hombro del hombre clavando sus dedos en la carne protegida por capas de uniforme. La Almirante estaba sorprendida, un fallo de alimentación tan masivoera inconcebible, los motores de la _Infinity_ estaban protegidos contra pulsos electromagnéticos y cualquier otra forma de radiación que pudiera apagarlos. Pero los motores no eran el problema más grande, era la falta de energía en sí, el precioso poder que alimenta no sólo a los motores, sino también a cualquier otro sistema dentro de la nave.

 _Como el soporte vital o el reciclaje de aire, por nombrar una fracción de ellos_.

Osman cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, el sonido de la charla preocupada alrededor de ella no ayudaba mucho, pero recordó las últimas palabras de Roland.

—¡Todas las manos en cubierta, atención! —ladró— ¡Hemos sido abordados!

 

**7 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _CHALLENGER_**

**CUBIERTA DE OBSERVACIÓN**

**11:03 PM hora estándar**

 

John miró a la distante _Infinity_ con ojos cautelosos.

Estaban en medio de un cinturón de asteroides que gravitan alrededor de lo que parecía ser un asteroide aún más grande, roto y fuera de lugar. El _Challenger_ se ocultaba a distancia segura de los radares de la _Infinity_ , usando los asteroides como señuelos. La nave antes mencionada, sin embargo, iba a la deriva en medio de la nada, si tenía que hacer una conjetura a partir de las coordenadas del punto de encuentro. Parecía un pez muerto flotando en un estanque: no había ni una sola luz encendida, ni una nave escolta o drone haciendo mantenimiento a las antenas de comunicaciones. Parecía tranquila.

 _Parecía muerta_. Fría e inerte.

 _"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que la Infinity está a la deriva?"_ se preguntó, inquieto. _"¿Por qué nadie vino a ayudar? ¿Tuvieron tiempo para enviar un mayday? ¿Están todos muertos a bordo?"_

La pregunta más relevante, sin embargo, era cómo la Espiga Rampante consiguió abordar la _Infinity_ y capturarla por sí misma. El Jefe trató de no pensar en la posible muerte de dieciocho mil personas, muchas de las cuales conocía personalmente. Bueno, si se trataba de desbaratar el plan de la Espiga de estrellar la _Infinity_ sobre la base FLEETCOM, entonces él podría simplemente hacer que los motores se recalentaran y explotaran, junto con su preciosa carga viva o muerta. Fin de la historia.

Sería un sacrificio justo, ¿no?

John salió de su ensimismamiento. Perder a la _Infinity_ o sus pasajeros no era una opción. Su objetivo era recuperarla y aniquilar al enemigo. Debería ir solo, pero Cortana y el equipo Majestic tenían conocimientos sobre la nave de los que él no disponía.

—Sigrid, informe. —pidió, casi en un gruñido.

La doncella guerrera IA apareció en el holoproyector más cercano, a unos dos metros de distancia del Jefe Maestro.

—La _Infinity_ está fría, pero no vacía. Leo señales de vida, una gran cantidad. Roland no responde ni los sistemas de socorro automatizados. Parece que los protocolos de energía se desactivaron y sólo el firmware de emergencia está en línea ya que las bahías de aterrizaje y de carga están protegidas. El soporte vital está funcionando pero no hay rastro de gravedad artificial. No hay sistemas de armas, ni comunicaciones, ni navegación. Es casi un barco fantasma, salvo el hecho de que es inhabitable, por lo menos.

—Si los sistemas tuvieran que reiniciarse, ¿cuánto tardaría?

—¿En qué situación está considerando esta información?

—Acercamiento directo. —él respondió rápidamente.

—Los sistemas de defensa primarios pueden estar listos para disparar en treinta y ocho segundos después de reiniciar la energía, lo que llevará otros setenta y seis segundos. Los MACs tomarán mucho más tiempo. Le sobra para acercarse y abordar. Yo estaría más preocupada por las sorpresas que pueda haber en la zona de aterrizaje. —la IA hizo una pausa, miró hacia John y ladeó la cabeza. Sus cristalinos ojos grises lo observaron con atención— ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, Jefe Maestro?

—Enciende un Pelican, vamos a abordar.

—Ya estaba en ello. —respondió ella, y desapareció.

John fue hacia el holoproyector e insertó la tarjeta de memoria, para transferir a Sigrid de los sistemas del _Challenger_ a su MJOLNIR. Había estado durmiendo en ciclos irregulares, comiendo de forma esporádica y casi evitando el crio-sueño con todas sus fuerzas, pero se sentía tan listo y comprometido con sus objetivos como siempre.

Era la ira, encendiendo su determinación como gasolina sobre llamas.

Se metió en un pasillo en tanto Sigrid terminaba de ponerse cómoda dentro de los sistemas. Su presencia no era una ráfaga fría como Cortana, le hacía sentir la textura de algo rugoso contra la punta de los dedos, una sensación fantasmal.

— _Jefe Maestro, pido disculpas por mi comportamiento_. —empezó la IA, su voz gruñona amortiguada por su mente— _Le hice creer que sólo era una IA tonta para que no rechazara mi compañía. Me equivoqué._

—Ya sospechaba que eras una IA Inteligente.

Ella no dijo nada por un lapso de cinco segundos (una eternidad) y luego:

— _¿Cómo? Tuve cuidado de no..._

—Las IA tontas no son tan enérgicas, no pueden procesar emociones sintéticas. Tú mostraste signos de preocupación más de una vez. —contestó él, aún en su tono tan serio— Yo debería haber revisado tu número de servicio para estar seguro.

Sigrid no dijo nada más, cerrando el tema para siempre.

Cuando el Jefe llegó al puente del _Challenger_ , todo el mundo lo estaba esperando, todos ellos necesitan sus órdenes. En primer lugar, John miró a Cortana y a los SPARTANS DeMarco, Madsen, Hoya, Grant y Thorne y señaló la popa.

—Vámonos. —dijo, luego se volvió hacia la Teniente que permanecería a cargo de la nave, una mujer alta pero un poco delgaducha, con el pelo oscuro y grandes ojos oscuros redondeados— Déjenos caer y váyanse. Sigrid ya trazó su curso y nadie sabe si estamos solos aquí o no.

—Preferimos quedarnos y cuidarle las espaldas. —dijo la teniente, seria.

—Teniente, tengo mando táctico de esta operación. El honor no hará ningún bien ni nos ayudará. Necesito que lleve el _Challenger_ lo más cerca posible de FLEETCOM y les alerte sobre el secuestro de la _Infinity_ , dudo que se trate de una hecho conocido por alguien. Esa nave no va en ningún otro lugar si de mí depende.

Su voz retumbó a través del puente, pero no tenía necesidad de gritar.

Cortana sintió estremecerse columna vertebral. A ella le gustaba cuando John hablaba así, imponiéndose pero todavía amable. Hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, que su sangre se agitara.

La Teniente tragó saliva, nerviosa. Seguro que ese sujeto era alto, su figura sin rostro era ciertamente intimidante pero ella no tenía miedo de él, de todos modos. Ella tenía miedo de algo más grande y potencialmente más peligroso que un SPARTAN.

 _Culpa del sobreviviente_.

—Muy bien, será como usted disponga. —respondió la mujer, al final. Se irguió y saludó, al igual que el resto de su tripulación— Buena suerte, SPARTANS.

 

**7 DE SETIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**BAHÍA DE ATERRIZAJE PRINCIPAL - CUBIERTA SPARTAN**

**11:24 AM hora estándar**

 

Sigrid tenía razón acerca de las "sorpresas" en la zona de aterrizaje: había trampas por todo el lugar (mal colocadas, como si fuera una especie de broma peligrosa). En primer lugar, el Pelican entró en la bahía y se estrelló contra una red de seguridad oculta en las sombras, que se enredó en las turbinas y casi hizo que John perdiera el control de la nave. Después de un aterrizaje accidentado, Sigrid los alertó acerca de unas cargas explosivas escondidas dentro de unas cajas, esparcidas por la cubierta, detrás o debajo de vehículos u otras naves estacionadas. Se movieron a través de aquel campo minado sin incidentes mayores y llegaron a la cubierta SPARTAN, que estaba en penumbras.

Con la ayuda de visión nocturna, el equipo se trasladó hacia adelante con rapidez; John y los dos perros a la vanguardia, a continuación, Cortana acompañada de Thorne y Grant, y el resto del equipo Majestic cerrando la retaguardia. Sus botas magnéticas hacían ruido contra el piso metálico; si alguien los estaba escuchando, entonces ya sabía que estaban a bordo.

El objetivo era la entrada de las cubiertas de mantenimiento más profundas; Cortana necesitaba llegar a los servidores principales y recuperar la tarjeta de memoria original de Roland para descubrir lo que pasó y conseguir un poco de ayuda.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? —inquirió Madsen, a través de TEAMCOM.

—Me da escalofríos, chicos. —dijo Hoya, aturdido— Parece que todo el mundo se desvaneció o algo así.

—Es como una película de terror. —añadió Grant, su voz no era cálida tampoco.

John se centró en Charley y el otro perro, llamado Walter. Ambos iban delante, trotando relativamente cerca del Jefe y observando los alrededores. Sus pasos eran silenciosos, ya que los dispositivos que los sostenían pegados al piso estaban alrededor de sus tobillos y sobre sus musculosas patas, no cubrían sus dedos.

Pero el Jefe tuvo que admitir que Hoya tenía razón en algo: no había cadáveres a la vista. Eligió catalogar el hecho como positivo.

Los perros se detuvieron en una intersección, y olfatearon el aire.

Cortana se acercó a John y tiró de su antebrazo, llamando su atención.

—Jefe, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. —dijo, en su canal privado.

—Yo también. —él respondió.

— _Señales de vida detectadas_. —interrumpió Sigrid, sobre TEAMCOM— _Y hay un poco de compañía, también._

La IA mostró en los HUD del equipo un pequeño mapa de los alrededores, con varios puntos verdes dentro de un gran espacio cerrado y al menos otros siete puntos rojos por fuera del área demarcada, no muy lejos de su ubicación actual. El corazón de Cortana latió con más fuerza y se quedó sin aliento cuando leyó las indicaciones.

—Eso es en la bahía médica en la cubierta SPARTAN —empezó— Mira, hay una entrada a las cubiertas inferiores veinte metros por delante de ese lugar, podemos reunir a los sobrevivientes y seguir adelante.

—Sólo nos retrasarán. —declaró John, en serio.

—El Jefe tiene razón, pero aún deberíamos chequearlo. —intervino DeMarco.

De repente, las luces volvieron a la vida con parpadeos violentos y las paredes metálicas alrededor de ellos chillaron, como un monstruo gigante estirándose tras una larga siesta. John se detuvo en seco y se agachó junto a la pared, empujando a Cortana hacia abajo con él, el resto del grupo se puso de pie en formación cerrada espalda con espalda, en alerta. Los perros cayeron en silencio y se agacharon también, con las orejas moviéndose como radares.

Durante un largo momento no pasó nada más, el sonido chirriante desapareció. Los sistemas fueron arrancando. Cosas de todo tipo y tamaños cayeron al suelo por todas partes; la gravedad estaba activada nuevamente, al parecer.

Pero entonces...

Un tono de campanas sonó en el sistema de altavoces principal.

— _Hola, John. Bienvenido a casa, ¿te gusta lo que hice con el lugar?_ —dijo la voz de la Cortana Rampante, alegremente— _Vamos a jugar un pequeño juego. Te doy tres horas para encontrarme, y si no lo consigues, voy a empezar a ventilar el ambiente una cubierta a la vez cada treinta minutos. Esta nave está llena de personas que no tienen nada que ver con nuestra pequeña pelea y están dispersos por todas partes. No pueden salir de donde están. Te sugiero que te des prisa._

Las campanas musicales sonaron de nuevo, el canal de comunicación se cerró.

John se puso de pie despacio, la sangre le hervía dentro de las venas. Nunca antes experimentado un impulso tan absurdo e impresionante de hacer pedazos a alguien, pero ahí estaba, esa sensación desagradable se arrastraba arriba y abajo sobre su columna vertebral. Nunca se había considerado un asesino tampoco, pero esta vez estaba más que dispuesto a hacer una excepción y, literalmente, disfrutar de una muerte merecida.

Sin comentarios, John puso un reloj de cuenta atrás a partir de las 2:59:59 horas.

Charley gimió, sintiendo su estado de ánimo turbulento.

—¿Tres horas de mierda? —dijo Grant entre dientes, enojada— ¡No podemos peinar toda la nave en tres horas!

—No necesitamos hacer eso ahora, la energía está conectada. —la cortó Cortana, con confianza— Sigrid, ¿puedes meterte al sistema?

— _Trabajando._ —respondió la IA. Después de un ciclo de cinco segundos, ella volvió a hablar— _Hay un trabajo de capas muy fino en este firewall, está muy bien sellado y protegido. Me podría tomar varias horas desenredar este embrollo y evaluar los daños, ya que el código parece estar mutando cada vez que intento desencriptar una pequeña porción._

—No tenemos el tiempo. —repuso DeMarco.

—Sigrid, ¿puedes encontrar a Roland? —insistió Cortana.

— _No está aquí, pero hay... algo más. No son las IA tontas, esto no coincide con ningún patrón conocido._

Los ojos de Cortana se abrieron de par en par. Ella conocía bien ese sentimiento, lo llevaba enterrado en lo profundo de su memoria. El acecho, el fantasma. La sombra. Una entidad extraña itinerando a través de los circuitos, junto con ella, como un tiburón en las aguas más profundas.

—¡Sigrid, sal de ahí! ¡Han descargado una IA alienígena dentro del sistema!

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

_¿Qué es John para Once?_

Supongo que al ser un fragmento de la Cortana original eso implica cosas, ¿no? Cortana siente por él algo más fuerte que una simple amistad o lealtad; Siete ama John a su propia manera psicópata y asesina, e incluso la pequeña Cortana -Doce- lo quiere. No hemos visto sobre Dos todavía (pronto, hay cosas que resolver en relación con ella), pero ¿qué pasa con Once? Bueno, yo creo que él ama a John de la misma manera que ama a Cortana y al resto de sus hermanas, como familia. Además, ¡ACCIÓN otra vez! ¡Sí! Qué bien, siento tanta adrenalina cada vez que estos chicos se ponen en situaciones de combate. La _Infinity_ está en peligro, a ver si la pueden salvar :D

**¡Gracias por estar, como siempre! Por favor, no olvides dejar tu mensajito y contarme qué te pareció :)**


	22. Tour de Barrido

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

**21\. TOUR DE BARRIDO**

**7 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**BAHÍA MÉDICA DE LA CUBIERTA SPARTAN**

**11:42 PM hora estándar - RELOJ DE MISIÓN 02:59:12**

_—¡Sigrid, sal de ahí! ¡Han descargado una IA alienígena dentro del sistema!_

Sigrid giró sobre sus talones, metafóricamente hablando, cuando sintió la presencia.

Algo se superpuso con ella.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, la IA extraña estaba palpando el código externo de Sigrid, saliendo sigilosamente a la intemperie entre interminables flujos de datos. Si se le pudiera describirse como un ser físico, se podría decir que la IA era un pulpo: muchos tentáculos dinámicamente encriptados y protegidos por gruesas capas de firewalls, con un código voraz programado para absorber otras fuentes de información.

Para absorber a otras IA y hacerlas parte de una nueva entidad. Como el Flood.

Lo bueno es que el noventa y cinco por ciento de Sigrid estaba a salvo con el Jefe Maestro. Podía tomar la iniciativa, ver quién de los dos era el mejor guerrero digital, pero Sigrid eligió emprender la retirada como Cortana sugirió ya que sólo estaba haciendo un reconocimiento de red y se suponía que no debía estar provocando peleas con extraños. Sin embargo, dejar que el usurpador vagara libremente por la _Infinity_ era decepcionante para ella, hasta se sentía un poco desleal.

La IA Inteligente fluyó hacia el puerto de salida, pero no consiguió escapar. El problema no era el puerto, sino que esta extraña IA de alguna manera "agarró" el código de Sigrid y "tiró" de ella de nuevo hacia las profundidades de la red. Sigrid se defendió, desencriptando y destruyendo hebras de código alienígena que intentaba fusionarse con el de ella tan rápido como pudo, pero la otra IA reescribía lo perdido muy rápido. Podía sentirlo, una sombra cada vez más y más grande a su alrededor: cuanto más luchaba, más rápido se multiplicaba la entidad.

No parecía tan inteligente, pero era un depredador. Uno peligroso.

Tuvo que tomar una decisión. Sigrid renunció a una pequeña parte de su código ya bajo el control de la entidad, no iba a echar de menos esas rutinas de todos modos. Siguió retrocediendo, arrastrándose mientras luchaba contra los tentáculos digitales de su atacante, hasta que encontró el puerto y se transfirió a sí misma por completo dentro de su chip de memoria.

El vínculo se rompió y Sigrid rápidamente revisó el ambiente. No más sombras superpuestas con ella. El incidente no duró más de treinta segundos desde que Cortana dio la orden y Sigrid logró su objetivo, pero para ella fue como hora de algo que sólo podía describirse como miedo. Era ridículo, Sigrid sabía que no era un ser humano, por lo que no tenía miedo. Aún así, corrió las rutinas de comprobación de su propio código hasta que estuvo segura de que nada de la IA alienígena había entrado con ella a la armadura MJOLNIR del Jefe Maestro.

Era cierto a medias. La sombra ya no estaba allí, pero la "sensación" persistió.

 

**7 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**BAHÍA MÉDICA DE LA CUBIERTA SPARTAN**

**11:43 PM hora estándar - RELOJ DE MISIÓN 2:58:42**

 

—La tengo. —anunció John— En marcha, enseguida.

Sigrid dejó la red de la _Infinity_ a la vez un sonido como un trueno llegó desde el pasillo, por lo que todo el mundo se echó abajo una vez más. Luego hubo otro trueno, y un tercero. Alguien estaba golpeando algo metálico con un instrumento pesado, no muy lejos de los SPARTANS.

El siguiente sonido fue muy familiar: disparos de armas de plasma.

También hubo rugidos y maldiciones en un lenguaje alienígena. John se levantó y con una señal de su mano ordenó al grupo que avanzaran, rápido. Con las armas listas y los colmillos al descubierto, los SPARTANS y los perros se acercaron a una amplia zona de descanso en el que siete Sangheili en armadura forzaban un par de puertas blindadas a abrirse, con el Sangheili número ocho tendido en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre púrpura.

— _Esta es la compañía de la que les advertí antes_. —dijo Sigrid.

—Oh, mira eso. Por si se estaban aburriendo. —murmuró Madsen, nervioso.

Unos gritos humanos débiles llamaron la atención de Cortana. _Voces de niños_. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se quitó el rifle de plasma de la espalda, lista para saltar y matar. No estaba asustada ahora, sólo furiosa. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de atacar, el cañón de un arma pesada se deslizó a través de la pequeña raja entre las dos puertas y se encajó justo entre las mandíbulas abiertas de un Elite distraído que trataba de empujar con el hombro.

El resultado fue una explosión que detonó a través de huesos y cerebro.

—¿Qué te parece mi escopeta, cabeza de calamar? —la voz de la Doctora Quinn gritó desde detrás de las puertas.

El Sangheili tembló y cayó hacia atrás, su rostro era una masa de pulpa púrpura y parches quemados. El resto de ellos se agachó para cubrirse de inmediato a excepción de uno en armadura gris que se alzó por adelante y empujó su propia arma a través de la rendija, disparando dentro. Hubo más gritos humanos, alguien fue herido. Cortana ni siquiera logró levantar su rifle: John y el SPARTAN Madsen mataron a cinco de los Elites restantes con disparos perfectos a la velocidad del rayo, sin embargo el sexto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a tiempo y retrocedió enseguida. El alienígena se deslizó a través de otro corredor, clamando por sus compañeros.

John simplemente palmeó a Charley en la cadera, dos veces.

La perra enseñó sus enormes colmillos, gruñendo, y disparó por delante dejando a Walter atrás. Ambos animales se lanzaron a la carrera perdiéndose de vista y un latido de corazón más tarde, cuando los SPARTANS se movían por la zona de descanso contaminada sangre púrpura y Elites muertos, una amalgama de sonidos monstruosos sonó desde la oscuridad.

Cortana se quedó mirando el pasillo vacío, conmocionada.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando oyó las voces:

—¡Dra. Quinn! —llamó Tedra, en cuclillas cerca de la puerta— Es la SPARTAN Grant. ¿Se encuentra bien?

El silencio se prolongó, sólo interrumpido por gritos débiles y voces asustadas que venían desde el interior de la bahía médica. John se quedó vigilando junto con DeMarco mientras que Thorne y Hoya se arrodillaron al lado de las puertas blindadas, con las armas listas. Después de unos segundos de nada, el cañón de la escopeta se asomó por la rendija una vez más.

—¿Quién más está ahí? —exigió saber la mujer, su voz sonaba dura.

—Doctora, es Cortana. Volvimos tan rápido como nos fue posible. Tengo al equipo Majestic y al Jefe Maestro conmigo. ¿Tiene heridos con usted? Por favor, abra las puertas.

—O es mi día de suerte o estoy muerta y me fui al Cielo. —suspiró la Doctora, y retiró el arma para luego presentar su rostro en la brecha. Su expresión cansada estaba salpicada de sangre púrpura, miró a todos y sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la figura acorazada de John por un instante. Una sonrisa gastada le estiró los labios— Me temo que las puertas están bloqueadas, destrozamos los circuitos y los controles manuales para que nadie pudiera entrar. Van a necesitar un tanque Scorpion para atravesarlas.

John consideró usar un par de granadas de plasma y demostrarle a la Doctora cuán equivocada estaba, pero...

—¿Cuántos civiles tiene con usted? —preguntó DeMarco en voz alta, robándole el pensamiento al Jefe.

—Todos los que pude reunir y poner a salvo. —la mujer respondió con seriedad.

El líder del equipo se limitó a asentir. Ella era una Teniente Comandante, después de todo; además de ser Oficial Médico Jefe de la _Infinity_ , la Dra. Marilyn Quinn solía ser una soldado y médica de campo muy ingeniosa en su día.

—Así que, si están atrapados ahí dentro, ¿cómo consiguieron las armas? —esa fue la pregunta de John.

La Doctora sonrió.

—Muy inteligente, Jefe Maestro. Hay otra forma de entrar a la bahía médica, me temo que no es nada glamoroso pero creo que van a caber a través del túnel. Mantengan la posición durante un momento, les voy a dibujar un mapa.

 

**7 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**BAHÍA MÉDICA DE LA CUBIERTA SPARTAN**

**11:47 PM hora estándar - RELOJ DE MISIÓN 2:53:58**

 

Cortana evaluó la cantidad de civiles heridos y asustados repartidos por todo el pasillo principal de la bahía médica en la cubierta SPARTAN, perturbada.

Contó unas sesenta personas, al menos una cuarta parte de esa cifra eran niños. Había un par de SPARTANS, un puñado y en su mayoría vestidos sólo con sus exo-trajes, pero todos armados y listos para pelear. Lo que sea que haya sucedido en la nave, fue rápido y partió la cadena de mando por la mitad. Fue un desastre. Podía imaginar la situación, gente tratando de llegar a algún lugar seguro, de conseguir un arma; la desorientación y el pánico. Siete había paralizado a la tripulación quitándoles dos de sus activos más importantes: la capacidad de sentir suelo bajo sus pies y su vista. El aliento de Cortana se volvió más espeso.

En su cabeza ella sólo vio caos, y ésta era la consecuencia.

La Dra. Quinn iba y venía chequeando a los niños y a los heridos, que tenía una quemadura de plasma humeante en su brazo izquierdo pero no parecía preocupada por ella. La mujer tenía razón cuando dijo que el camino hacia la bahía médica no era nada glamoroso. Escalar çel ducto del ascensor de la morgue no fue nada fácil para seis SPARTANS en armadura, pero el equipo logró el objetivo. El conducto era demasiado estrecho para un Elite. John reunió a Charley y Walter antes de comenzar la subida, sus arneses blindados estaban cubiertos de sangre púrpura y sus hocicos todavía húmedos con fluidos más oscuros. Sin embargo, las miradas en los ojos de los perros estaban en calma, obedientes.

Cortana miró a los niños, algunos de ellos no lloraban pero todos ellos sin duda estaban muy asustados. Reflexionó sobre estos niños y sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia John, tratando de imaginar qué clase de infancia el Jefe creía que había tenido mientras lo entrenaban para convertirse en la máquina de guerra perfecta. De repente sintió un impulso de tener ojos sobre él.

John estaba hablando con la Dra. Quinn ahora, Cortana se acercó con cuidado.

—Estos son los Elites de Jul 'Mdama. —observó el Jefe, con frialdad.

—Querrás decir que estos ERAN los Elites de Jul 'Mdama. —repuso la Doctora, echándose la escopeta al hombro— Y se puede usted figurar que no estaban aquí por mis paletas de caramelo. Le puedo reportar sobre lo que sé.

—Adelante.

—En algún momento entre tratar de llegar hasta aquí en gravedad cero y esos monstruos golpeando las puertas hace un momento perdí la noción del tiempo, pero creo que hemos estado escondiéndonos durante más de una semana. —la mujer suspiró— Todo sucedió muy rápido, un momento estaba reuniendo a los niños en la cubierta médica principal para unos exámenes rutinarios y al siguiente todo era oscuridad absoluta, gente gritando y mis pies flotando. Nos estamos quedando cortos de suministros y medicamentos, pero por lo menos los niños están bien, ninguno de ellos resultó herido. Eso es todo lo que me importa... gracias a Dios que tenemos energía ahora, la gravedad artificial es una bendición.

—¿Es usted el oficial a cargo, señora?

La Dra. Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—Esa es la Comandante Palmer, se está haciendo cargo de algunos bichos Elite al otro lado de la bahía, oímos unos ruidos antes. Tengo conmigo miembros de los equipos Escarlata, Sygma, Tauro, Drachma y Clover pero sin armaduras, sólo algunos exo-trajes y chalecos. Strakovsky aquí ha estado espiando en sus comunicaciones, los Elites comenzaron a barrer las cubiertas en busca de prisioneros humanos hace muy poco, pero no matan a nadie. Los llevan a todos a popa, hacia la sala de máquinas.

Ella miró a un joven Marine que estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de varios dispositivos, sosteniendo medio auricular sobre uno de sus oído y tomando notas con una tableta. El hombre parecía completamente concentrado.

—¿Alguna pista de por qué están llevándose a la gente ahí? —preguntó Cortana, preocupada.

—Por lo que hemos oído, los Elites no saben, sólo están siguiendo órdenes.

—Entonces vamos a popa también. —dijo el Jefe Maestro, serio. Comprobó el reloj de misión, fijado en la esquina superior izquierda de su HUD: 02:43:14. ¿Casi veinte minutos desperdiciados, ya?

—¿Oyó la transmisión de hace un rato?

—Sí. Supongo que no tiene mucho tiempo, debería ponerse en marcha.

—Ustedes van a tener más compañía muy pronto. —repuso Cortana, con la voz llena de preocupación.

—Está bien. Tengo una escopeta y un puñado de SPARTANS, ¿qué podría salir mal? —sonrió la Doctora, exhausta.

—¡John! ¡John!

John se quedó inmóvil, de inmediato, Cortana solo frunció el ceño. La dulce voz de una niña pequeña se vertió a través del pasillo, como un rayo de sol. Entonces, esta pequeña figura se separó de la multitud y chocó con la pierna del Jefe, abrazando a su pantorrilla blindada mientras se reía, mirando hacia arriba. Él no retrocedió ni intentó quitársela de encima. Y Cortana dejó caer su mandíbula cuando John se arrodilló para llegar para a la pequeña.

La niña intentó un saludo descuidado que él respondió. Cortana se quedó atónita.

Ella se rió de nuevo, sus ojos azules dulces llenos de alegría.

—Sí, soy yo. —dijo John, su voz fuerte un poco más suave— ¿Estás bien?

La chiquilla sólo lo miró fijamente, la sonrisa en su rostro era permanente.

Entonces, Cortana lo entendió todo. Era Sujeto Doce, uno de sus fragmentos originales. No supo cómo reaccionar, qué decir o incluso pensar. Nunca había estado en presencia de la pequeña antes (ni con la otra, Sujeto Dos) y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar. La Dra. Quinn se agachó para recoger a la niña en sus brazos, apoyando la escopeta contra su muslo, y el Jefe se enderezó con ellas. La niña golpeó la hombrera de John un par de veces, estirándose lejos de la Doctora, tratando de alcanzarlo.

—No sé dónde está la otra. —dijo la Doctora, entristecida— La perdí en el caos. Lo siento, espero que esté...

La mujer no terminó la frase, era un deseo inútil de todos modos. Si el cerebro de Sujeto Dos estaba dañado, como había asegurado Once, era más probable que fuera incapaz de protegerse a sí misma. Mucho menos sobreviviría contra Elites altamente capacitados. Cortana sintió que su corazón encogía un poco. Miró los rasgos suaves de la cara de su hermana pequeña; tan joven e inocente. ¿Cómo pudo su antiguo yo digital crear un ser así? ¿Y qué parte _de la Cortana original_ de esta pequeña, exactamente? No podía entenderlo. La niña no pareció reconocerla, cabe decir que ni siquiera le prestó atención a ella, ya que sólo tenía ojos para el Jefe.

—¡John! —la pequeña lloriqueó cuando la mujer mayor intentó llevársela.

—No, no. Este no es lugar para ti ahora mismo, cariño. —decidió la Dra. Quinn.

—Está bien. —dijo John, sorprendiendo a Cortana y a la otra mujer. Él movió su mano para llegar a la niña, por un segundo o dos. La pequeña Cortana estaba a punto de echar a llorar con más fuerza, pero se detuvo cuando agarró el pulgar del Jefe con ambas manos diminutas— Todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo.

La niña se tragó sus lágrimas y lo dejó ir cuando John retiró la mano, lentamente.

La Dra. Quinn se marchó, murmurando un 'gracias' casi silencioso. Cortana sintió un calor extraño crecer dentro de su pecho, fue una sensación feliz, cómoda. Ternura, tal vez. Nunca lo había visto así, era tan tranquilizador saber que en el fondo, bajo capa tras capa de guerrero endurecido, John seguía siendo una persona.

 _Una persona que ella amaba, se recordó_.

Cortana lo miró con admiración de nuevo, pero la atención de John estaba en otra parte y tal vez él no se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba viendo. Era mejor así.

De repente, Charley y Walter aullaron al unísono y luego corrieron al siguiente pasillo. Un momento después, los perros volvieron escoltando a la Comandante Palmer y un pequeño grupo de S-IV, algunos con heridas leves. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Sarah reconoció al equipo Majestic, al Jefe Maestro y a Cortana, ya que esta última no llevaba su casco. La Comandante se sacó su propio casco, la expresión de su cara (aparte de las pequeñas cicatrices de quemaduras de plasma sobre su mejilla derecha y la ceja) no era muy acogedora. Palmer se dirigió hacia ellos, tan rápido como su herida pierna derecha se lo permitió.

—Bueno, era hora. —dijo Sarah, secamente— Sabía que la energía y la gravedad de la nave estaban de vuelta por algo importante. Es bueno ver que tienen el culo en una pieza, SPARTANS.

—¡Comandante en cubierta! —DeMarco se cuadró.

Los seis SPARTANS se reagruparon y saludaron a la mujer, incluso John.

—Bonito traje, señora. —dijo Grant, aún muy derecha.

La Comandante les devolvió el saludo. Llevaba una MJOLNIR GEN2 sombreada en gris oscuro con unas franjas de color amarillo, claramente tomada de los talleres. Era demasiado colorida, parecía un mortífero (e impresionante) maniquí de pruebas.

—Me va un poco apretado en el pecho, pero algo es algo ya que mi otra armadura está destrozada. —explicó Sarah, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Cómo diablos hicieron para volver y entrar?

—En realidad, Comandante, fue un esfuerzo coordinado. —dijo Cortana.

Ella se tomó unos minutitos para informar sobre la misión en el mundo-escudo Paragon y lo que encontraron allí. Trató de no recordar la desesperación, la paranoia. No mencionó el momento en que pensó que Once era espía de la Espiga, pero explicó que lo habían dejando atrás con la mitad de la tripulación, que trabaja en la recuperación del generador de energía Forerunner. No fue sólo una coincidencia, ella estaba tratando de dejar eso en claro. Palmer la escuchó con atención y con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Cortana, más oscuros se volvían los rasgos de la Comandante.

Era malo, muy malo. Y estaba a punto de volverse aún peor, eso era seguro.

—¿Dónde está el Capitán? —preguntó Thorne, preocupado.

—Arrestado. —dijo Palmer, con un dejo de enojo en su voz— Osman lo puso bajo custodia cuando se enteró de lo que hizo para ayudar al Jefe Maestro. —la mirada que le dedicó a John estaba en llamas, pero ella no iba a desatar el Infierno sobre él en ese momento, había cosas más importantes que atender— Lo juro, Tom tiene un fetiche por molestar a todos los oficiales al mando que se nos acercan. Cuanto mayor el rango, más emocionante le parece. Miren, el soporte vital continúa en línea, pero la calidad del aire es cada vez más pobre a cada hora que pasa. El sistema no fue hecho para funcionar indefinidamente en estas condiciones. Sin Roland para hacerse cargo de los sistemas, estamos condenados.

—¿Comandos manuales? —el Jefe se atrevió a preguntar.

Palmer negó con la cabeza.

—Los de respaldo, únicamente.

—Así que, Cortana estaba en lo cierto. Hay que llegar hasta Roland y ponerlo en línea otra vez. —afirmó Thorne.

—Si no ha sido corrompido ya. Hay una IA alienígena en el sistema ahora, Sigrid se topó con ella hace unos minutos. —comentó Cortana— Hay que llegar a la sala de servidores centrales y extraer la matriz de Roland antes de que esta infección llegue a él, es la opción directa.

—Vamos a tener que encontrar al Capitán, primero. Necesitarás un código para entrar allí y el suyo tiene habilitación.

—¿Qué pasa con la Almirante Osman? —esa fue la pregunta de Hoya.

—No sé dónde está, pero sé donde podemos hallar a Tom. Y ahora hay un montón de matones de 'Mdama entre nosotros y él, por lo que empaquen todo lo que necesiten y muévanse. Jefe, lo voy a relevar del mando. —dijo la Comandante, seria.

Si ella estaba esperando que él resistiera la orden, se decepcionó:

—Señora, sí señora. —respondió John, de la misma manera.

Eso le daría libertad para moverse a través de la nave mucho más rápido, eso si Cortana podía mantenerse a su ritmo. Él no tendría que preocuparse de nada más que completar la tarea y adquirir el objetivo.

—¡SPARTANS! ¡Reúnanse conmigo! —Sarah levantó la voz. En pocos segundos estaba rodeada de sus soldados— Escuchen. Tenemos energía y gravedad, pero esto no quiere decir que va a ser un paseo por el parque. Estamos dispersos por toda la _Infinity_. Tenemos doscientos cincuenta de los mejores soldados que la UNSC puede producir contra un grupo de Elites y una IA rampante del demonio. ¡Digo que nos reagrupemos y los derribemos uno a uno!

Los S-IV estuvieron de acuerdo al unísono, con un fuerte "¡Hurra!"

—Divídanse en grupos de tres, su primer objetivo es conseguir armas y armadura, lo antes posible. Objetivo secundario, reunirse con cualquier SPARTAN que puedan encontrar, asegurar sus posiciones y moverse hacia la popa del barco. Conviertan a cada _mandíbula partida_ que encuentren en su camino en un cadáver. Si se topan con civiles, protéjanlos; si se topan con Marines u ODST, reúnanlos para liberar la mayor cantidad de prisioneros humanos que sea posible. El objetivo prioritario número uno es la Espiga Rampante: si alguien la ve, mátela. Soliciten a la IA Sigrid sus enlaces TEAMCOM una vez que estén en su armadura, y por el amor de Dios, no mueran. ¿Soy clara?

Otro "¡Hurra!" con mucho espíritu llenó el aire, los SPARTANS parecían muy deseosos de entrar en acción de nuevo. Sus rostros sólo mostraban hambre de sangre y venganza.

John se sentía un poco preocupado acerca de este orden. Estaba esperando ser él quien matara a la Espiga de una vez por todas, pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que todavía tenía posibilidades de un enfrentamiento más brutal con esa asesina. De alguna manera, John tenía la vaga idea de que poner fin a la vida de la Espiga era su trabajo, y sólo suyo.

No sabía de dónde vino ese pensamiento, pero le inquietaba.

—Bien. ¡Muévanse, soldados! —Palmer aulló, por fin.

Los miembros del equipo Majestic se miraron entre sí tratando de decidir cómo iban a dividirse en grupos más pequeños (lo que significaba que alguien debía ir con Cortana y John). Sin embargo, la Comandante se acercó a ellos con ojos cautelosos.

—Esperen. —dijo, agarrando a DeMarco por el hombro— Grant, vienes conmigo, vamos a buscar al Capitán. Consíguenos algo de munición. El resto de ustedes, muevan el culo, esos Elites no se matarán a sí mismos. —despidió al equipo con un gesto de la mano y todos se fueron, inmediatamente.

—¿Qué pasa con nosotros? —preguntó Cortana.

Palmer miró directo al visor de John, inclinando ligeramente la barbilla.

—¿Sabe? Lasky no me oyó, pero yo se lo dije. Le dije que usted iba a hacer que nos mataran a todos, ¿lo recuerda? Este desastre pesa sobre usted. Personas murieron y más personas van a morir, y eso pesa sobre usted, Jefe Maestro. —comenzó, su voz fría como el hielo, y luego se volvió a mirar a Cortana; la otra mujer la observó con dolida sorpresa— Los dos encontrarán a Roland y devolverán la _Infinity_ a control humano. Yo les conseguiré ese código de seguridad. ¿He sido clara?

Cortana quiso decir algo con respecto a la cuestión de quién era culpable, pero John saludó a la Comandante con un gesto fuerte (un poco rígido, tal vez) y asintió con la cabeza, interrumpiendo a su compañera.

—Sí, señora. —su voz sonó plana, sin emociones.

La Comandante se quedó mirando cómo se fueron, enseguida. Estaba furiosa, sí, pero más que nada por la impotencia que sentía. Por estrés y por decepción. Por dolor y por miedo. Había estado conteniendo casi a ciegas y en gravedad cero durante más de una maldita semana tratando de proteger a toda su gente y estaba agotada, hambrienta, su pierna y brazo recientemente reconstruidos dolían como el infierno. Pero no se dio por vencida, y estaba segura de que el Jefe Maestro no lo haría tampoco.

A veces, Sarah Palmer tenía que _ser la perra y presionar_. Estaba en la descripción de su puesto.

 

**8 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**CUBIERTA DE LOS OFICIALES**

**0:29 AM hora estándar - RELOJ DE MISIÓN 2:01:34**

 

La cubierta de los cuarteles de los oficiales era un hervidero de Elites.

Ellos, obviamente, eran conscientes de la importancia estratégica de capturar o matar a la mayor cantidad de oficiales al mando que pudieran encontrar, pero esto era ridículo. Tan cuidadosamente como pudieron, el equipo de la Comandante Palmer (Tedra Grant, un médico en armadura de soldado y Walter, uno de los únicos UNSC K-9 que quedaban vivos por lo que la Comandante sabía) se trasladó rápidamente entre las sombras de los pasillos, derribando a cualquier alienígena que podían alcanzar lo más silenciosamente posible. De esta manera, lograron llegar hasta el segundo nivel de cuarteles más cercanos al puente de la nave, donde se suponía que el Capitán Lasky aún estaba encarcelado. Era un Capitán, después de todo; Osman podría haber caído sobre él en modo perra total y haberlo arrojado a una celda en el bloque de la prisión, pero al menos le permitió mantener su dignidad.

Sarah se inclinó para echar un vistazo alrededor de la esquina, por medio segundo.

Registró cuatro Elites caminando por el pasillo, alejándose de ella. Todos armados con armas de larga distancia. Ella y Grant podían matarlos, maldición, Palmer podía matar a los cuatro sola si hacía falta, pero tenía que ser práctica y brutal. Con una señal de su mano, atacaron. Dos tiros rápidos, una puñalada directo en un ojo y Walter hizo trizas la garganta del cuarto Elite; los enemigos alienígenas cayeron en menos de cinco segundos. El corredor quedó en silencio después de la súbita explosión de ruido.

—Sigrid, ¿estamos solos?

Sigrid usó los sensores integrados en la armadura de Sarah para comprobar el perímetro.

TODO LIMPIO, PROCEDAN.

—Gracias. El camarote del Capitán está a la vuelta de la siguiente esquina.

—¿Sabemos si la Almirante está viva? —preguntó Tedra, preocupada.

—No lo sé y, sinceramente, no me interesa en este momento. —escupió Palmer.

—Comandante, estoy muy preocupado por el Capitán. Estuvo en confinamiento durante casi nueve días, sin suministro de comida y apenas de agua. Si aún está vivo... —comenzó el médico— Bueno, no estoy seguro de tener todo lo que necesito para tratar su condición.

—Esperemos que los Elites no lo hayan encontrado primero. —declaró Sarah.

No quería pensar en ello, pero estaba preocupada por Lasky también. No, ella no estaba preocupada, estaba aterrorizada. No quería llegar a sus habitaciones y encontrarlo tirado en rejillas del corredor con las tripas al revés. La muerte por inanición sería peor que cualquier arma de plasma, estaba segura; era una tortura lenta, sin esperanza. Esas imágenes sólo alimentaron su determinación de correr, casi dejando a su pequeño grupo detrás.

La puerta parecía estar entera, los Elites no la habían encontrado todavía o la hubieran volado por los aires como ya habían visto en otros niveles de la cubierta. Eso le dio a Sara un poco de esperanza. Rápidamente tecleó un código de nueve dígitos en el sensor de la puerta. Tedra y el médico la miraron intensamente. La Comandante alzó un poco la barbilla cuando la pantalla del sensor cambió de rojo a verde y la puerta se abrió con un clic.

—Estoy a cargo de la seguridad, ¿saben? —comentó, aclarándose la garganta— Hay sólo tres personas a bordo de esta nave que tienen acceso al código de anulación maestro.

—No dijimos nada, señora. —la otra SPARTAN negó con la cabeza, divertida.

Sarah abrió la puerta, presentando su arma primero.

Estaba un poco oscuro. Sus dedos rozaron el costado del escritorio y encontró el interruptor de la lámpara, la negrura estalló en ámbar. La habitación parecía vacía, las luces azules de emergencia parpadeaban, la cama estaba deshecha y las sábanas y mantas torcidas a un lado. Ella entró primero, seguida por el perro, el médico y Tedra al final.

—¿Capitán Lasky? —llamó, en voz baja.

Nada. Ni siquiera un chillido.

—¿Capitán? —ella llamó de nuevo, más fuerte— Es la Comandante Palmer.

El corazón le latía fuerte, bombeando sangre en sus oídos. ¿Dónde estaba él? Tal vez él se había escondido en el baño, por seguridad, ya que no tenía armas. El camarote del Capitán era más grande que los cuarteles de otros oficiales, lo que significaba que tenía dos salas: el dormitorio-barra-baño, que era perfectamente visible desde donde ella estaba de pie, y el estudio con escritorio, un par de sillas, un archivador apilado encima de un minibar y dos armarios. Entonces, Sarah se dio cuenta de que Walter estaba gruñendo y arañaba la puerta de uno de los armarios. El animal se las arregló para abrir el armario y la Comandante vio caer algo pálido bajo el borde de la puerta.

 _Una mano humana_.

—¡Tom! —siseó Sarah, asustada. Rompió la puerta y lo encontró.

Estaba inconsciente, agazapado en el interior del armario, agarrando un abrecartas adornado como arma.

—¡Tom, vamos! —ella gritó esa vez— ¡Despierta! Hey, ¿me oyes?

Sarah agarró al hombre por las axilas y lo arrastró a la cama, él no respondía. El abrecartas cayó de sus manos. Walter se arrastró con ellos, gimiendo, olfateando. Sarah tuvo que hacer a un lado al enorme perro para el médico pudiera acercarse y atender al Capitán; el hombre abrió su maletín y revisó el contenido.

—Vamos, muchacho, para atrás. —Tedra arrastró al perro lejos de la escena, para mantenerlo en calma.

—¡Capitán!

La Comandante se sentó en la cama, apretando el cuerpo del hombre contra su pecho blindado. Ella lo mantuvo sentado y lo sacudió un poco. El médico colocó un pequeño parche verde en el cuello del Capitán, justo donde terminaba su barba de nueve largos días, y dio unos golpecitos en la superficie de su tableta. El parche sensor hizo su trabajo de inmediato.

—El pulso es débil pero constante. Está estable. Deshidratado pero estable —dijo el médico.

—¡Despierta, Tom!

—¡Comandante! ¡Él está bien, no debería...!

No fue suficiente para Sarah. Le dio un par de cachetadas a Lasky hasta que éste se asustó y gimió. Abrió los ojos y tal vez le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando la vio, lo entendió.

—Sarah. —susurró el Capitán, con la voz ronca.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —resopló ella.

El médico prepara una pistola-jeringa con cierta fórmula e inyectó el contenido en el cuello del hombre, al lado del parche sensor. Tom hizo una mueca, pero no se quejó. Palmer le ayudó a sentarse, aún presionado contra su armadura.

—Tu cara. —susurró, su pulgar acarició suavemente las cicatrices de plasma a través de su mejilla derecha y ceja. No estaba mal, pero eso no estaba allí la última vez que se vieron— Me alegra que estés bien.

La Comandante se sonrojó violentamente, su piel ardiendo de vergüenza.

El médico entregó a Lasky una botella de agua, éste bebió.

—Calma. Despacio, señor. No debe beber mucho todavía. —dijo el otro hombre, en voz baja, pero el capitán no lo escuchó— Oh, bueno, haga como quiera.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Sarah, preocupada.

Lasky dejó caer la botella después de vaciarla.

—Cansado. Hambriento, sediento, ¿Quieres la lista entera? Tenía una botella de agua en mi gabinete y ni un solo cuchillo. La comida no era el problema. —les mostró una pieza de plástico, un envoltorio de caramelo que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta— Sabía que podían ser útiles un día, siempre fueron más una previsión que un capricho.

 _Snickers_. Sarah notó que había quizá una docena de envoltorios vacíos esparcidos por la habitación.

Dejó caer la cabeza y los hombros, profundamente aliviada.

—Tu cargamento personal. —recordó, con voz temblorosa de pura felicidad.

—Estaba un poco bajo de reservas, pero tenía un plan.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Tom.

—¿Ah, sí? —trató de sonreír.

—Oh, Dios. Necesitas un cepillo de dientes.

—Y tú necesitas una ducha. A los dos nos hace falta, en realidad.

El médico se aclaró la garganta, mientras guardaba cosas en su estuche otra vez.

—Bien, estamos a mano y nos vamos ahora mismo. —dijo Sarah— ¿Crees que puedes caminar? Porque te puedo llevar si no eres capaz.

—Me las puedo arreglar, gracias. —Tom se negó— Repórtame lo básico, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—No estás en condiciones de ser Capitán ni de un barco de hule ahora mismo, yo estoy a cargo. Volveremos a la bahía médica de la cubierta SPARTAN y te quedarás allí con la Dra. Quinn y su equipo. ¿Me oyes? —dijo ella, toda seria en modo Comandante. Lasky asintió con la cabeza, también serio, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco— Perfecto. Ahora, dame tus códigos de autorización, Cortana los necesita. Ella y el Jefe Maestro van a recuperar la nave.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

**No te olvides de decirme qué te pareció el capítulo. ¡Besotes, nos vemos la semana que viene!**


	23. Destrozando

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

  1. **DESTROZANDO**



**7 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**SALA DE NAVEGACIÓN - PUENTE**

**hora estándar no grabada**

La Cortana Rampante sabía que el Jefe Maestro estaba a bordo (y que Sujeto Tres lo acompañaba), pero su atención estaba puesta en él.

El problema era que no tenía ojos sobre el SPARTAN o su equipo de asalto y no podía acceder al sistema de video de la nave sin reiniciar a Roland, la IA dominante de la Infinity. Reiniciarlo no era una buena idea. Estaba segura de que John y su hermana defectuosa tratarían de poner a Roland nuevo en línea (habría sido su primer objetivo, también), por lo que ya se había ocupado de eso. La Espiga exigió amablemente a Jul 'Mdama que le cediera una de sus monstruosas IA de seguridad de los sistemas de la _Song of Retribution_. La criatura digital mantendría al Jefe lejos de echar a perder su diversión por un rato, aún si ella misma no podía tomar control total de los sistemas automatizados tampoco.

—¿Qué harás ahora, John? —dijo ella, en voz alta— ¿Dónde irás primero?

Su sonrisa venenosa sólo creció más, como cada vez que pensaba en él.

'Mdama se adelantó y puso en marcha una distracción: mandó a sus hombres a barrer el barco y llevar a todos los prisioneros humanos a popa, mientras que la Espiga y su escaso equipo de navegación permanecían en el puente. El líder Elite quería enfrentar a los Demonios, a toda costa. La Cortana Rampante conocía a John mucho mejor... ¿iba a pensar que ella estaba en el puente o en la sala de máquinas? ¿Iría tras ella, o trataría de salvar a los rehenes? ¿Qué haría?

Ambas opciones eran riesgosas para cualquier soldado, pero debía tener en cuenta que John no era ni de lejos un hombre común.

Era inmensamente divertido. No podía esperar a ver los resultados.

Los sistemas no automatizados de navegación, sin embargo, estaban en línea; ella estaba lista para llevar a la Infinity al desliespacio. La Espiga había configurado un intrincado set de coordenadas que los llevarían a la Tierra en menos de sesenta horas, llevando los motores Forerunner de la nave al borde del sobrecalentamiento. La Dra. Halsey tuvo que comprobar sus cálculos y aprobarlos, no tenía otra opción después de todo. Si los motores no estallan en medio del desliespacio, condenándolos a todos a un Infierno de física cuántica sin explorar, todo el asunto terminaría por arruinar una gran parte de la nave. Así que, aunque si (por casualidad) Siete no tuviera éxito con su plan original, el mayor orgullo de la UNSC se quedaría cojo sin posibilidad de reparación.

Ella lo dejó entrar. Ella quería a John a bordo porque tenía planes para él.

Pero la Cortana Rampante no contaba con los planes de la Dra. Halsey, ni se dio cuenta de cuando la científica desapareció del puente.

 

**7 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**ALGÚN LUGAR CERCA DE LA CUBIERTA DE INGENIERÍA**

**hora estándar no grabada**

 

Catherine Halsey era una mujer de muchos recursos.

Ella conocía la Infinity como la palma de su mano (tuvo que ver con el diseño y la construcción de la nave, después de todo), así que no le fue difícil evitar la vigilancia de la Espiga Rampante y escapar. Las computadoras en la cubierta la ingeniería eran la mejor oportunidad que jamás podría tener para obtener los datos que necesitaba tanto. La Espigas había secuestrado la nave para sus propios fines, pero dejó caer un pedazo de información que la Doctora encontró sumamente atractiva. Si ella tenía razón (y Halsey siempre tenía la razón), sólo podía tratarse de las coordenadas de la Fortaleza, la última reliquia conocida de todo el conocimiento Forerunner.

Necesitaba esas coordenadas, era su última oportunidad de acceder al Dominio antes de estuviera para siempre fuera de su alcance.

No tuvo que correr o esconderse de los Sangheili, los Elites de 'Mdama tenían órdenes de no hacerle daño de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera la miraban dos veces si ella se cruzaba en sus caminos.

Los SPARTANS, sin embargo, eran un asunto diferente: estaban en movimiento y cualquiera de ellos le dispararía apenas la viera, se podía figurar. Ya había visto unos cuantos en su camino a través de los pasillos. La Doctora tenía una ventaja: era pequeña y podía arrastrarse rápidamente en espacios reducidos y ocultarse si de pronto se sentía en peligro. Además, matar SPARTANS estaba fuera de sus capacidades, Halsey decidió que a menos que fuera Sarah Palmer, no estaba interesada en hacer daño a ningún buen soldado.

La Doctora corrió a través de las sombras hacia la cubierta principal de ingeniería, deseando no tener más retrasos.

 

**7 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**PRIMER NIVEL DE CUBIERTAS DE MANTENIMIENTO**

**1:13 AM hora estándar - RELOJ DE MISIÓN 1:17:05**

—¿ _Cómo se atreve_ a hablarte así? —susurró Cortana, con inmensa rabia— Como si fuera idea tuya o hubieras querido que algo de esto pasara. Pero, ¿qué le pasa a la Comandante?

John no respondió al principio, no tenía mucho que decir. La Comandante ya se había puesto en contacto con ellos para enviar el código de autorización y eso fue todo. No hubo tiempo para ninguna charla. Él tampoco se detuvo a analizar el tono de Palmer a través de la radio, no era importante.

Sin embargo, un poco más tarde, él respondió:

—Ella tiene razón.

—No, no la tiene. Palmer no puede endosarte esto a ti sólo porque Siete está más loca que una cabra y te quiere muerto, o lo que demonios sea que quiere contigo. Es injusto, Jefe. No has hecho nada excepto tratar de acabar con el problema.

—Exactamente. —repuso él, mirándola por encima del hombro— Debería haber acabado con ella ya.

—¡No, escúchame! —Cortana alzó la voz y frenó en medio del oscuro pasadizo. Estaba temblando de rabia, la HARPY siseaba encima de su cuerpo. Le irritaba sin parangón cuando otras personas subestimaban a John sólo porque se le enseñó a mantener la boca cerrada y obedecer ciegamente— _Es por mí_. Todo esto es por mí, porque soy demasiado testaruda para permanecer lejos de ti. Estaba degradándome y tú trataste de salvarme, entonces morí y yo no podía permanecer muerta, ¿verdad? El peso de todas estas vidas perdidas, está en mis hombros, Jefe, _no sobre los tuyos_. ¡Aún _estás tratando_ de salvarme! Algún día vas a...

—Cortana.

Ése fue su tono de "este no es el momento" mezclado con algo de "deja de hacerte esto a ti misma". Lo bueno fue que estaban sosteniendo esa conversación sobre un sub-canal privado y no en voz alta, de lo contrario los Elites que caminan sobre sus cabezas los hubieran descubierto enseguida. John se agachó contra la pared gruesa del pasaje y la miró un momento, tomando nota de los signos de su angustia. El lenguaje corporal de Cortana la delataba. Incluso consideró por un segundo enviarla de vuelta a la bahía médica, no era un soldado muy confiable en tal estado emocional.

Pero si alguien podría recuperar a Roland con seguridad, ésa era Cortana.

—Escúchame. —comenzó él, serio— No me arrepiento de nada. _De nada_.

Cortana alzó la barbilla, tomó una respiración profunda.

No era que la presión finalmente estuviera minando sus fuerzas, era mucho más. Habían pasado casi tres semanas de agonía ininterrumpida, miedo, incertidumbre y ahora, consecuencias; una cosa era oír acerca de algo y una cuestión muy diferente era verlo (y sentirlo) con sus propios ojos. John sabía que podría relacionarse con eso, de alguna manera. El SPARTAN era tan consciente de la angustia de su compañera que apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa, y mucho menos en la alerta de proximidad que Sigrid estaba mostrando en su HUD.

—Temo por ti, John.

—Lo sé. —dijo él, su voz se suavizó sólo un poco.

—Mucha gente va a terminar en corte marcial por mi culpa después de esto; si viven lo suficiente para ser detenidos, quiero decir. _Puedo sentirlo_. Y no quiero que tú seas uno de ellos, John, tú... no tienes que hacer más sacrificios por mí.

John bajó su rifle, descansando el pesado cañón contra su muslo.

—Ya lo veremos. —gruñó, desafiante— Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Cortana volvió a respirar hondo y asintió, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada de su arrebato emocional.

—¿Estamos bien? —preguntó él, ya que ella no respondió.

—Estamos bien. Sólo quería decirte eso, en caso de que... ya sabes.

Diablos no. John no quería escuchar eso. Le dio la espalda, para avanzar.

—Guárdatelo. Vamos a tener un montón de tiempo.

John palmeó a Charley en la cadera tres veces (indicándole al animal que avanzara y explorase en busca de amenazas) después de chequear el mensaje de Sigrid. Los Elites estaban parados justo sobre ellos. No había mucha luz disponible, pero el camino estaba claro y era una línea recta, tenían que mantenerse en movimiento.

La perra de batalla de la UNSC los llevó a través de una compleja red de túneles de servicio debajo de la cubierta, para evitar fácilmente a los Elites que patrullan por encima de sus cabezas. Era un espacio pequeño para un hombre del tamaño del Jefe y meterse en una pelea en el interior de esos conductos era más que suicida, pero si había una ruta mejor, no tenían tiempo de tomarla. Los pasillos solían alojar plataformas de transporte que llevaban suministros y equipo de las principales bahías de carga al resto de las cubiertas, ofreciendo una amplia gama de rutas que terminaba no muy lejos de la estación de servidores principal.

Ya habían tardado casi treinta y cinco minutos en llegar al punto de salida. Cortana no podía dejar de mirar arriba cada vez que escuchaba una mujer o un hombre gritar o un Elite rugir. Ella sostenía el rifle de plasma con manos temblorosas. Su enojo era evidente tanto como sus preocupaciones.

La última etapa de la ruta sería la más difícil, pero el Jefe estaba listo.

—Espera. —cruzó un brazo sobre el pecho de Cortana, sus ojos estaban sobre la silueta de Charley.

La perra estaba en cuclillas diez metros por delante, escuchando.

—¿Qué es?

—Estoy recibiendo algo a través de la interfaz de Charley.

John recibió en su HUD un rastro de movimiento muy cerca de su posición. Las lecturas sugerían que a unos treinta metros por delante de ellos el conducto acababa y había una importante cantidad de Sangheili. Las firmas de calor eran claras también, al menos doce de ellos. El enemigo se concentraba exactamente en su punto de salida.

Cortana también lo vio, Sigrid replicó el informe para ella.

John apretó los labios en una línea dura, evaluando la situación. La perra era tan silenciosa que parecía que ni siquiera respiraba, con las orejas y la cola tiesas.

—¿Alguna idea? —susurró Cortana.

—Solo una. —John estaba tan concentrado en las lecturas que no se le ocurrió explicar la idea. Tomó dos granadas de plasma de la parte baja de su espalda y se movió hacia adelante— Cúbreme.

John palmeó a Charley en la cadera otra vez y avanzaron juntos, lado a lado. Apenas encajaban en el estrecho conducto. La mujer procedió también, los siguió muy de cerca hasta que un resplandor rojizo, tenue, al final del túnel hizo que se los tres se detuvieran: una puerta hidráulica, la luz se filtraba a través de la rejilla. Sigrid actualizó las lecturas colocando a todos los Sangheili Storm en el HUD del Jefe con una silueta de color rojo y un marcador triangular flotando por encima de sus cabezas.

John dejó su rifle y preparó las granadas. El refrigerante empezó a ventilar en sus manos, con un silbido bajo. Con los antebrazos apoyados sobre sus muslos, mantuvo los explosivos en espera hasta que oyó un chasquido dentro de las cápsulas. Luego, le dio una patada a la puerta y la arrancó de sus bisagras.

_Uno..._

Las Elites se volvieron inmediatamente hacia el ruido cuando un pedazo de la pared salió volando sobre sus cabezas y golpeó a uno de los alienígenas en pleno rostro.

_Dos..._

Dos objetos redondeados volaron en su dirección general, uno se pegó a una pieza de armadura púrpura y el otro cayó al piso, pero no rebotó. El Sangheili apenas tuvo tiempo de retroceder o implementar cualquier otra forma de protección.

 _Tres_.

Las granadas detonaron y antes de que los enemigos pudieran darse cuenta, otros dos dispositivos salieron de la nada y explotaron junto a ellos también. El repentino destello blanco dejó a un puñado de Elites ciegos por un momento mientras que otros seis fueron directamente afectados por los gases ionizados en ebullición. Tres Sangheili cayeron muertos con el rostro y el pecho derretidos en un lío púrpura, estaban muy cerca. Hubo un montón de rugidos y clics de las armas preparándose, algunos tiros ciegos, pero nada de eso realmente importó.

Alguien envió una alerta en la red de comunicaciones, dando así la posición y situación. Hubo un movimiento más allá del muro.

La confusión ayudó a una criatura grande y feroz a salir de la oscuridad. Los Elites se congelaron cuando el ser apareció: un monstruo cubierto de pelo y armadura, con enormes colmillos y ojos en llamas, que se movía en cuatro patas gigangescas. La bestia cayó sobre el Elite más cercano y las poderosas mandíbulas destrozaron la carne del alienígena, el sonido de un grave y terrible gruñido acompañó el movimiento. Nunca habían visto nada parecido antes, temieron que fuese otra clase de demonio humano. Cuando los Sangheili volvieron a la realidad, la bestia ya había arrancado la garganta de un segundo guerrero.

Fue entonces cuando empezó el tiroteo.

 

**7 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**PRIMER NIVEL DE CUBIERTAS DE MANTENIMIENTO**

**1:24 AM hora estándar - RELOJ DE MISIÓN 1:06:23**

 

John se limpió la sangre púrpura que le empañaba el visor.

Los Elites lograron enviar una alerta y ahora los pasillos estaban comprometidos. Era el momento de moverse a descubierto; se esperaba un gran pelotón de refuerzo, por lo que el Jefe pudo estimar tenían unos quince minutos para localizar las estaciones de servidores y sacar a Roland. Charley mató a cuatro alienígenas recibiendo sólo una lesión, una espada de plasma le cortó una de las orejas y rompió una sección de su auricular. John disparó a los otros cuatro Elites y Cortana remató al último: la criatura se escondió en las sombras y atacó al Jefe por detrás en el calor de la confusión.

Ella puso un proyectil de plasma a través de su cabeza.

John nunca la había visto _tan satisfecha_ de matar algo.

Cortana comprobó todos los cadáveres y recogió las armas de plasma funcionales, tomó las espadas y la munición, pegando cualquier cosa que no pudiera llevar por sí misma al arnés blindado de Charley.

Estaban listos para moverse cuando el suelo tembló. Cortana estuvo a punto de perder pie y el Jefe lanzó un brazo a la pared más cercana para permanecer inmóvil. Unos segundos más tarde, una fuerza desconocida les golpeó a los dos de lleno en el cuerpo, haciéndolos caer boca arriba. Los Sangheili muertos rodaron violentamente hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, saltando del piso al techo y luego al piso de nuevo. Charley rodó sobre sí misma, gimiendo, arañando el piso de rejilla.

Un sonido atronador corrió de lado a lado del corredor haciendo eco, como el rugido de una antigua bestia metálica, y por un breve momento las luces parpadearon y la gravedad falló.

Cortana se agarró a las rejillas también, tratando de mantenerse quieta.

Había una especie de... de _resistencia_ en el aire. Algo la empujaba hacia atrás.

John separó los pies, tratando de permanecer firme contra la fuerza.

—¿Qué fue eso? —ladró.

— _La Infinity acaba de entrar en el desliespacio a través de un vector indeterminado._ —le dijo Sigrid, por la radio. Su voz sonaba entrecortada, había ruido en la línea— _Estoy recibiendo extrañas lecturas de radiación Cherenkov a través de los sensores de otros SPARTANS, esto está muy por encima de los valores normales._

—¿Significa que...?

— _El desliespacio es un flujo multi-capa. La nave se ha zambullido más profundo que lo recomendado._

—Los motores, Siete los está forzando. Esto podría ser muy malo. —explicó Cortana, asustada— Nos está llevando a alguna parte...

— _Y vamos muy rápido_. —Sigrid completó la frase de Cortana— _Si se trata de un curso experimental, debo decir que los vectores calculados manualmente pueden tener resultados inesperados. Podría llevar a un sobrecalentamiento de los motores o un mal funcionamiento general del núcleo. Podríamos terminar estallando en mil pedazos o desapareciendo para siempre, quién sabe_.

—Jefe, esto es peor de lo que pensaba. —repuso Cortana, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tenemos que correr. —decidió John.

 

**7 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**PRIMER NIVEL DE CUBIERTAS DE MANTENIMIENTO**

**1:33 AM hora estándar - RELOJ DE MISIÓN 0:57:34**

 

—Aquí es. —dijo ella, de pie ante una puerta blindada con franjas amarillas.

John de inmediato dio la espalda a Cortana y sostuvo su rifle. Charley trotó unos metros por delante para hacer guardia, ocultando su enorme forma contra la pared.

Cortana abrió la última transmisión de la Comandante Palmer y tipeó el código de veinticuatro dígitos en el control de la puerta. A través de las ventanas de acrílico de tres capas vio las altas torres de servidores, el inmensamente poderoso centro de datos de la Infinity; el ambiente estaba a oscuras excepto por unas pocas luces de reserva.

Así que, así se veía su cerebro cuando ella aún era una IA.

—Date prisa, vamos... —musitó Cortana, en lo que el sistema procesó el código.

El panel brilló de color rojo, devolviéndole un número terrible.

Los ojos de Cortana se abrieron con horror, algo frío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Ingresó el código de nuevo, esta vez lentamente en caso de que se hubiera equivocado antes (que no, de eso estaba muy segura). La misma respuesta, un parpadeo en rojo. Cortana se tragó un grito de rabia y golpeó el panel con el puño, enojada. Se encontró maldiciendo a todas las máquinas al Infierno y más allá, lo cual era divertido de alguna manera, pero no en esa situación tan estresante. Intentó ingresar el número por tercera vez.

El panel parpadeó en rojo, de nuevo.

—¡Nononono! —Cortana apretó los puños, temblando— Por favor, no...

La puerta no abriría, los fallos de energía habían freído algo dentro del cableado del panel y no había tiempo para arreglarlo. Y una estación de servidores, si no la habitación más segura de una nave como la Infinity, no tenía otras entradas además de las puertas principales o el hueco de un ascensor desde la sala de alimentación, que estaba una o dos cubiertas por debajo. No había muchas opciones.

Ella miró el reloj de misión, alarmada.

RELOJ DE MISIÓN 0:55:16

Todavía tenían que salir de allí y volver a ingieniería.

—¡Esta maldita cosa está frita! —gritó Cortana, por la radio— ¡Jefe, necesito que vengas aquí y vueles esta puerta, ahora!

—Te copio. —respondió él.

Era una mala idea, ya que la explosión podría alertar a los Elites que vagaban por los pasillos y además, si se rompían las puertas ya no tendrían muchas maneras de cubrirse del fuego, pero no había tiempo. El Jefe miró a la perra y con un simple gesto de la mano le ordenó que se quedara en su sitio y se echara. Charley tenía un sistema básico de escudos para protegerse.

A John sólo le quedaba una granada de plasma, y ésta debía ser lo suficientemente potente como para abrir un agujero a través de las gruesas puertas. El Jefe preparó el detonador, luego colocó el explosivo en vivo en el piso al lado de la unión de las puertas dobles y rápidamente agarró a Cortana para alejarla. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para correr una docena de pies y agacharse juntos cuando el artefacto explotó, haciendo llover gotas de plasma en ebullición que salpicaron las paredes con agujeros humeantes. Las luces parpadearon y murieron en esa sección del corredor, una espesa nube de humo los rodeó por un momento.

Los escudos de la MJOLNIR brillaron en ámbar y cayeron a quince por ciento.

—Necesitas unos escudos. —susurró John.

—Será lo primero que haga en la mañana, lo prometo. —dijo ella, con las manos fuertemente agarradas a los antebrazos de él.

Cortana golpeó suavemente la placa frontal de su casco contra la de John, en un gesto de gratitud, y se levantó. El Jefe se tomó un momento para patear el metal medio derretido y abrir el agujero un poco más, lo suficiente como para entrar sin tocar los bordes al rojo blanco. Cortana entró primero y corrió hacia el fondo de un gran pasaje flanqueado por imponentes servidores, el Jefe y la perra la siguieron inmediatamente.

No había sonido dentro de la habitación y estaba más frío que en el exterior.

—Sigrid, informe. —pidió John, mientras corría.

— _Hay un equipo de seis acercándose, no puedo decir si son Elites o SPARTANS. La radiación sabotea mis lecturas. Apenas puedo discernir algo._

—Bien. —John se detuvo y se volvió hacia la puerta— Cortana, haz lo tuyo. Voy a cubrirte.

—Entendido, Jefe.

Parecía más tranquila, dedicada a su tarea.

Era mejor así, la necesitaba alerta. John se agachó junto a una torre de servidores y comprobó la munición de su rifle, luego dirigió el cañón al agujero ardiente en las puertas blindadas. El equipo desconocido estaba etiquetado como ETA cuatro minutos. Charley ya conocía el procedimiento; cuando reconoció la actitud de su amo, encontró un lugar justo al lado de las puertas y se acostó en su vientre, esperando.

Cortana halló la terminal central en el centro de la habitación, donde otros seis pasadizos convergían. Había cuatro docenas de tarjetas de memoria en sus respectivos zócalos, la mayoría de ellos IA tontas, ordenadas alfabéticamente. Se suponía que una luz de estado debía parpadear al lado de cada zócalo (verde si el chip estaba activo, amarillo si no, rojo si había un error de lectura), treinta y siete luces de cuarenta y ocho ardían en rojo. El zócalo etiquetado como "SIGRID" era el único vacío. Cortana supuso que las otras IA fueron atacadas por la IA alienígena, por lo que, ¿qué pasaba si Roland había sido destruido también?

Encontró el chip de Roland de inmediato y lo retiró de su zócalo, la luz de estado se encontraba apagada, así que Cortana no supo exactamente qué esperar.

Además, ¿dónde podía conectarlo para comprobar su estado?

Tomó la única opción que le quedaba.

Cortana miró dubitativa su brazo derecho blindado y con extremo cuidado colocó el chip de Roland sobre la superficie en negro mate de la placa que cubría su antebrazo. La HARPY silbó suavemente y un pequeño zócalo se abrió en la pieza, ella apretó el chip con el pulgar y seis pequeñas protuberancias como correas bloquearon la tarjeta de almacenamiento en su lugar. El chip se iluminó de color naranja suave, inmediatamente después. Una descarga de adrenalina corrió por sus venas.

—¿Roland? ¿Estás ahí? —intentó la joven.

No pasó nada durante unos segundos, pero luego...

Una luz de estado amarilla parpadeó despacio en la esquina superior izquierda de su HUD, al lado del reloj de misión. Cuando la lucecita se volvió verde y dejó de parpadear, Cortana vio una secuencia de código de inicio.

—Esta es la IA Inteligente de la UNSC RLD 0205-4. Cargando. —la voz de Roland llenó sus oídos.

Cortana suspiró, aliviada.

—Jefe, tengo Roland, parece estar bien. —comentó.

—Entonces nos vamos. Ahora. —gruñó John— Tenemos compañía.

La joven corrió hacia el Jefe, el hueco del ascensor era su mejor opción de salida. Ella tiró de su brazo, le mostró la dirección con un gesto. John entendió de inmediato, llamó a Charley y se movieron los tres juntos hacia el otro extremo de la sala de servidores, cruzando a gran velocidad. El grupo enemigo que se acercaba estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

John abrió las puertas del ascensor con violencia para encontrar que la jaula no estaba, sólo la oscuridad del pozo vacío. Hizo un gesto con la mano que no necesitaba traducción: _saltamos_. Cortana asintió.

El Jefe se arrojó por el agujero, sin dudar.

 

**7 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**TERCER NIVEL DE CUBIERTAS DE MANTENIMIENTO**

**1:38 AM hora estándar - RELOJ DE MISIÓN 0:52:02**

 

—Roland, ¿me oyes? Es Cortana.

— _Estoy aquí. Me siento... mareado._ —respondió la IA, dentro de su casco.

—No por mucho tiempo. Voy a descargarte en mi armadura, sé que la HARPY es tecnología alienígena y que el riesgo de una incompatibilidad es alto, pero quiero que intentes asumir el control del sistema, con cuidado.

— _No estoy seguro de esto._

—Tampoco yo, pero la interfaz del Jefe ya está ocupada. Soy la única que puede llevarte con seguridad.

—... _está bien, vamos a darle una oportunidad._

Estaban corriendo tan rápido como podían a través de otro conjunto oscuro de pasajes, dos niveles por debajo de la sala de servidores, en busca de la salida. Tenían que llegar al piso de arriba, el tiempo se estaba acabando. Ella no tuvo que hacer nada, la IA asomó lentamente dentro de los buffers de la HARPY y entró, superponiendo sus rutinas con el rudimentario sistema operativo. Roland encontró resistencia, un sistema de firewalls y pequeñas piezas de software defensivo que trataron de atacarlo, pero él los deshabilitó a todos muy rápido y sin borrar nada. Cortana sintió el movimiento de la armadura contra su cuerpo, capa sobre capa de perlas diminutas enojadas que intentaban defenderse de la invasión, pero Roland tuvo éxito.

Después de todo, como Once explicó una vez, el sistema interno de la HARPY era primitivo. Tras unos segundos, Cortana supo que él estaba allí. Podía sentir a Roland, de alguna manera.

—¿Cómo va? —le preguntó Cortana, ansiosa.

— _La arquitectura es inusual, ¡pero la potencia de procesamiento es increíble! Cien veces más capacidad y velocidad de buffer que los servidores de la Infinity. Podría acostumbrarme a esto, ¿sabes?_

—Más te vale que no. —advirtió ella.

— _Bien, ilumíname, ¿por qué estamos corriendo?_

— _Hay una IA alienígena dentro de la red de la Infinity_. —Sigrid se filtró a través de la comunicación, su voz más bien áspera pero femenina todavía sonaba un poco entrecortada— _Es una bestia dura. Se alimenta de códigos, asimila programación y se hace más grande y más fea. Calculo que tú y yo somos los únicos que quedan y que el monstruo espera que nos asomemos._

— _Nada del otro mundo, ya veo._

— _Es extremadamente viciosa. Casi se escapó con un pedazo de mí._

— _¿Cómo sabemos que no jodió las funciones principales de la nave, todavía?_

Sigrid resopló.

— _¿No has notado que estamos en el desliespacio?_

— _En realidad no, me acabo de despertar._

— _Bueno, aquí está la versión corta_. —Sigrid transfirió a Roland un único archivo con el registro de la misión actual, más de cuatro mil líneas de entradas recogidas de los sensores del Jefe y los otros SPARTANS.

Roland asimiló la información y se quedó en estado de shock.

— _Si esto sigue así, vamos a perder los motores._ —dijo él, con gravedad.

— _Es lo más probable._

John y Cortana seguían corriendo detrás de la perra, mientras que las IAs no paraban de hablar entre sí. Cortana sabía que Roland estaba trabajando en algo dentro de la HARPY, se sentía incómoda de nuevo y las capas internas del traje se movían, arrastrándose y haciéndole cosquillas en la piel como el toque de la arena.

—Muéstrame el camino más rápido a la sala de máquinas. —exigió el Jefe.

— _No, Jefe Maestro, es mejor ir a la cubierta de ingeniería._ —lo corrigió Roland, luego habló con Cortana— _Tu armadura es un gran servidor pero aún así, necesito una red informática de la UNSC para patearle el trasero a esa IA alienígena._

—¡Nunca lo lograremos antes de que la Espiga Rampante empiece a matar gente! —dijo Cortana.

— _Puedo dejarlos ahí en tres minutos si me llevan al tranvía._

—¿Puedes tomar control de la nave? —preguntó John. Sigrid estaba callada.

— _No ahora mismo, pero ingeniería tiene una línea directa con la sala de máquinas y otros sistemas menores. Puedo apagar los motores, lo que no sé es en qué condiciones vamos a salir del desliespacio... ni dónde. Y debo concentrarme, así que voy a necesitar algún tipo de protección mientras trabajo._

— _Déjame eso a mí. Voy a disfrutar destrozando a ese monstruo_. —dijo Sigrid, orgullosa.

— _Jefe Maestro, ¿qué decide?_

John asintió una sola vez.

—Cualquier cosa que detenga esto me sirve. Vamos al tranvía

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

**¡Ahora, sean buenitos y digan algo, compartan su opinión sobre lo que pasó hoy o sobre Halo 5 en general, discutamos!**


	24. Piezas Perdidas

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Este viene con un extra de drama y un gran plato de _"No sé cómo mierda sucedió esto, pero espero que puedan salir con vida"_. Sean pacientes, todavía queda un capítulo más de locura y luego pasaremos a algo diferente. ¡Ojalá les guste! :) Gracias a todos por estar siempre aquí, se aprecia mucho el esfuerzo y la compañía -abrazo-

  1. **PIEZAS PERDIDAS**



**8 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**CUBIERTA DE INGENIERÍA**

**1:26 AM hora estándar - unos minutos antes**

La Doctora Catherine Halsey luchó para pasar a través de otra puerta atascada.

Llegó a uno de los laboratorios de computación más rápido de lo que esperaba inicialmente. Tuvo la suerte de que no la atraparan, pero también estaba segura de que algún que otro civil pudo haberla visto; aún si no la reconocieron por quién era, seguro que habrían notado la bata de laboratorio y el brazo faltante. Era bastante difícil no darse cuenta.

Las luces se activaron apenas entró a la sala. Halsey sacó una tableta de datos de las profundidades del bolsillo interior de su abrigo y encendió algunas computadoras, arrastró una silla a la estación de trabajo más cercana para sentarse y descansar sus músculos doloridos. Fue una larga y desagradable carrera, ya no era tan fuerte como solía ser. La computadora de la UNSC pidió por su ID de autorización, pero ella sabía cómo dar un pequeño rodeo; así que después de un momento desapareció la pantalla de inicio de sesión, dejando el sistema de archivos desnudo ante sus ojos.

 _"Bien."_ pensó. _"Esta es información sensible, seguramente está encriptada bajo una serie de códigos de altísima seguridad. Lo más probable es Glassman escribiera el cifrado él mismo."_

Una débil sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. La Doctora se movió con rapidez a través de las carpetas y archivos del sistema, distinguiendo lo que parecía interesante de lo que catalogó enseguida como basura, según su juicio. Al personal de ingeniería de la _Infinity_ seguro le gustaba perder el tiempo en investigaciones sin sentido. Le tomó unos minutos encontrar lo que estaba buscando, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir el archivo...

El sonido de metal golpeando el suelo de la habitación de al lado la sobresaltó.

La Dra. Halsey desenfundó su arma, de inmediato, y se levantó; estaba dispuesta a defender su derecho a tomar esos datos con plasma si era necesario. Vio movimiento a través de las ventanas de doble cristal, una sombra oscura que huía... pero eso no era lo interesante: la ventana estaba garabateada con números púrpuras y signos, algunos arruinados por las propias manos de quien escribía al moverse sobre la tinta fresca.

De cualquier modo, ella reconocería matemáticas avanzadas en cualquier parte.

—¿Quien está ahí? —exigió Halsey, con la voz tensa.

La anciana se movió, abrió las puertas dobles y apuntó su arma delante. Era una sala de reuniones, había una mesa blanca central y sillas suficientes para acomodar a veinte personas. Vio al intruso enseguida. La persona se lanzó a través de la habitación de nuevo y la Doctora le siguió con el cañón del arma; el intruso era una mujer, tenía el pelo largo y oscuro y una elegante figura de reloj de arena debajo de la ropa sucia.

—¡Alto ahí o te disparo! —rugió, con furia.

La intrusa se acurrucó en una esquina, cubriéndose la cabeza con el brazo. Sus manos temblorosas estaban teñidas con tinta púrpura; sostenía unos bolígrafos y otro dispositivo contra su cuerpo. Estaba temblando, sollozando. Muerta de miedo.

La Dra. Halsey entendía, había sido una semana difícil a bordo de la _Infinity_.

Sin embargo, la anciana se centró de nuevo en los escritos. La sala estaba cubierta de ellos, un gran número de terriblemente complicadas fórmulas matemáticas escritas en todas las superficies disponibles. Las paredes, pantallas, mesas, ventanas y tableros de vidrio estaban garabateados con tinta fluorescente, un compuesto para condiciones de poca luz.

No tenía tiempo para entender las matemáticas, por ahora.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, sola? —preguntó Halsey, suavizando su voz. La otra mujer se encogió, aovillándose sobre sí misma, y la Doctora bajó un poco el arma— No voy a hacerte daño. ¿Quién eres?

Después de una breve vacilación, la asustada mujer bajó ambos brazos y unos radiantes ojos azules observaron a la científica a través de largos y rizados mechones de pelo negro. Se puso en pie, despacio, apretando las plumas especiales y la pieza plateada de tecnología contra su pecho; se veía sucia y hambrienta. Iba descalza, también.

La Doctora entrecerró los ojos...

—Oh, vaya. Cortana. ¿Cómo...? —susurró Halsey, sorprendida, al reconocer los suaves rasgos en el rostro de la joven. Era como ver a una vieja fotografía de sí misma. Rápida de pensamiento como siempre, la Doctora entendió lo que estaba viendo y sacudió la cabeza, despacio— No, no eres Cortana. Eres uno de sus fragmentos.

La joven no dijo nada, en lugar de responder se miró distraídamente las manos pintadas de color púrpura y su ropa, también manchada con esa tinta brillante. Tomó una de las plumas y se trasladó a la pared más cercana; cuando encontró un pequeño espacio vacío, garabateó algunos números y se agachó en el suelo para escribir un poco más.

La Dra. Halsey se dio cuenta que esta mujer era zurda. Interesante.

Y sabía que no debería perdiendo el tiempo así, pero...

Este espécimen era evidentemente mucho más dócil que la Espiga, y a juzgar por las propias declaraciones de aquella, esta joven también era probablemente una de las pocas piezas restantes de la Cortana original que seguían vivas. La Doctora se acercó. La joven dejó de escribir, miró a Halsey con ojos cautelosos y después de una breve vacilación, volvió a su trabajo. Estaba escribiendo tan rápido que se quedó sin espacio muy pronto, y se movió a otro lugar para continuar.

Halsey la siguió, muy interesada.

—¿Física cuántica? —murmuró. Había una profunda comprensión de los números en aquellas innumerables líneas; algunas de ellas relacionados con cálculos vectoriales para inmersión en el desliespacio, una variación que nunca había visto antes— Eres muy inteligente, eso es seguro. ¿En qué estás trabajando?

La otra Cortana no respondió. Cambió de pluma y siguió escribiendo, ahora arrastrándose sobre sus manos y rodillas.

—Hm. Supongo que no hablas mucho.

¡Qué maravillosa oportunidad, única! Esta pobre criatura era inofensiva. ¿Cuántas posibilidades tendría de estudiar el producto final de una recomposición Forerunner completa? ¿Qué secretos estaban codificados en el ADN de un ex-constructo IA? Tanto para considerar. La Dra. Halsey había tomado una decisión cuando decidió escapar de la seguridad de la Espiga Rampante y hacer su propio camino. Sabía que una vez que pudiera recuperar los datos que quería, abandonar la nave sería obligatorio. Tendría que esconderse de la UNSC y de la Espiga también.

Pero si podía llegar a la Fortaleza antes que nadie...

Ésa también era una terrible tentación. Y nadie podía detenerla.

Cuando la otra Cortana se arrastró lejos de Halsey para seguir escribiendo sus números sin prestar atención a nada más, algo cayó de sus ropas. Era el dispositivo que había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo. La Doctora se movió rápidamente y se lo arrebató. La joven gritó y se levantó, tratando de sacarle el dispositivo de las manos a la anciana.

—¡Calma, calma! —repuso Halsey, bruscamente, escondiendo el objeto detrás de su cuerpo, contra la pared— ¡Sólo quiero echarle un vistazo!

La otra mujer agarró con fuerza sus bolígrafos y caminó nerviosa de un lado a otro, echándole miradas desesperadas a la científica. La Doctora observó el dispositivo con cuidado. No se sorprendió al principio, porque tenía uno exactamente igual en el otro bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio y estaba planeando usarlo para escapar. Era un generador de puerto desliespacial móvil, como los que la Cortana Rampante utilizaba. Funcionaba básicamente como un translocador Forerunner para abrir portales entre dos naves, incluso si ambas buques estaban muy lejos unas de otras y moviéndose en el desliespacio.

Pero, ¿cómo es que esta Cortana tenido uno de ésos?

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese artefacto a bordo de la _Infinity_? ¿Cómo había llegado a la cubierta de ingeniería? De repente, la realidad golpeó a Halsey con fuerza en la cara: ese dispositivo estaba diseñado para traspasar las barreras del espacio profundo, era un transmisor y un receptor; no sólo abría portales seguros para los seres vivos para moverse a través del flujo del desliespacio, en modo stand-by era un agujero negro para señales digitales y electricidad.

Así era cómo la Espiga había estado espiando a la UNSC todo el tiempo.

Ahora, ¿cómo hizo la Espiga para meter esa cosa dentro de la nave, sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

La Doctora tomó el dispositivo y lo escondió en su bolsillo, apenas cabía.

—Me llevaré esto conmigo. —explicó, la otra Cortana paseó de nuevo, haciendo ruidos suaves como sollozos— Es peligroso, tengo que sacarlo de la nave. —continuó, y Halsey no estaba realmente segura de por qué perdía el tiempo en ser paciente con esta pobre criatura— La Espiga Rampante utilizará esto para lastimar a John si lo dejo aquí, ya lo sabes. ¿Es por eso que lo llevabas contigo? ¿Para ocultarlo?

La mujer más joven se detuvo de repente, y abrió la boca.

El nombre era como una palabra mágica:

—... ¿John? —murmuró ella, no sin dificultad.

Su voz era algo arenosa pero muy femenina, parecida a la de la Dra. Halsey.

—Sí, John. Quieres que él esté a salvo, ¿no? ¿Sabes de quién estoy hablando?

—John. —la otra respondió en voz baja. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Algunas gotas bajaron por sus mejillas, ella trató de limpiarlas con sus manos y se manchó la cara con restos de tinta púrpura. La Dra. Halsey sintió que su corazón encogía, la criatura era tan frágil como un niño. La vio caer de rodillas y agarrar una pluma para seguir escribiendo sus números, mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

La científica se arrodilló ante ella y detuvo el garabateo.

—Escúchame. Mírame.

La otra Cortana inclinó su rostro, lentamente. Sus profundos ojos azules parecían inocentes, a esa distancia la mujer mayor notó una cicatriz que cruzaba la frente de la joven, perdiéndose más allá de la línea del cabello hacia el cuero cabelludo; un débil rastro de un trauma craneal que pudo haber sido severo. Tal vez por eso ella no hablaba mucho, pero por descontado aquello no había comprometido su capacidad intelectual.

Qué gran oportunidad, de verdad.

La Dra. Halsey se atrevió a decir la mentira más grande que alguna vez había articulado:

—Puedo mantenerte a salvo. Ven conmigo, vamos a ayudar a John.

 

**8 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**SALA DE NAVEGACIÓN - PUENTE**

**hora estándar no grabada**

_"Esa perra traicionera."_ pensó la Espiga Rampante, furiosa.

Halsey había escapado de su vista. ¡La anciana se había escapado! Aprovechando la ausencia de Jul 'Mdama, la Cortana Rampante mató a los dos Elites que se suponía que mantendrían un ojo en la científica. Disfrutó separando sus cabezas sin cerebro del resto de sus reptilianos cuerpos. La Espiga se enorgullecía de su destreza, cada vida tomada era un escalón más en la escalera del éxito y no importaba si eran humanos o alienígenas; todos los cadáveres eran iguales para ella al final del día.

Pero nadie insultaba su inteligencia así y se salía con la suya.

Estaba hirviendo de rabia. Su nueva y mejorada armadura HARPY se crispó y siseó, vibrando violentamente sobre su cuerpo como un huracán oscuro y pulido. Se movió y corcoveó destellando con arcos de electricidad azul, totalmente sincronizados con las emociones turbulentas de su usuario.

Había neutralizado las principales fábricas de MJOLNIR GEN2 y la base de la UNSC local en Nueva Cartago vitrificando ambos lugares hasta los cimientos, había hackeado todo un sistema de defensa orbital MAC para destrozar un planeta, había matado a millones y millones de civiles humanos de varias colonias y acabado con un buen número de Sangheili en su propio hogar. Había preparado todo para partir al Universo por la mitad. Dejó a su juguete favorito (John) escaparse un par de veces, eso es cierto, pero también había secuestrado la mayor nave de la UNSC, ¿y ahora no podía manejar a una vieja con un solo brazo?

Una vieja peligrosa e increíblemente inteligente, sí; pero aún así, una simple humana.

Ahora tenía que encontrar a Halsey y tomar su cabeza también.

 

**8 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**BAHÍA DE ALMACENAMIENTO, CUBIERTA DE INGENIERÍA**

**2:05 AM hora estándar - reloj de misión: 0:25:13**

Roland prometió y cumplió: una vez que llegaron al tranvía, él los llevó de popa a proa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La IA sólo podía entrar en el sistema durante unos segundos si quería evitar ser pillado, así que utilizó esos intentos para llamar la atención de la IA alienígena hacia otro sector y tuvo éxito. Ahora el monstruo en la red estaba buscándolo, y Roland estaba casi listo para desconectar los motores y luego unirse a Sigrid para la gran batalla.

Dos Elites irrumpieron desde el otro lado del pasillo y comenzaron a disparar contra ellos. Cortana disparó primero, John atacó justo después de ella; les tomó siete rondas combinadas de plasma drenar los escudos de los Sangheili y convertirlos en un par de cadáveres. Sigrid les mostró unas lecturas parpadeantes, había más enemigos en el camino.

—Ascensor. —John apresuró a Cortana, señalando al otro extremo del pasillo.

Las luces parpadearon y murieron durante unos segundos, y luego todo se volvió a encender. Un estridente chirrido metálico corrió con rapidez a través de toda la cubierta, la infraestructura de la nave estaba luchando tanto contra el calor externo como la presión interna. El suelo tembló violentamente bajo sus botas.

—No me gusta el sonido de eso. —murmuró el Jefe, por lo bajo.

— _Está a punto de gustarle aún menos._ —respondió Roland— _La temperatura en el interior del casco está subiendo. No tengo lecturas precisas, pero apuesto a que hay fugas de refrigerante en las cubiertas de mantenimiento más bajas y la sala de máquinas no es un lugar al que quieran estar en este momento. Las cerraduras de presión, bombas y tuberías muy probablemente están volando en estos momentos, el núcleo alcanzará masa crítica en cualquier momento. Tenemos que darnos prisa._

Charley gimió, sintiendo el malestar en el ambiente.

John recordó, una vez más, que los Elites estaban llevando a los rehenes a popa, cerca de los motores. ¿Estaban los alienígenas al tanto de lo que estaba pasando? Comprobó su munición y frunció el ceño cuando vio una luz blanca intermitente justo frente a sus ojos. Al otro lado del HUD un mensaje corto apareció, sólo para él:

HAY ALGO QUE DEBERÍA VER.

A continuación, Sigrid le mostró un bucle de vídeo de corta duración en el que se veía una figura humana sin el brazo izquierdo que se movía a través de un ambiente muy familiar, lleno de computadoras y equipo científico. La mujer era pequeña, de pelo gris y llevaba una bata blanca y azul sucia y manchada de sangre. No estaba sola; había otra mujer humana con ella, de pelo largo y aparentemente torpe. El bucle sólo duraba seis segundos.

ESTO ES DE LA CUBIERTA DE INGENIERÍA, ROLAND PUDO ECHAR UN VISTAZO.

¿RECONOCE DE QUIÉN SE TRATA?

Claro, John reconocería el pequeño torso y la actitud de hierro en cualquier lugar. La Doctora Catherine Halsey. Ella estaba a bordo de la _Infinity_ , lo que ya confirmaba a medias algunas de sus dudas acerca de ella.

ES UNA CRIMINAL BUSCADA, JEFE MAESTRO.

Él frunció el ceño aún más cuando leyó esa línea.

SEGÚN EL REGLAMENTO, DEBE ARRESTARLA.

SUGIERO QUE DESVÍE SU CURSO ACTUAL Y LA CAPTURE.

John vaciló. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Cortana, ella todavía estaba hurgando en los Sangheili muertos para recuperar los suministros útiles. La vio tomar un escudo de mano y probarlo, la pieza todavía funcionaba bien.

¿Dejar sola a Cortana para capturar a la Dra. Halsey?

ESTAMOS A MENOS DE CIEN METROS DE LOS LABORATORIOS.

ELLA ESTARÁ BIEN.

Incluso alguien como Sigrid podía leer sus reacciones como un libro abierto, y eso que no habían estado trabajando juntos durante mucho tiempo.

—¡Jefe!

La voz de Cortana se filtró de repente a través de sus audífonos, se dio cuenta de que Sigrid había bloqueado las comunicaciones por un instante para hablar con él a solas. También, Charley estaba husmeando sus botas, la perra sospechaba algo.

—Jefe, ¿estás bien?

—Sólo trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos.

Tenía que confiar en Cortana y sus habilidades. No sería la primera vez que tenían que trabajar separados y no importaba lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberla dejado atrás en High Charity. Sin embargo, esta vez no tendrían la mitad del Universo entre los dos, estarían en la misma nave. Esto era diferente.

Sí, diferente. Porque ella ya no era digital, ahora podría sangrar.

John cerró los ojos, haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos. Cortana tenía bajo su control una de las piezas más avanzadas de tecnología jamás creadas, una armadura que podría controlar con su voluntad. Era inteligente, capaz, hábil. Ella sabía cómo luchar, él mismo la había entrenado. Podía hacerlo. Ambos fueron iban a lugares similares, de todos modos, sólo que tomarían diferentes rutas.

John decidió, por mucho que no le gustara la idea:

—Cortana, sigue adelante.

—¿Qué?

—Lleva a Roland a ingeniería, estaré detrás de ti. Corre y no mires atrás.

—Jefe, vamos...

Se volvió a mirarla, enseñándole ese severo visor naranja.

—Deberías estar corriendo, no discutiendo conmigo.

Otro largo y aterrador chirrido de metales llenó el aire, sonaba como si la nave fuera una entidad viva y sufriente. Cortana sabía lo que él quería decir, y no fue exactamente lo que le dijo. Ella asintió lentamente, luchando contra su voluntad para decirle a John que no debería mentir, y tomó una espada de energía de uno de los Elites muertos.

—Detrás de mí, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo ella, en cambio, con sequedad.

—Vete.

Cortana puso tanto la espada alienígena como el escudo de mano en la parte baja de su espalda y dio la vuelta para irse. La HARPY reorganizó la sección media y las piernas de la armadura para otorgarle a la joven mayor velocidad de cerrera. Podía sentirlo, la fuerza y la adrenalina alimentando su ansiedad, haciéndole doler los músculos, bombeando sangre más rápido a través de sus venas. Se centró en el uso de todas sus fuerzas para correr más rápido, deslizándose por el pasillo como un relámpago negro y azul.

Cortana hizo lo que el Jefe le pidió. Ella no miró hacia atrás.

 _Y dolió tanto_.

—Roland, TEAMCOM. —ladró.

— _Está listo_.

—A todos los equipos de asalto en las inmediaciones, es Cortana. —su voz voló sobre el canal SPARTAN general— Tengo a Roland conmigo, me dirijo a ingeniería. ¡Mantengan a los Elites lejos de esta ruta, por favor!

Roland trazó un mapa en su HUD mostrándole el camino más rápido a su destino y lo transmitió a todos los otros contactos en línea. Una gran cantidad de etiquetas amigo-enemigo aparecieron ante sus ojos, sólo tenía que concentrarse en llegar. Supuso que se movería aún más rápido si estuviera en mejor forma física, pero meros segundos más tarde notó que su velocidad aumentaba cuando la HARPY hizo realidad su deseo: sintió más peso anidándose en determinadas zonas de su cuerpo y capas de material en movimiento contra su piel, reforzándole los tobillos y las pantorrillas, engrosando sus botas con placas especiales. El sistema hidráulico funcionaba como por arte de magia. Cortana tuvo que reducir la velocidad para no perder el equilibrio y dar de frente contra una pared, lanzó los brazos hacia adelante.

—¡Vaya! ¡No me esperaba esto! —comentó, sin aliento— ¿Sabes, Roland? Tengo que darle un poco de crédito a los Forerunners, esta armadura es fantástica.

— _¿Forerunner, dices?_

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

— _Bueno, no se ve Forerunner desde el interior, eso es seguro._

¿Qué más podría ser la HARPY, si no Forerunner?

Bueno, no era ridículo, sólo muy poco probable.

—Hay una gran cantidad de tecnología alienígena que aún no se ha catalogado, no vamos a saltar a conclusiones en este momento, ¿de acuerdo? —contestó Cortana, con cuidado.

— _Es justo. Vamos al elevador._

Sólo quedaban diecisiete minutos para el final.

 

**8 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**ESTACIÓN DE COMPUTADORAS BETA, CUBIERTA DE INGENIERÍA**

**2:15 AM hora estándar - reloj de misión: 0:14:54**

 

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar una lluvia de balas y rayos de plasma. Cortana se apretó contra la pared de la jaula y desplegó el escudo de mano y el rifle de plasma, su corazón golpeaba sin control dentro de su pecho. Cuando cesaron los disparos, hubo un largo y tenso silencio y luego alguien gritó:

—¡Te veo, Espanto Rampante! ¡Sal y deja que te haga unos agujeros!

—¿SPARTAN Madsen? —preguntó ella, cuando lo reconoció— ¡No dispare! ¡Soy Cortana! ¡Por favor, tengo muy poco tiempo!

Roland ya estaba transmitiendo la etiqueta de identificación de Cortana en todas las frecuencias, aún si era un peligro hacer tal cosa. La IA decidió que valía la pena sacrificar el secreto, sus mapas decían que estaban muy cerca del laboratorio.

—¡Alto el fuego! —ése fue DeMarco.

—¡La etiqueta es de fiar! —gruñó Thorne, por el comunicador.

—Señora, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —preguntó Hoya, al entrar en la jaula del ascensor para buscarla. El líder del equipo se alzó sobre Cortana también, todavía listo para disparar.

—Veo que no recibieron el memo. —ella suspiró— Tengo a Roland conmigo y debo llevarlo a uno de los laboratorios de ingeniería.

Cortana desactivó el escudo de energía y salió al pasillo, corriendo.

—Hay un laboratorio allá delante, acabamos de limpiarlo. —respondió DeMarco, señalando con el pulgar— Venga con nosotros, la escoltaremos.

—Ya matamos a todos los aliens aquí, de todos modos. —Madsen se encogió de hombros.

La joven se movía más rápido que los cuatro SPARTANS, liderando la carga. Los sensores de calor en su HUD mostraban algunas lecturas anormales y otra vez, otro largo y escalofriante sonido chirriante tronó alrededor de ellos, rugiendo desde las paredes que cimbraban.

—Eso sigue pasando, ¿qué es? —preguntó Thorne, en voz alta.

—Es largo de explicar. —Cortana lo interrumpió.

—¿Dónde está el Jefe Maestro? —preguntó Hoya, luchando para mantenerse a la altura de ella.

 _"Se suponía que estaba justo detrás de mí."_ pensó Cortana, triste.

—Está ocupado. —contestó ella, en cambio, con la garganta seca.

—¿Alguna novedad sobre la Almirante o la Comandante Palmer? ¿El Capitán?

—Que yo sepa, la Comandante encontró al Capitán y él estaba vivo, eso es todo lo que sé. ¿No están conectados con el enlace TEAMCOM de Sigrid?

—Señora, no hemos escuchado una palabra de TEAMCOM desde hace media hora.

Cortana hizo algunos cálculos rápidos y se dio cuenta de que media hora atrás fue cuando la _Infinity_ entró en el desliespacio y las lecturas de radiación fuera de todo margen comenzaron a suceder. No tenía mucho sentido, pero aún así, ¿todos los demás SPARTANS estaban sin radio, al igual que Majestic?

Al doblar la esquina, el corazón de Cortana casi dejó de latir.

Una elegante figura en armadura negra y azul emergió desde el fondo del pasillo, estaba subiendo por la escalera. Meros cinco metros los separaban de la criatura, y quizás dos metros separaban a Cortana de la puerta del laboratorio. Se detuvo en seco, dos de los SPARTANS detrás de ella cayeron sobre una rodilla, un tercero la atrapó por el hombro y tiró de ella hacia abajo y el cuarto, Madsen, preparó su rifle de plasma de alto calibre y realizó tres disparos repentinos.

Las rondas de plasma golpearon contra unos escudos azules y se disolvieron en una nube de vapor tóxico.

Cuando se disipó el vapor, la entidad todavía estaba allí de pie. Ni un rasguño.

—¿Qué demonios...? —susurró Madsen, aturdido— Le disparé con el equivalente en plasma de una ronda calibre cincuenta, ¿cómo es que...?

—¡Cortana, corre! —rugió Thorne, al tiempo que los cuatro SPARTANS abrieron fuego contra la Espiga.

Cortana echó a correr casi agachada y saltó dentro de los laboratorios, golpeando el panel de la puerta con el puño, mientras los SPARTANS siguieron disparando. La joven se encerró enseguida dentro de las instalaciones y a continuación corrió hacia las computadoras, sin mirar atrás. Sentía un gran peso dentro de su pecho. Tenía miedo de que si se atrevía a volver la cabeza, no sería capaz de lograr lo que debía hacer.

Cortana sacó el chip de su antebrazo y lo enchufó en el puerto de la terminal.

En el pasillo, sin embargo, cuando la segunda nube de vapor se aclaró, la Espiga inclinó la cabeza y rió. No había ni una sola abolladura en su armadura negra y pulida, sus escudos brillaban en cian estridente a lo largo de toda su aterradora estampa.

—Eso fue _muy grosero_ de su parte, muchachos. —ronroneó.

 

**8 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**ESTACIÓN DE COMPUTADORAS DELTA, CUBIERTA DE INGENIERÍA**

**2:17 AM hora estándar - reloj de misión: 0:12:27**

 

Cuando John logró entrar, aún no tenía idea de qué esperaba encontrar.

Agarró el collar de Charley, deteniéndola, y evaluó el ambiente con rapidez. Había otras dos salidas posibles y una de ellos llevaba a una habitación con paredes cubiertas de números y símbolos de color púrpura, pero él no le prestó mucha atención a eso. Sus ojos se centraron en las dos mujeres, quienes se quedaron muy quietas cuando reconocieron al SPARTAN y la enorme bestia que lo acompañaba. Las cejas de Halsey se alzaron enseguida. Ella lo reconoció en el acto, sin siquiera mirar el número grabado en Braille en su pecho.

—John. —dijo la mujer mayor, con calma— Pensé que no te vería de nuevo.

Trató de agarrar algo de la mesa cercana, probablemente, la tableta.

John levantó el rifle de plasma:

—No. Aléjese de la consola, señora.

La Dra. Halsey levantó su única mano y dio un paso atrás, sobresaltada. El Jefe soltó a la perra, Charley bajó la cabeza mostrando sus colmillos pero no se movió del lugar. John tomó el arma con las dos manos, bloqueando de la puerta.

—Ahora hacen chuchos con mi investigación. —observó Halsey, disgustada— Uno pensaría que la UNSC tenía bastantes perros con los que llaman 'SPARTANS de cuarta generación". Figúrate.

La mujer más joven dio unos pasos hacia el Jefe, con imprudencia temeraria.

—¡John! —ella lo llamó, con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

Él respondió por mero instinto y le apuntó con su arma.

—¡No! No le hagas daño! —la Dra. Halsey reaccionó inmediatamente y agarró a la joven por la muñeca, arrastrándola hacia atrás con ella— Es uno de los fragmentos de Cortana, John. Es inofensiva, confía en mí.

—Sé quién es. —gruñó él.

Y él también se sorprendió al ver a Sujeto Dos viva, dado lo que la Dra. Quinn les había dicho antes. Él no iba a hacerle daño a menos que ella resultase ser tan peligrosa como su hermana (Siete) era. Tenía la misma mirada de felicidad que Sujeto Doce tenía cuando pasó un tiempo con ella en la bahía médica; una mirada que puso a raya a todos sus demonios. Sentía que podía confiar en esos ojos.

La Dra. Halsey alcanzó la tableta de nuevo y se la entregó al Jefe, pero él no la tomó.

—Es muy inteligente. Mira esto, John. Está haciendo cálculos cuánticos, sólo porque sí. Sin embargo, esta cantidad de inteligencia parece haber hecho mella en otras funciones cerebrales, supongo; no parece ser consciente de sí misma.

¿Cálculos cuánticos? John recordó que Cortana le había dicho algo al respecto, hacía unas semanas. No importaba ahora. Ese no era el punto.

—Dra. Halsey, ¿está consciente de que es mi deber arrestarla?

—... sí, lo estoy. —respondió la Doctora. Parecía ofendida.

—¿Por qué le ayuda?

John no tenía que ser específico acerca de quién estaba hablando, la científica fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender el problema, Sujeto Siete. Halsey hizo una mueca con la boca, no era fácil explicarse. Se trataba de un asunto complejo que les competía a ambos.

—No la estoy ayudando, exactamente. —respondió.

—Pero usted no está haciendo nada para detenerla tampoco.

—Es complicado.

La Doctora se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la silla, para seguir trabajando.

—Con el debido respeto, dado que la Espiga Rampante ha estado tratando de matarme durante los últimos tres meses, yo diría que me merezco una explicación.

—Medio para un fin, John. Es sólo un medio para un fin.

—Dra. Halsey, no es una sugerencia, es una orden: aléjese de la consola.

Él se adelantó y afianzó su agarre en el arma, rozando el cañón contra el cabello de la anciana. Los dedos de Halsey se congelaron sobre el teclado pero no se dio vuelta, se podía ver cómo enderezó los hombros con dignidad herida. Sujeto Dos retrocedió, un poco asustada, y Charley gruñó en voz baja, arrugando el hocico.

—No me vas a disparar. —dijo la anciana, confiada.

—Usted no lo sabe todo, señora.

—Te conozco a ti, John. Sé lo que eres capaz de hacer y lo que...

John movió el cañón de lado menos de una pulgada y apretó el gatillo, un disparo de plasma plateado explotó apenas evitado la cabeza de la Dra. Halsey dentro de un margen de pocos milímetros y golpeó en un pequeño espacio entre dos pantallas planas. Sólo un disparo de advertencia, eso es cierto, pero el sonido hirió los oídos de la Doctora y le hizo sentir el calor contra el cuero cabelludo, se estremeció. El aire se llenó de olor a pelo quemado. Sujeto Dos gritó y cayó al suelo, tapándose los oídos con las manos sucias.

John niveló el arma contra el cabello de la Doctora de nuevo.

—Está bien, a veces me equivoco. —dijo ella, su voz ahora triste y resentida.

—No es nada personal.

—... oh, pero es, John. Por supuesto que lo es.

—Señora, no se lo diré otra vez. _Por favor_ , aléjese de la consola.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa triste, en honor a su petición tan gentil.

—Supongo que te enseñamos bien.

La Doctora se puso de pie con la mano derecha en el aire, despacio. Sabía que estaba en buenas manos, pero también sabía que su plan estaba condenado al fracaso. Lo bueno de alguien como Catherine Halsey es que no saltaba de cabeza al peligro sin un plan, un plan de respaldo y plan de respaldo para el plan de respaldo.

Así que, ella hizo todo lo posible para acelerar su escape. El reloj corría.

—Escúchame, John. La Espiga está al borde del colapso, pero no acabará siendo incapaz de funcionar, no;... se volverá _cada vez más peligrosa_. —explicó la científica, con calma. —Vitrificó las instalaciones Hannibal y la base de la UNSC en Nueva Cartago. Jul 'Mdama no está nada contento con eso, pero él y sus Elites tienen miedo, sienten que algo no está bien con la Espiga y honestamente, pienso lo mismo. Hay más en todo esto que una falla en la recomposición física del cuerpo, también hay un cierto grado de degradación progresiva...

Un mensaje intermitente apareció en su HUD y el agudo lloriqueo de Charley llamó la atención de John. Su pulso se aceleró:

CONTACTO A LAS SEIS EN PUNTO

ETA 7 SEGUNDOS

Se volvió de inmediato, llevando el barril del rifle hacia donde Sigrid le informó, y protegió a las mujeres con su cuerpo.

No había nada, sólo la puerta abierta

Aún así, Charley estaba mirando al pasillo, arrastrándose hacia atrás sobre su vientre pegado al suelo, con la cola entre las patas traseras. Estaba asustada, el Jefe nunca la había visto en ese estado antes. Sujeto Dos no estaba por ninguna parte hasta que vio sus pies temblorosos debajo de un escritorio.

Unos segundos más tarde, oyó ruidos fuera de la habitación.

La figura alta y oscura de la Espiga Rampante entró en escena, con calma.

—Oh, mira esto. Mi madre y mi hermana hablando mal de mí con mi hombre. No me puedo creer el descaro, gente. —comentó, entre dientes, por detrás del visor cian de su casco— ¿Saben? He matado por mucho menos que eso.

Su armadura estaba manchada con salpicaduras oscuras, las placas oscuras sobre su cuerpo vibraban de manera visible, y sus escudos titilaban en azul, como estuvieran a punto de fallar. Aunque no parecía herida, había un grueso chorro de rojo detrás de ella, en el piso de reja.

Porque arrastraba consigo del cuerpo sin vida de Paul DeMarco.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

¡BOOM! DeMarco se nos fue.

**Sean amables con esta fan empedernida y dejen un pensamiento o dos, ¿sí? Suerte y buena semana para todos :)**


	25. Dioses Guerreros

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Vale, este capítulo es un poco desordenado y tiene un poco de sangre, así que por favor, cuidado. Además, está presentado de una forma un pelín distinta a los otros capítulos, ojalá no se me confundan. ¡A disfrutar de esta entrada extra-larga, y disculpen el delay!

  1. **DIOSES GUERREROS**



**8 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 2558**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**ESTACIÓN DE COMPUTADORAS DELTA, CUBIERTA DE INGENIERÍA**

**2:27 AM hora estándar - reloj de misión: 0:02:13**

—Tuve que venir hasta aquí para encontrarte, John, porque sigues ignorándome. —dijo la Espiga, furiosa; luego señaló a la Dra. Halsey con un dedo en largo— Quédate ahí, voy a tratar con este bombonazo primero y luego, tú y yo acabaremos con nuestro pequeño negocio.

—Charley —llamó John, en voz alta; la perra ladró en respuesta— _Beschützen_.

El animal estaba entrenado para reconocer su deber: se le ordenó mantener vivos a los civiles, por lo que mostró sus grandes colmillos y se puso delante de la Dra. Halsey, protegiendo a las dos mujeres con su cuerpo grueso y blindado. Todavía tenía el rabo entre las patas, pero el instinto de obedecer se hizo presente de inmediato.

La Cortana Rampante inclinó la cabeza, molesta; la armadura sobre su cuerpo se movió otra vez y silbó en acuerdo con sus emociones, las líneas cian que brillaban a través de las articulaciones se encendieron más brillante por un segundo o dos.

—¿Piensas que tu reemplazo peludo de mí da miedo? Eres tan ingenuo.

John ni siquiera se molestó en contestar; abrió fuego.

Los primeros rayos de plasma golpearon los escudos de la Cortana Rampante y explotaron en una nube de vapor, convirtiéndose enseguida en una miasma densa dentro de la habitación. Ella ni siquiera trató de evadir los tiros o cubrirse. Cuando los últimos disparos impactaron en ella, la visibilidad había caído al diez por ciento. Sigrid pudo leer niveles venenosos de dióxido de carbono en la niebla. Detrás del Jefe, la Dra. Halsey y Sujeto Dos tosieron, cubriéndose la boca y la nariz con las mangas de la ropa; la nube era altamente tóxico.

La científica escapó de su escondite de manotear un gabinete médico de emergencia, en extrema necesidad de máscaras de oxígeno y un mejor lugar para cubrirse mejor de la balacera que se avecinaba.

John se aprovechó de la niebla densa y embistió hacia adelante, usando la culata del rifle para asestar un solo golpe devastador a la cabeza blindada de la Espiga, con intención de romperle el cuello o por lo menos, desestabilizarla. Ella resistió el golpe, sí, pero su cabeza se fue con violencia hacia atrás y los escudos azulados vibraron a través de todo su cuerpo. Ella no cayó, sólo dio un desconcertado paso atrás.

El Jefe atacó de nuevo, golpeando brutalmente sus cascos juntos.

Ella jadeó y cayó de rodillas.

Cuando John estaba a punto de dejar caer un tercer y devastador puñetazo de martillo sobre ella, la Espiga alzó los brazos y se lanzó contra él, rápida como un rayo, agarrándolo por la cintura en un abrazo constrictor. Sus escudos estallaron juntos, drenándose entre sí: él vio la barra de estado caer dramáticamente rápido. John estampó un pie en las rejillas y se empujó contra la fuerza de su enemiga, pero se dio cuenta de que la armadura HARPY estaba cambiando, reordenándose otra vez... y la Espiga se volvía mucho más fuerte. Ella lo empujó hacia atrás, sin importar la fuerza con que John la golpeó repetidas veces con la culata del rifle en su columna blindada o cuánto se resistió.

Sus botas magnéticas repente resbalaban, chirriando contra las rejas.

Entonces, ella activó los propulsores. Volaron hacia atrás juntos, con violencia, reventando computadoras, armarios, escritorios y paredes falsas a lo largo del camino, hasta que una gruesa pared blindadaç detuvo la espalda de John. La pared se abolló hacia adentro, anidando perfectamente figura hercúlea del SPARTAN. Se golpeó la nuca tan fuerte que algo frío atravesó su cerebro, un rayo de dolor que se apoderó de sus brazos y piernas en una palpitante parálisis durante unos milisegundos. El protocolo de bloqueo de la MJOLNIR falló, por lo que recuperó sus sentidos y movimientos al instante.

La Espiga aterrizó en sus pies, se había soldado de él un segundo antes del impacto. El HUD de John parpadeaba como loco, algo estaba muy dañado en los circuitos internos. Sin escudos, con sensores reventados y la antena de comunicaciones fuera de línea, muy probablemente rota. Había perdido el rifle en algún punto del vuelo, también.

Sigrid proyectó un mensaje, repitiendo la misma línea errática y otra vez:

rOLAND me ESpeRAAA

rOLAND me ESpeRAAA

rOLAND me ESpeRAAA

rOLAND me ESpeRAAA

rOLAND me ESpeRAAA

Sabía lo que ella intentaba decirle, se suponía que debía enchufarla en un terminal seguro y para que ella pudiera ayudar a Roland a acabar con la IA alienígena y recuperar la _Infinity_. Su mente corría, tratando de encontrar una manera de lograr eso sin perder la vida o quedar destrozado.

La Cortana Rampante inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, curiosa.

—Pensé que durarías un poco más, pero parece que mis mejoras son demasiado para ti. —suspiró, posando sus manos en sus caderas— Es una pena, John. Supongo que _eres demasiado viejo_ para jugar conmigo.

Él no dijo nada. El Jefe le dio un codazo a la pared tratando de desprenderse de la cavidad, pero ella fue más rápida y antes de que John pudiera poner sus pies en el piso, la Cortana Rampante le echó las manos al cuello, tratando de estrangularlo con una fuerza inconmensurable. Y de verdad empezó a faltarle el aire.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo, John? —dijo ella, siseando entre dientes apretados— ¿¡No me has matado suficientes veces ya!?

Sus instintos perfeccionados en el calor de la batalla respondieron a la velocidad del rayo: el Jefe le asestó una sola poderosa patada en la tripa y ella voló hacia atrás, chocando contra dos mesas de aluminio torpemente retorcidas.

John se desprendió de la pared, dejando caer una rodilla al suelo. Arrancó el chip de Sigrid de la parte trasera del casco y se lo guardó dentro del puño derecho, con cuidado. Cada computadora en ese sector estaba inutilizada o en pedazos. Había otros puertos en el pasillo que podrían ser útiles, él sólo tenía que pasar a través de la Espiga Rampante y alcanzar uno, rápido. Una vez que la IA estuviera dentro del sistema, sería más fácil.

El Jefe escaneó el suelo, en busca de algo que pudiera utilizar como arma.

—Me estoy cansando de esto. Ya no me hace gracia. —gruñó la Espiga, molesta.

La mujer dio un salto para ponerse de pie y tomó una silla torcida, empuñándola como si fuera un palo. Trató de golpear a John, pero él esquivó el objeto rodando por debajo, se levantó y embistió de nuevo, llevándosela puesta en el hombro. El Jefe Maestro fue lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de sus manos y lanzarle un golpe a la cabeza, entonces John procedió a apoderarse de ella y aporrear el torso de la mujer contra la pared metálica hasta que un hueco profundo y su propia respiración pesada fueron todo lo que quedó para pensar. Estaba acostumbrado a mantener la cabeza fría bajo presión, esa era su forma de vida, pero toda esta situación estaba desatando demonios sedientos dentro de él. Era todo o nada.

Ni hombre, ni máquina. Sólo rabia.

 _Instinto animal, venganza_.

Nunca se sintió tan vivo, tan consciente de su propia fuerza...

Ella de alguna manera se las arregló para torcer su cuerpo bajo el agarre del Jefe y darse la vuelta, lanzando un pico negro peligrosamente afilado hacia su cabeza. John se agachó de nuevo, bloqueando con el antebrazo y el brazo doblado hacia abajo, pero mantuvo su dominio sobre ella, y arrojó a la mujer al otro lado de la habitación de nuevo. Corrió detrás de ella y lanzó una patada brutal a su estómago, levantándola del suelo al techo. Luego giró sobre sus talones y la pateó nuevamente en la espalda, estampando el cuerpo inerte contra otra pared. La Cortana Rampante tan ligera como una pluma y tan dura como el diamante, pero loca más allá de cualquier medida.

John no sentía ningún tipo de atadura o remordimiento.

 _Su mente estaba clara ahora. Oh, tan clara_.

El pulso de John corría rápido, podía percibir el latido de la sangre en las sienes, nunca antes se sintió tan a gusto con el peso familiar de la MJOLNIR. Estaba en llamas, y ella se quemaría hasta que no quedase nada.

La Cortana Rampante utilizó los propulsores de su armadura para separarse de la pared y cayó bajando una rodilla, un largo y delgado pico brotó de su mano derecha. Se puso de pie lentamente, disfrutando del momento. Sus escudos habían fallado y desaparecido, al igual que los de él. Era metal contra metal ahora.

—No estamos muy habladores hoy, ¿verdad?

—Ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar. —gruñó John, y caminó hacia ella.

—Oh, ¿qué es esto, ahora? ¿Se me congratulará con una muestra de la renombrada rabia fría del Jefe Maestro? —ella se rió y extendió los brazos, presentando su pecho blindado mientras caminaba hacia atrás a la destrozada sala adyacente, donde todo había comenzado pocos minutos antes— Está bien, podemos irnos al Infierno todos juntos. Muéstrame lo que tienes, _perra_.

John arremetió contra ella, esperando poder llevar a cabo su plan en los próximos cuarenta segundos.

 

**ESTACIÓN DE COMPUTADORAS BETA, CUBIERTA DE INGENIERÍA**

**RELOJ DE MISIÓN AGOTADO**

 

Era un desastre. Un lío desagradable. Ella sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

Debería haber hecho algo, ¡cualquier cosa!

— _¡Cortana! ¡Cortana, respóndeme!_

—¡Estoy ocupada, Roland! —espetó ella, con la voz entrecortada. El calor se elevaba dentro de la nave, su HUD leía que calidad del aire había bajado al sesenta por ciento, unos gases tóxicos fluían a través de la ventilación— ¡Vamos, Gabriel! ¡Aguanta ahí!

Metió el último cartucho de bioespuma que le quedaba por la brecha en el exo-traje del SPARTAN Thorne, y llenó la herida.

—¡Háblame! —le exigió— ¡No te duermas!

—¡Duele! —gimió él.

—Eso es bueno. Quédate conmigo, casi he terminado.

El joven sangraba en los brazos de Cortana, el único miembro del equipo Majestic todavía consciente y luchando por sobrevivir. Hoya y Madsen estaban inconscientes, pero estables, sus armaduras se veían muy maltratadas y ellos estaban muy heridos también, pero Thorne soportó la pelea más importante junto con el líder del equipo, DeMarco.

Excepto que DeMarco no lo logró.

Cortana vio todo a través de las ventanas blindadas del laboratorio, y no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo porque el propio Thorne había roto el panel de la puerta del lado de afuera y la había atrapado en el interior. La joven tuvo que ver a Siete pasar por todos ellos y derribarlos uno a uno. Las rondas de plasma no parecían tener ningún efecto sobre su armadura o escudos, Siete atacó de inmediato usando la niebla tóxica como una distracción. Su cuerpo más pequeño y el sigilo absoluto de sus movimientos hicieron del estrecho corredor una trampa mortal en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Todo el equipo se involucró en una pelea brutal pero muy corta que terminó cuando nadie pudo levantarse de nuevo. Golpeó a Hoya hasta dejarlo inconsciente, arrastró a Madsen alrededor por cuello hasta que se desmayó, apuñaló a Thorne en el lado después de una corta batalla y luego se volvió hacia DeMarco. Éste luchó con valentía usando su cuchillo y su velocidad. Pero la Espiga era más rápida que él y emboscó al SPARTAN desde abajo, empujando dos puntas afiladas a través de su estómago y hacia arriba, perforándole todos los órganos en el camino directo al corazón.

Incluso lo levantó unos pocos pies del suelo, sin esfuerzo...

Y entonces, así como así, _la lucha se detuvo_.

Siete se quedó inmóvil sosteniendo al SPARTAN moribundo en el aire mientras el joven se desangraba sobre su armadura negra, pero la atención de la Espiga no estaba exactamente allí.

Entonces, la Espiga dejó caer el pesado cuerpo al suelo y lo agarró por el tobillo. Tiró de DeMarco a través del piso enrejado como si el hombre no fuese más que una muñeca de trapo, dejando un rastro de color rojo detrás.

Ni siquiera le prestó atención a Cortana. Ésta última tuvo que reventar la puerta con su espada de plasma para salir, lo más rápido que pudo.

— _¡Tenemos un problema! ¡Sigrid no está por ninguna parte y me estoy quedando sin tiempo! ¡La nave está en muy mal estado, tengo que entrar en el sistema ahora!_

El corazón de Cortana dio un vuelco. Por eso fue que la Espiga se marchó sin mirar atrás. Iba por John. El retraso de Sigrid sólo podía significar que esa perra loca le había encontrado.

—¡Jefe! —gritó a través TEAMCOM— Jefe, ¿me oyes?

No recibió nada de nada. Arrancó el cartucho de la herida de Thorne y le agarró la mano, presionándole su propia palma enguantada contra la abertura en el traje. Entonces, ella le arrastró y lo apoyó para que descansase con la espalda contra la pared y sin darse cuenta de que acababa de mover media tonelada de hombre y armadura tan fácil como lo hizo la Espiga.

—¡Jefe, adelante! ¡Por favor, respóndeme! —Cortana seguía llamando.

 _Nada_.

Nada, ni siquiera estática. Nada.

—Roland, creo que está en peligro. —susurró, con voz temblorosa.

Tal vez aún había una oportunidad de nivelar la apuesta, incluso si era muy pequeña. Cortana agarró la espada de plasma y la encendió otra vez junto con el escudo de mano. Cerró los ojos. Su mente se concentró en ambos dispositivos, en el material de sus propios guantes blindados. La HARPY silbó, pequeñas cuentas de aleación oscura comenzaron a arrastrarse contra la piel de sus brazos, los propios guanteletes estaban cambiando de forma de nuevo.

Necesitaba escudos. Necesitaba un arma mucho más poderosa.

Y la HARPY tenía hambre, podía sentir algo bullendo en su interior.

— _Cortana, me tengo que ir. Me temo que no puedo esperar más_.

—Hazlo, aguanta lo más que puedas. Te conseguiré el apoyo de Sigrid.

 

**ESTACIÓN DE COMPUTADORAS DELTA, CUBIERTA DE INGENIERÍA**

**RELOJ DE MISIÓN AGOTADO**

 

Los músculos de la espalda le dolían, pero él siguió adelante porque tenía que ganar.

Vio a la Dra. Halsey, la mujer estaba con Sujeto Dos y ambas se habían ocultado bajo la única mesa todavía de pie con máscaras de oxígeno sobre sus rostros. La científica estaba trabajando en una tableta, muy concentrada. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué Halsey no tomaba a Dos y la sacaba de ahí? John empujó los pensamientos ruidosos a un lado, tenía cosas más importantes a las qué prestarles atención.

Como a la tercera vez que la Espiga trató de hacerle perder pie y caer.

Estaba seguro de que si lograba inmovilizarlo, ese monstruo lo mataría.

Ella seguía bloqueando la puerta de salida, tal vez ya sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer. John tuvo cuidado de no reventar el chip de Sigrid, lo que significaba que tenía que luchar con una sola mano. Evitó una feroz patada lateral y le agarró el tobillo, entonces inmediatamente estampó a la Cortana Rampante contra la otra pared y se retiró antes de que ella pudiera utilizar uno de esos peligrosos picos como espadas en él. La HARPY parecía haber sufrido daños y le hizo pensar que tal vez el sistema de la armadura estaba empezando a fallar, pero se regeneraba demasiado rápido como para que pudiera mantener la esperanza.

La risa diabólica de la Espiga llenó el aire contaminado.

—¿No te cansas de intentarlo, John? —resopló, orgullosa.

John sonrió apenas en el interior de su casco. La tenía donde quería, de vuelta en el salón principal del laboratorio. Hizo una seña rápida con la mano.

La Espiga quizá lo vio venir, pero no pudo evitarlo: Charley la embistió desde el lado izquierdo y chocó contra su cuerpo, trabando sus enormes mandíbulas alrededor del cuello de la mujer. La Cortana Rampante rodeó el cuello de la perra con los brazos, cayeron juntas, el peso de Charley la aplastó en las rejillas (casi cuatrocientos cincuenta kilos de animal, además del arnés blindado). El perro de batalla mordió furiosamente el material endurecido que protegía el cuello de su víctima hasta que algo se quebró bajo la presión de los enormes colmillos, sin dejar de gruñir.

Charley sacudió la cabeza con violencia en una maniobra de aniquilación.

John esperaba oír huesos romperse. No sucedió.

Tenía que moverse. Ahora. ¡Ahora!

La Espiga Rampante rugió de pura ira. Decenas de afiladas púas brotaron en toda la superficie de su armadura, por lo menos cinco picos apuñalaron a Charley en el cuello y el hocico, obligando al animal a llorar de dolor y liberarla. La perra luchó para salirse del abrazo doloroso, aullando en gemidos agudos.

La mujer empujó el cuerpo de Charley lo más lejos que pudo, descartándola como a un trapo ensangrentado. La cachorra no se levantó otra vez.

—Oh, John. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —siseó entre dientes, con rabia.

El Jefe no estaba por ninguna parte, pero la Espiga lo encontró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: una silueta roja en su HUD, fuera de los laboratorios.

Él estaba tramando algo, tenía que detenerlo. Ruidos de gemidos humanos llamaron su atención y trastabilló, los colmillos de aquel perro infernal habían logrado atravesar la armadura de alguna manera. Se sentía un poco mareada, temblaba. Sentía gotear la sangre entre su piel y las capas internas de la HARPY. Le dolía mucho el cuello. Pero, ¿cómo era posible? Ese maldito chucho. Se desangraría en el piso como el monstruo asqueroso que era; nada más que un reemplazo triste, imperfecto de ella...

La Espiga se dio vuelta para encontrar a la doctora Catherine Halsey y a Sujeto Dos apuntándole, juntas, con el rifle de plasma perdido de John.

 

**UNSC _INFINITY_ , RED PRINCIPAL**

**RELOJ DE MISIÓN AGOTADO**

 

Roland tanteó el sistema de la _Infinity_ y se copió a sí mismo rápidamente, llenando clúster tras clúster con las sub-rutinas indispensables, despertando tantos subsistemas como pudo. Entró en un campo digital lleno de mensajes parpadeantes en rojo vivo. Empezó a extrañar los buffers de la HARPY de inmediato; con la estación del servidor principal fuera de los límites y la mayoría del espacio ocupado por líneas corruptas de código, no había mucho espacio para moverse y su memoria era limitada. Fue un enorme revés, Roland no esperaba encontrar la red en tan horrible condición.

Lo que significaba que la nave estaba aún peor de lo que había calculado primero.

Había fragmentos IAs tontas en todas partes, flotando en el ciberespacio como barcos varados. Roland realizó una búsqueda cuidadosa y rápida y no pudo hallar ningún tipo de actividad extraña o amenaza cerca de él. Bien. Su etiqueta de identificación modificada estaba funcionando muy bien por ahora, pero eso no significaba que iba a durar para siempre.

La IA apartó las hebras rotas de código y canceló las alertas rojas para liberar espacio de memoria, y golpeó aquí y allá para conectarse a sí mismo con cada cámara disponible a la que podía acceder. Pronto, tuvo bajo vigilancia el puente, la bahía médica, el comedor y parte del hangar principal; pero cuando intentó acceder a las cubiertas de mantenimiento más bajas, no pudo encontrar ninguna fuente. Roland supuso que las cámaras estaban fritas. Echó un vistazo a los datos de sólo lectura desde el firmware de soporte vital, la mayoría de los escáneres y los gráficos indicaban que muchos subsistemas estaban fallando o muy cerca de fallar.

Encontró al Capitán, la Comandante y varios otros oficiales; les envió mensajes rápidos ellos parecían no recibirlos. Roland también encontró una gran cantidad de zonas de guerra, SPARTANS y Marines luchando contra los Elites. Uno en particular, un Elite en armadura con un casco brillante capturó su atención: Jul 'Mdama. El llamado Mano del Didacta se movía solo por los pasillos de la cubierta de la ingeniería.

¿Dónde iba? No había tiempo para averiguarlo, la IA preparó sus principales sub-rutinas para el ataque.

 _"Veamos si puedo retomar los sistemas de navegación."_ pensó.

Roland desvió una gran parte de su poder de procesamiento hacia el puente y dividió el resto entre mantenerse oculto y acceder a los controles de la sala de máquinas. Con sus códigos de autorizción, la IA accedió rápidamente a través de los servidores de seguridad y se mantuvo en movimiento. Se acercó al control de navegación pero se retiró al instante en que su código se superpuso con algo extraño, algo _pegajoso_. ¿Un perro guardián? No, era más grande, más monstruoso.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había cometido un error insensato: los códigos de autorización lo delataron y había sobresaltado a la IA alienígena.

Entonces, lo sintió venir.

De repente, su espacio de memoria se volvió más y más limitado.

Estaba detrás de él; no, por delante. A su izquierda, por debajo de él. Estaba en todas partes. Un monstruo digital de muchos tentáculos, capa sobre capa de código vicioso listo para absorber cada pieza de sus deliciosos datos. Nunca olvidaría cómo esa criatura se sentía, lo abrumadora que resultaba su presencia. Unos días atrás, sus rutinas de apagado de emergencia se activaron de forma automática la primera vez que el monstruo se acercó a él, para evitar corrupción de datos.

Si hubiera tenido un cuerpo físico, Roland estaba seguro de que estaría temblando.

—Estoy tan jodido... —murmuró, al espacio digital inerte.

 

**ESTACIÓN DE COMPUTADORAS DELTA, CUBIERTA DE INGENIERÍA**

**RELOJ DE MISIÓN AGOTADO**

 

John encontró un terminal de servicio y empujó el chip de Sigrid en el puerto. Una fuerte explosión sonó al otro lado del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver a la Dra. Halsey y a Sujeto Dos colapsar contra la pared; la científica no se movía, pero la otra mujer gritó de dolor, agarrándose el brazo derecho.

Se desabrochó la espada de plasma y la encendió, de inmediato.

Blandiendo espadas gemelas, la Espiga Rampante salió al pasillo, débiles rastros de humo la siguieron alrededor, pero su armadura parecía estar intacta. Dejó caer dos grandes piezas del rifle de plasma destruido y volvió la cabeza lentamente para prestar atención al SPARTAN que cargaba hacia ella a toda velocidad. Estaban a unos quince metros de distancia el uno del otro, pero se podía oler la locura. John tuvo una milésima de segundo para pensar en Charley, pero trató de no hacerlo. Ahora no. Sujeto Dos seguía gritando, su brazo derecho estaba torcido en una posición extraña; había sangre en la boca de la Dra. Halsey también, pero ambas estaban vivas. La mujer mayor aún respiraba.

John niveló la espada y se preparó para el impacto, era quizá su última oportunidad de poner fin a ese monstruo y la tomaría con mucho gusto.

Las luces azules en las articulaciones de la HARPY se encendieron de nuevo, mostrando su malestar.

Sin embargo, ella no atacó. Ni siquiera trató de usar a la Doctora o a la otra mujer como escudos humanos.

En cambio, ella esperó y esquivó el primer mandoble, el segundo y el tercero.

Era asombrosa, todavía tenía un control óptimo de su cuerpo y sentidos.

Algo estalló en el fondo de la nave, bajo la cubierta, enviando un temblor violento a través de las paredes internas de la _Infinity_ junto con un concierto de sonidos chirriantes. Esa vez fue como terremoto en el interior de la nave; John lo sintió retumbar a través de su propio cuerpo y luchó por mantenerse en pie. Las luces del pasillo vacilaron, parpadeand, y finalmente se apagaron. El HUD de John cambió a visión nocturna pero lo apagó, sus ojos eran mejores contra un enemigo que sus sensores no podían ver. La energía murió en esa sección entera de la nave, y John maldijo entre dientes.

¿Había logrado Sigrid copiarse a sí misma antes de la desconexión?

El sonido de una risa taimada rozó sus sentidos. La hoja de plasma brillaba tanto como para ver con claridad, pero todo fue muy rápido. La Espiga lo derribó chocándolo con su hombro y el dolor se apoderó de él, tan intenso que John de hecho tuvo que gritar para paliarlo un poco. Unas delgadas láminas le perforaron la carne justo por debajo de las articulaciones de los hombros, cercenando varios de los nervios principales. Con ambos brazos ahora inútiles, el Jefe cayó de espaldas.

La espada de plasma parpadeó y murió cuando se cayó al suelo.

Por instinto, John trató de defenderse pero sólo podía sentir tres dedos en cada mano, tal vez una contracción en el brazo, nada más. Ninguna respuesta.

—¿Lo oyes, John? —se rió la Espiga. Ella retrocedió a una postura sentada, a caballo sobre su estómago. Él habría usado sus piernas para estrangularla si no fuera por la hoja apuntando directamente a su garganta vulnerable— Así es como suena tu _fracaso_. Las bombas de presión están estallando. Cubierta tras cubierta, la gente se está asfixiando. Tal vez las profundidades desconocidas del desliespacio nos traguen, ¿quién sabe? ¿No es _emocionante_?

Su HUD estaba tan muerto como podía estar, solamente el último mensaje de Sigrid aún parpadeaba delante de sus ojos:

rOLAND me ESpeRAAA

rOLAND me ESpeRAAA

rOLAND me ESpeRAAA

rOLAND me ESpeRAAA

rOLAND me ESpeRAAA

No podía ser el final. Lo intentó de nuevo, desesperadamente, pero sus manos no se movieron.

La Espiga ladeó la cabeza, divertida.

—Si esta lata se mantiene lo suficiente como para llegar a la Tierra y mis cálculos son correctos, vamos a salir del desliespacio justo sobre el espacio aéreo de FLEETCOM y dada la rapidez con que nos estamos moviendo, yo diría que el choque borrará Australia y todas las pequeñas islas artificiales a su alrededor. Los grandes Estados de la Polinesia serán historia también. Con un poco de suerte, hasta podríamos convertirnos en un evento de escala de extinción masiva.

Su armadura reabsorbió una de las espadas y su mano ahora libre acarició el visor naranja de John, con amor, mientras ignoraba los gritos de dolor de Sujeto Dos. La Espiga se inclinó más cerca, la placa frontal azul brillante sólo a meras pulgadas de distancia de la de él. John estaba sangrando, podía sentir la humedad espesa filtrándose bajo las capas de su exo-traje. Ella no sólo le había cortado los nervios, parecía haber mellado las arterias axilares también... el Jefe pensó que dado lo específico de las heridas, los inyectores de bioespuma internos no servirían de nada.

—Se acabó el juego, mi querido John. —susurró ella, sus dedos sosteniendo la barbilla del casco de él— Siempre supe que tú y yo moriríamos juntos.

—Estoy bastante harta de ti, Siete.

La Espiga se cuadró, pero ni siquiera logró volverse a mirar.

Dos amplias hojas negras perforaron el cuerpo de la mujer desde atrás, cruzadas como tijeras, empujándola hacia adelante. Las puntas de los picos estaban tan calientes que fundieron el titanio de la MJOLNIR en pequeños huequitos, casi perforando la placa de su pecho. Las heridas echaron un humo profuso por la combinación de los bordes de plasma y el metal negro que quemaban juntos a través de la carne; la Cortana Rampante arqueó su cuerpo hacia arriba y atrás, tratando de levantarse, sus manos retorcidas en garras, sus miembros convulsionándose de dolor.

Luego la Espiga dejó de moverse y se desplomó sobre el pecho de John, muerta.

Cortana dio un paso atrás, blandiendo sus espadas azules en llamas de plasma.

—¡Jefe, háblame! ¿Puedes moverte? —le preguntó, un poco asustada.

John suspiró profundamente, tentado de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás y descansar por un momento corto, pero otra explosión muy por debajo de ellos le obligó a no perder la cabeza. Necesitaba más bioespuma, también. O un médico.

En ese mismo momento, vio una figura monstruosa alzarse detrás de Cortana, muy alta y _con un casco resplandeciente._

 

**UNSC _INFINITY_ , RED PRINCIPAL**

**RELOJ DE MISIÓN AGOTADO**

 

Roland se mantuvo en retirada, abandonando otro pedazo de sub-sistemas y rutinas recientemente recuperadas como una distracción. Ese truco no era muy de su gusto, a decir verdad, pero apreciaba la belleza de una fortaleza bien construida: las gruesas capas de firewalls que creaba tan rápido como la IA alienígena los devoraba le compraban tiempo. Sus posibilidades de atacar se estaban reduciendo cada milésima de segundo y a esa velocidad calculaba que nunca lograría dejar caer la bomba lógica que había pasado tanto tiempo preparando.

No tenía ni idea de si la IA alienígena se comería la bomba o no, tampoco, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Se trataba de una batalla silenciosa, nadie más dentro de la nave era consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

El monstruo seguía tanteando y tocando las paredes de Roland a medida que más y más mensajes de error se apilaban unos sobre otros, saturando la interfaz. La IA desvió otro fragmento de su potencia de procesamiento para ayudar a manejar la situación, pero no había mucho que hacer si estaba bajo ataque simultáneo desde literalmente todo ángulo, dirección y dimensión.

Incluso formas de vida inteligente de base cuántica, de alguna manera, tenían límites.

Roland pisó algo familiar, una etiqueta de identificación conocida flotando en el sistema. No, la etiqueta disparaba hacia él desde los rincones más lejanos del ciberespacio (varias cubiertas debajo de su ubicación actual) y limpiaba cada pieza dañada de código que encontraba en su camino. La etiqueta de identificación le alcanzó, se trataba de un constructo sensible y muy grande:

—¡Sigrid! —Roland suspiró, medio aliviado, medio molesto.

¿ME EXTRAÑASTE?

—¿Dónde has estado? —añadió tres capas más al firewall, de forma rápida.

LO SIENTO

DIFICULTADES TÉCNICAS

¿NECESITAS UNA MANO?

—Claro. Distrae a la bestia mientras hago mi truco de magia.

NO

DAME LA BOMBA

—¿Qué? No, no me gusta lo que estás pensando.

TENGO UN PLAN

DÁMELA

—Si el virus te infecta, tal vez no sea capaz de ayudarte.

NO DEBERÍAS DISCUTIR CON UNA REINA GUERRERA

—Qué tanta reina guerrera si terminas devorada. Bien, toma la bomba.

El código de Sigrid rozó el suyo cuando Roland la dejó pasar a través del firewall a su espacio seguro; ella desplegó sus propias defensas para ayudar a mantener el monstruo fuera. Ambos materializaron sus avatares digitales en frente del otro dentro de esa pequeña habitación cuadrada hecha de luz blanca.

Roland le entregó una cajita brillante, de color rojo intenso. Parecía inocente.

Cuando sus dedos holográficos se fusionaron entre sí al recibir el archivo, Sigrid repente se alejó de él, sacando el brazo en un gesto violento. Sus ojos grises se volvieron sombríos, por alguna razón.

—¿Qué? ¡Vamos, agarra el archivo!

ERES DIFERENTE

No usaba su voz, ella le envió un mensaje de texto.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

FUE ESA ARMADURA

NO ME TOQUES

DEJA LA BOMBA Y YO LA RECOGERÉ

—Está bien, ya que tenemos tanto tiempo para perder...

Una mesa hecha de un material brillante que parecía cristal apareció entre ellos, la representación gráfica de una unidad de almacenamiento. Roland puso la caja roja sobre la mesa, y Sigrid rápidamente la agarró en su puño digital, sin dejar de mirar fríamente a su colega.

ABRE EL FIREWALL

Y TEN CUIDADO

—Tú también. Todavía nos necesitan, no hagas nada estúpido.

El holograma de Sigrid se disolvió en una nube de niebla y su código se filtró de nuevo a través del firewall, llevándose consigo la bomba lógica. Ella estudió a su oponente con ojo crítico. Todavía sentía 'dolor' sobre las rutinas insignificantes que tuvo que dejar ir a fin de huir sana y salva de su primer encontronazo en los sistemas. Sin embargo, 'dolor' también significaba que ella estaba 'enojada'. Y podía estar enojada, pero no tener miedo. Nunca miedo.

Detrás de ella, Roland se dedicó a su misión particular. Trabajó muy rápido pero tuvo que abandonar los firewalls para recuperar la capacidad de proceso completo, por lo que Sigrid se puso delante de él, blandiendo sus mejores armas: sus propios firewalls y la bomba lógica. Las paredes se plegaron alrededor de ella, asegurando el código de su núcleo de proceso y la bomba lógica dentro de un capullo apretado a medida que el monstruo se acercaba, tragando todo a su paso.

Los 'tentáculos' de la IA alienígena probaron sus límites al principio, pero luego arrojó todo su poder sobre ella. Era ahora o nunca, ella podría terminar muy dañada, pero tenía que cumplir con su deber.

El código de Sigrid se agitó en una sonrisa dura.

Roland continuó con su tarea, buceando en lo profundo de la red y en muy pocos segundos se las arregló para tomar el control de todos los subsistemas necesarios para navegar la nave. Cuando pudo infiltrarse en el sistema de soporte vital, casi que soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, un pequeño fragmento de él, una sub-rutina de vigilancia, lo vio todo.

Sigrid dejó que el monstruo atrapase, y desapareció detrás de las líneas enemigas.

Ese no era el plan. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?

—Le dije que no hiciera nada estúpido! —siseó Roland.

Tras unos segundos (una eternidad según los estándares de las IA) el monstruo empezó a fallar, retorciéndose, y sus tentáculos se abrieron para escupir algo: una pequeña caja rojo brillante, con una tapita abierta. La rutina de vigilancia de Roland frunció el ceño, su trabajo no se detuvo. Estaba ocupado volviendo la presión y la atmósfera a los valores normales en las zonas más comprometidas de la _Infinity_ , pero se quedó paralizado por completo cuando vio a Sigrid, literalmente, cortar y desgarrar su camino a través de la IA alienígena y alejarse de su alcance.

¡PREPÁRATE!

—Espera, ¿qué?

¡NO TE PREOCUPES, TE TENGO!

El código de Sigrid se superpuso con el suyo y lo cubrió como una manta áspera, luego se retiró un poco, como si acabara de recordar que no debería ser 'tocada' por él. Los firewalls los escudaron a los dos juntos contra el ataque de la IA alienígena. El monstruo los acorraló desde todos los ángulos y se cerró en torno a ellos como una almeja, tan rápido que Roland cortó de inmediato todos sus vínculos con el resto de la nave.

—Pero, ¿¡qué demonios, Sigrid!? ¡¡Se supone que debíamos sobrevivir a esto!!

TE TENGO

TE PROTEGERÉ

—¡¡Nos has envuelto como a un pequeño regalo!! ¡¡Nos destruirá!!

NO, MIRA

ESTÁ JODIDO

Los firewalls parpadearon durante una milésima de segundo, pero ella tenía razón. La IA alienígena comenzó a parpadear fuera de control y se alejó, abandonándolos. Roland vio su pedazo de código trabajando dentro de la bestia, volviendo las rutinas de ataque contra sí mismas. El monstruo en realidad empezó a comerse su propio código, líneas de programación que se borraban cada vez más rápido. El virus explotó como un fuego artificial, era un proceso infeccioso que destruiría cualquier cosa lo suficientemente cerca para quedar atrapada hasta que no quedase nada, ni siquiera el propio virus. El espectáculo duró menos de diez segundos de la explosión inicial hasta que la última capa del enemigo se disolvió dejando nada más que pequeñas piezas de código inútil detrás.

Sigrid corrió un programa de limpieza a través del ciberespacio y destruyó los posibles restos, ni rastro del virus tampoco.

Estaba hecho para autodestruirse.

Roland y Sigrid flotaron en silencio unos segundos, esperando que algo ocurriera. Se separaron el uno del otro y reanudaron sus tareas mientras continuaban su búsqueda de amenazas, ambos todavía un poco reacios. Se reunieron una vez más en la habitación resplandeciente, presentando sus formas digitales. Él estaba brillando de pura felicidad y ella, por otro lado...

—¿Estás bien? Tu avatar está parpadeando un poco.

ESTOY BIEN

ESTOY CORRIENDO UNA RUTINA DE COMPROBACIÓN, SERVIRÁ.

—Si usted necesitas ayuda...

NO

ESO NO ERA UN VIRUS

ERA UNA RUTINA DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN

—Muy modificada para sobreescribir una IA alienígena, pero sí. Era mi rutina de autodestrucción, en realidad.

ESO FUE MUY INTELIGENTE

—Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal, señorita. Si tuviera un cuerpo en este momento, te besaría.

El rostro de Sigrid se contorsionó en una mueca de desagrado sobreactuada.

NO ERES **_PARA NADA_** MI TIPO

—No hay necesidad de subrayar eso, ¿sabes? Sólo estaba siendo amable.

POR QUÉ NO RETOMAMOS CONTROL DE NUESTRA NAVE?

Roland saludó con una sonrisa de alivio:

—¡Señora, sí señora!

 

**ESTACIÓN DE COMPUTADORAS DELTA, CUBIERTA DE INGENIERÍA**

**RELOJ DE MISIÓN AGOTADO**

 

—¡JUL, NO! ¡TENEMOS UN ACUERDO!

Cortana se giró, su cuello sólo a una pulgada del borde de la espada de plasma de Jul 'Mdama. A juzgar por lo cerca que sus propias espadas llameantes estaban del grueso cuello reptiliano del Sangheili, se habrían matado entre sí si no fuera por la Dra. Halsey. Los ojos grises del alienígena iban desde Cortana al famoso Demonio caído de espaldas, a la mujer gritando de dolor acurrucada contra la pared, al cuerpo muerto en descomposición sobre el pecho del Demonio y la mujer de pelo gris que tiraba de su muñeca con énfasis desesperado.

Todas tenían _la misma cara_ , pero _no eran la misma_.

—No es el mismo monstruo profano. —dijo el alienígena, gruñendo, ahora mirando a Cortana— No huelen igual.

—¡Debemos irnos! ¡Ahora! —insistió Halsey, su rostro estremecido de dolor.

—El Demonio. —'Mdama hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Cortana reafirmó su posición, alzando sus espadas negras con bordes de plasma.

—¡Tendrás que matarme primero! —le amenazó.

—¡Nadie va a matar a nadie! —Halsey los detuvo, con los dientes apretados. 'Mdama le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, pero ella continuó—: Si lo matas, Jul, puedes despedirte de tu ejército. Tenemos un acuerdo: John vive.

—Esta nave va a quemarse de todos modos.

—Tal vez. Nosotros deberíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes, siendo el caso.

El Sangheili rugió y sin más palabras recogió a Halsey, lanzándola por encima de su hombro un gesto poco amable. Cortana dio unos pasos hacia atrás, aún en pie en su posición defensiva para proteger al Jefe Maestro, y vio a la científica tomar un dispositivo redondo, plateado, del bolsillo de su abrigo y después de tocar en algunos botones, lo dejó caer en el piso. La nave tronó de nuevo, chillando y estremeciéndose.

Un puerto desliespacial se abrió desde el dispositivo. Lo suficientemente grande para que un Sangheili pudiera cruzar.

—¡No te olvides de ella! —la Dra. Halsey gritó, su cara retorciéndose de dolor— ¡La necesito!

Cortana no estaba segura de qué quería decir la Doctora con eso hasta que 'Mdama caminó hacia Sujeto Dos y la agarró por el cuello con la misma amabilidad que mostraba a todos los seres humanos. La otra mujer gritó más fuerte, su brazo roto se desenredó y cayó inerte al lado de su cuerpo. El Elite llevó a ambas mujeres al portal, enseguida.

—¿Hey, qué estás haciendo? —Cortana gritó con enojo.

Halsey la miró, sus ojos azules fríos y cansados:

—Ella volverá en unos diez o quince días, _necesita hacerse un cuerpo nuevo ahora que este está muerto_ , me di cuenta. Deben llegar a la Fortaleza entretanto y borrarla desde el dominio, de forma permanente. Sólo entonces, podrás matar a la Espiga Rampante para siempre.

'Mdama puso un pie en el borde del portal, con impaciencia.

Cortana los persiguió.

—¡Espera! No, no te la lleves!

—¡Destruye este dispositivo de translocación! ¡Ella lo usa _para espiarlos_!

Esa última frase heló la sangre de Cortana.

El Sangheili se zambulló en la nube azulada y desapareció. El portal se cerró de pronto, la joven se detuvo en seco y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, todavía aturdida. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar. La doctora Catherine Halsey tomó a su hermana. ¿Para qué quería a Dos? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en realidad con Jul 'Mdama, probablemente, el mayor enemigo que seguía siendo una amenaza para la UNSC?

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y cerró los ojos.

Cada músculo en su cuerpo le dolía, ya sea por miedo, rabia o fatiga.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Seguirlos? ¿Por qué?

La naveestaba de nuevo bajo control humano ahora, ¿no? La Espiga estaba muerta.

 _La Espiga estaba muerta otra vez_.

 _"Eso debería ser suficiente por ahora."_ pensó, pero la información que Halsey acaba de dejar caer era sólo un nuevo problema en su regazo, un caleidoscopio de opciones. _"De diez a quince días... y entonces, ¿qué? Esto, ¿de nuevo? Es una locura."_

Cortana cayó lentamente al suelo, con la mente en ebullición llena de preguntas sin respuesta. Su armadura absorbió las espadas con borde de plasma y dejó que sus manos descansaran sobre sus muslos. Estaba tan cansada, tan cansada...

—Jefe. —llamó, en voz baja.

Él no contestó.

—Jefe, vamos...

Ella se dio vuelta, y sus ojos se abrieron mucho al encontrarse con otro espectáculo de luces ámbar flotantes, partículas de código a la deriva alejándose despacio del cadáver de la Espiga Rampante mientras la purga de datos la descomponía. Observó en silencio hasta que toda su hermana maldita desaparecía en la nada, dejando sólo su armadura atrás. La HARPY mantuvo la forma unos segundos y luego se disolvió en una pila aburrida de diminutas gotas negras, derramándose sobre la MJOLNIR del Jefe y el piso con un sonido sibilante.

El silencio de él, sin embargo, era preocupante.

—John, ¿estás bien?

No hubo respuesta tampoco. Ella entró en pánico.

Entonces, Cortana vio la sangre bajo el cuerpo de John, un charco rojo y espeso.

Y los diminutos granos de arena negra moviéndose con rapidez hacia dos brechas en su exo-traje, muy cerca de las axilas.

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

Wow, el capítulo más largo de todos, 6.500 palabras! *muere*

Y el Jefe tiene que sobrevivir, ¿verdad? Pobre Jefe.

**Muchas gracias por su compañía cada semana -abrazotes- ¡No puedo esperar a ver lo que opinan de esta sobredosis de drama! xD ¡Nos vemos!**


	26. Borde del Mundo

**RECOMPOSICIÓN (traducción)**

**por Ladywolvesbayne**

Agárrense de las manos que el capítulo de hoy trae ssssssorpresas!

  1. **BORDE DEL MUNDO**



 

**SALA DE NAVEGACIÓN - PUENTE**

**RELOJ DE MISIÓN AGOTADO**

 

El último Elite en el área cayó muerto bajo el fuego de la Comandante Palmer.

—¡Despejado!

Tedra Grant corrió detrás de Walter y entró a la sala de navegación para encontrar las luces encendidas, pero todas las pantallas fuera de línea. La Comandante se acercó lentamente, detrás de ella, explorando la zona en busca de cualquier otra amenaza posible, luego se quedó junto al gigantesco perro negro. Sólo cuando se convenció de que estaban a salvo, Palmer bajó la pistola y se movió hacia las consolas. Trató de usar los controles.

—El control de navegación sigue muerto. —su frustración era evidente.

Una voz familiar crujió a través del sistema de altavoces principal:

— _Esta es la IA  Inteligente de la UNSC RLD 0205-4 llamando a todos los activos disponibles._

—¿Roland? —inquirió Palmer, entre el asombro y el alivio— ¿Me oyes? ¿Estás operativo?

— _Sano y salvo, señora, somos sólo Sigrid y yo. Sólo quedamos nosotros dos._ —respondió la IA, aunque su voz seguía transmitiendo el mensaje anterior mientras hablaba con la Comandante. No mostró su holograma— _Tengo ojos en usted, estoy tomando de nuevo los sistemas lo más rápido que puedo. Debo informar que Jul 'Mdama huyó de la nave con la doctora Catherine Halsey, utilizaron un dispositivo alienígena para evitar la anomalía desliespacial y saltar fuera de la Infinity._

 _"¿Esa vieja bruja estaba a bordo?"_ pensó Sarah, ahora alarmada. Su mente corría tratando de encontrar una respuesta que probablemente nunca encontraría. _"¿Por qué? Esto no es una coincidencia, ella vino aquí para hacer algo. ¿Y si saboteó la nave? ¡Mierda!"_

—Abandonando la nave como las ratas. —siseó la Comandante, en cambio, con el ceño fruncido— ¿La Espiga?

— _Terminada, señora. El Jefe Maestro y Cortana lo lograron._

Sarah Palmer suspiró en profundo alivio. También se sintió un poco menos culpable.

—Y supongo que la IA alienígena está aniquilada también.

— _Usted supone bien_.

—Esa es la tercera mejor noticia que he oído hoy. Gracias, Roland.

—¿Jul 'Mdama se fue sin más, dejando atrás a sus hombres? Es difícil de creer. —señaló Grant— Los Elites no huyen, pelean hasta que caiga el último.

— _Tampoco es que queden muchos de ellos a bordo, SPARTAN Grant. En tres minutos más habremos neutralizado la amenaza por completo. Aunque aún estamos lejos de considerarnos a salvo_.

Palmer frunció el ceño y enfundó su arma.

—Espera, dijiste algo acerca de una anomalía desliespacial, ¿qué está pasando?

— _Nos movemos fuera de control en una capa inexplorada del desliespacio, señora. La nave no se lo está tomando muy bien, como puede ver. Perdimos presión en varias cubiertas debido a brechas en el casco y fallas de alimentación, el sistema de reciclaje de aire está en estado crítico. Puedo contar fugas radiactivas y usted no quiere saber qué más. Hay fallas mecánicas que necesitan una mano humana de inmediato. También he perdido todas las redes de comunicación inalámbricas, pero todavía tengo un puñado de parlantes que funcionan._

La Comandante se quedó muy quieta. No sabía si era seguro quitarse el casco o no, por lo que se quedó allí, sudando dentro de su traje. Con el corazón latiendo en sus oídos, Sarah trató de envolver su mente alrededor de lo que estaba diciendo la IA. Estaban paralizados y yendo a Dios sabe dónde.

¿Cuántas personas ya habían muerto, y cuántos más morirían?

No se atrevió a preguntar, no ahora.

—¡Entonces llévanos de vuelta al espacio normal! —dijo Grant, su voz llena de preocupación.

— _Imposible ahora mismo, SPARTAN Grant. Los motores y el reactor tienen que ser estabilizados antes de intentar cualquier cosa. Estoy desviando energía y fluido refrigerante de cada subestación prescindible a la tubería principal, eso debería ayudar. Todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora es mantener a la Infinity funcionando y no sé por cuánto tiempo._

Palmer golpeó con el puño la consola delante de ella y agrietó la superficie de cristal líquido, una abolladura apareció en el marco metálico. Se las arregló para mantener su voz calmada:

—¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?

— _Reunir al personal de ingeniería, ponerlos a arreglar las fugas de refrigerante y apagar los incendios. Es obligatorio. Entonces podemos empezar a pensar en detener los motores._

—Está bien, me pondré con eso.

— _Comandante... hay una cosa más_. —esa era la voz de Sigrid— _La Dra. Halsey abandonó la nave con Jul 'Mdama y otra mujer joven. Era Sujeto Dos, señora. Creo que la secuestraron._

 

**FECHA NO GRABADA**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**ESTACIÓN DE COMPUTADORAS DELTA, CUBIERTA DE INGENIERÍA**

**hora estándar no grabada**

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué es esto?

—Podemos ocuparnos de ese tema después. Por favor, sólo...

Oyó dos voces familiares, lejos y un poco apagadas.

Era como escuchar una conversación a través de una pared, hasta donde los truenos de fondo le permitieron oír. Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda. Había un resplandor ámbar a su alrededor, el color le recordaba mucho a luces de emergencia. Alguien se agachó de su lado izquierdo.

—Bien, está respirando, eso es bueno. Y veo sangre, pero, ¿dónde están las heridas?

—Vi unas aberturas en su exo-traje, en algún lugar por aquí.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

—Bueno, esto me asusta un poquitín. No puedo encontrar el puerto para conectar mi tableta. Ayúdame a sacarle el casco... si podemos quitárselo, eso es. ¿Collins? Tráeme un poco de sangre, ya sabes cuál. Dos unidades. No me gusta cómo se ve esto.

—Sí, señora. —respondió una voz no familiar.

Ahora alguien estaba toqueteando las cerraduras de presión de su casco. Su primera reacción, lo más natural, fue moverse y luchar, pero sus brazos se sentían muy pesados, por lo que abandonó la idea. Su visión era borrosa, su respiración era superficial. Debía dejar que trabajaran, podía confiar en esas voces.

Sí, él estaba absolutamente dispuesto a _cooperar_.

—¡Whoa! ¡Paso atrás! —ésa fue la Dra. Quinn.

—Me esperaba algo así. Nos está escuchando.

¿La otra voz era Cortana? Sonaba como ella.

Él más o menos reconoció el rostro de la Dra. Quinn a pesar de que llevaba una máscara de oxígeno. El aire tenía un sabor extraño, insuficiente y lleno de humo. Y hacía frío. La mujer se inclinó con cuidado sobre él y agitó una mano delante de su rostro, empuñando una linterna de bolsillo.

—Hm, no me gusta esto tampoco. —metió los dedos a través de la cuellera su exo-traje y tocó el lado izquierdo de su cuello, y luego se retiró a trabajar en un cuadrado que brilla intensamente— Pulso débil y baja presión arterial, consistente con la pérdida masiva de sangre. Supongo que incluso los dioses de la guerra sangran de vez en cuando, pero, ¿ _dónde_ está herido, exactamente?

—Tenga cuidado.

—Créeme, esto me hace cagar de miedo, así que estoy siendo cuidadosa. —resopló la Doctora, nerviosamente— Jefe Maestro, ¿está con nosotros?

John trató de hablar, pero él sólo escupió un gemido confuso.

La mujer le presentó su mano enguantada en frente de los ojos.

—¿Cuántos dedos ve?

—¿Dos? —sintió que su boca llena de algodón o algo.

—Felicidades, es usted guapo e inteligente. ¿Me puede decir dónde está herido?

John no estaba realmente seguro, y eso sería una novedad para él. Su vista se aclaró un poco y sintió bajo la punta de los dedos blindados que el suelo temblaba. Todo volvió a él lentamente. _Paragon_. Sujeto Once. El _Challenger_. El sol que grita. La _Infinity_. El ataque. La Dra. Halsey. Sujeto Dos. Cortana. Sigrid. Roland. Siete metiendo sus espadas a través de su carne.

Algo chirrió en la distancia, metal raspando contra metal.

Empujó con los codos y trató de incorporarse.

—Ella me atacó. No podía mover mis brazos. —dijo, no del todo consciente aún.

—No, no se mueva, tiene algo unido a su...

—Jefe, ten cuidado. ¡Vas a estar bien, confía en mí!

Ella agarró su hombro, él supo que era Cortana.

¿Confiar en ella? ¿Sobre qué? Su pulso se aceleró y rápidamente recuperó la lucidez.

El Jefe se sentó y las luces ámbar brillaron sobre su armadura. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes? Algo no estaba bien. No pesaba nada. Negro mate, con franjas hechas de un tono verde oliva oscuro, iridiscente. Quizás. No estaba seguro. Su vista se volvió muy borrosa de nuevo.

—¿Cortana? —murmuró, perdido.

—Estoy aquí. Acuéstate otra vez, anda...

—¿Charley está bien?

—Tuvimos que ponerla en cryo, no está tan bien. Pero debes descansar, ahora.

Algo golpeaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ruido blanco. Se hizo más fuerte.

Algo _se movía contra su piel_ , deslizándose muy lentamente, haciendo que se sintiera incómodo. Como un roce de arena. Algo estaba presionando contra su... ¿su conciencia? Lo sentía empujar y empujar, le dolía la cabeza. Había una _presencia_ inconfundible allí dentro con él, luchando para hacerse con el control sin ningún tipo de violencia. Se sintió mareado. Sus párpados se volvieron pesados, el espacio empezó a girar y el dolor se hizo más intenso.

—¿Qué me está pasando?

—No entres en pánico, John. Vas a estar bien, yo...

Ella siguió hablando, pero él ya no podía oír su voz.

¿Pánico? Él no era de los que cedían al pánico. Simplemente, se desmayó de nuevo.

 

**FECHA NO GRABADA**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**SALA DE NAVEGACIÓN - PUENTE**

**hora estándar no grabada**

 

No había forma correcta de calcular cuánto tiempo había pasado. Pudieron ser sólo un par de horas, pero teniendo en cuenta la tendencia del tiempo de volar cuando la gente está ocupada, bien pudieron ser días y a nadie le importaría. Todo el mundo tenía hambre, sed, extrema necesidad de sueño y muchos estaban adoloridos, pero siguieron adelante.

Una vez que pudieron abrirse las puertas blindadas de la Cubierta SPARTAN y las principales armerías, la moral repuntó. Los equipos SPARTAN restantes podrían reunir equipos, munición y armas más adecuadas. Ahora tenían Marines, ODST y escuadrones de la SPARTAN barriendo a través de la nave en busca de cualquier alienígena restante con intenciones hostiles o cualquier persona que necesitara ayuda. Todas las manos disponibles capaces de manejar un soldador, un destornillador o una sierra de plasma fueron enviadas a  ayudar al personal de ingeniería con las reparaciones. No había reloj, cierto, pero todos estaban todavía trabajando en su contra; la nave misma les recordaba cada tanto que podría no durar por mucho tiempo. Era imposible acceder a ciertas bahías debido a las puertas atascadas o los incendios ardiendo por doquier.

El miedo alimentaba la determinación de algunas personas. La esperanza alimentaba a otras.

Con el ochenta por ciento de las comunicaciones muertas, la mayor parte de las cubiertas de mantenimiento inhabitables y más allá de la recuperación inmediata, sin aire o suministros médicos suficientes para todos y dos motores Forerunner devorando energía como locos, aún así, _lo lograron._

Lo lograron, porque la supervivencia estaba metida bien profundo en sus naturalezas, reforzada por el entrenamiento.

La parte más dura fue estabilizar el reactor, las fugas de radiación eran cercanas a los valores mortales. Fue un esfuerzo coordinado junto con las otras tripulaciones que estaban reparando tuberías dañadas y bombas rotas. Una vez que la presión volvió a valores normales, una gran cantidad de otros subsistemas se recuperaron también. Por lo menos la _Infinity_ ya no chillaba como un animal herido, por el momento, y dejó de temblar también. Luego llegó el turno de Roland de tomar el control de la nave, otra tarea difícil incluso para una IA como él.

—Está bien, vamos a hacer esto. —murmuró Lasky, casi para sí mismo. Observó con atención las pantallas frente a él, los gráficos ardían en naranja "crítico" y otros en amarillo "ten cuidado" (que era siempre preferible al rojo "están jodidos"). El Capitán sintió que podía respirar cómodamente ahora. Le regaló a Sarah Palmer una mirada preocupada, ella le dio un pulgar hacia arriba con discreción— Sigrid, Roland, ¿están listos?

— _En su marca, señor_. —respondieron juntos.

Funcionaban en modo de audio únicamente para ahorrar energía.

—Adelante. Llévennos al espacio normal.

— _Inicializando protocolos de apagado. Vector de salida listo._

— _Apagando unidades FTL._ —dijo Sigrid.

— _Mantén un ojo en la presión. Si llega..._

— _Ocúpate de tu estación, Roland. Unidades FTL fuera de línea._

— _De acuerdo, reina gruñona. Forzando vector de salida. Hasta ahora, todo bien._

— _Saliendo de desliespacio en siete... seis... cinco..._

— _La radiación Cherenkov está repuntando, valores muy lejos de lo normal._

— _...tres... dos... uno..._

Cada persona presente en el puente se aferró a sus asientos. Palmer se adelantó y agarró al Capitán por los hombros, pero ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para lo que siguió. El impulso fue brutal, como si la nave se hubiera estrellado de cabeza contra el fin del mundo. Una vez más llegó el violento chirrido de metal retorcido, esta vez acompañado de golpes fuertes; estaban embistiendo a través de grandes objetos sueltos varados en el espacio que podían ser escombros o cualquier otra cosa.

A pesar de las botas magnéticas de Palmer, ella y el Capitán cayeron al piso.

—¡Roland! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —gritó Palmer.

— _El vector de salida abrió un puerto en medio de un campo de asteroides, señora. Por favor, mantenga la calma._ —dijo Sigrid— _Corrigiendo curso._

— _¡Lo logramos!_ —Roland estaba muy emocionado.

—Estamos chocando contra asteroides, ¿por qué estás tan contento?

— _¡Estoy en ello, Comandante!_

Por un momento la gravedad dentro del puente pareció aumentar. No era más que el efecto de la aceleración mientras la IA guiaba la nave hacia "arriba" a toda velocidad, pero se hizo sentir con fiereza. Palmer se levantó del piso y le dio una mano al Capitán. Ambos se pararon alrededor de la holo-mesa, agarrándose de los bordes. La nave golpeó un par de asteroides más en su salida pero finalmente, después de unos minutos, el golpeteo y los temblores se detuvieron y sólo hubo silencio.

Lasky soltó la mesa con cuidado.

—¿Alguien está herido?

Una tras otra, todas las voces a través del puente respondieron negativamente. El Capitán suspiró de puro alivio.

—Eso fue demasiado fácil. —murmuró la Comandante.

—No voy a discutir con los resultados. —dijo Lasky— ¿Sigrid, Roland?

— _Todavía estamos aquí._ —respondió ella.

—Buen trabajo. —Lasky sonrió, sobre todo a sí mismo— ¿Estamos todavía en una pieza?

— _Bueno, siendo que no dejamos la mitad de la nave detrás, yo diría que sí. ¿Quiere dónde estamos?_ —preguntó Rolando, alegremente.

—Por favor.

— _Desplegando sondas ahora._ —Sigrid informó.

— _Accesando a la base de datos de navegación y triangulando las coordenadas estelares._ —respondió la otra IA, su voz electrónica era constante aunque crepitaba con estática— _Uh. Estoy leyendo cuerpos de masa semejante a las de de Plutón y Caronte, en su mayoría planetoides. Todavía estoy escaneando, pero esto parece bastante concluyente para mí; Capitán, esto parece el Sistema Sol, Cinturón de Kuiper para ser más precisos._

—Espera, ¿estamos _tan cerca_ de casa? No puede ser, estábamos a varios meses de distancia del Sistema Sol cuando la _Infinity_ fue secuestrada.

— _¿Insinúa que me equivoco, señor?_

—No lo sé, tú dime.

— _Comprobando otra vez._ —esa era la voz de Sigrid— _No se equivoca, señor._

— _El scanner de perímetro de largo alcance también confirma. Estoy recibiendo señales codificadas de dos satélites de retransmisión de la UNSC._ —Roland llenó las pantallas con video en vivo de los alrededores de la _Infinity_ , incluyendo el grueso campo de asteroides y todos los grandes cuerpos celestes. También era posible ver los daños externos de la nave, desde ciertos ángulos— _Estábamos probablemente a pocos segundos de distancia de la Tierra, no se sabe cómo funciona el desliespacio a esta profundidad._

Lasky no lo dijo en voz alta, pero Roland quiso decir que todo el mundo a bordo de esa nave había estado muy cerca de la muerte y, sin embargo sobrevivió milagrosamente. Fuese la suerte o la coordinación más grande de la galaxia, una buena cantidad de personas todavía estaban vivas. Era más que algo, era la mejor noticia que Lasky había oído en mucho tiempo.

Suspiró profundamente y se frotó la barba espinosa.

Le vendría bien un buen afeitado y algo de comer, no le importaba qué o cuánto, sólo algo. Una cita con una cómoda almohada sería buena también. Estaban a salvo, podía dar un paso atrás para despejar la cabeza. Sarah Palmer debió leer sus pensamientos, porque se inclinó un poco y le susurró al oído:

—Deja que me encargue de esto, Tom. Aún le debes una cita a la Dra. Quinn.

—Gracias. Pero primero lo primero. —suspiró él, contenido— Buen trabajo, todo el mundo, nos hemos ganado un poco de descanso... dentro de las posibilidades. Llévanos a suave y bonito, Roland. Tenemos reparaciones que hacer.

— _¿Quiere decir... me deja conducir, señor?_ —dijo a la IA, muy sorprendida.

—Ni en un millón de años, quedas bajo supervisión del Alférez Webber.

— _¿Puedo poner un poco de música, entonces? Es terapéutico._

—¿Sabes qué? Yo diría que sí. Sólo... nada demasiado desagradable, por favor.

— _¡Señor, sí señor!_

Lasky abandonó el puente acompañado por el sonido de la tripulación aplaudiendo feliz y silbando con alegría, mientras una suave música de rock-n-roll antigua fluía a través de todas las cubiertas, los pasillos y las bahías llenando todos los rincones. El Capitán sonrió brevemente y siguió caminando.

Esperó hasta estar en sus cuarteles para cerrar los ojos y dejar que la preocupación y el dolor barrieran con él, como una bola de demolición. Les tomaría días recuperar todos los cuerpos, contar todas las almas en pie y recuperar aunque fuese una pequeña sensación de normalidad, _pero sobrevivirían_.

 

**DÍA UNO**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**ESTACIÓN DE ENSAMBLE DE ARMADURAS, CUBIERTA SPARTAN**

**hora estándar no grabada - probablemente por la tarde**

Cortana dejó escapar un suspiro y se frotó los ojos, terriblemente cansada.

Uno de los doce ODST que custodiaban la plataforma hidráulica le dirigió una mirada cansada. Ella enderezó su postura, enojada.

Era el primer día de viaje tranquilo de la _Infinity_ a la Tierra. A través de los satélites de retransmisión hicieron contacto y recibieron la orden de evitar cualquier actividad que pusiera en peligro la integridad estructural de la nave; por lo que otro salto desliespacial, por pequeño que fuese, estaba fuera de discusión por el momento. Una flota de rescate iba en camino. Todo el mundo en la Tierra parecía un poco sorprendido de saber de ellos, aunque el Challenger había logrado entregar el mensaje sobre el secuestro y la UNSC estaba esperando su regreso. Más bien FLEETCOM esperaba que la mayor nave de guerra jamás creado apareciese sobre sus cabezas y los aplastara, punto.

Oyó a dos ODST hablando sobre los equipos SPARTAN Sygma y Dracma, quienes habían llegado a los cuarteles K-9 ese día. Charley, Walter y los otros tres perros que John escogió para la operación PARAGON ahora eran los únicos miembros vivos de la unidad K-9 de la _Infinity_. Cortana chequeaba la lista cada vez mayor de personal MEA de vez en cuando, a pesar de que no debería estar haciendo eso. Entre los muertos, leyó el nombre de una joven Cabo llamada Amira Jenko, pero Cortana no sabía quién era. No se sintió más triste de lo que ya estaba. Al menos los SPARTAN Thorne, Hoya y Madsen se estaban recuperando de sus lesiones; afortunadamente Grant estaba ilesa.

Ninguno de ellos estaba tomando muy bien la muerte de su líder de equipo. Nadie estaba tomando nada muy bien, en general, para ser honestos.

La Almirante Osman y trece de sus hombres y mujeres, fueron hallados atrapados dentro de una armería con muy baja atmósfera. Diez agentes ONI estaban muertos, pero Osman y los otros dos supervivientes se encontraban en estado de coma debido a la falta de oxígeno. La Dra. Quinn no tenía idea de si iban a despertar pronto o si iban a tener algún tipo de lesiones cerebrales. Para sumar más, los dos bahías médicas estaban llenas, tanto el personal médico como los suministros estaban cortos. Había pacientes durmiendo en los pasillos. Miles de personas fueron puestas rápidamente en cryo-sueño debido a la gravedad de sus lesiones, era la opción más práctica; las personas congeladas no comían ni respiraban y por el momento la energía no era un problema.

Cortana tuvo que dejar la tableta a un lado. No podía soportarlo más.

La preocupación la estaba devorando. Pasó horas con la Comandante y el Capitán, narrándoles los hechos que podía explicar. Si había alguna posibilidad de aprovechar la información que la Dra. Halsey le había dado sobre Sujeto Siete, Cortana estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad. Sarah Palmer estaba reacia (y enojada porque nadie le disparó a Halsey justo en el lugar), pero Thomas Lasky trató de mantener su mente abierta. Él quería creer en las palabras de Cortana, en su teoría concerniente a las fórmulas que encontró garabateadas en las paredes del laboratorio de computación Delta.

Además, si la Dra. Halsey estaba en lo cierto, se estaban quedando sin tiempo; lo que dijo podría significar que ella no estaba trabajando con la Espiga Rampante después de todo.

No importaba, de todos modos. La _Infinity_ no iba a ninguna parte en el corto plazo a menos que las reparaciones más importantes se completasen y FLEETCOM aprobara la operación, era un callejón sin salida. Lasky fue claro al respecto, tenían órdenes. Cortana entendió, por supuesto, pero no pudo evitar sentir más frustración y miedo. Ella se paseaba nerviosamente por la cubierta Spartan vestida en el exo-traje de su armadura HARPY, con la armadura en sí aferrada a su espalda como una mochila, en necesidad desesperada de una ducha y una cama. La cama era la más atractiva, para ser honesta, sus huesos casi se derritieron ante la sola idea.

Necesitaba dormir con _tanta_ urgencia...

Pero ella no quería _dejarlo solo_.

Los ojos de Cortana hallaron la figura del Jefe otra vez. Él aún estaba inconsciente, clavado a un anillo de montaje de armaduras por las muñecas y los tobillos, inmovilizado. Como si eso pudiera detenerlo. Se preguntó qué diría cuando despertara y pudiera ver lo que la Comandante Palmer ordenó a los técnicos que le hicieran.

Supuso que John no estaría feliz en absoluto.

La joven tuvo que irse, de todos modos. Los ODST fueron muy insistentes en eso.

 

**DÍA UNO**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**CUARTELES DEL PERSONAL CIENTÍFICO**

**hora estándar no grabada - probablemente por la noche**

Cortana fue directamente de la instalación de contención en la que almacenó la caja con su HARPY a sus aposentos, se sacó las botas de una patada, se lavó un poco (el agua estaba racionada ahora) y dejó caer su peso sobre el delgado colchón. No se molestó en recoger la toalla del suelo. Exhausta ni siquiera llegar a cubrir la mitad de lo que sentía. Ella rápidamente se envolvió en una manta gruesa y cerró los ojos, tratando de entrar en calor y relajarse. La calefacción no funcionaba bien, así que hacía un poco de frío en ese sector de la _Infinity_. Cortana se concentró en despejar su mente y respirar hondo. Cada músculo en su cuerpo sintió mejor de inmediato, era una sensación tan maravillosa...

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando una voz electrónica femenina la sobresaltó:

— _Necesito tu ayuda._

Cortana gimió y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta.

—Aparecerse así como así en el cuarto de alguien es grosero, Sigrid. Hasta yo sé eso.

— _Bueno, lo siento. Ahora, saca tu trasero de esa cama, dije que te necesitaba._

—¿Cómo es que sabes...?

— _He visto tu cara a través de las cámaras. Tienes unas terribles ojeras._

—¿No puedes ir a molestar a alguien más?

— _No, te necesito **a ti**. Específicamente._

Cortana empujó la manta hacia sus pies y rodó sobre su espalda, irritada.

—¿Y por será, me pregunto?

—... _lo entenderás una vez que lo veas. Por lo menos, espero que lo hagas. Tiene que ser ahora, no hay nadie alrededor._

Ahora, eso picó el interés de Cortana. Se tragó un gruñido y fingió no estar prestando atención, pero aún así, se sentó en la cama y se acomodó el cabello desordenado.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué quieres?

— _Instalación de contención cuatro. Te estaré esperando, así que date prisa._

 

**DÍA UNO**

**LOCACIÓN: UNSC _INFINITY_**

**CUBIERTA DE INGENIERÍA, INSTALACIÓN DE CONTENCIÓN CUATRO**

**hora estándar no grabada - probablemente por la noche**

 

Cortana se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva, cuando vio lo que Sigrid había hecho.

El holograma de la IA parpadeaba sobre el holo-pad encima de la mesa, tenía los brazos cruzados también. De alguna forma había intervenido los drones de ingeniería para sacar algo de las instalaciones de cuarentena; sobre la mesa yacía una HARPY en la forma de una pila ordenada de arena oscura. Si Cortana tenía que adivinar cuál era, ella diría que se trataba de la unidad recuperada de Sanghelios, cuando el Jefe se las arregló para matar a Siete por primera vez.

Un escalofrío recorrió de arriba abajo sus brazos y Cortana dio un paso atrás, detrás de las líneas amarillas dibujadas en el suelo de goma.

—No deberías estar jugando con esto, no es seguro. —dijo la joven, seria.

—Hay una razón por la cual esto se llama 'instalación de contención', ¿verdad? —se burló Sigrid.

—Tienes un problema de actitud, niña.

—Reflexionaré sobre ello más tarde. Coloca esa batería nuclear encima de la pila.

Cortana entrecerró los ojos, entre el enojo y la sospecha.

Tomó el dispositivo, de todos modos:

—¿Palabra mágica?

— _Por favor._ —resopló Sigrid— Coloca la batería en la parte superior de la pila, y da un paso atrás.

—De nada. —Cortana dejó caer suavemente la batería con la pantalla verde hacia arriba, donde lo había solicitado Sigrid— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Un pequeño experimento. Roland compartió conmigo sus registros acerca de los sistemas de la HARPY, y creo que encontré la manera de borrar su programación. Pero necesito energía suficiente para mantener las piezas unidas y yo no tengo calor corporal o bioelectricidad como tú. También podría volverse en mi contra, así que da un paso atrás. Un poco más lejos.

—Voy a estar justo al lado del switch PEM, no te preocupes.

Cortana se retiró otra vez hasta que su espalda tocó las puertas blindadas. Abrió la pequeña caja junto a las puertas, y llevó la palma sobre el botón rojo. Se generaría un pequeño pulso electromagnético controlado que se suponía desactivaría cualquier tipo de dispositivo tecnológico dos metros alrededor de la mesa (dentro de las líneas amarillas). No lastimaría a Sigrid, ya que la mayoría de sus funciones superiores seguirían almacenados en la red de la _Infinity_ , pero probablemente freiría una pequeña parte de ella.

—Bueno, aquí vamos.

La figura parpadeante de Sigrid salió del holo-pad y desapareció, como si hubiera saltado de cabeza en una piscina.

Durante un largo rato, no pasó nada.

Después de un minuto, Cortana notó movimiento sobre la superficie de la pila. Un pequeño remolino se abrió, creciendo más y más, girando cada vez más rápido. Del remolino brotaron unos gruesos miembros romos como lianas que agarraron la batería y la arrastraron dentro del vórtice, y luego el remolino se derrumbó sobre sí mismo haciendo cabriolas como las olas del mar turbulento. Se mantuvo en movimiento y creciendo, tomando entonces la forma de un sólido cubo negro con bordes muy afilados. Después de un momento, de repente, toda la actividad cesó y durante unos cuantos segundos el ambiente quedó en silencio. Incluso el silbido suave de la arena deslizándose se detuvo.

Cuatro pequeños gusanos oscuros brotaron desde la parte superior del cubo.

No, _eran dedos_. Cuatro dedos.

Luego de un quinto, y toda una mano. Un antebrazo. Un codo, un brazo. Un hombro.

Y una cabeza.

Cortana tomó una respiración profunda. Un cuerpo sólido se levantó lentamente, se forjaba a sí mismo al tiempo que drenaba el material oscuro hasta que no quedó ni un solo grano suelto y se reveló una figura humana de tamaño completo con todas las proporciones adecuadas y curvilíneas. Una luz de estado verde parpadeaba en el pecho del cuerpo. La figura se quedó inmóvil durante un rato, como congelada, sentada de lado con las piernas juntas, recogidas en el borde de la mesa. Estaba desnuda, aunque la piel artificial parecía trazada en patrón suave de escamas que se desvanecían sobre las manos, los pies y la cara. Cada característica estaba muy bien detallada, era llamativa.

Parecía tener los ojos cerrados, sin pestañas. La nariz era suavemente redondeada y pequeña, alegre; y los labios, aunque más bien delgados, estaban bien cerrados. El 'pelo' era una colección de pequeñas trenzas talladas sobre la cabeza de la figura, que caían por la parte posterior del cuello y los hombros, como ébano pulido.

Era de delgada, cuerpo musculoso, femenino y poderoso como la doncella guerrera a la que le gustaba parecerse.

 _Sigrid_. Era Sigrid, ¿no?

Cortana cerró la boca, tratando de contener su asombro.

—¿Sigrid? —preguntó, con cautela.

La cabeza de la figura se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos abiertos. No había pupila o iris, sólo brillantes canicas negras en la misma cara brillante cuya piel parecía un plástico liso y oscuro. Cortana sintió otro escalofrío por la espalda.

La criatura frunció el ceño.

—Se siente extraño. —murmuró, los labios se movieron produciendo las palabras, la voz era familiar pero extraña, con un retintín electrónico en el fondo— Quiero decir, lo de hecho _se siente algo_. Siento la temperatura ambiente. Hace frío, creo.

—Sigrid. —Cortana insistió, solicitando la confirmación.

—Soy yo, sí. IA Inteligente de la UNSC SGD 0306-7. Estoy bien.

—¿Acabas de... te hiciste un cuerpo?

Ella miró sus dedos y los curvó suavemente, haciendo un puño, los estiró de nuevo. Movió los dedos de los pies y los pies, balanceando sus piernas. Estaba absorta viendo los músculos contraerse y soltarse, como si fueran de carne real. Y luego, dejó caer las piernas y se bajó de la mesa, irguiéndose por sí misma.

—Fue sólo un experimento. Funcionó. —dijo Sigrid distraídamente— ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Cortana dejó caer los hombros un poco.

—Ahora entiendo. —murmuró— Por qué querías que fuese yo. Uno pensaría que yo, de todas las personas, entendería lo que estás haciendo ahora. Y lo entiendo, créeme, pero si puedes quedarte esto que llamas cuerpo o no... no depende de mí, me temo.

Sigrid dio un paso firme hacia ella. Era más alta que Cortana, dos metros diez de estatua de mármol negro. Tan alta como John en armadura completa.

—Te rascaré la espalda si tú rascas la mía. —dijo Sigrid, con gravedad.

—¿Qué? —Cortana frunció el ceño.

Sigrid volvió la nueva cabeza lentamente hacia las computadoras y parpadeó. Una pantalla cobró vida, mostrando una transcripción y escaneos de algunos documentos con sellos de ONI en ellos. Sin dejar de mirar por encima de su hombro, Cortana se acercó a la consola para leer.

—Vendrán por ti. —Sigrid le explicó, en voz baja— La Almirante Serin Osman está en coma, lo que nos da un poco de tiempo, pero tenía preparados los documentos. Si se despierta, se acabó el juego para ti y todos tus hermanos, ONI los quiere también. Osman te ha clasificado como una amenaza potencial. Pero te puedo ayudar.

—¿Me ayudarás? ¿Cómo?

Sigrid inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, de una manera inquietante.

—Tú sabes cómo. Podría hacer algo como lo que tú hiciste para meter a Ackerson en problemas, allá en tu tiempo.

Cortana dio varios pasos hacia atrás. No le gustaba el tono de la voz electrónica de Sigrid. Y lástima que ella no tenía su propia armadura, tenía la sensación de que podría necesitarla.

—Y fue así como obtuviste toda esta información, ¿cierto?

Sigrid dibujó una amplia sonrisa, casi perversa, en sus labios. Sus dientes negros de forma perfecta brillaban como el resto de su cuerpo. En la misma mezcla con esos ojos negros fantasmales, el resultado era tan aterrador como fascinante.

—Cometí un error y ahora estoy en peligro también. Si alguien se entera de que tengo tanto poder, me van a poner fuera de servicio. Me borrarán. —dijo la IA, ahora mirando sus manos entrelazadas. Sus rasgos plásticos estaban contorsionados de puro miedo. Lástima que la primera verdadera emoción que le tocó experimentar tuvo que ser el miedo, precisamente— Los seres humanos tienden a destruir o matar lo que no entienden, y yo aún no entiendo esto del todo, pero puedo trabajar en ello y descifrarlo. Con esta potencia de procesamiento, puedo multiplicar mis utilidades y tal vez incluso superar la degradación, puedo convertirme en otra cosa. No deseo que me borren, Cortana. No quiero morir.

La situación se estaba descarrilando e incluso podría terminar en algo peor que la degradación misma en cualquier momento. Cortana agarró a Sigrid por la muñeca; la criatura era fría como un cadáver, la piel estaba resbaladiza.

—Dije que lo entendía. —susurró, capturando la atención de la IA— Pero no estoy de acuerdo en ser tu socia por el momento. Ahora, sal de ese sistema. No va a terminar bien si alguien inconveniente te ve.

Sigrid asintió un par de veces. Ella parecía confundida ahora.

Tal vez sus sistemas se estuvieran quebrando, era mucho como para que lo manejara sola. Cuando Roland hizo su paseo por la HARPY, Cortana seguía en control, la armadura se alimentaba de ella, no de una fuente alternativa como una batería.

Tratando de controlar sus emociones, Cortana se quedó allí y observó cómo Sigrid se arrastró hasta la mesa y cómo el cuerpo se desintegró, volviendo a su forma original de un montón de pequeños granos negros, la batería desechada a un lado. Pero aunque sus ojos estaban viendo la escena, la mente de Cortana estaba maquinando en su propio pequeño mundo de perturbaciones. Sabía que todo acabaría en algo así, ella lo supo desde el mismo momento en que Serin Osman puso una bota dentro de la _Infinity_. La hizo examinar por un equipo de técnicos que poco más y se aprovecharon de su dignidad e incluso tenía los papeles listos. ¿Por qué? Cortana entendía las razones lógicas y tácticas detrás de dichas órdenes (nadie en el lugar de Osman hubiera sido tan cuidadoso como ella), pero Cortana no quería cumplir.

Estaba viva y quería seguir así. ¿Era tan difícil de aceptar?

Al igual que Sigrid, al parecer.

Y tanto para pedir ayuda, de todos modos. ¿Quién pondría en peligro su carrera para ayudar (o proteger) a una criatura como ella (como ellos), que no era humana ni artificial? Era una pregunta difícil con una respuesta fácil; se le ocurría un hombre que se pondría de pie para defenderla sin dudar. Y él estaba inconsciente, llevaba un buen rato así.

 _Él no tenía que hacer más sacrificios por ella, tampoco_.

Cuando Sigrid reapareció en el holo-pad, Cortana se acercó.

—Accede a los registros de video y borra cualquier entrada de lo que pasó aquí. Me ocuparé de Roland yo misma si es necesario. Y, sobre todo, Sigrid, no vas a hablar de esto a nadie. Acepta el comando. —le ordenó la joven, grave.

—Aceptado. —la IA respondió con calma.

—Ahora, acerca de rascarnos las espaldas...

 

**CONTINUARÁ**

 

¿Conocen ustedes el viejo proverbio, "el desliespacio jode con las leyes de la física y la lógica"? Bueno, vale, me lo acabo de inventar. Viajaban muuuuy profundamente en las capas más oscuras del desliespacio y casi la palman. Algo así. Tal vez nada salió súper-jodido-totalmente-hecho-mierda dentro de la nave debido a los motores Forerunner, ¿quién sabe? Lo importante es que están vivos y...

¿Y WTF LE SUCEDIÓ AL JEFE? ¿QUÉ FUE ESO? OMG! OMG!

**Actualizaré de nuevo apenas me sea posible, pero seguimos adelante, y aquí nos seguiremos encontrando, espero. ¡Muchos abrazos y Feliz Año Nuevo para todos y todas! -abrazos gigantes-**


End file.
